


Poste Italiane

by deep__house



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: M/M, Mailman AU, aka mailmal meta, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 77,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deep__house/pseuds/deep__house
Summary: AU, в котором Эрмаль Мета почтальон. Однажды он узнает, что у дома под номером сто двадцать пять появился новый владелец. Таинственный владелец, который получает очень много писем. Мета просто обязан узнать, что является причиной этого.
Relationships: Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Kudos: 3





	1. Глава I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Poste Italiane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211792) by [raisedtokeepquiet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedtokeepquiet/pseuds/raisedtokeepquiet). 



Эрмаль пошарил рукой в сумке, чтобы проверить, нет ли у него писем, которые могли бы прийти на этот адрес. Скорее всего, нет, поскольку он знал, что дом пустовал в последнее время, выставленный на продажу, и владельцы уже переадресовали всю свою почту на свой новый адрес. Поэтому он просто быстро взглянул на следующее письмо, которое должен был доставить к месту назначения, но вместо этого застыл на месте и несколько раз перечитал номер.

125.

Он снова посмотрел на дом, на номер рядом с дверью. 125. Ошибки быть не может. 

Вероятно, дом, наконец, был продан, и почта для нового владельца уже поступила. Да, это определённо имело смысл. Мета подошёл к почтовому ящику рядом с входной дверью и просунул конверт в щель. Затем он достал следующее письмо и, к своему удивлению, обнаружил тот же адрес. Ну, хорошо. Он опустил конверт следом за первым и взял следующий.

Тот же адрес, правда? Должно быть, большая семья, получившая достаточно открыток «удачи в новом доме». Наконец, следующее письмо было адресовано соседнему дому, и мужчина направился туда.

Три письма за один день – такое случалось довольно редко, и он мысленно перебирал все возможные варианты. Может быть, это всё из-за недавнего переезда, или у кого-то из членов семьи скоро день рождения. Может быть, новорожденный ребенок, хотя он не заметил никаких украшений на доме, соответствующих этому волшебному событию. Да и кто будет планировать переезд во время ожидания малыша – это казалось глупым поступком.

Он продолжил разносить почту, как делал это каждый день, исключая воскресенья и понедельники. За прошедший год, который был посвящён этой незатейливой работе, Эрмаль успел познакомиться со многими людьми, и ему это нравилось. Как обычно в субботу, он заканчивал рабочую неделю с чашкой кофе в доме пожилого человека, который жил в конце улицы, на которой завершался его обход.

В одну из первых недель, когда он начал работать почтальоном, этот человек, мистер Борсато, сломал себе кисть и с трудом мог купить себе продукты и выполнять домашние дела. Он, конечно, получал некоторую социальную помощь, но этого было недостаточно, а все его дети жили слишком далеко. Мета сжалился над ним и помогал ему по дому и покупал продукты, не ища в этом никакой выгоды. С тех самых пор их отношения превратились в нечто вроде дружбы, и каждую неделю они сидели и разговаривали за чашечкой кофе.

И это было действительно хорошим завершением его рабочей недели, прежде чем начинались долгожданные выходные. Не то что бы у него было много дел, по крайней мере, в целом, поскольку большинство его друзей жили в разных городах. Первоначально он планировал переехать сюда, попытаться сделать карьеру – что-то значимое и престижное, но вышло всё немного иначе. Через незначительные подработки на стороне он и нашёл работу, которая ему нравилась. Это было немного не тем, чего он ожидал от жизни, но с другой стороны почтальон это не так уж плохо.

***

В следующий вторник он забрал свои сумки с почтой, которые на первый взгляд почему-то казались немного тяжелее, чем обычно – даже в предпраздничные дни они не казались настолько заполненными, и начал свой обход. Ничего необычного не было, он доставлял счета, письма, открытки, журналы и другие разнообразные конверты. Некоторым домам досталось по нескольку штук, другим – ни одного, всё было как всегда.

Пока он не приблизился к тому самому дому. Номер 125. Он уже ожидал увидеть несколько разных писем и открыток, поскольку, конечно же, добрые пожелания по поводу какого-то загадочного события не были получены до последнего; он порылся в своей сумке, чтобы достать их сразу все, чтобы лишний раз не задерживаться. 

Он ожидал увидеть несколько писем. Да. Он не ожидал увидеть приличную плотную стопку, которую на самом деле достал из своей сумки. Этого ведь не может быть на самом деле, правда? Он дважды тщательно проверил адрес на каждом письме, но все они были адресованы этой улице, этому номеру дома. Хорошо. Один за другим Эрмаль проталкивал их в щель почтового ящика, и с каждым новым письмом в голове у него возникали всё новые и новые вопросы. Так много почты, откуда всё это взялось? Должно быть, это действительно что-то особенное. В конце концов, он бросил последнее письмо и перешел к остальным; навязчивые вопросы исчезали не так легко и просто, как письма в почтовом ящике.

К счастью, ему удалось взять свое любопытство под контроль. К счастью, поскольку неспособность сделать это была довольно неудачной чертой характера для почтальона (и в прошлом приводила некоторых к неприятностям; сочные истории и сплетни активно циркулировали среди коллег Меты).

Остальная часть недельного обхода прошла в обычном темпе, всего лишь несколько писем в день. Но это было всё ещё больше, чем обычно, но, очевидно, этот конкретный адрес имел другой уровень «нормальности», чем другие дома по соседству.  
В следующий вторник Эрмаль был готов к встрече с очередной пачкой писем, которые он нашел в своей сумке, адресованных в дом с номером 125. И снова он «скормил» их одно за другим почтовому ящику. Только через несколько минут он вдруг заметил, что они больше не исчезают.

Почтовый ящик был переполнен.

Если говорить честно, то он не был большим, в отличие от количества почты, которую он получил в последнее время, но почтовый ящик не был разумным существом, которое решило объявить забастовку, скорее владельцы забыли о его существовании. Видимо, всё это время в него никто не заглядывал. В голове Эрмаля зазвенел тревожный колокольчик, опытные сотрудники рассказывали новоиспеченным почтальонам страшные истории о загадочных убийствах и трагических смертях, обнаруженных только потому, что почта погибших накапливалась; это обычно было классическим признаком того, что что-то не так.

Он простоял с минуту, замерев в нерешительности. Конечно, все эти истории являлись элементом проверки на прочность, а у подобных ситуаций были совершенно обыденные объяснения. Небольшой отпуск. Командировка. Вопросы, которые нужно решить с предыдущим домом.

Дело в том, что он должен был доставить эти письма. Поэтому, приняв решение, он решительно позвонил в дверь и вежливо отступил назад. И стал ждать.  
Ждать пришлось довольно долго.

Он уже был на грани того, чтобы сдаться и запихнуть письма обратно в сумку, чтобы потом вернуть их на почту, когда услышал, как кто-то споткнулся в коридоре за дверью. Лязганье ключей, затем замок повернулся, и дверь открылась.

– Чёрт, – негромко произнес хриплый голос, когда вышедший мужчина случайно ударил себя по ноге открывшейся дверью, а затем виновато и вопросительно посмотрел на кудрявого парня.

Какое-то мгновение Эрмаль молча смотрел в ответ. Мужчина выглядел едва проснувшимся, хотя было уже два часа дня, босой и в спортивных штанах. Его футболка была надета задом наперед, – торопился – а волосы беспорядочно торчали во все стороны.

– Хм, извините, но я прибыл сюда, чтобы доставить почту, – начал он, наконец, чувствуя себя немного глупо из-за объяснений, когда он стоял прямо там, в своей униформе, с сумками и стопкой конвертов в руке, – кажется, в вашем почтовом ящике не осталось места.

Мужчина задумчиво почесал затылок, и Эрмаль заметил татуировку на его руке, а также остальные, исчезающие под рукавами футболки – чёрт, их действительно было много. Мужчина продолжал пристально смотреть на почтовый ящик в течение нескольких минут, по-видимому, всё ещё обрабатывая услышанное. Затем он кивнул и достал ключи. Повозившись с ними, он сумел найти тот, который открывал почтовый ящик, затем вышел на тропинку, и Мета поспешно отступил назад и заметил, как мужчина вздрогнул, когда его нога коснулась холодного камня, а затем сделал несколько попыток открыть почтовый ящик.

Все это происходило в тишине, признаться, выглядело довольно страшно, но Эрмаль не знал, что ещё сказать, поэтому тоже решил промолчать.

Наконец мужчина открыл почтовый ящик, дверца с визгом распахнулась, и на землю посыпался поток конвертов. Мужчина только беспомощно наблюдал, как один конверт за другим падают вниз.

Эрмаль попытался подавить желание захихикать, проиграл схватку с самим собой, но успел превратить свою реакцию в притворный кашель. Этот человек оказался настолько не подготовлен к жизни, как ему удалось прожить столько лет?

Когда приступ кашля прошёл, сменившись спокойствием, Эрмаль осторожно взял человека, который всё ещё смотрел на конверты, за плечи и подтолкнул его обратно в коридор. Затем он присел на корточки и начал собирать рассыпь конвертов с земли. Если он не ошибался, то многие их них были доставлены, по крайней мере, в прошлый четверг.

Эрмаль собрал все конверты, которые ко всему прочему были разного размера, и теперь лежали в его руках неудобной стопкой, и снова посмотрел на человека. Мужчина почти не двигался, если не считать пальцев, которыми он потирал глаза, вероятно, пытаясь всё ещё прийти в себя после сна и справиться с этим неожиданным поворотом событий.

– Куда я могу их положить? – вежливо спросил кудрявый, когда стало ясно, что этот человек не собирается прикасаться к собственной почте.

– Ну, может быть, просто оставишь на лестнице?

Мужчина отступил в темноту коридора, и Эрмаль неуверенно последовал за ним. Лестница была винтовой, сбоку располагалась небольшая платформа. Мужчина жестом велел положить письма туда, и Мета послушно сделал это, заметив вторую стопку конвертов, уже лежавших там.

– Да, спасибо. Я позабочусь о том, чтобы почта не копилась так долго. Или куплю себе новый почтовый ящик. Этого больше не повторится. Огромное спасибо.

Мужчина, казалось, обрёл голос и некоторое подобие вежливости.

– Конечно, всегда пожалуйста. Хорошего дня! – с этими словами Эрмаль повернулся и вышел из дома, и с каждым шагом у него возникало всё больше вопросов.

Сколько же писем получает этот человек? Почему? Подавить любопытство становилось всё труднее и труднее. Почему же он не проверят собственный почтовый ящик, если живет здесь? Зачем оставлять всё на лестнице… непрочитанным? Его поведение было таким загадочным, таким странным. Кто же этот человек? В кои-то веки Мета проклинал себя за то, что научился сосредоточиваться только на адресе. Имя сейчас было бы очень кстати, оно могло бы дать ему некоторые ответы, но все, что он знал – это название улицы, номер и почтовый индекс. Ему придётся подождать до завтра, потому что тогда наверняка появится новая стопка писем. Он мог бы выяснить имя этого таинственного человека, он был уверен в этом, даже когда говорил себе, что его единственная работа – доставлять почту, а не отвлекаться на людей, получающих её.

Но он был рассеян, продолжал видеть вспышки этих волос, этих татуировок, футболку задом наперед, он также потрясающе ясно помнил голос этого человека, хотя мужчина и не говорил много. Голос был низким, скрипучим, и он заметно взволновал почтальона, так что он решил не задерживаться слишком долго. Он ничего не знал об этом человеке, только то, что он просто переехал сюда, у него были какие-то проблемы с одеждой (что действительно не должно казаться таким милым), и получал ужасающее количество почты.

Он мог бы узнать и больше. Он узнает больше. И начнёт он с имени этого человека. Да.

К сожалению, судьба распорядилась иначе, потому что на следующий день, впервые за долгое время, не было ни одного письма, адресованного номеру 125. Ни одного. Эрмаль уставился на свою сумку, удивляясь, как Вселенная может быть такой жестокой. Ему ничего не оставалось, как пройти мимо дома, который так сильно его заинтриговал. Вернее, его заинтриговал не дом, а человек внутри. Однако, проходя мимо, он невольно осмотрелся, пользуясь возможностью получить хоть какую-то информацию, чтобы добавить к тому немногому, что он знал об этом человеке. (И да, он проверил, но на почтовом ящике не было имени. Жаль, конечно.)

Однако то, что он увидел, несколько охладило его пыл. Или, по крайней мере, это заставило его понять, что этот человек не так свободен, как надеялся Эрмаль. Потому что он увидел маленькую девочку, сидящую на диване и смотрящую телевизор, потом он заметил мальчика, немного старше девочки, который, как догадался Мета, играл в футбол в огороженном забором саду рядом с домом. Семьянин. Конечно. Женатый. Конечно.

Эрмаль вздохнул и, проклиная себя, продолжил свой обход. Теперь его разочарование было совершенно непропорциональным. Он видел этого человека сколько, пять минут? И он едва ли произвел на него первое впечатление, особенно с его одеждой и волосами (но его одежда и волосы...). Не было ничего, что могло бы намекнуть на какой-либо интерес, на какой-либо интерес вообще, так что на самом деле все эти чувства не были оправданы.

Он знал это и повторял себе снова и снова, чтобы сделать всё ещё более ясным, но это не заставило его чувства исчезнуть. Поэтому он продолжил свой обход, пытаясь убедиться том, что ведет себя глупо. Разум взял верх над материей. Он мог просто продолжит жить, как будто ничего не изменилось. Он мог бы это сделать. И ничего не изменилось. Ладно, в доме появился новый жилец, но его работа заключалась только в доставке почты. Именно за это ему платили, и именно это он и будет делать. Ни больше, ни меньше. Но…

В тот вечер Эрмаль сидел на диване с книгой в руках. Не читал, нет, потому что его голова была занята другим. Хотя он очень старался этого не делать, его мысли всё время возвращались к тому загадочному человеку в доме №125, к тому человеку, у которого даже не было имени... Мета знал, что это бесполезно, это глупо, у этого человека есть семья, он должен прекратить свои бредовые фантазии. И он так и сделал, на какое-то время. Но он не переставал думать об этом человеке, потому что бредовые фантазии или нет, но в его голове всё ещё оставалось множество вопросов.

Тогда у него появилась самая гениальная идея на свете, или ему так только казалось. Он не знал имени этого человека, но знал его адрес. Конечно, было бы возможно, что с сегодняшними технологиями ему удастся найти имя, принадлежащее этому адресу? Он включил свой ноутбук и открыл браузер, затем открыл веб-сайт телефонной книги и нашел возможность обратного поиска. Идеально. Теперь он, наконец, узнает имя этого таинственного человека. Может быть, поиск в google расскажет ему больше о том, кто он такой и почему он получает такое огромное количество почты. Этого было бы достаточно, Эрмаль мог бы оставить свои бредовые фантазии позади, если бы только у него были ответы.

Он нажал кнопку «поиск», стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как трепещет его сердце при загрузке страницы.

«Мисс Р. Пескари»

Кудрявый моргнул, прочитав имя, зарегистрированное по указанному адресу.  
Это был явно не «мистер сумасшедшие волосы». Потому что это была та самая женщина, которая жила в этом доме раньше, чьи письма он доставлял целый год. Судя по всему, запись не была обновлена, и он по-прежнему не знал ни имени, ни ответов на свои вопросы. Это была пустая трата времени. Вздохнув, он закрыл ноутбук и решил принять душ и немного поспать.

***

На следующий день Эрмаль взволнованно начал свой привычный обход. Он ни на секунду не переставал надеяться на то, что сегодня появится хотя бы одно письмо для этого человека. Сегодня он, наконец, узнает его имя. Мета нетерпеливо доставлял почту, пересчитывая улицы, а потом и дома, пока, наконец, не дошёл до нужного дома. Наконец, он оказался там и в предвкушении полез в свою сумку.

Там было только одно письмо, судя по всему, счёт, но и этого было достаточно. Более чем достаточно.

– Мистер Мобричи.

Ха. Имя. Прямо там. Хорошо. С улыбкой на лице Эрмаль продолжил свой путь, и снова он не смог подавить желание украдкой заглянуть в окно и в сад. То, что он увидел, никоим образом не помогло его фантазиям. Потому что пока дом пустовал, в саду стоял небольшой шум – мистер Мобричи играл вместе со своими детьми, одетый в рубашку без рукавов, которая прекрасно демонстрировала его руки, загорелые и покрытые татуировками. Вероятно, почтальон застыл на месте. И уставился на него. Потому что это было то зрелище, которое он хотел запомнить.

Тогда девочка подняла голову, увидела его (о боже, она увидела его!), помахала рукой и взволнованно сказала: «Смотри, папа, почтальон!»

Мужчина поднял голову, и Эрмалю захотелось, чтобы земля под его ногами поглотила его. Немного помогло то, что мужчина – мистер Мобричи, теперь у него было имя – быстро отвел взгляд и слегка покраснел. Очевидно, он чувствовал себя так же неловко, как и Мета.

– Да, Анита, я вижу.

– Папа, как ты думаешь, у тебя опять много-много писем? Могу я помочь тебе открыть их?

– Нет, ангел, ты помнишь, я говорил, что сначала мы купим новый почтовый ящик? Большой, чтобы они все поместились? После того, как мы получим его, я снова получу письма. И тогда ты сможешь мне помочь, моя дорогая.

Сказав это, он снова посмотрел на Эрмаля, и последний почувствовал, что его щёки пылают. Кроме того, он понял, что на самом деле у него не было причины здесь задерживаться, хотя он и не помнил, чтобы отдавал какой-то приказ своим ногам перестать двигаться. Смущённо кашлянув, он снова зашагал, почти не глядя ни на сад, ни на людей в нём. Дорога вполне подойдет в качестве нового объекта внимания. Такой интересный… этот конкретный кусочек тротуара. 

И тут, стараясь не сорваться на бег, он услышал голос девочки, доносившийся из сада.

– Благодарю Вас, мистер почтальон!

Когда кто-то говорил что-то подобное, особенно если это была такая милая девочка, какой казалась малышка, ты отвечал. Ты должен был это сделать.

– Мне очень приятно, Анита, – сказал он нежно, а затем, потому что… почему бы и нет, ведь он уже почти выкопал себе могилу своим взглядом и своими мыслями, – всего хорошего, мистер Мобричи.

На секунду воцарилась тишина, а затем раздался ответ:

– Спасибо, и тебе тоже.

И снова этот скрипучий голос, этот прекрасный скрипучий голос, хотя он звучал неуверенно и казался вопросом. Неужели Эрмаль неправильно прочитал его имя? Неправильно произнёс? Неправильно доставил? Он был почти уверен, что нет, он был слишком сосредоточен на этом, так почему же этот человек так удивился, когда его назвали по имени? Может быть, это было просто удивление от того, что Эрмаль вообще знал его имя, так как они не представились друг другу должным образом. Но он был почтальоном, у него был доступ к такого рода информации, даже если он был достаточно глуп, чтобы забыть об этом до сегодняшнего дня.

Он продолжал свой обход торопливо, желая вернуться домой и погуглить это загадочное имя. Конечно же, что-то должно было найтись, верно? Эрмаль был так погружен в свои мысли, что почти забыл поздороваться с мистером Борсато, который сидел в саду с газетой. Он наверняка получил шутливое замечание в субботу. Но сейчас ему было всё равно. 

Мета был дома, наконец-то дома, с этим золотым билетом к ответам в голове. Он торопливо включил свой ноутбук, открыл браузер, набрал «Mobrici Roma» и взволнованно посмотрел на результаты.

Довольно неутешительные результаты. Его хорошее настроение испарилось разом. Там были какие-то отзывы, но никакой связи с его загадками, бесполезные результаты с сайта телефонной книги, а главным результатом был очень модный юридический офис. Эрмаль не хотел никого судить, но он не мог представить себе этого человека (с его волосами, одеждой и татуировками) работающим высококлассным адвокатом. Это просто не сходилось с тем, что он видел своими глазами. И хотя он предполагал, что адвокаты получают много почты, она, вероятно, выглядела более официально, чем случайные формы, размеры и цвета, которые он до сих пор доставлял в резиденцию Мобричи.

Бесполезно.

У него опять не было никаких ответов.


	2. Глава II

Следующий день прошёл пугающе спокойно, в очередной раз не было ни единого письма для дома №125, к тому же не было никого, на кого можно было посмотреть (или с кем поговорить) в доме или в саду. Но что касается почты, может быть, это и неудивительно, потому что разве сам мистер Мобричи не сказал Аните, что их не будет какое-то время, пока он не установит новый почтовый ящик? Теперь он, вероятно, получал нормальное количество писем, как и все остальные жители района, почта которым поступает лишь время от времени. Тем не менее, это означало, что у загадочного мужчины был какой-то способ контролировать этот поток, что само по себе вызывало интерес. Как он это делал? Почему почта до сих пор доставлялась к нему домой в таких количествах? Почему он не открывал их? С другой стороны он, вероятно, уже сделал это, учитывая слова, которые сказал своей дочери.

Доставлять почту – это работа Эрмаля, это то, чем он занимался, и это, вне всяких сомнений, было тем, что ему нравилось, но сейчас всё было несколько иначе. Он не хотел просто доставить несколько писем, он всё ещё хотел получить ответы, хотел узнать больше об этом странном человеке. Может быть, это будет похоже на пытку, но они могли бы… подружиться, по крайней мере, верно? Так, как он подружился с мистером Борсато в своё время. И они могли бы встречаться в определённый день, чтобы выпить немного кофе, поговорить о своей жизни или ни о чём конкретном. По крайней мере, он мог бы получить это, если не что-то большое. 

Ещё более остро он нуждался в ответах, был каким-то необъяснимым образом заинтригован этим человеком. Он хотел проводить с ним… время? Быть частью его жизни, хотя и в малой степени, но определенно большей, чем являться простым почтальоном. Неужели он просит слишком многого?

***

В ту субботу наконец-то закончилась очередная рабочая неделя. О, что это была за неделя…

– Ты сегодня опоздал, Эрмаль. Нехорошо заставлять ждать такого старика, как я. Никогда не знаешь, что может случиться, – сказал мистер Борсато с улыбкой, открывая кудрявому дверь.

– О, бросьте, всё в порядке, Вы никуда не денетесь. И, кроме того, я могу всё объяснить.  
Мистер Борсато устроился в кресле, налив себе и Эрмалю по чашечке кофе.

– Надеюсь, история будет хорошей.

– Да, конечно, – ответил Мета и тут же продолжил, – Вы, вероятно, знаете извилистую дорогу, ведущую в парк? Не так ли? Так вот… один из домов, находящихся там, уже давно был выставлен на продажу, но, в конце концов, его продали, и новые владельцы переехали. Вы бы сказали, что в этом нет ничего странного, и это действительно так, за исключением одной вещи: количества почты, которую они получают! Это совершенно невероятно. В прошлый вторник я доставлял письма, и их было так много, что они не помещались в почтовый ящик. Вы можете себе это представить? Просто почтовый ящик самого обычного размера, как и у всех остальных. И он оказался слишком мал!  
Эрмаль улыбнулся, вспомнив о письмах, выпадающих из почтового ящика на землю, пока они с мистером Мобричи просто наблюдали за происходящим. Мистер Борсато тоже усмехнулся и спросил.

– Но почему ты опоздал сегодня? Бумага в очередной раз подняла бунт?

– Нет-нет, сегодня они устанавливали новый почтовый ящик. Просто огромный. Я почти уверен, что его объёма будет достаточно, чтобы предотвратить любую неудобную ситуацию.

Эрмаль невольно прокрутил в памяти образ мистера Мобричи, пот с которого сыпался градом – он заметил его посреди дня, изо всех сил пытающегося установить ящик в нужное положение; мускулы были напряжены, и это было ясно видно, потому что рубашка, в которой Мета привык видеть странного мужчину, куда-то исчезла.

Он действительно снял эту чёртову рубашку.

Конечно, он просто обязан был найти предлог, чтобы посмотреть. Может быть, совсем немного поглазеть, хотя и дружелюбно, услужливо спрашивая, не может ли он помочь. И он мог это сделать, поэтому и оказал посильную помощь, установив почтовый ящик на нужное место; после этого мужчина, наконец, поднял взгляд, коротко поблагодарил и сказал со странным, слегка напряжённым выражением лица: 

– Прости, я так и не представился тебе, меня зовут Фабрицио.

Он сделал неестественное ударение на своем имени и пристально посмотрел на Эрмаля, который лишь поспешно обернулся и назвал мужчине своё имя, не обращая особого внимания на то, что происходило вокруг, потому что наконец-то узнал имя этого человека. Имя. Фамилия и имя. Фабрицио Мобричи.

Он с нетерпением ждал ещё одной ночи, проведённой в гугле, чтобы получить долгожданные ответы. Хотя на этот раз он не спешил уходить. Всё это могло подождать, потому что прямо сейчас ему предложили холодное пиво, и он ни за что на свете не собирался отказываться от столь щедрого предложения.

Так он оказался на заднем дворе Фабрицио Мобричи, потягивая пиво и пытаясь завести светскую беседу, может быть, желая ненавязчиво выудить информацию из первоисточника. Здравый смысл был бессилен против природного интереса, тем временем источник, к сожалению, снова надел рубашку, когда ходил за пивом – это вызывало негодование, однако помогло сосредоточиться.

Светская беседа протекала неплохо, Эрмаль рассказывал о своей работе (стараясь незаметно перевести тему разговора на письма, но Фабрицио ловко уворачивался от любых тонких замечаний), потом они говорили о своих увлечениях, о музыке, которая им нравилась. Удивительно, но у них было довольно много общего, и разговор протекал гладко.  
Наконец в их разговоре возникла пауза, и Эрмаль огляделся вокруг, прежде чем глубоко вздохнуть и спросить.

– Ваш сын сегодня здесь?

Ответы. Его целью были ответы, поиск фактов для дальнейшего исследования, тем не менее, он хотел ещё и дать себе возможность немного познакомиться с мужчиной для дальнейшего общения, потому что, казалось… Фабрицио был совсем не против.

– О нет, не сегодня, Либеро и Анита уехали на выходные к своей матери. Я обычно работаю в это время, так что это довольно удобно.

Сердце Эрмаля в очередной раз совершило предательство и чуть подпрыгнуло в груди. Значит, разведены? Он знал, что его шансы всё ещё близки к нулю, что между ними никогда ничего не будет, но, по крайней мере, сейчас они стали немного выше. Разве это не так? Прежде чем он закончил свой мыслительный процесс и задолго до того, как он смог сформулировать хоть какой-то ответ, Мобричи продолжил:

– Но раз уж речь зашла о работе, то мне очень жаль, что я так долго не пускал тебя к ней. Правда, я совсем забыл о времени, прости, в конце концов, сейчас самый разгар рабочего дня. Хотя мне было приятно познакомиться с тобой, я имею в виду, как следует познакомиться. – Фабрицио встал, забирая из рук Эрмаля пустую бутылку.

Это было немного неожиданно, Мета вовсе не возражал бы остаться ещё на некоторое время, но он, вопреки всему, не был круглым идиотом и знал, что злоупотребляет чужим гостеприимством. Поэтому он только пожал Фабрицио руку и сказал.

– Было очень приятно познакомиться. 

А потом просто ушёл, чтобы закончить свой обход немного мечтательно, слишком сосредоточенный на собственных мыслях. Очень сосредоточенный.

Кажется, он действительно замечтался, когда его вдруг прервали многозначительным свистом. Ах, Мистер Борсато.

– Ну-ну, я вижу, что кое-кто произвел на тебя впечатление. Кто-то, кто получает так много почты, не правда ли? Кто бы мог подумать, что именно это – путь к сердцу почтальона?

Эрмаль лишь покраснел в ответ, а краснеть во время последующей беседы приходилось довольно часто, потому что мистер Борсато был совершенно прав, как и всегда. Он пытался не обращать на это внимания, но знал, что уже потерпел неудачу. Может быть, его сердце ещё не было потеряно, или, по крайней мере, не полностью, но это была битва, которую он проигрывал.

Он встал и принялся расхаживать по комнате, стараясь избегать любопытного взгляда Мистера Борсато. Он познакомился с этим человеком в прошлом году за их еженедельным кофе и знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы понять, что тот хочет докопаться до сути этого дела. Со всеми подробностями. Так часто он слышал вопросы о том, есть ли в его жизни кто-то, кто похитил его сердце, но Эрмаль всегда отвечал, что нет.

И в то время это была чистая правда, но теперь в его сердце действительно теплилась надежда. И он хотел поделиться этим с кем-нибудь, поэтому просто сделал это. Но был ли Мистер Борсато тем самым человеком? Он был милым, да, его взгляды казались правильными, но они никогда не обсуждали такие темы в деталях. Он никогда не говорил ему, что любит мужчин так же, как и женщин.

Так должен ли он признаться в этом? Он был так неуверен в реакции старика, но и не хотел скрывать, ведь это никогда не было тем, что он старался сохранить в тайне. Он рассказал об этом матери почти сразу же, как понял и принял это в себе, и её реакция была лучшей из всех, что он мог получить. Его братья и сестры знали об этом и глазом не моргнули. Его друзья знали, но они были его ровесниками, да и в их компании все относились друг другу с должным уважением, так что они восприняли это спокойно. Но мистер Борсато был из другого поколения, и никто не знал, какой ожидать реакции.

Эрмаль расхаживал взад-вперед, снова и снова прокручивая в голове эту мысль, пока вдруг не замер. Он проходил мимо шкафа, на котором лежало несколько компакт-дисков и уставился на самый верхний, взял его дрожащей рукой, чтобы рассмотреть поближе.

Эти глаза. Эти волосы. Эта улыбка. Ему не нужно было видеть никаких татуировок, чтобы точно знать, кто это был. Фабрицио Мобричи.

Вот только, очевидно, не Мобричи. Моро.

Что?

Но как это возможно?

– Эрмаль, мой мальчик, ты в порядке?

Встревоженный голос мистера Борсато вытащил его из омута мыслей, и Мета изо всех сил старался успокоиться, чтобы казаться собранным, хотя это было совсем не так.

– Да, конечно. Эта... музыка, она Вам нравится?

В ответ он получил довольно странный взгляд.

– Да, конечно, ты же знаешь. Я обычно включаю его музыку, когда ты здесь, потому что ты часто говоришь, что тебе нравится. Что происходит?

Эрмаль молчал, пытаясь переосмыслить это открытие. Теперь у него были ответы на все его чёртовы вопросы.

Мистер Мобричи был Фабрицио Моро. Он доставлял почту знаменитому певцу. Очень красивому, очень известному певцу.

– Эрмаль?

Это была почта. Почта от его поклонников.

Он снова опустился в кресло, пытаясь переварить услышанное и увиденное.

– Эрмаль, ты хочешь сказать, что доставлял письма от фанатов Фабрицио Моро, не зная, кто он такой?

Мета поднял голову, удивляясь, откуда Мистер Борсато это знает, но тут до него дошло, что, возможно, он произнёс некоторые фразы вслух.

– Значит, это и есть человек, в которого ты влюблён?

Вот оно, решение, принятое за него. Он всё ещё не мог решить, хочет ли он, чтобы об этом стало известно старику, но было уже слишком поздно, Мистер Борсато знал это. Он немного нервно посмотрел на собеседника, но твердо решил стоять на своём. С ним всё было в порядке, и если это будет стоить ему такой дружбы, то пусть будет так. Он попытался подготовиться к негативным комментариям, которые наверняка последуют, и почувствовал, что его руки дрожат.

Но ничего не произошло.

Поэтому он просто ждал и смотрел.

– О Эрмаль, только не говори, что ты боялся сказать мне об этом.

– Я... я просто не знал, как... – запинаясь, пробормотал кудрявый, пытаясь осознать тот факт, что его великое откровение оказалось не очень-то великим.

– Прости, если я когда-нибудь заставил тебя почувствовать, что ты не можешь быть самим собой, это было последнее, что я хотел сделать.

– Нет, всё было совсем не так, я просто не был уверен, как Вы отреагируете, как... ну, Вы знаете…

– Я уже стар. Да. Я знаю. Спасибо, Эрмаль. Нет, но я не хочу превращать это в какую-то шутку. Должен признаться, я давно это подозревал.

– Подозревали об этом? Но почему?

– Ну, знаешь, иногда у тебя появляется это маленькое чувство, когда ты просто... просто знаешь. Ты знаешь.

Эрмаль уставился на Мистера Борсато – это было самое загадочное объяснение, которое он когда-либо слышал. Обычно этот человек говорил именно то, что думал, или, по крайней мере, следил за тем, чтобы вся скрытая информация была интерпретирована только одним способом.

Он заёрзал на своём месте; старик задумчиво вырисовывал узоры на старомодной скатерти. Что тоже в этом поведение было… странное, он никогда не нервничал или, по крайней мере, не проявлял никаких признаков этого. За всё то время, что Эрмаль знал его, он казался самоуверенным человеком.

Некоторое время в комнате было тихо, пока Мета пытался понять, что всё это значит. Неужели Мистер Борсато пытается ему что-то сказать?

– Что... что именно Вы хотите этим сказать? – он, наконец, озвучил свой вопрос.  
Мистер Борсато на мгновение прикрыл глаза, потом открыл их и уставился на почтальона.

– Я говорю, что я гей.

– Но... Вы же... Ваша жена?

Мистер Борсато глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем ответить. 

– Тогда было совсем другое время. Я сделал то, что от меня ожидали. Не пойми меня неправильно, я любил свою жену, это была не её вина, и у нас была хорошая совместная жизнь.

Он замолчал на мгновение, явно погрузившись в воспоминания, и Эрмаль воспользовался этим временем, чтобы навести порядок в своей голове. Этот день, казалось, был днем откровений.

Затем Мистер Борсато продолжил.

– Но у тебя, мой мальчик, так много возможностей. Времена изменились. Отношение изменилось. Я так горжусь тобой, твоим доверием и тем, что ты принял себя. Нет, не перебивай меня. Я смотрю на тебя и вижу человека, которым мог стать сам. И это наполняет меня такой большой надеждой – увидеть, как мир меняется к лучшему.

Эрмаль просто уставился на него, недоумевая, к чему клонит старик, но понимая, что ему скорее хочется попасть домой и заняться собственными открытиями. Ответы, которые он, наконец, получил. Как-нибудь в другой раз он вернется к этому разговору, расскажет об этом подробнее, потому что хочет знать больше, но не сейчас.

– Возможно, мир и изменился, но сейчас мне это не очень-то помогает. Я и раньше знал, что он никогда меня так не полюбит, но ведь он ещё и знаменит. А кто я такой? Никто. Просто парень, который приносит ему почту.

– О, Эрмаль ... – начал было Мистер Борсато, но парень перебил его.

– Не говорите мне «о, Эрмаль». Это ничего не изменит. Я не хочу говорить об этом. А теперь расскажите мне о том, что случилось с Вами на этой неделе.

Остальная часть его визита прошла, как всегда – они потягивали кофе, разговаривали, смеялись вместе. Как будто ничего не изменилось, и так оно и должно было быть, потому что на самом деле не изменилось ничего.

Затем Эрмаль заставил себя подождать по крайней мере до воскресенья, чтобы хоть что-то погуглить или вообще заняться исследованиями. Он и так уже слишком далеко зашёл, так что весь вечер собирался сосредоточиться на чём-нибудь другом, а не на Фабрицио Моро, просто чтобы проветрить голову.

По крайней мере, таков был его план. Но когда он устроился перед телевизором – читать было бесполезно, сосредоточиться не получалось – он понял, что судьба уготовила ему что-то другое. Потому что там шло какое-то странное шоу талантов. Он никогда не смотрел его раньше и определенно не хотел смотреть сейчас. Вот только когда он проходил мимо канала в поисках чего-нибудь, что можно было бы посмотреть, там был один известный певец. Некий знаменитый певец, которого он старался избегать.

Конечно, теперь, когда шоу уже шло, он не собирался ничего предпринимать. Он просто будет сидеть, смотреть и слушать. Потому что да, мистер Борсато был прав, ему нравилась эта музыка. Эту песню он часто слушал, и когда она звучала по радио, он всегда немного увеличивал громкость. И вот теперь он, наконец, узнал, как выглядит этот человек.

Горячий – вот как он выглядел. Джинсовая рубашка без рукавов, наполовину расстегнутая, демонстрировала его руки и татуировки, и Эрмалю это очень нравилось. А потом выражение лица, которое он сделал – он должен был только петь, верно, ведь пение не нуждалось в таких взглядах? Такие движения? Боже, а этот язык? Этого было достаточно, чтобы свести с ума любого.

Слишком быстро, как ему показалось, всё было окончено. Он ещё немного понаблюдал за происходящим, но, очевидно, послав зрителям прощальный поцелуй, Фабрицио ушёл со сцены, чтобы уже не вернуться сегодня вечером. Так что Эрмаль сидел на своем диване, слегка потрясённый неожиданными открытиями. Наконец, он лёг спать, понимая, что этот день и без того был достаточно долгим, и ему было о чём подумать, разложить по полочкам в своей голове. Остальное может подождать.

Конечно, он провёл остаток своих выходных в интернете. Гуглил – да, немного, но теперь, когда он знал имя Фабрицио и знал, почему он получает столько почты, ему это было уже не нужно. На эти вопросы уже были даны ответы. Так что на самом деле у него не было ни единого оправдания, почему он всё ещё занимается этим. Или, по крайней мере, у него не было того, в чём он хотел бы признаться… даже самому себе.

Поэтому он проводил свои дни в интернете, просматривая видео, слушая песни, вчитываясь в тексты песен. И даже если он не признавался в этом (даже самому себе), он продолжал влюблялся в этого человека всё сильнее. Это было довольно неудобно на самом деле. Одно дело – влюбиться в кого-то из тех, кому он доставляет почту, – он может просто тосковать, наблюдая издалека, если понадобится, или попытать счастье и завязать разговор, когда представится такая возможность. Другое дело – влюбиться в какого-то певца, известного, недосягаемого, потому что это никогда не выйдет за рамки обычной фантазии. Но что делать, если и то и другое происходит одновременно с одним и тем же человеком? Конечно же, это была пытка, предназначенная специально для какого-то внутреннего круга ада.


	3. Глава III

Выходные закончились, вновь наступила неделя доставки писем – ничего не предвещало беды, как и всегда. Конечно, Эрмаль не забыл о том, что с установкой большого почтового ящика он может ожидать немного больше почты, чем обычно для дома №125, хотя, возможно, не прямо во вторник; несомненно, потребуется некоторое время, чтобы вызволить письма из их таинственного временного укрытия. Тем не менее, это не сильно отличалось от обычной, всё такой же работы, ведь ему не требовалось делать ничего сверхсложного. Просто опустить чужую корреспонденцию в новый ящик. Обычное дело для почтальона, разве нет? Так почему же он так... нервничает? 

Если честно, Эрмаль ничего не мог с собой поделать. Теперь он знал наверняка, кто такой Фабрицио, и думал, не изменило ли это что-нибудь. Этого не должно было влиять на что-то, он знал это прекрасно, загадочный мужчина был просто ещё одним человеком, который просто так оказался знаменитым.

Но всё же он сомневался, может, ему стоит изменить тактику. Стоит ли ему постучать? Позвонить в дверь? Попытаться завязать разговор?

Конечно же нет, чёрт возьми, потому что ну что он может сказать этому человеку? «Привет, я наконец-то понял, что ты знаменит, и мне, оказывается, очень нравится твоя музыка, я просто тупой»? Да, выглядело бы просто замечательно.

Он должен был просто выполнять свою работу и ничего больше. Оставить Фабрицио Моро в покое, пусть живет своей жизнью. Ему не нужно было, определённо не нужно, чтобы кто-то преследовал его, и меньше всего он, вероятно, ожидал подобного от Эрмаля.

Но какая-то часть мозга Меты пыталась доказать своему владельцу, что он вовсе не сумасшедший фанат или что-то в этом роде. Ему просто очень нравился этот человек. Да, он нравится ему как Фабрицио Моро, и он нравился ему, когда был Фабрицио Мобричи, который просто разговаривал с ним в саду, устанавливал новый почтовый ящик. Он любил его как Мистера Мобричи, который играл со своими детьми. Он любил его, когда у него вообще не было имени, когда он смотрел на десятки писем, стоя на холодном камне босым, и был одет в футболку задом наперед.

Дело было не в музыке, не в славе, и никогда не было. Дело было в самом человеке, хотя, честно говоря, он вообще мало что о нём знал.

Так что же тут поделаешь? Как тут поступишь? Что скажешь? Был ли хоть какой-то мизерный шанс, что у них что-то получится?

Но тут Эрмаль спохватился. Он не должен был теряться в бесполезных фантазиях. Фабрицио Моро существовал в совершенно другом мире. Он всегда был там и всегда будет, даже если его имя изменится несколько раз.

Мета же просто выполнял свою работу, доставляя письма, ему платили за это и только за это. Быть дружелюбным, полезным на этой улице в течение короткого времени каждый день – вот его основная задача. Они с Фабрицио могли бы стать друзьями, но не более того. Но этого не будет. Он должен забыть об этом и радоваться тому, что имел сейчас.

И, как ни странно, ему это удавалось, по крайней мере на этой неделе точно. Спасало лишь то, что для Фабрицио почти не было писем, как подозревал Эрмаль; по-видимому, он всё ещё не переадресовал свою почту на фактическое место жительства. Но ещё больше помогло то, что Мобричи просто не выходил на улицу, хотя парень и старался подавить легкое чувство разочарования в груди по этому поводу. Кудрявый не видел его на протяжении недели, дом пустовал так же, как и сад.

У Фабрицио, видимо, было какое-то важное дело. Что-то связанное с работой, без сомнения, или, может быть, отпуск. Эрмаль удивился сам себе, когда понял, что не собирается искать какие-либо ответы на эти вопросы. Он, вероятно, мог бы найти их где-нибудь в интернете, если бы только копнул достаточно глубоко. Но он не хотел этого делать. Одно дело – искать имя, совсем другое – провести два дня, просматривая всевозможные видео, как влюблённый подросток, а потом выискивать информацию о том, что Фабрицио делает прямо сейчас. Попахивало переходом на какую-то тёмную сторону.

И это определённо не то, чего хотел бы сам Мета. Он хотел знать этого человека, да, но ему нужна была реальная связь, а не просто какие-то искажённые факты из какого-то случайного блога или из сенсационной статьи журналиста. Он доставил достаточно журналов со сплетнями пожилым женщинам в округе, и понимал, что они редко льстят и ещё реже пишут правду.

Так что он просто принялся за свою работу, как делал всегда, задолго до того, как Фабрицио переехал на новое место, и всё действительно было в порядке. В конце недели он был даже рад, что Мобричи нет дома. Это дало ему некоторое время, чтобы собраться с мыслями и решить, что стоит делать, а чего не стоит.

***

В эту субботу он снова сидел за столом с мистером Борсато, потягивая свой кофе и ловко уклоняясь от любых вопросов о некоем певце, хотя не мог не заметить, что старик нарочно включил один из хорошо знакомых компакт-дисков. Сменить тему разговора было не так уж трудно, да и рассказывать было особо нечего, да ещё и Эрмаль упорно отказывался делиться своими чувствами. Вместо этого он, наконец, попросил мистера Борсато рассказать больше о себе, как он планировал ещё на прошлой неделе, потому что теперь, наконец, мог уделить должное внимание чужой исповеди, сегодня он не был сосредоточен на запоминании имени определённого лица.

Время летело быстро, и Эрмаль постепенно узнал то, чего никогда не ожидал от этого человека, но он был рад, что наконец-то понял, что доверие между ними действительно существует. Но, в конце концов, ему пришлось уйти – Марко должен был дожидаться его на вокзале. Он остановился в Риме по работе, и они договорились встретиться на выходных, когда у обоих будет достаточного свободного времени. Эрмаль с нетерпением ждал этого момента; казалось, он не видел своего друга целую вечность.

Поэтому он попрощался с мистером Борсато и отправился на вокзал. Ему не пришлось долго ждать появления Марко, он довольно быстро заметил знакомый силуэт среди толпы.

– Марко! А вот и я!

Друг, наконец, заметил его, подошёл ближе, и они быстро обнялись.

– Как же я рад снова видеть тебя!

– Я знаю, это было так давно! Но в ближайшее время мне придется ещё несколько раз побывать в Риме, не волнуйся, легко ты от меня не избавишься!

Вместе они вышли из здания вокзала и направились к дому кудрявого. По дороге взяли немного еды на вынос, чтобы устроиться с ней прямо на светлом диване в гостиной, делясь впечатлениями, накопившимися за время долгой разлуки.

Наконец, с едой было покончено, однако темы для обсуждения ещё не были исчерпаны, поэтому они остались на диване, обсуждая всё, что произошло с ними за последние время. (Ну, далеко не все вещи, окей. Эрмаль решил оставить некоторые подробности при себе). Затем их разговор сместился на планы на будущее, и в частности на то, чем они будут заниматься в эти выходные.

– Дай-ка я быстренько проверю кое-что в интернете, – сказал Мета, устраивая ноутбук на коленях, – я уверен, что мы найдем себе какое-нибудь стоящее занятие.

Он открыл ноутбук и подождал, пока тот загрузится. Парень не выключил его в прошлый, просто захлопнул крышку, за что моментально поплатился. Потому что голос Фабрицио Моро тут же наполнил комнату, причём это было довольно громко. Ой.

Эрмаль с трудом открыл браузер и закрыл вкладку, где играла музыка, стараясь при этом не краснеть как помидор.

К счастью, Марко, казалось, ничего не заметил. Он только поднял голову, когда услышал музыку, и задумчиво произнёс: 

– Я не знал, что тебе нравится его музыка.

Эрмаль не хотел встречаться взглядом с другом, уверенный, что это выдаст не столько саму музыку – да, ему это нравилось, и он не останавливался на том, чтобы просто слушать её раз в неделю у Мистера Борсато или иногда по радио – это был человек, стоящий за музыкой.

– Тебе тоже? – вместо этого спросил он, всё ещё копаясь в ноутбуке.

– Да! Я даже был на его концерте несколько месяцев назад, это было потрясающе! Он действительно круто поёт! Но Эрмаль, если бы я знал, что он тебе нравится, я бы пригласил тебя обязательно. Мы могли бы пойти вместе... и пойдём! В следующий раз.

Эрмаль просто тупо уставился в стену напротив, пока Марко увлеченно тараторил, стараясь не попасться на словах «он тебе понравился», потому что разве это не было именно так, просто Марко думал немного иначе? К счастью, из этого разговора можно было сделать и другие выводы. Например, все ли знали об этом певце, кроме него самого? Если Марко был на концерте, он знал, как выглядит Фабрицио. Как и Мистер Борсато. Так неужели Эрмаль действительно был единственным невежественным человеком, который не знал и потратил недели, пытаясь выяснить, кто же этот таинственный мужчина с почтой?

Кроме того, это открывало новые возможности. Концерт. Да, он бы с удовольствием сходил на концерт. Он видел видеозаписи, смазанные записи, сделанные кем-то из зрителей на концерте, на фестивале, и даже это выглядело совершенно потрясающе. Почему ему не пришло в голову, что он может пойти туда и посмотреть на Фабрицио без зазрения совести?

– Эрма-аль?

– Э-э, да? Прости, ты что-то сказал?

Марко лишь хрипло рассмеялся в ответ.

– Я всего три раза спросил тебя, не нашёл ли ты, чем нам заняться завтра. Чем занята твоя голова, скажи-ка мне?

– Да так, ничем особенным. Ничем. Я не знаю, что можно придумать... что, если мы просто поедем в город и посмотрим, что там происходит? Или у тебя есть какие-то идеи?

– Нет, все в порядке, ты же знаешь, я всегда готов к чему-то спонтанному. Всегда, но только не сегодня. Ещё не слишком рано ложиться спать? Это был долгий день… сам понимаешь.

***

Эрмаль согласился, и они отправились спать. Следующий день прошёл в городе вполне приятно. Они пообедали в каком-то кафе, потом побродили по улицам, прошлись по местным магазинам, понаблюдали за людьми, поговорили, пошутили, повеселились. Выпили сначала в одном месте, потом в другом, поужинали в хорошем ресторане, ещё выпили в баре. Чёрт возьми, сколько же они выпили?

В понедельник они проснулись с многообещающей болью в голове, хотя оба старались делать вид, что это не так. Вставали они довольно медленно, пока медлительность не сменилась откровенной спешкой, когда Марко вдруг понял, что у него осталось времени впритык, чтобы успеть на свой рейс. Их прощание было быстрым, с обещаниями телефонных звонков и запланированных поездок в будущем. И концерт, если Фабрицио Моро соблаговолит объявить о новом туре.

Вторник прошёл нормально, хоть и с довольно большим количеством писем для Мобричи; загадочный дом демонстрировал все признаки того, что хозяева, наконец, вернулись, он не видел человека, которого хотел увидеть. Навязчивые мысли вновь посетили его голову – он должен что-то сделать, что-то сказать…

Но нет. Нет, он собирался позволить этому человеку жить спокойной жизнью. Он просто доставлял письма, заводил дружескую светскую беседу, когда представлялась такая возможность, и одновременно с этим ему вполне мог нравиться исполнитель. Он мог слушать музыку. Может быть, сходил бы на концерт. Но эти два понятия необходимо было разделить. Он мог бы это сделать, определённо мог. 

Похоже, Фабрицио поступал точно так же, разделял собственные Мобричи и Моро, и Эрмаль должен был последовать этому примеру. Ему могли бы нравиться обе версии этого человека, но в разных контекстах. Да.

***

В среду, Эрмаль, как всегда, делал свой обход, стараясь не загадывать о чём-то, когда достиг определенной улицы. И это сработало на удивление хорошо. В одном из домов родился ребенок – он понял это по вывеске в палисаднике, Мета мысленно готовился к тому, что на следующей неделе ему, вероятно, придётся доставить туда несколько поздравительных открыток. Всегда было приятно наблюдать за тем, как друзья и семья празднуют появление маленького чуда. Малютка только-только появился на свет, и Эрмаль надеялся, что он получит всю любовь и заботу, обещанные небесами.

Занятый этими мыслями, он заметил, что маленькая девочка подбежала к нему только тогда, когда она была прямо перед ним.

– Здравствуйте, Мистер Почтальон! У Вас есть для меня письмо?

– Привет, Анита! К сожалению, у меня нет ничего для тебя, но есть кое-что для твоего отца. Ты хочешь передать ему почту? Ты бы мне очень помогла!

Анита взволнованно кивнула, радуясь, что может помочь ему с такой важной задачей – доставить письма. Эрмаль достал из сумки корреспонденцию, писем было всего несколько, и девочка с лёгкостью могла отнести их самостоятельно.

– Вот они, теперь будь осторожна и не потеряй их!

– Я о них позабочусь! – пообещала Анита и ускакала домой. Мета смотрел ей вслед с улыбкой на лице. Это была одна из тех вещей, которые доставляли удовольствие во время работы, – милые дети, которые всегда были рады помочь почтальону. Это более чем компенсировало агрессивных собак, с которыми он иногда сталкивался, и дождь, под который он иногда попадал.

Только в пятницу он снова увидел Фабрицио, который стоял, прислонившись к двери, и смотрел, как играют во дворе его дети. Эрмаль немного задержался у соседского почтового ящика, чтобы немного понаблюдать за этой трогательной сценой краем глаза. Затем он подошёл к Мобричи и поздоровался кивком головы.

– Привет, Эрмаль, можешь просто отдать мне письма, даже не пытайся запихнуть их в ящик на моих глазах.

Кудрявый с улыбкой протянул Фабрицио конверты, Анита и Либеро подбежали к нему, увидев, что Эрмаль пришёл с почтой.

– Папа, мы можем помочь тебе открыть их? Пожалуйста!

– Конечно, мои дорогие. Но когда мама приедет, вам придется уйти, хорошо? 

Фабрицио посмотрел на своих детей с мягкой улыбкой. Эрмаль не хотел отворачиваться, но его внимание привлекла маленькая девочка, дёргавшая его за рукав.

– Мистер Почтальон, Вы знаете, что люди пишут папе?

– Нет, не знаю, – ответил Мета, хотя у него было смутное представление о том, что люди могут написать Фабрицио. Конечно, это было нечто очень похожее на то, о чём он думал сам, когда слушал свою музыку или видел, как он играет.

– Они пишут ему о том, как сильно любят его и его музыку! Вы ведь слышали папину музыку? 

Анита посмотрела на него широко раскрытыми глазами, а Либеро усмехнулся, выхватил письма из рук Фабрицио и вошёл внутрь.

– Да, и мне она очень нравится, – честно ответил Эрмаль и посмотрел на мужчину. Он ожидал увидеть улыбку или, по крайней мере, какую-то реакцию на его комплимент. Чего он никак не ожидал, так это замкнутого, мрачного выражения лица, а ещё он точно не ожидал последующего поведения. 

– Пойдём, Анита, пойдём в дом. Я уверен, что почтальон занят.

Не сказав Эрмалю ни слова и даже не взглянув на него, Фабрицио повернулся и исчез в доме, дверь за ним захлопнулась с тихим стуком, громко прозвучавшим во внезапно наступившей тишине.

Мета не мог не чувствовать себя брошенным. Что случилось? Он ничего не понимал. Он ведь не сказал ничего плохого, правда? Он только ответил на вопрос девочки – ответил честно, любезно, с комплиментом. Неужели в его голосе прозвучал сарказм? Может быть, Фабрицио как-то неправильно всё понял? Конечно же, нет, он сказал это прямо, имея в виду именно это, и с улыбкой, адресованной этому человеку. И всё же до того, как тема коснулась музыки, всё было вроде бы в порядке, Фабрицио даже улыбнулся ему. Он помнил это. Ясно.

Так что, вероятно, это было просто какое-то странное совпадение, и он слишком много думал об этом, пытаясь найти проблему в себе. Фабрицио, конечно же, не хотел так себя вести, быть таким грубым, скорее всего, он что-то вспомнил, и это в сочетании с детьми, требующими внимания... да, именно так. В следующий раз, когда Эрмаль увидит Фабрицио, всё будет хорошо.

***

К сожалению, этого не случилось в субботу, так как дом и сад вновь опустели. Эрмаль доставил всю имеющуюся почту, стараясь отогнать чувство разочарования. У него не было причин разочаровываться, он вообще не имел никаких прав на Фабрицио. Он пил кофе у Мистера Борсато, говорил о том, что Марко оставался у него на ночь, ещё более искусно, чем на прошлой неделе, уклонялся от некоторых вопросов, а потом провёл дома тихие и спокойные выходные. Он заполнял своё время стиркой, уборкой и покупками продуктов – всеми этими скучными вещами, чтобы сделать дом своим домом.

А потом наступил вторник. Новая неделя, новые возможности. Новые шансы увидеть некоего певца в качестве одинокого отца двоих детей. Новые возможности поговорить с ним, узнать его получше. Эрмаль с нетерпением ждал этого момента.

Увы, этого не произошло. Во вторник он так и не увидел Моро, хотя и потратил немало времени на то, чтобы просунуть письмо за письмом в щель почтового ящика как можно медленнее. В среду ситуация повторилась. В четверг он обнаружил детей, играющих в саду, которые тут же поздоровались с ним, но вместо Моро – только удаляющаяся спина, скрывшаяся в доме. Конечно, это был просто неподходящий момент.

Его неудачи, казалось, продолжались и в пятницу. Когда Эрмаль вышел на улицу, он увидел Мобричи вместе с детьми – они сидели на краю тротуара, болтали, смеялись и ели мороженое. Это было приятное зрелище, и он не мог удержаться от улыбки. Затем, когда он повернулся после короткого разговора с госпожой Чезари, то увидел, что дети всё ещё сидят там, но Фабрицио исчез. Чувство разочарования в его груди росло.

Суббота вообще не задалась с самого начала, хотя, по крайней мере, в этот день он пил кофе с мистером Борсато, чтобы немного занять свои мысли. В голове укоренилась мысль, что, может быть, всё это не так уж и беспочвенно, может быть, Фабрицио делает это нарочно. Возможно, Эрмаль действительно чем-то обидел его, но это было единственное, что могло объяснить его поведение. Но что именно? Что же он сделал не так?

В следующий вторник у него, наконец, появилась возможность спросить. Пока он запихивал десятки писем в почтовый ящик, Фабрицио вышёл из дома.

– Привет, Фабрицио, – поприветствовал его Эрмаль, уже обдумывая какой-то вопрос, который бы дал ему ответы. Но когда Моро услышал его, он на секунду замер, а потом поднял глаза, полные такой неприкрытой ненависти, так что Эрмаль не смог произнести и слова.  
Чем он мог заслужить такой взгляд? Он ведь ничего не сделал, совершенно ничего.

Эрмаль опустил последнее письмо и развернулся, почти сбежав оттуда, пытаясь успокоиться и притвориться, что это его не задело. Значит, это был он, он сделал что-то не так, он сделал что-то такое, что так сильно разозлило Фабрицио... но что?

Этот вопрос неотступно преследовал его все последующие недели – недели, наполненные мрачными взглядами, односложными ответами. Наполненные Фабрицио, который, казалось, изо всех сил старался избегать Эрмаля.

Что бы ни беспокоило мужчину, по крайней мере… детям было безразлично. Они всё ещё улыбались и махали ему, когда встречались взглядом. Анита всё ещё иногда выходила к нему, чтобы попросить почту, а Либеро попросил его помощи, когда случайно перебросил свой футбольный мяч через забор, но не знал людей, живущих за ним.

Иногда по утрам Эрмаль решался было спросить Фабрицио, что же он сделал не так, чтобы тот мог исправить это и вернуться к тому, что было раньше. Утром это казалось таким лёгким делом, но когда Моро бросал на него сердитый взгляд, его решимость поколебалась, и он так и ни о чём не спрашивал. И всё же ему удавалось сохранять нейтралитет и быть вежливым. Что бы он ни сделал не так, он твердо решил не усугублять ситуацию. Поэтому приветствовал Фабрицио, когда они совершенно случайно сталкивались на улице. Старался вести светскую беседу о погоде, детях, ценах на продукты. Ни слова о музыке – он выучил свой урок, и, насколько мог судить, именно в этом был корень всего происходящего.

Каждый раз, когда он пытался заговорить об этом, разговор умирал мучительной преждевременной смертью, потому что Фабрицио просто не отвечал. То есть на словах, когда Эрмаль ясно замечал, что его взгляды становятся всё более свирепыми, а сам Фабрицио… ещё более угрожающим. Или же он просто отворачивался и вёл себя так, будто кудрявого парня не существовало вовсе, так что оставаться вежливым было весьма непросто. Эрмаль был не из тех, кто проявляет уважение там, где его никто не заслуживает. Но в этой ситуации он делал усилие, что-то в нём помогало держать себя в руках.

Со временем это становилось всё труднее и труднее. Сначала он убеждал себя, что Фабрицио просто в плохом настроении, но не могло же это длиться неделями. Кроме того, никто не мог быть в таком плохом настроении в присутствии только конкретного человека, потому что Эрмаль видел, как певец общается со своими детьми – он был милым и заботливым, как всегда. Он узнал от мистера Карделло, что Фабрицио зашёл к нему с подарком для новорожденного ребёнка. Он видел, как Мобричи, в конце концов, помогал своему пожилому соседу в саду... казалось, он был хорошим человеком, искренне добрым к другим, заботящимся о тех, кто его окружал. О всех вокруг него, кроме Эрмаля.

Мета мог бы надеяться, что время смягчит эту внезапную... ненависть, эти сильные чувства неприязни, которые Фабрицио, по-видимому, испытывал к нему, но со временем всё становилось только хуже. И все же Эрмаль должен был выполнять свою работу – доставлять почту, что он и делал, стараясь не обращать внимания на трепет в груди, возникающий каждый раз, когда он приближался к этому дому. Стараясь не показывать, как всё больше и больше он чувствовал себя раздавленным из-за резкой реакции, как каждый взгляд и сердитое слово, брошенное в его сторону, причиняли боль. 

Вместо этого он задержался на других улицах своего квартала, сосредоточившись на людях, пытаясь помочь им всем, чем только можно. По крайней мере, они оценят это, поблагодарят его, поприветствуют с улыбкой. Он также старался занять свои мысли в течение всего оставшегося дня – постоянно звонил Марко, встречался с Андреа за ужином или выпивкой, навещал Ринальда чаще, чем обычно. Брал свою книгу в кафе – всё, что угодно, лишь бы не сидеть дома в одиночестве, с мыслями, занятыми этим человеком и его внезапной ненавистью.


	4. Глава IV

И всё же ему было необходимо выполнять свою работу и доставлять письма, в том числе и в злополучный дом семейства Мобричи, хотя он предпочёл бы сбежать от него куда подальше и никогда не возвращаться. Единственное, что он заметил за последнее время – количество писем заметно сократилось. Но, конечно, количество почты колебалось в зависимости от того, что происходило в мире музыки – это было довольно логично. Если бы тур продолжался, то, вероятно, было бы гораздо больше писем от поклонников; люди благодарили бы певца за удивительный вечер, который они провели, говорили бы о том, как сильно им понравилось. Или когда выходил новый альбом – Эрмаль мог представить себе, что творилось бы на почте в первую неделю после релиза. У Фабрицио просто был перерыв. Отлично. 

Было в этом и то, что радовало почтальона – он почти не видел Фабрицио, когда тот выходил на улицу. Ну, в каком-то смысле это было хорошо, но немного плохо с другой стороны, потому что это избавляло его от сердитых взглядов и всего такого, но всё же он не мог отрицать, что даже с таким выражением лица Мобричи был красив. А Эрмаль вовсе не возражал смотреть на красивых людей. Однако время от времени он мельком видел этого человека, мрачное и сердитое выражение на лице которого сменилось чем-то, что больше походило на усталость; усталость, из-за которой он вовсе не выглядел таким уж недосягаемым. Кудрявому очень хотелось спросить, что происходит, может быть, он сможет помочь, но он не осмеливался даже попытаться. Его помощь всё равно не будет принята, так в чём же смысл?

Суббота обещала, по крайней мере, мистера Борсато и хороший кофе. Если человек в шляпе и заметил, что Эрмаль навещает его несколько дольше, чем обычно, и что он избегает говорить об одном определённом человеке (хотя и не возражает против того, чтобы музыка Моро звучала в комнате), то никак это не прокомментировал. Просто принял это как должное и налил им по второй кружке.

Однако в эту субботу, после того как разговор перешёл с одной темы на другую, мистер Борсато только что снова наполнил их чашки и задумчиво произнёс:

– Похоже, наш друг находится в довольно… неспокойных водах.

Мета взглянул на него, даже не пытаясь притвориться, что не понимает, о ком говорит старик, – незачем было так оскорблять его. Но на самом деле он не понимал, что это за воды, о которых шла речь.

– Что Вы имеете в виду? Что происходит?

– Ну, конечно, всю эту историю с утечкой альбома в сеть, но теперь она полностью забыта, благодаря обвинениям в плагиате.

– Утечка альбома? Обвинения в плагиате? Вы ведь говорите о Фабрицио Моро, верно?  
Мистер Борсато посмотрел на него, как на последнего идиота.

– Эрмаль, ты что, последние недели жил в пещере? Разве ты не знал?  
Мета лишь покачал головой в ответ. По-видимому, он снова умудрился пропустить все важные новости и теперь должен был полагаться на пожилого мужчину в поисках ответов. Ничего нового.

Мистер Борсато объяснил всё, но не сразу. Сначала он сделал глоток кофе, затем скривился. Он придвинул к себе сахарницу и бросил туда ещё один кубик, потом ещё один. Эрмаль смотрел на него с плохо скрываемым изумлением и отвращением. Он так и не смог привыкнуть к тому, как Мистер Борсато пьёт свой кофе, добавляя сахар в гастрономических количествах. Кудрявый пил чёрный кофе, как полагается, и уж точно не добавлял ни молока, ни кубиков сахара, ни сахарных гор. Наконец Мистер Борсато заговорил:

– Итак, некоторое время назад, – я точно не помню, когда именно, но это было несколько недель назад – появился журналист, который объявил, что получил на руки новый альбом Фабрицио Моро. Конечно, это было просто ужасно, и в последовавшей за этим неразберихе певец и его руководство решили выпустить альбом раньше, на несколько недель раньше, чем планировалось изначально.

– Неужели? – вмешался Эрмаль, разочарованный в самом себе, потому что, очевидно, он пропустил не только все эти новости, но и новую музыку. И каким же фанатом он был после этого?

– Да, но они, конечно, ещё не были готовы к этому. Продвижение ещё не было запланировано, и это обернулось небольшой катастрофой. И потом, им не очень-то помогли те обвинения в плагиате, которые начали появляться, когда альбом просочился в интернет. И это усилилось после релиза.

– Обвинения в плагиате? Но кто его предъявил? Как такое могло случиться? 

– Всё это очень неясно, по крайней мере, в этой части. Кто бы ни был обвинителем, он прячется за спинами нанятых им адвокатов. Человеку удалось подыскать себе довольно опытную «группу поддержки», потому что, как мне кажется, всё это раздуто донельзя. Так много внимания средств массовой информации, но никто не позволил Фабрицио Моро рассказать свою собственную историю. Кажется, все забыли, что значит «обвиняемый», и ведут себя так, будто он бесстыдно копировал чужие песни.

Эрмаль попытался обмозговать услышанное, ведь это никак не вязалось с образом Фабрицио, который он представлял себе. И он был бы первым, кто признал бы, что может быть немного предвзят, но не в этом случае. Все интервью, которые он видел (а их было много, да, ему было немного стыдно за это), говорили о том, что Мобричи всегда писал свои собственные песни, так почему же мнение вдруг изменилось?

– Но ведь он не станет этого делать, верно? Зачем ему оправдываться?

Мистер Борсато вздохнул и взял из банки ещё одно печенье, а затем предложил его и кудрявому, который вежливо отказался.

– Трудно сказать, но я так не думаю. Ему это не нужно, и никогда не было нужно. Я просто немного беспокоюсь о том, что все эти обвинения и то, как они преподносятся средствами массовой информации, станут для него слишком тяжёлым испытанием, которое придётся преодолеть…

Эрмаль ничего не ответил, точнее он просто не знал, что сказать, и, попрощавшись, отправился домой. Впервые за много недель он провёл выходные на диване, гугля знакомую фамилию. Результаты были многочисленными, и после того, как Эрмаль пролистал их все, у него сложилось ясное, но очень одностороннее и довольно удручающее представление обо всей ситуации. То, что он обнаружил, было похоже на историю мистером Борсато – все журналисты, казалось, были уверены в обвинениях на сто процентов и даже не пытались опровергнуть хотя бы некоторую часть. 

Одна фраза особенно привлекла его внимание.

«Руководство Моро пока не ответило на обвинения, приберегая свои аргументы для суда, но они попросили всех прекратить звонить и присылать письма, полные ненависти, на почтовый адрес музыканта».

Негативные письма. Эрмаль сосредоточился на этом с неприятным ощущением в животе. Может быть, именно их и получал Фабрицио всё это время? Может быть, именно их как раз и доставлял почтальон, не подозревая о содержимом конвертов? Теперь уже не было ничего удивительного в том, что его встречали злобными взглядами и грубыми ответами, и что он не получал ответы на свои бессмысленные замечания о погоде или вопросы о том, как дела у Фабрицио. У Фабрицио дела шли неважно, и его беспокоило куда больше, чем то, будет ли сегодняшняя температура выше, чем на прошлой неделе.

Случайно он прочитал и некоторые реакции, которые люди оставили в комментариях. В то время как некоторые защищали певица или, по крайней мере, просили о рациональном расследовании, большинство не были столь щедры. Эрмаль закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, чтобы обрести хоть какое-то подобие спокойствия после прочтения очередного комментария, а затем выключил ноутбук. Он уже достаточно насмотрелся. Ненависть не была направлена на него конкретно. Если это было то, с чем имел дело Фабрицио каждый день... утечка песен, незапланированный выход альбома, очень серьёзные обвинения в плагиате, вся итальянская пресса делает из него злодея, и, по крайней мере, три четверти итальянцев готовы сделать то же самое. Это было слишком.

Может быть, всё это оправдывает поведение Фабрицио? Не всё, конечно, не всё, но хотя бы некоторую часть. Если бы это случилось с ним, он понимал, что было бы трудно продолжать жить своей обычной жизнью. И вымещать злобу на почтальоне казалось вполне разумным поступком, если всё почту, что он приносил, приходилось вскрывать с замиранием сердца. Но Эрмаль не виноват, не так ли? Зачем винить в гонца и всё такое…  
С другой стороны, Мета понимал, что он был более конкретным человеком, на которого можно было направить гнев, нежели на всю Италию. Он не был доволен ситуацией, просто выполнял свою работу, но он мог понять. Поэтому он приложил все усилия, чтобы найти немного больше терпения и немного больше сил, чтобы сохранить свою вежливость, продолжать встречаться с Фабрицио в хорошем настроении, по крайней мере, с его стороны, и предлагать свою помощь, как он сделал бы это с кем угодно. Он хотел упростить ситуацию, если мог, а не усложнить.

***

И он получил свой шанс помочь всего через несколько дней, когда запихивал письма в какой-то слишком знакомый почтовый ящик, и услышал, что Фабрицио разговаривает по телефону в саду. Дело было не в том, что он подслушивал, а в том, что подслушать было довольно легко – голос Мобричи звучал довольно расстроено и даже громко.

– Но у меня есть дети, я же сказал тебе, что не смогу сегодня встретиться. Нет, не могу я найти няню. Я знаю, что это всего лишь час или два – неужели ты действительно думаешь, что есть кто-то, кто может бросить всё, что они делают прямо сейчас, и начать заботиться о моих детях? Нет, Карло, нет, так дело не пойдет. Я не могу.

Фабрицио резко замолчал, уставился на телефон с убийственным выражением в глазах и громко выругался. Эрмаль знал, что ему не следует вмешиваться в это дело, он просто получит ещё больше сердитых взглядов за свои усилия, или, возможно, этот сердитый голос отправит его куда подальше. Он понимал, что ему следует просто оставить его в покое, но так трудно было сдержать рвущиеся из его уст слова.

– Кхм, Фабрицио, могу я чем-нибудь помочь? 

Очевидно, что нет, болван.

Моро удивленно поднял взгляд и посмотрел на Эрмаля. Честно говоря, Мета знал, что он не сердится на него – он был с ним резок и немного груб, да, но не сердит, по крайней мере теперь он это знал. Никогда ещё Фабрицио не говорил с ним так, как только что по телефону. Этому парню Карло, возможно, придется опасаться за свою жизнь. И всё же этот взгляд заставил его усомниться в том, что мужчина действительно не сердится на него, и в его голове возникла идея просто идти дальше, идти и уйти от этого взгляда как можно скорее. Заметив блеск в чужих глазах, он понял, что пора бежать.

– Эрмаль... Если только ты не можешь прямо сейчас вытащить няню из своей почтовой сумки, то нет. 

Мета даже не думал о том, что скажет, как и раньше, он не мог удержаться от того, чтобы заговорить.

– Я мог бы присмотреть за Либеро и Анитой... я имею в виду, они могли бы пойти со мной до конца квартала, а потом... я ... это просто предложение, не бери в голову, – произнёс он немного неуверенно, не зная, к чему конкретно клонит, и жалея, что вообще начал эту фразу. Ведь Фабрицио вовсе не собирался отдавать своих детей почтальону, которого видел всего несколько раз, и позволять увести их неизвестно куда.

– Нет-нет, в этом нет никакой необходимости, – ответил музыкант, но когда Эрмаль поднял голову, он увидел, как в его глазах промелькнуло сомнение.

– Ладно, я просто хочу сказать, что это не будет проблемой вообще. Но да, увидимся позже, – произнёс он уже более уверенно и повернулся, чтобы уйти. Он предложил свою помощь. Он сделал всё, что было в его силах. И то, что он ожидал, действительно произошло – Мета едва успел отойти на несколько шагов, как услышал позади себя голос.

– Подожди, Эрмаль. Не мог бы ты... пожалуйста, да, я хотел бы принять твоё предложение.  
Это прозвучало так, словно ему нужно было переступить через собственную гордость, чтобы произнести эту конкретную фразу, и кудрявый почти улыбнулся. Кто знал, что именно к этому вели эти недели?

– Конечно, – сказал он, снова поворачиваясь к дому, к Фабрицио.

– Это займёт всего два часа, самое большее три... нет, два. Я обязательно вернусь через два часа.

– Это в самом деле не проблема.

– Два часа. И я дам Либеро ключ, так что когда ты закончишь с работой, то можешь просто остаться здесь, пока я не вернусь.

Эрмалю хотелось ещё что-то сказать, спросить, но он не мог найти нужных слов, да и последующие несколько минут пролетели незаметно: Фабрицио исчез в доме, на ходу собирая вещи, позвал детей, чтобы те знали, что Мета присмотрит за ними немного. Затем он ушел, поцеловав сначала Либеро, а потом Аниту на прощание. Эрмаль не мог не заметить, как выражение его лица на мгновение сменилось с веселого на усталое и мрачное, а потом изменилось вновь. Жизнерадостность была такая искусственная, такая притворная, что он с трудом верил, что действительно видел эту перемену, а не просто вообразил её.

Он взял с собой Аниту и Либеро на оставшийся обход, предупредив заранее, чтобы они не отходили слишком далеко. Девочка охотно помогала ему с почтой, радуясь, что может сделать гораздо больше, чем просто взять письма для отца. Мальчик взял с собой футбольный мяч и развлекался с ним по дороге. Наконец они добрались до конца обхода Эрмаля, и он заметил знакомого человека.

– Эрмаль, мой мальчик, здравствуй! Кого это ты привёл с собой?

– Здравствуйте, мистер Борсато. Это Анита и Либеро. Вы не могли бы поздороваться? – добавил он, обращаясь к детям, которые застенчиво поприветствовали старика.

Они немного постояли, разговаривая, пока дети переключили внимание на игру с мячом. Затем Либеро потерял контроль над мячом, и он покатился по дорожке к мистеру Борсато, который ловко перебрасывал мяч из стороны в сторону ногой, явно вспоминая движения, которые когда-то были ему знакомы. Затем он пнул мяч обратно к мальчику, сделав это с приличным размахом, хвастаясь мастерством.

– Будьте осторожны, а то ещё и бедро сломаете. Есть предел количеству вещей, которые я сделаю для вас, – пошутил Эрмаль и жестом пригласил детей идти. – Увидимся в субботу, до свидания!

Дети тоже пробормотали что-то на прощание, а потом направились в обратный путь к своему дому.

– Ничего себе, этот мистер такой старый! Даже старше дедушки! Это твой отец, Эрмаль? – спросила Анита, подпрыгивая рядом с ним.

Прежде чем Мета успел ответить, в разговор вмешался Либеро.

– Анита, дурочка, Эрмаль ведь не станет называть отца по фамилии, не так ли?

– О, нет. Наверное, нет, ты прав. Эрмаль, где твой отец?

Прошла секунда, которая каким-то образом тянулась достаточно долго, чтобы кудрявый взял себя в руки, прежде чем оба ребенка могли заметить, что что-то не так.

– Моя семья живет очень далеко отсюда. Мой брат живет в Милане, а остальные – в Бари. А моя бабушка… в Албании. Вы знаете, где это находится?

Малышка покачала головой, озадаченная вопросом, но мальчик лишь кивнул.

– Да, я узнал об этом в школе. Это на другой стороне моря, на востоке. Я забыл, что является столицей, но там ведь говорят на другом языке!

Анита подняла на него взгляд. 

– Неужели? Но как же тогда твоя бабушка разговаривает с людьми?

– Ну, она говорит по-албански, – ответил Эрмаль, радуясь, что тема разговора отошла от вопросов об отце.

– Но как же ты тогда с ней разговариваешь?

Он усмехнулся. 

– Я тоже говорю по-албански.

– Правда, серьёзно говоришь? – спросил его Либеро, с благоговейным страхом глядя вверх.

– Да, – ответил Эрмаль и продолжил свой монолог о погоде и детях на албанском языке. Когда он закончил, оба ребенка посмотрели на него с широко открытыми ртами и удивлением в глазах.

– Ух ты! Это было та-ак здорово! – произнесла девочка.

Мета только улыбнулся, немного растерявшись, не зная, как на это реагировать. В любом случае они уже подошли к дому Мобричи. Либеро выудил из кармана ключ и отпер дверь. Немного поколебавшись, Эрмаль вошел, и почему-то ему показалось, что это неправильно. Нехорошо находиться здесь, когда у него всё ещё было так много негативных ассоциаций с этим домом – не то что бы это была вина дома, конечно, – и особенно нехорошо находиться здесь без Фабрицио. Он прошёл на кухню, заварил кофе и неловко прислонился к стойке. Ему не было места здесь, в этом доме, он должен был просто пройти мимо почтового ящика. Эрмаль знал, что он просто оказывает помощь, но это было странно, как будто он вторгся на чужую территорию, и ему было не по себе. Он просто останется здесь, на кухне, не зайдёт ни в одну комнату больше. Да.

Вот только... нет. Он едва успел сделать глоток кофе, как вошла Анита и потащила его в гостиную к своему лего и попросила, ну, потребовала, чтобы с ней поиграли. Он ведь не мог отказаться, верно?

Вот так Фабрицио и нашел их, внезапно появившись в дверях, Мета даже не слышал, как открылась и закрылась дверь, но Моро вернулся, и ему пора было уходить. Поэтому он вскочил, пробормотал «пока» девочке, поздоровался с Фабрицио, неловко добавил «до свидания» и ушёл. Может быть, ему следовало бы немного задержаться, поговорить о том, как всё прошло с детьми, но всё было хорошо, так что говорить было действительно не о чём, не было никакой причины оставаться в компании Мобричи и рисковать ещё одним перепадом настроения. Нет, он просто вернётся домой и позволит этой семье жить в мире. Без него.

***

Прошло около полторы недели, прежде чем случилось что-то ещё. Эрмаль знал, что ему не следует себя накручивать, слишком много всего произошло. Дочь мистера Борсато приехала в гости на выходные, и Мета ожидал, что еженедельная встреча с кофе будет отложена, но старик настоял, чтобы он приехал и присоединился к ним. Он пробормотал что-то непонятное о «людях, которые были рядом, когда он нуждался в них». Мета предпочел дипломатично проигнорировать это замечание, хотя и не мог отрицать, что от него в груди стало немного теплее.

Он встречался с друзьями, разговаривал с семьёй. Увиделся с Дино за выпивкой и получил все последние рассказы о том, что натворила его дочурка, которых было достаточно, чтобы заполнить долгий вечер. Марко позвонил ему, чтобы наверстать упущенное, и в основном жаловался на свою работу и на то, что нагрузка за последние несколько недель была слишком большой, чтобы он мог справиться с ней. Ринальд навестил его в Риме и потащил на удивительно весёлую художественную выставку.

В его жизни происходило достаточно много всего, так когда же его мысли изменились настолько, чтобы считать важными только дела, связанные с определённой семьей? Он понимал, что это просто смешно, ведь у него по-прежнему нет никаких прав, никакой роли, кроме как приносить почту, полную оскорблений и обвинений. Но это ничего не меняло, не было ничего, что могло бы хоть как-то оправдать его... одержимость. Одержимость – вот что это было, и он знал, что она должна прекратиться, измениться, он должен положить ей конец. Но это было легче сказать, чем сделать.

В конце концов, кое-что произошло. Когда он подошёл к дому номер №125 в начале недели, к нему вприпрыжку подбежала маленькая девочка, чтобы попросить почту для своего отца. В последнее время это не было чем-то странным, скорее стало правилом, чем исключением. Эрмаль протянул Аните стопку писем. Сегодня их было довольно много, и девочка позвала на помощь брата. Мета некоторое время смотрел им вслед, улыбаясь, а затем продолжил свою работу.

Чего он тогда никак не ожидал, так это найти тех самых двух детей на детской площадке в стороне от их дома, окруженных точно такой же стопкой писем. Только теперь они уже не были аккуратно сложены, по крайней мере, не так, как раньше. Эрмаль смотрел на них с тихим изумлением, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Либеро, казалось, был занят тем, что читал письма одно за другим и каким-то образом сортировал их, а Анита снова заклеивала вскрытые конверты красочной лентой и наклейками. Он осторожно подошел к двум детям.

– Нет, на этот раз точно нет, – услышал он голос Либеро, который положил письмо, которое читал, в стопку, которая была значительно больше, чем предыдущая. Взгляд Аниты на груду бумаг, к которой мальчик добавил письмо, мог бы воспламенить их, если бы он был чуть более напряжённый.

– Ещё раз привет. Чем это вы заняты? – с любопытством спросил Эрмаль.

Оба ребенка подняли головы с виноватым выражением на лицах, и кудрявый понял, что они что-то замышляют. Однако они расслабились, увидев, что это всего лишь почтальон.

– Мы читаем папину почту, – объяснила Анита, как будто эта часть их работы требовала каких-то объяснений.

– И зачем же? Он попросил вас сделать это?

– Ну, нет. Но в последнее время он очень грустит, и он сказал нам, что мы больше не можем помогать ему с почтой, потому что это может сделать нас такими же грустными, а он этого не хотел. 

– Он делает вид, что всё в порядке, – добавил Либеро, – но мы видим, что это не так.

– Да, мы всё замечаем, – эхом отозвалась Анита.

– Итак, мы подумали, что если мы сначала прочитаем письма, то сможем отдать ему только хорошие, и тогда ему больше не придется грустить.

Эрмаль не мог не признать, что это было довольно трогательно – двое детей, пытающихся сделать мир немного лучше для своего отца. Вероятно, это был не самый лучший способ решить все проблемы, и он определенно мог представить себе, что Фабрицио это не понравится, и что он будет защищать своих детей от всех этих плохих вещей, как только сможет.

– Но у нас есть проблема. Я ещё не умею хорошо читать, поэтому Либеро должен делать это за двоих, а их так много! Ты можешь нам помочь?

Мета глубоко вздохнул и начал объяснять, что нет, он не может им помочь. Он определенно потеряет свою работу, если сделает это, и, кроме того, он не хотел этого делать. Он не хотел совать нос в дела Мобричи, особенно с теми взглядами, которые тот бросал на него с тех пор, как Эрмаль узнал, кто он такой, но которые, казалось, немного уменьшились после того, как он стал подрабатывать нянькой. Казалось, что в их отношениях был какой-то шаткий баланс, и это наверняка нарушит его безвозвратно.

– Анита?! Либеро?! – внезапно раздался позади них знакомый голос, и Эрмаль не успел ничего сказать. И снова дети виновато подняли головы, но теперь уже и немного испуганно.

– Да, папа? – наконец отозвался мальчик, понимая, что ситуацию уже не исправить, им просто придется с этим покончить.

– А вот и вы. Я так волновался! Вы же знаете, что не можете выйти из дома, не предупредив меня. Анита, Либеро, посмотрите на меня! Вы не можете этого сделать, вы же знаете! Мы пойдём домой, а потом... подождите, это... мои письма?

В какой-то момент все застенчиво уставились на лежащие на земле конверты.

– Что вы делаете с ними? Эрмаль?!

Фабрицио повернулся к почтальону, как будто это была его вина. Может быть, в каком-то смысле так оно и было.

– Не спрашивай меня, я передал им письма, когда они сказали, что отдадут их тебе, я никогда не ожидал такого!

Моро лишь бросил на него мрачный взгляд, и Эрмаль почувствовал, как рушится всё под его тяжестью, хотя и знал, что формально он не сделал ничего плохого.

– Анита, Либеро, соберите конверты и пойдемте домой. Мы это ещё обсудим. Нет, ничего не говорите, я позволю вам рассказать свою версию событий, когда мы будем дома. Теперь быстро домой. О, и Эрмаль, пожалуйста, я бы тоже хотел поговорить с тобой, зайди к нам, когда будешь проходить мимо.

С этими словами он увёл детей с площадки, положив руки им на спины. Мета остался смотреть, как они уходят. Он направлялся к дому Фабрицио несколько медленнее, чем обычно, желая отсрочить неизбежное. Он был уверен, что его вот-вот отругают за то, что он отдал детям письма, и, судя по тому, что он видел в сердитом взгляде Моро, это было не очень хорошее решение. Он содрогнулся, вспомнив телефонный разговор, который подслушал две недели назад, и представил себе, что гнев будет направлен уже на него, но не через телефон, а лично.

Наконец, он больше не мог откладывать это дело. Он бросил последнее письмо в ящик с номером 123, а затем подошел к двери с номером 125. Он глубоко вздохнул и позвонил в дверь. Ему не хотелось этого делать, это было бы прекрасно.  
Прошло некоторое время, прежде чем Мобричи открыл дверь и жестом пригласил его войти. Он прошёл на кухню и прислонился к стойке, Эрмаль немного смущенно остановился посреди комнаты. Фабрицио заговорил не сразу, поэтому решил начать сам.

– Что касается писем, прости, я не знал, что они откроют их... но они сделали это с добрыми намерениями!

Моро глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем ответить.

– Это я уже знаю. Я знаю. Они мне сказали. Сейчас они сидят в своих комнатах и думают о том, что сделали, но в основном о том, что ушли с улицы, не спросив разрешения. И ещё что-то насчет неприкосновенности личной жизни, но я знаю, что они хотели как лучше, – голос Фабрицио звучал... немного обескуражено, но разумно, и это был не тот сердитый человек, которого ожидал увидеть Эрмаль.

– Вот о чём я хотел с тобой поговорить. Я знаю, что это обычное дело – отдавать детям почту для доставки, когда они просят об этом. И в этом нет ничего плохого. Просто сейчас не самое лучшее время, я уверен, что ты видел новости. Я хотел попросить тебя, пожалуйста, просто складывай всё в почтовый ящик. Какое-то время. Пока всё не станет... лучше, – каким-то образом голос мужчины сорвался на последнем слове, и Мета посмотрел на него с некоторым беспокойством.

– Окей. Да, я так и сделаю. Эм, Фабрицио, я знаю, что это не совсем мое дело, но всё ли в порядке? Могу я сделать... что-нибудь?

– О нет, всё в порядке!

На долю секунды быстрее, чем требовалось для ответа – это лишило кудрявого уверенности. К тому же улыбка, которую Моро попытался изобразить в конце фразы, не слишком убедила Эрмаля. Но это было не его дело, так что он должен был уйти. Его робкая попытка предложить помощь, утешение, жилетка – всё было отвергнуто, и он хорошо это понял.

– Хорошо, я запомню твою просьбу. И если я могу ещё чем-то помочь, просто дай мне знать, хорошо?

Фабрицио кивнул, но ничего не сказал, и Эрмаль воспринял это как намёк на то, что ему нужно уйти. Что ещё он мог сделать?


	5. Глава V

Эрмаль гуглил. Он решил, что другого выхода у него просто нет. Он хотел знать, что происходит с Фабрицио, поэтому ему и приходилось получать информацию из средств массовой информации. Он не хотел, не хотел знать эту одностороннюю точку зрения людей, что изо всех сил старались найти самые пикантные слухи и раздуть их в специальных очерках. Добрую половину из того, что прочёл Эрмаль, он считал ложью, но это был единственный способ оставаться в курсе событий. Он ничего не слышал от Фабрицио, конечно, ничего не слышал, и он не... ладно, он хотел бы спросить, но знал, что не имеет на это права. Но ему очень хотелось иметь хоть какое-то представление, пусть даже искажённое, может быть, это поможет ему найти способ немного помочь Мобричи. Или, по крайней мере, не дать ему быть невежественным идиотом, говорящим и делающим абсолютно неправильные вещи.

Он обнаружил, что на самом деле ничего особенного… не происходит? Одни и те же истории, одни и те же маленькие кусочки информации повторялись снова и снова, но какая-либо конкретика попросту отсутствовала. Самым важным фактом, и это действительно казалось фактом, было то, что суд будет и довольно скоро. Эрмаль надеялся, что это прояснит ситуацию и докажет, что Фабрицио на самом деле не занимается плагиатом. Несмотря на то, что кудрявый, как и Мистер Борсато, принадлежал к очень небольшому меньшинству, которое всё ещё верило в невиновность певца, у него было чувство, что он прав.

Однако для получения точных ответов требовалось дополнительное время, так как по загадочным причинам рассмотрение дело было отложено на две недели, но было ясно, что это не шло на пользу популярности Моро, которая упала ещё ниже, насколько это было вообще возможно.

Мете потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы снова встретиться с кем-нибудь из этой семьи, и когда случай подвернулся, он вновь обнаружил Аниту с братом на игровой площадке. Одних. Заметив его, дети подбежали к нему.

– Привет, Эрмаль! Ты можешь немного помочь нам? – спросила девочка.

– А ваш отец знает, что вы здесь? Вы предупредили его? – ответил он, вспомнив сердитого Фабрицио, который застал их здесь в прошлый раз.

– Да, да, всё в порядке, – протянул Либеро и потащил Эрмаля к столику для пикника, стоявшему на краю площадки. В изумлении мужчина посмотрел на гору канцелярии, казавшуюся содержимым целого художественного магазина, разложенную на столе.

– Что это вы делаете?

– Мы пытаемся подбодрить папу!

Опять? В груди Эрмаля шевельнулось смутное чувство страха: что на этот раз, не обвинят ли его снова, когда Мобричи узнает об этом?

– Да, мы пишем ему письмо! Просто хотим рассказать ему о том, как сильно мы любим его! И какой он на самом деле замечательный!

Что же, кажется, это было... мило? На самом деле идея была потрясающей – гораздо лучше, чем копаться в почте своего отца без разрешения.

– Сможешь помочь мне? – спросила Анита, глядя на мужчину большими карими глазами.

– Что я должен сделать? – ответил Эрмаль, подходя и садясь на скамью рядом с ней. Умоляющему взгляду отказать было просто невозможно.

– Видишь, я почти всё сделала! – показала работу девочка, и Мета внимательно осмотрел поделку. Бумага была усыпана блёстками, рисунками и наклейками. И всё же оставалось подозрительное белое пятно посередине.

– Это очень красиво, милая, ты молодец!

– Спасибо, – очень серьёзно ответила Анита, – теперь я хочу написать письмо. Не мог бы ты написать его для меня, пожалуйста?

Эрмаль лишь кивнул в ответ и положил лист бумаги на стол. Он был беспомощен против этой маленькой девочки, и она, казалось, отлично понимала свою сверхспособность.

– Скажи мне, что ты хочешь, чтобы я написал, – сказал он, взяв блестящую цветную ручку, которую ему вручили. Анита немного подумала, выглядя очень серьёзной, а затем начала диктовать.

– Ты должен написать: «Я очень сильно люблю тебя, ты самый лучший папа, которого мы можем только желать, твоя музыка самая чудесная, я люблю, когда ты поёшь мне перед сном. Только мне не нравится, что только меня одну отправляют спать слишком рано – это несправедливо!»

– Я не уверен, что всё это подойдёт для твоего письма, – дипломатично произнёс Эрмаль, – почему бы нам не оставить только первый кусочек, а потом перечислить что-нибудь ещё, что ты любишь в своем отце? Я уверен, ему это понравится. А позже, когда он получит твоё послание, ты спросишь, можно ли тебе ложиться спать немного позже.

Анита некоторое время молчала, но потом улыбнулась и кивнула.

– Да! Ладно, тогда напиши, что мне нравится, когда он играет в чаепитие со мной и моими куклами, это всегда так весело!

Мета послушно записал услышанное, а затем вручил Аните ручку и открытку, чтобы она написала своё имя, что она и сделала, стараясь скопировать почерк почтальона, её язык сосредоточенно высунулся сквозь зубы. В конце концов, буква «N» получилась зеркальной, но это не имело никакого значения.

Тем временем Либеро закончил своё письмо, в котором было больше текста и меньше блёсток, а также несколько очень впечатляющих рисунков футбольных полей и динозавров. Он порылся в хаосе, устроенном на столе, и выудил два простых белых конверта. Дети положили письма в конверт, и мальчик передал их Эрмалю.

– Можешь ли ты написать адрес? Я не хочу, чтобы папа узнал мой почерк, это должно стать сюрпризом!

Конечно, он мог, потому что знал адрес наизусть.

– Эрмаль, когда их доставят папе?

– Через два дня, если вы отправите их сегодня, прежде чем сотрудник почты заберёт письма из ящика, а ещё вам нужно наклеить марки, – он не подумал, что это может стать плохой новостью, но лица детей вытянулись, когда он сказал это.

– Что такое?

Либеро глубоко вздохнул.

– Через два дня будет суббота. В субботу мы уедем к маме и не узнаем, как отреагировал папа.…

– И я не думаю, что у нас есть марки. У нас есть марки, Либеро?

Мальчик покачал головой, и вид у него стал ещё печальнее. Аниту это не остановило, и она радостно воскликнула: 

– О, но мы можем нарисовать их!

– Нет, глупышка, мы не можем, ты должна заплатить за них, иначе письма вообще не будут доставлены. 

– О. 

Она села и грустно посмотрела на разноцветный стол, на котором лежали два белых конверта. Мета заметил, как задрожала нижняя губа девочки, и понял, чем это сейчас закончится. Меньше всего ему хотелось видеть, как эта малышка плачет.

– Послушайте, послушайте! Я ведь почтальон, верно? Так что… только на этот раз, я могу доставить ваши письма очень быстро. 

– Правда? – Либеро поднял глаза, в которых блеснули искорки. Но энтузиазм быстро исчез, и он пробормотал. – Но у нас всё ещё нет марок.

– Об этом не беспокойся, завтра я позабочусь, чтобы письма были доставлены, проблему с марками я решу так же. Договорились?

Два детских личика с широчайшими улыбками смотрели на него, и Эрмаль понял, что это было отличным решением. Внезапно и Либеро, и Анита вскочили, чтобы обнять его.

– Большое тебе спасибо! Папа будет так счастлив, я просто уверен!

Мета побыл с ними ещё несколько минут, наслаждаясь теплой и уютной атмосферой, которую излучали дети; он чувствовал себя таким желанным и признательным. Это настолько отличалось от того, как вел себя их отец в последнее время, что это была приятная перемена, а не то, от чего ему хотелось бы уйти.

Но, в конце концов, ему пришлось это сделать. Нужно было закончить обход и подготовить к отправке несколько писем. Дома у него были марки, и он мог попросить кого-нибудь из коллег принести штемпель до завтрашнего обхода, и тогда всё будет в порядке. Конверты будут похожи на самые обычные, и Фабрицио ничего не заподозрит, пока не откроет их.

На следующий день Эрмаль опустил все письма в ящик и подмигнул Либеро через садовую ограду. Он многое отдал бы за то, чтобы увидеть, как Фабрицио вскрывает эти два конверта, но, конечно, не мог этого сделать.

***

Если бы он мог быть свидетелем этого, то, определённо, получил бы ожидаемую реакцию. Фабрицио позаботился о том, чтобы дети где-нибудь мирно играли, не упрашивая его вскрывать письма вместе. Он не мог, не тогда, когда то, что он получал, было так ужасно. Это было не то, что дети должны были видеть в принципе. С уже знакомым чувством легкого волнения в животе он забрал почту и направился в студию, чтобы открыть их. По крайней мере… почти выходные, воскресенье было самым ожидаемым событием недели. Никаких напряжённых встреч, а также никакой почты. Идеально.

Но сегодня была только пятница, и он должен был покончить с этим. Он осмотрел пять конвертов, которые лежали на его столе. Первое – легко, это был просто счет за электричество. Забавно, что он начал радоваться счетам. По крайней мере, это было не самое худшее, что он получал. Из четырёх оставшихся конвертов было два простых белых, и если последние недели и говорили ему о чём-то, так это о том, что в этих письмах чаще всего находилось то, что он предпочел бы никогда не открывать. Прибережёт их напоследок. Два другие пришли в разукрашенных конвертах, и, открывая их, он не мог не улыбнуться. Остались люди, которые всё ещё верили в него. То, что одно из них досталось ему от двоюродного брата, не могло испортить впечатления. Он уже потерял многих людей, с которыми, как ему казалось, был близок, из-за всей этой неразберихи.

Остались два конверта. Вздохнув, он открыл первый. Моро открыл его, попытался вытряхнуть письмо, но то, что высыпалось на стол, оказалось блёстками. Само письмо немного прилипло к конверту, но он всё-таки вытащил его. Снова блёстки, рисунки и короткое письмо, написанное незнакомым почерком, но со знакомым именем внизу. Фабрицио улыбнулся и потянулся за вторым конвертом, теперь уже не страшась его, а наоборот, догадываясь, что в нём может оказаться. И действительно, когда он открыл его, то обнаружил меньше блеска, но больше текста, и имя было таким же знакомым, как и первое.

Он прочел их оба и не смог сдержать слёз. Его дети, они действительно были лучшими людьми в его жизни. Он сделает для них всё, что угодно, и ему просто хотелось, чтобы вся эта ситуация разрешилась сама собой и быстро. Он возьмёт детей на каникулы – только они втроём, куда-нибудь, где его не знают, и где они смогут быть просто нормальной семьей, хотя бы ненадолго. Но сейчас ему достаточно было просто найти их, обнять и прижать к себе. Может быть, во всей этой ситуации самым важным уроком было то, что его семья всегда была на первом месте, и с ними он мог преодолеть всё.

***

В ту субботу Эрмаль был погружен в раздумья на протяжении большей части рабочего времени, а также во время визита к мистеру Борсато. Его состояние, увы, не осталось незамеченным.

– Что у тебя на уме, а, Эрмаль?

– Вы ведь тоже думаете, что Фабрицио невиновен, что эти обвинения ни на чем не основаны? – выпалил он, и когда старик кивнул, он продолжил, хотя теперь уже более задумчиво, – не кажется ли Вам, что было бы неплохо, ну, сказать ему об этом? Чтобы он знал, что он не один? Что люди всё ещё верят в него?

Мистер Борсато посмотрел на него пустым взглядом. 

– Что ты такое говоришь? Я что, должен постучать в его дверь с домашней едой и сказать ему, что ещё не всё потеряно?

– Нет. Нет! Я имею в виду… почему бы не написать ему письмо?

Мистер Борсато ничего не ответил, но выражение его лица говорило само за себя, но Мета продолжил, невзирая ни на что.

– Знаете, со всеми этими письмами, которые он получал всё это время…

– Ты всё ещё чувствуешь себя виноватым? Это не твоя вина, ты не можешь повлиять на то, что пишут другие, ты просто делаешь свою работу.

Эрмаль вздохнул. Он и сам это прекрасно знал. Это было не совсем так, но он не хотел говорить, что это было на самом деле, он даже не позволял себе думать, что его вина здесь присутствует, даже если косвенно.

– Я просто подумал, что это хорошая идея, ну, немного порадовать его. 

Он встал и начал искать бумагу и ручку. Ручку было легко найти, так как она лежала на стопке книг с кроссвордами, но бумага была совсем другим делом. Едва ли он мог позволить себе исследовать ящики и шкафы – это был не его дом, но внезапно это стало очень важным. По-видимому, мистер Борсато разгадал его намерения, поскольку пробормотал что-то невнятное, что, вероятно, было хорошим знаком, а затем сказал громче: 

– Нижний ящик слева, вот здесь, прямо перед тобой. Там есть бумага.

Мета достал её едва ли не со скоростью света и передал старику.

– Пожалуйста, напишите что-нибудь приятное… что Вам всегда нравилась его музыка и Вы никогда не верили слухам, и может быть, что-нибудь о последнем альбоме?

Мистер Борсато бросил ещё один настороженный взгляд в его сторону, но всё-таки сдался и начал что-то писать на бумаге.

– А разве ты сам не собираешься писать письмо? – спросил он, нацарапывая дату в правом верхнем углу.

– Нет! То есть, нет, – ответил Эрмаль и немного смущенно продолжил, – это было бы... странно, знаете ли, доставлять собственное письмо.

Взгляд старика оторвался от бумаги и вновь остановился на почтальоне.

– Значит, ты не будешь возражать, если я напишу от твоего имени? Скажешь Фабрицио, что ты ценишь его гораздо больше, нежели его музыку? – на лице мистера Борсато появилась дерзкая ухмылка, от которой было немного не по себе. И как он вообще мог подумать, что это хорошая идея?

– Нет! Вы не можете этого сделать! Не упоминайте мое имя вообще! Нигде!

Пожилой мужчина только усмехнулся.

– Ладно, ладно. Не буду, но… оставь старика в покое, и я обещаю, что напишу его и отправлю как можно быстрее. Или ты хочешь это проверить?

– Нет, всё в порядке. Наверное, – пробормотал Эрмаль, собирая свои вещи и чувствуя себя немного неловко, хотя в некотором смысле это была его собственная вина. Но он получил то, что хотел, верно? И всё же, возвращаясь домой, он чувствовал себя так, словно упустил что-то важное.

И вот, наконец, после долгих дней ожидания, настало время судебного разбирательства. Никаких больше отсрочек, никаких оправданий, чтобы затянуть дело. Эрмаль взял выходной. Он знал, что на самом деле у него не было причин для этого, это не повлияло на него, не по-настоящему, но он не хотел делать обход и постоянно задаваться вопросом о том, что происходит, задаваться вопросом о том, как отреагируют СМИ. В каждом светском журнале, который приходилось доставлять местным сплетницам, он читал фальшивые заголовки, поливающие грязью имя Мобричи, и ему это надоело. Он всё ещё не понимал, почему так сильно переживал из-за этого, и ничего не мог поделать. Вся эта ситуация была так несправедлива, и Фабрицио этого не заслуживал, да. Для самых опасных преступников СМИ делали всё возможное, стараясь защитить их частную жизнь и придерживаться презумпции невиновности, если всё ещё не было доказано обратное. Но что же происходило теперь? К чему-то, что было, относительно очевидно, гораздо менее важным, чем жестокие вещи, на которые было способно человечество, средства массовой информации… не проявили такой заботы. Вовсе нет, скорее наоборот, прежде чем что-либо было доказано или объяснено, они пришли к выводу, что Фабрицио Моро был был обычной фальшивкой, виновным во всех обвинениях...

Поэтому Эрмаль взял выходной, чтобы отвлечься от всего этого дела. Он отправился на пляж, ему было бы полезно увидеть море, и он в любом случае заслужил отдых. Вечером он собирался поужинать с мистером Борсато. Не суббота, конечно, но этот день был особенным… Кроме того, хитрый старик, несомненно, волшебным образом собрал бы всю необходимую информацию, которую хотел узнать кудрявый, так почему бы просто не продолжить эту традицию наверстывать упущенное, попросив Мистера Борсато рассказать ему всё случившееся за сегодня?

Но сейчас в его распоряжении находился целый день, который он мог провести на пляже. Ему действительно следовало бы почаще приезжать сюда – не так уж далеко, в конце концов, и с первым глубоким вдохом солёного морского воздуха он понял, как сильно соскучился по этому всему. Он взял с собой книгу, и иногда устраивался в тени, чтобы немного почитать, но чаще просто гулял вдоль береговой линии, позволяя своим мыслям плавно лететь по ветру, плыть вместе с волнами, рассыпаясь, как песок под босыми ногами.  
Прогуливаясь вот так, он вспоминал всё, что когда-то происходило на пляже или у моря. Впервые он увидел его много лет назад, ещё в Албании. Он помнил, как стоял там, ещё даже не на берегу, в благоговейном страхе перед этой синей бесконечностью, сверкающей на солнце. С этого момента он полюбил его. Даже на пути в Италию, когда всё было так неуверенно, даже страшно, море сумело успокоить его. В Бари, когда он чувствовал потребность побыть одному, когда ему просто нужно было немного побыть в одиночестве, вдали от любопытных глаз и своей благонамеренной, но слишком навязчивой семьи, он уходил либо на пляж, либо в порт – куда угодно, где мог бы видеть воду. 

Шли годы, и не так уж и часто он бывал у моря, как ему хотелось бы, у него не было времени или что-то другое казалось ему более важным. Но теперь, оказавшись здесь, он понял, что в целом люди проводят на пляже слишком… мало времени. Он должен это изменить, да. Может быть, ему стоит взять отпуск и отправиться в путешествие по Европе для начала. Хотя он питал слабость к Средиземному морю, любое большое пространство, заполненное солёной водой, сделало бы его счастливым. Так что беги, отправляйся на пляж. Наблюдай за морем. Морями. Исследуй их. Он мог бы это сделать. Да, он должен это сделать.

Эрмаль был приятно удивлен тем, как легко проходит время, как хорошо работает его план – план провести день в одиночестве, окруженный соленым бризом и шумом волн, его план забыть о Фабрицио всего на несколько часов.

Или, по крайней мере, эта последняя часть работала ровно до тех пор, пока он не вспомнил, что это было частью его плана. Потому что теперь он вспомнил о существовании Фабрицио и о тех открытых дверях, которые он плотно закрыл сегодня утром, когда покидал Рим. Пока он стоял на песке, горизонт, на который он смотрел, медленно сменялся образами этого человека, которые в той или иной форме преследовали его мысли уже слишком долго. Всё началось с вопросительных знаков и смутных фантазий, но со временем, с большим количеством встреч и взглядов, эти фантазии стали намного более сфокусированными. Мета поморщился и постарался не дать своим мыслям выйти из-под контроля. Он не обязан гордиться этим умением, но что он мог поделать?

Вопросительные знаки остались, хотя, конечно, они довольно сильно изменили свой характер... От «кто этот человек?» до «почему он меня ненавидит?», «почему я не могу выбросить его из головы?». Честно говоря, этот последний вопрос преследовал его с самого начала и не давал покоя. Любой здравомыслящий человек был бы более осторожен во всем этом, был бы более осторожен со своим сердцем. Мета хотел бы, чтобы всё было иначе, но здесь, в окружении стихий, таких спокойных, как весь сегодняшний день, он должен был смотреть правде в глаза, а правда заключалась в том, что он всё ещё хотел этого человека, как и в те первые несколько недель... Несмотря на недавнее поведение Фабрицио, чувства Эрмаля не изменились вовсе. Во всём чувствовалась неуверенность, но только не в нём. Кудрявый не знал, что это говорит о нём, как о человеке – то, что его не отпугнуло то, как с ним обращались в последнее время чуть ли не каждый день, потому что… так и должно было быть. Это был давно усвоенный урок – он не должен довольствоваться тем, кто его не любит, но в этой ситуации всё было по-другому.

Всю свою жизнь он обладал обострённым чувством самосохранения, но, очевидно, оно куда-то испарилось, когда мисс Пескари продала дом, в котором жила много лет. Потому что, если этот человек ясно дал понять, что он ему не нравится, почему Эрмаль всё ещё старается изо всех сил помочь ему, все ещё пытается произвести хорошее впечатление? Почему он сделал себя такой легкой мишенью с таким уязвимым сердцем? Фабрицио никогда даже не узнает, какие чувства он вызывает у почтальона – всё, что он вызывал у Эрмаля… и хорошее, и плохое, – но шрамы останутся с ним на всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
Это были очень разумные вопросы, но Мета не знал ответа ни на один из них. Что-то в нём было такое... притягивающее, и это «что-то» манило парня, как мотылька к пламени, к этому человеку. Даже если бы он хотел остаться в стороне, держаться на расстоянии, пережить всё это спокойно, он, вероятно, не смог бы. Фабрицио постоянно появлялся в журналах, которые он доставлял, или на экране телевизора, когда Эрмаль включал его. Марко спрашивал, не пойти ли им на концерт, или, что хуже всего, он сам сталкивался с этим человеком во время работы. Обменивайтесь взглядом, каким бы мрачным он ни был, бросьте короткое приветствие, втянитесь в то или иное дело, помогая его детям...

И что-то в нём всё ещё хотело большего, чем эта второстепенная роль на линиях жизни Фабрицио, он хотел, чтобы его любили, ценили, но и ещё больше, чем сейчас. Это было глупо, и он знал это. В этот момент взаимное уважение было следующим достижимым уровнем отношений, и продвижение дальше этого никогда не произойдет. Может быть, им даже друзьями не суждено было стать, потому что поведение Мобричи было просто кошмарным, неприемлемым в любом случае. И всё же Эрмаль принял его, принимал и удивлялся, почему это происходит вот так… просто.

Почему именно этому человеку всё сходило с рук, в то время как с кем-либо другим Мета обязательно высказал бы всё, что на самом деле думает? Он бы вычеркнул этих людей из своей жизни, чтобы защитить себя? Была ли это внезапная перемена после многообещающего начала? Какое это имеет значение, если исход всё тот же?  
Эрмаль смотрел на волны, но и они не отвечали ему.

Рационально, объективно, логически он понимал, что должен оставить всё это, какими бы ни были его чувства, он должен поставить себя на первое место, ведь не было на самом деле никаких причин, чтобы проходить через всю эту боль. Ему следовало бы отстраниться ещё раньше, но и сейчас было не слишком поздно. Кто знает, как поведёт себя Моро в будущем, сейчас это был просто пассивный гнев, но он знал, что всё может стать ещё хуже. Мета должен быть осторожен, он должен поберечь себя и своё сердце; в этом ему не нужны люди, которые меняют лица, как ветер. Мягкая улыбка появилась на его губах, когда лёгкий порыв ветра, немного сильнее, чем другие, заиграл в его волосах прямо при этой мысли.

Рационально, объективно, логически он всё это понимал, безусловно. Но он почему-то не мог быть ни рациональным, ни объективным, ни логичным. Потому что кто знает, что ждет его в будущем, не может ли Фабрицио вдруг вновь поменять своё отношение и, может быть, полюбить его? Несмотря ни на что, оставалась крошечная возможность чего-то особенного, не так ли? Крошечная, такая крошечная, но всё же она была. Может быть, настало время, чтобы один раз в жизни он пошёл на риск, вместо того чтобы играть в безопасность. Возможно, в конце концов, он пожалеет об этом, возможно, это будет худшее решение, которое он когда-либо примет, но, по крайней мере, тогда он будет знать, что пытался и сделал всё возможное. Он не стал бы добавлять Фабрицио к своему длинному списку вещей, о которых он однажды пожалел, что не боролся чуть сильнее.

Солнце уже совсем опустилось за горизонт, и Эрмаль с удовольствием остался бы и посмотрел, как оно исчезает совсем, но он не мог, по крайней мере, сегодня. Через полчаса он должен был встретиться с мистером Борсато и наконец-то узнать, что этот день принес другим людям. Однако сначала он хотел поужинать. Просто завершить этот приятный, спокойный день, а затем уже беспокоиться о более значимых вещах в этой непростой игре под названием «жизнь». Наконец, после десерта, когда две маленькие тарелки опустели, он поднял глаза на Мистера Борсато.

– Скажите мне.

Фабрицио был оправдан.

Он никогда не плагиатил чужие работы, было решено, что оппозиция должна извиниться и выплатить сумму, чтобы покрыть ущерб, который они причинили.  
Эрмаль был рад, действительно рад. И он в общем-то не был особо удивлён этому. Конечно, Мобричи никогда не занимался плагиатом, но он был рад, что в суде это тоже стало ясно. Но что толку от нескольких слов судьи и денег против стресса, который, без сомнения, испытал Фабрицио и его семья? Низкие продажи альбомов, обличающие статьи в прессе, письма ненависти... это оказало такое большое влияние на многие жизни, и каких-то денег и неискренних извинений будет недостаточно, чтобы свести на нет случившееся и волшебным образом исправить ситуацию. В конце концов, репутацию легко разрушить, но так трудно восстановить её снова. И всё же это было начало. Может быть, этот ад, через который прошёл Фабрицио, действительно закончится.


	6. Глава VI

Для Фабрицио это действительно пошло на пользу. Очевидно, его руководство наняло какую-то пиар-компанию, способную хоть как-то исправить ситуацию, и постепенно общественное мнение начало меняться. Совсем немного и очень медленно, но начало было положено.

К сожалению, у Эрмаля не было возможности узнать, как дела у самого Фабрицио, изменило ли это что-нибудь в его отношении к почтальону, изменило ли это вообще что-нибудь. Дело было не в том, что он пытался спрятаться и уйти от ситуации, не в том, что Мобричи снова уехал из дома, куда-то исчез. Нет, у Эрмаля просто не было возможности пройти по такой знакомой улице.

Его коллега внезапно заболел, поэтому в течение трёх недель именно его попросили поработать на его участке, потому что это было гораздо проще, чем найти хотя бы временную замену на такую незавидную должность. Он с готовностью принял эту перемену, ему понравился шанс уйти на некоторое время от дома, от семьи, от всего, что случилось за последнее время. Это дало бы ему возможность собраться с мыслями, выяснить, что же на самом деле происходит с его... чувствами, мыслями, желаниями, выяснить, чего он действительно хочет, когда объект этих чувств, мыслей и желаний не каждый день находится прямо перед ним. И он надеялся, что, может быть, у Фабрицио будет немного времени, чтобы понять, что на самом деле нет необходимости уничтожать взглядом определенного почтальона при каждом удобном случае. Хотя, если уж быть совсем честным с самим собой, отношения, казалось, улучшились уже после его «сногсшибательной» карьеры няни, и каждый раз, когда он случайно натыкался на Аниту и Либеро, делающих что-то, чтобы подбодрить их отца, казалось, дело шло на поправку.

Три недели пролетели быстро, первая была заполнена знакомством с округом, улицами, особенностями доставки почты. Приходилось заново выяснять, по каким адресам приходит много почты (хотя её никогда не было так много, как у Фабрицио), а где её не получают совсем. Где живут опасные на вид собаки, где живут пожилые дамы, которые всегда поддерживают дружескую беседу? Вторая и третья недели казались скорее рутиной, хотя Эрмаль пришёл к выводу, что ему гораздо больше нравится его собственный участок. Не только из-за того, что его работа приняла интересный оборот с тех пор, как Мобричи переехал на его улицу, конечно же, нет, она нравилась ему и раньше, иногда даже больше. Его собственный округ представлял собой прекрасное сочетание улиц и парков, квартир и семейных домов, и он знал людей, которые там жили.

В течение трёх недель он продолжал навещать мистера Борсато, но они оба заметили, что это было иначе. Требовалось больше времени, с дополнительными поездками между районами, и Эрмаль понимал, что это не продлится так долго, как ему, возможно, хотелось бы в глубине души.

Так что да, в общем и целом, он был рад, когда вернулся к своей работе, идущий по знакомым улицам, не задумываясь о том, куда идти, и не ища номера домов, чтобы перепроверить, нашёл ли он правильный адрес.

Был кое-кто ещё, кто был счастлив, что он вернулся. Точнее, одна маленькая девочка.

– Эрмаль! Я думала, ты никогда больше не вернёшься!

Мета лишь рассмеялся в ответ и постарался не потерять равновесие, когда Анита обняла его за ноги.

– Конечно, я вернусь! Ведь мне всё ещё нужно доставлять вашу почту!

Услышав это, девочка подняла голову и надула губы.

– Письма приносил кто-то другой, но он был не так мил, как ты, совсем нет! Почтальон ничего нам не говорил, не махал рукой, а только слушал музыку или звонил по телефону. Я скучала по тебе!

Ну и что он мог ответить на это?

– Я тоже скучал по тебе, Анита. – Ничего, кроме этого, разумеется.

– Ну же, ты столько пропустил! Я хочу тебе кое-что показать!

Прежде чем он успел что-то сделать, девочка потащила его с улицы за собой, вниз по дорожке, через парадную дверь, только чтобы выпустить в гостиную.

Конечно же, он не должен был находиться здесь. Но что он мог сделать, когда такой очаровательный и сильный пятилетний ребенок хотел, чтобы он был там?

– Послушай, Эрмаль, в школе нас попросили изобразить любимую профессию, и я нарисовала тебя. Тебе не кажется, что получилось красиво?

Парень взял листок и внимательно посмотрел на него. Да, это явно был он, в его рабочей форме, с кудрями и с кучей конвертов.

– Он просто прекрасен, Анита, мне очень нравится твой рисунок, правда.

И он сказал это, потому что никогда, никогда не ожидал ничего подобного. Он только доставлял почту, а эта маленькая девочка решила, что его работа – её любимая, и нарисовала его. Он проигнорировал предостерегающее покалывание в глазах и присел на корточки.

– Могу я обнять тебя?

Девочка радостно кивнула и упала в его объятия.

– Ты хочешь оставить его себе?

– А что, можно?

– Конечно, ведь ты изображен на нём, так что он обязан быть твоим!

– Спасибо, Анита, правда, я повешу его в гостиную!

– Отлично. Я рада, что тебе нравится! А теперь мне пора идти! – девочка ловко высвободилась и выбежала из комнаты, поднялась по лестнице, даже не оглядываясь. Эрмаль снова поднялся, немного неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу в комнате с рисунком в руках. И что теперь? Он должен уйти как можно быстрее, он не должен быть здесь в первую очередь, не в одиночку. Это выглядело бы исключительно плохо, он уже представлял себе эти заголовки газет – почтальон пойман с поличным в доме, куда должен был доставить почту. Ему это было ни к чему, и Фабрицио тоже.

Кстати о Фабрицио…

– Эрмаль?

Потрясенный парень поднял голову. Чёрт.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – продолжал мужчина, прислонившись к двери, которая была единственным выходом Эрмаля отсюда. Похоже он в западне.

– Я… это не то, на что похоже, я могу объяснить! – эти слова ещё не слетели с его губ, но Эрмаль уже сожалел о них. Это определённо был не самый лучший ответ, если он пытался доказать свою невиновность. – Я имею в виду, что Анита попросила меня зайти, она хотела отдать мне это, – продолжал он, размахивая рисунком в воздухе, как белым флагом.

– Да, она откладывала это уже неделю или две, хорошо, что ты вернулся, она была почти убита горем каждый день, когда ты не приходил. Как поживаешь?

Мета помедлил с ответом – это был, вне всяких сомнений, самый дружеский разговор (разговор?) с Фабрицио в течение нескольких месяцев. Но он не жаловался. И всё же было немного странно, после всего, что произошло, стоять здесь и просто разговаривать вот так.

– У меня всё хорошо, спасибо, просто коллега заболел, и мне пришлось взять на себя его участок. Вот почему меня здесь не было. А ты? Как ты поживаешь? После всего... случившегося? – он не был уверен, стоит ли ему спрашивать, но он не мог не спросить, и, если быть честным с самим собой, ему было любопытно.

– Стало немного легче и спокойнее, – слабо улыбнулся Фабрицио, но Эрмаль не слишком-то поверил мужчине.

– Действительно?

– Медленно, но верно. Всё будет хорошо. Сейчас это не так сложно, как раньше, и я уверен, что скоро всё наладится, – честно признался римлянин.

– Я знаю, что не нравлюсь тебе, но я мог бы помочь. Я мог бы… облегчить тебе задачу, – сказал он тихим, едва слышным шёпотом.

Мобричи не поднял глаз, но его голос, наконец, прозвучал, сравнявшись по громкости с голосом Меты.

– Знаешь, ты и без того мне очень помог. И дело не в том, что ты мне не нравишься.

Эрмаль замер, уверенный, что просто не расслышал его правильно. Неужели Фабрицио говорит, что он ему нравится? Двойное отрицание будет означать именно это, верно? Но ни при одном их общении, за исключением, может быть, нескольких первых, он никогда не чувствовал, что он нравится Фабрицио. Его терпели, может быть, иногда, презирали, как правило, с мрачными взглядами и короткими ответами. Ему явно было не по душе.

– Ты... Что?

– Послушай, я знаю, что не был... дружелюбен с тобой в последнее время. Чёрт, я едва ли был вежлив. Но это не потому, что ты мне не нравишься, я просто..?  
Это прозвучало как вопрос, но Эрмаль был несколько озадачен, потому что он не знал ответа, не так ли?

– Ты просто? – подсказал он.

– Я просто пытался защитить себя каким-то неразумным способом. Я имею в виду, сначала мне было просто неловко встречаться с тобой, но потом ты, наконец, понял, кто я, поэтому я предположил, что тебя просто интересует моя слава. Ну, ты мог бы похвастаться своим друзьям, что знаешь меня... а потом, знаешь, всё это случилось, и, конечно же, ты был здесь для того, чтобы узнать последние слухи, проверить, что правда, а что нет.

– Я никогда... – начал Эрмаль, хотя и не был уверен, к чему он хочет обратиться в первую очередь. Дело было вовсе не в славе Фабрицио, и он вообще никогда не хотел хвастаться, напротив, сначала просто не знал об этом, а когда узнал, то не сказал ни слова, а больше всего не хотел проверять ни один из ужасных слухов, которые ходили о мужчине.

– Я это знаю. Я понял это, когда всё вылилось наружу – обвинения, всё такое. Я понял, что твоё поведение никогда не менялось. Не так, как другие, которые называли себя моими друзьями и всё же бросали меня, как камень с мостовой, при первом же запахе неприятностей. А ты всё время спрашивал, не нуждаюсь ли я в помощи... сначала я заподозрил неладное, потому что вдруг это просто уловка, какой-то хитроумный способ получить больше информации и поделиться ею с миром?

Мета едва мог в это поверить. Он знал, что Фабрицио не любил его (или любил?), но он никогда не думал, что кто-то может быть такого низкого мнения о его персоне. Он действительно этого не заслуживал. Он почувствовал, как в груди поднимается гнев, и открыл рот, чтобы защититься, но прежде чем успел что-то сказать, Фабрицио продолжил:

– Я знаю, что это не так, что ты просто искренне хотел помочь мне... но когда я понял это, то был слишком смущён своим поведением, чтобы что-то изменить. Мне казалось, что так будет проще. И мне искренне очень жаль, ты этого не заслужил. Эрмаль, мне очень жаль, – повторил он.

Кудрявый парень просто стоял и смотрел на него. Это звучало так искренне, так серьезно, но оправдать его поведение было и правда сложно. Временами он чувствовал себя так неуверенно, задаваясь вопросом, что же он сделал не так... приятно было знать, что ничего не было, но что делать теперь? Что сказать в ответ?

Моро, к счастью, нарушил тишину самостоятельно, понимая, чем именно заняты мысли почтальона.

– Просто... я знаю, что теперь буду выглядеть ещё большим придурком, и мне действительно жаль. Но в первые несколько раз, когда мы встретились, у меня возникло чувство, что ты не знаешь, кто я, и мне нравилась эта анонимность, что ты был добр ко мне только из-за меня, а не из-за какого-то образа, который у тебя мог сложиться. Но потом ты узнал о второй части моей жизни, и я боялся, как ты отреагируешь. Поэтому я решил взять дело в свои руки. А потом, после всего, что случилось, у меня не было сил думать об этом или что-то менять…

– Но?.. – произнёс Эрмаль, чувствуя, что история на этом не заканчивается.

– Но когда ты просто продолжал раз за разом предлагать помощь и быть дружелюбным к не только к моим детям, но также и ко мне, даже когда я обращался с тобой так плохо, даже когда всё вокруг меня рушилось, я понял, что, возможно, ты был здесь не для хвастовства, потому что… почему ты всё ещё был рядом? Это ведь не несло никакой выгоды…

Мета вздохнул, его гнев снова рассеялся, теперь он чувствовал только усталость.

– Фабрицио, мне нужна была дружба, – сказал он, думая, всё ещё упрямо думая о том, что скрывается за этим оправданием.

– Вполне логичный ответ. Прости, что я этого не понял.

– Ну, я всё ещё здесь. Ещё не поздно это исправить, – ответил кудрявый, наконец, подняв голову и пытаясь улыбнуться. Ему это удалось – да, немного неуверенно, но он не шутил. Он всё ещё был здесь. Даже если он выдержал мрачные взгляды и короткие ответы, если его время от времени игнорировали и презирали – он был бы здесь, когда Фабрицио наконец заговорил с ним, извиняясь, понимая, что они могли бы быть друзьями.

– Ты, я не знаю...?

– Фабрицио, перестань, я говорю тебе это не для того, чтобы со смехом отвернуться и сказать, что всё это шутка. Я серьёзно.

Наконец на лице Фабрицио тоже появилась улыбка.

– Извини, обычно я не так неуверен... просто у меня действительно не хватает друзей после… нескольких последних недель.

– Могу я тебе кое-что сказать? Ну, знаешь, как твой друг?

Мобричи только вопросительно взглянул на Эрмаля, и при этих словах на его лице появилась робкая улыбка, затем он кивнул уже более уверенно.

– Если они не поддерживали тебя во всем этом, значит, на самом деле они не были твоими друзьями.

– Это верно. Я знаю это. Но всё же...

– Я знаю.

Некоторое время они оба стояли молча, Эрмаль – неловко посреди комнаты, Фабрицио – в дверях. Миланец не ожидал, что разговор примет такой оборот, он не ожидал, что разговор будет настолько откровенным – он просто из упрямой глупости ещё раз предложил Фабрицио свою помощь. И всё же они были здесь, почему-то ближе, чем когда-либо прежде. Друзья.

– Не хочешь чего-нибудь выпить? – наконец спросил Мобричи, искоса взглянув на Эрмаля. Парень просто кивнул, конечно, он хотел этого, потому что последнее, чего он хотел сейчас – уйти и покинуть этот дом, эту компанию.

И вот теперь они сидели на диване в той же самой комнате, каждый с чашкой кофе. Фабрицио молчал, а Эрмаль копался в мыслях, подыскивая подходящую тему для разговора. Он подумал, не вернуться ли им к бессмысленной светской беседе. Он подумал, не воспользоваться ли ему настроением Фабрицио и не пойти ли дальше по опасной дорожке. Это была азартная игра, будет ли всё хорошо или он просто разрушит всё, что установилось между ними?

– Знаешь, Фабрицио, ты не обязан говорить об этом, если не хочешь, но я знаю только то, что говорили о тебе СМИ. Теперь, когда мы выяснили, что я не интересовался никакими подробностями, может быть, ты хочешь поговорить об этом? Возможно после того, что ты сказал сегодня, ну, ты мог бы рассказать о том, что всё это заставило тебя чувствовать.  
Эрмаль старался говорить непринужденно, старался изо всех сил, чтобы это не прозвучало как вызов, как ультиматум. Он действительно не искал ответов, не в этот раз – он просто волновался. Пройти через что-то подобное, чувствуя, что все твои друзья бросили тебя… это должно быть ужасно.

Моро ничего не ответил, только отхлебнул кофе, который, конечно, был ещё слишком горячим, чтобы пить, и Мета проглотил немую обиду. Да, они могли быть друзьями, но это не означало, что Фабрицио должен был рассказывать об этом. Он знал это, но всё равно чувствовал, что это ещё один толчок в сторону. И не упустил ли он теперь единственный шанс узнать этого человека получше? Осознание того, что минуту назад они могли быть друзьями, уже прошло?

Он не знал, что сказать, ибо что угодно могло разрушить ситуацию, но молчание, растущее между ними, становилось тяжелым и неудобным. Фабрицио был тем, кто, наконец, первый нарушил молчание. И это было совсем не то, чего ожидал Эрмаль. Он ожидал либо перехода к какой-нибудь бессмысленной теме, например, к погоде, либо коротких комментариев, которые лучше было бы оставить. Он не получил ни того, ни другого.

– Это было просто ужасно, – прошептал мужчина, и даже в этом шёпоте его голос, казалось, надломился. На секунду Мета пожалел, что вообще заговорил об этом, но потом понял, что был прав: Фабрицио всё это время не с кем было поговорить, как следует поговорить. Честно говоря, удивительно, что он ещё так хорошо себя чувствует.

– Расскажи мне, – мягко попросил он, всё ещё надеясь, что это не будет слишком много, надеясь, что он сможет помочь. Фабрицио глубоко вздохнул и уставился на свою чашку с кофе, прежде чем продолжить.

– Всё это время мне приходилось притворяться, что всё в порядке, притворяться, что меня не беспокоит утечка песен, эти обвинения, притворяться, что у меня всё под контролем... Перед прессой, перед людьми вокруг меня, перед моей семьей... Я просто не мог проявить слабость, никогда, за всё это время... потому что я знал, что это сработает против меня, что это сделает всё ещё сложнее. И я... мне было так тяжело, так одиноко.

Наконец он поднял взгляд, и Эрмаль увидел, как сильно ему всё ещё больно, какие потери это принесло. И он, наконец, осознал, что поступил правильно, что не стал вести себя по-детски, когда Фабрицио начал игнорировать его, потому что теперь он понимал, что всё это было слишком.

– Мне очень жаль, – сказал он мужчине, поколебавшись долю секунды, прежде чем положить руку ему на плечо. Этот жест был принят, и Фабрицио повернулся к нему с мягкой улыбкой.

– Почему? Ты сделал всё, что мог, чтобы помочь. Спасибо тебе за это, Эрмаль, правда.  
Мета вытаращил глаза. Так ли это было? Он пытался не усугублять ситуацию, но помощь..? Он пытался, но так много раз это не принималось, считалось ненужным.

– За что? – тупо повторил он.

– За всё. За то, что вёл себя адекватно. За то, что не поверил этим россказням. За то, что не предположил их истинности. За то, что всё ещё предлагал мне доброе слово, свою помощь, снова и снова, не обращая внимания на мою реакцию. За то время, что я заставил тебя поработать няней для моих детей. Во всяком случае, всё, что ты делал для Либеро и Аниты каждый раз, когда они требовали твоего внимания или тебе приходилось писать за них открытки... и, конечно, почта. Ты так много сделал.

– Почта? Как ты можешь благодарить меня за доставку... этих писем?

– Что?

– Когда я прочёл, что ты получаешь письма, полные ненависти, мне стало так плохо, потому что именно я приносил тебе эти письма. Как ты можешь... – начал Эрмаль, но его прервали, прежде чем он успел закончить фразу.

– Нет, нет, я совсем не это имел в виду! Я имел в виду письма, которые ты просил написать для меня, чтобы я получил что-то хорошее. Ты не представляешь, как я радовался, видя, что люди всё ещё стоят у меня за спиной.

Эрмаль вопросительно смотрел на Фабрицио, не понимая, о чём он говорит. Единственные письма, которые он косвенно посылал Фабрицио, были те, что написали Либеро и Анита. Так что же имел в виду Мобричи? Неужели он что-то натворил? Что, если вся эта дружба была основана на том, чего Эрмаль никогда не делал?

– Письма?

Мужчина только похлопал себя по колену, как бы говоря: «подожди, сейчас увидишь», а потом встал и принялся рыться в ящиках. Мета наблюдал внимательно, всё ещё смущённый, пока ему не вручили какие-то бумаги. Он смотрел на них, не зная, действительно ли Фабрицио хочет, чтобы он прочел их, или же он ожидает, что Эрмаль узнает их так. Если таково было его намерение, то оно провалилось, потому что он не узнал почерк.

Но вот что он узнал сразу, так это имя в самом низу листа.

Борсато.

Что? Что?!

– Я... я не имею никакого отношения к... этим, – пробормотал Эрмаль, поднимая письма и возвращая их Фабрицио. Некоторые мысли начали формироваться в его голове, но он отогнал их.

Моро посмотрел на него с веселой улыбкой, которая совсем не понравилась его собеседнику.

– В письме говорится совсем другое. Давай-ка я прочту, – произнёс он, прежде чем найти то, что искал, принялся листать бумаги.

– «Один кудрявый почтальон, с которым мы оба знакомы, спросил меня сегодня, не будет ли мне сложно послать Вам письмо, чтобы вы получили почту от людей, которые всё ещё верят в Вашу невинность и Ваш талант. Я согласен с ним, поэтому с удовольствием попрошу кое-кого из моих друзей о том же». Эрмаль, спасибо. Действительно. Это письмо и те, на которые он ссылается, пришли в самый подходящий для меня момент.

Мета ответил не сразу, его мысли вернулись в тот самый момент, когда он попросил у мистера Борсато об этом письме. Чувство, с которым он ушел в тот день, чувство, что он что-то упустил, теперь наконец-то объяснилось. Разве он не просил старика не упоминать его имя в письме? Нет, он этого не делал. Он этого не делал, но вполне мог бы. О боже, что ещё он сказал?

– Он... он ещё что-нибудь говорил обо мне? Я просил его не делать этого, – наконец выдавил он, с колотящимся сердцем ожидая ответа. Неужели мистер Борсато больше ничего не сказал? Конечно, они с Фабрицио не вели бы весь этот разговор, если бы он сделал это? Конечно, Мобричи не нуждался в почтальоне с необъяснимой влюбленностью в качестве друга.

– Нет, не волнуйся, он этого не сделал, – честно ответил певец, окончательно развеяв сомнения Эрмаля, – но я рад, что он написал то, что написал, потому что, когда я прочел это, я впервые осознал, как плохо обращался с тобой.

– Всё в порядке, у тебя было много забот, – с облегчением ответил Эрмаль, мысленно проговаривая то, что он скажет мистеру Борсато, когда увидит его в следующий раз.  
– Это было неправильно, но теперь я ничего не могу изменить. Извини.

– Но Эрмаль, ты только что сказал, что плохо себя чувствуешь из-за доставки почты? Почему?

– Потому что я знал, что доставляю. Ты не заслуживаешь получать письма с ненавистью, но именно это я и приносил тебе каждый день. Не удивительно, что я тебе не нравился.

– Эрмаль, нет, не надо – ты просто делал свою работу, я не винил тебя, как я мог? Ведь ты сам никогда не посылал такого рода сообщения, даже наоборот. Ты не должен чувствовать себя плохо из-за этого, это не твоя вина.

Мета был спокоен, он действительно не знал, что сказать, и удовлетворился бесполезным ответом.

– Твоей она не была тоже.

В наступившей тишине он допил кофе и оглядел комнату, пытаясь найти другую тему для разговора, раздумывая о том, не пора ли ему уходить. Они много чего сказали друг другу, обсудили много важных вещей, и возвращаться к светской беседе было просто... нехорошо. Поэтому, в конце концов, он решил просто пойти домой.

– Я рад, что мы поговорили, – сказал он Фабрицио в дверях, храбро, но честно.

– И я тоже. Я должен был начать этот разговор сам, извини, что не сделал этого, предоставив это тебе. Мне следовало извиниться раньше. 

– Не волнуйся, теперь всё хорошо. В самом деле, – ответил он, ненавидя себя за то, что этот человек обвиняет себя после всего, что ему пришлось пережить за последние месяцы.

– Я рад, – ответил Моро с широкой, милой улыбкой на лице, и Мете потребовалась минута, чтобы понять, что он развёл руки в стороны, приглашая в объятия. Он успел среагировать в последнюю секунду, прежде чем сомнения овладели Фабрицио, и крепко обнял его в ответ, с большим количеством искренних чувств.

Сегодня он обрёл друга. Они с Фабрицио поговорили и решили те проблемы, которые висели между ними. Они переступили через это вместе и могли двигаться дальше. И кто знает, куда приведет их эта дорога? Ведь всё возможно, не так ли? 

Эти мысли промелькнули в голове Эрмаля, когда он вернулся домой и положил рисунок Аниты на кофейный столик, поклявшись в скором времени купить для него рамку и повесить в гостиной, как обещал. У него навсегда останется воспоминание о том дне, когда он подружился с Фабрицио Мобричи.


	7. Глава VII

Эрмаль вернулся с небогатого на события обхода, доставив полученную утром почту, и с нетерпением ждал свободного вечера. Его план состоял в том, чтобы свернуться калачиком на диване с новой книгой, которую он давно хотел почитать, приятной музыкой на заднем плане, бокалом вина... да, он действительно предвкушал это.

Остановившись перед входной дверью, он полез в карман за ключом, которого там почему-то не оказалось. Он проверил другой карман, но результат вновь оказался отрицательным. Теперь, слегка поддавшись панике, он снова пошарил в первом. Ключа по-прежнему не было.

Внезапно он вдруг отчётливо вспомнил, где лежат его ключи. На кухонном столе. Там, где он оставляет их каждый вечер, готовый схватить утром, когда уходит на работу. Вот только сегодня утром он их не взял – они всё ещё лежали на столе, а дверь за ним попросту захлопнулась.

Конечно, у него был запасной ключ. Он отдал его мистеру Борсато на хранение, как раз для такой ситуации. Итак, во второй раз за день Мета направился по знакомым улицам к дому старика. Он рассеянно поздоровался с Либеро, который играл в саду, когда проходил мимо знакомого дома, затем добрался до дома мистера Борсато и позвонил в дверь. И стал ждать. Время тянулось медленно, сопровождаемое беспокойными ударами сердца, пока не осознал две вещи. Во-первых, пожилого человека не было дома. А во-вторых, Эрмаль точно знал, где он находится, а именно в Чивитавеккье – навещает друга, вернется только послезавтра.

Отлично, и что теперь? Эрмаль повернул домой, совершенно забыв кивнуть Либеро на прощание, все его мысли были заняты тем, что он не может попасть в собственный дом. Оказавшись рядом со своим жилищем, он уставился на дверь, взгляд всё ещё оставался растерянным. Что же ему теперь делать? Он достал телефон и пробежал глазами по списку контактов. Каждый был ещё более бесполезен, чем предыдущий...

Затем он понял, что ему нужен был мастер, который поможет, возможно, взломать замок. Наверняка где-то поблизости есть такие компании? Он быстро поискал в гугле и, настороженно следя за уровнем заряда батареи, набрал номер, который выскочил первым.  
Примерно через сорок пять минут на его улицу свернул фургон. Приехал сотрудник службы. Мета был спасён.

– Эта модель замка, – констатировал мужчина, качая головой, – боюсь, я не смогу Вам помочь. По крайней мере, без полного разрушения двери. Я сомневаюсь, что это то, чего Вы хотите, – продолжил он, ещё с минуту глядя на замок.

Эрмаль вынужден был признать, что на самом деле это было не то, чего он хотел, поэтому ему оставалось только смотреть, как фургон удаляется в неизвестном направлении. Затем он в отчаянии оглядел дом, ища хотя бы открытое окно, какой-нибудь путь внутрь, но ничего так и не обнаружил. Конечно, нет, он всегда закрывал все окна, прежде чем выйти из дома. Не давал грабителям шанса, и всё такое.

Он стоял и думал об этом. У него был бумажник с собой, у него были деньги. Он просто... останется в отеле, пока не вернётся мистер Борсато. Он мог бы это сделать. С ним всё будет в порядке. Жаль только деньги, которые ему придется потратить, он так долго копил на отпуск, который планировал уже довольно давно, на поездку по Европе, на поездку к морю... и всё же это была его собственная вина, что он оказался «запертым» на улице.

Хотя... у него был ещё один шанс. Когда он вручил свой ключ мистеру Борсато, тот усмехнулся в своей обычной манере и сказал что-то вроде того, что его запасной ключ от его дома так же находится у соседа. Эрмаль не испытывал особой симпатии к той женщине, и, по общему признанию, вероятность того, что она захочет отдать ему ключ, за который несёт ответственность, человеку, которого она не знает, у которого есть только смутная история о том, что ему нужен этот чёртов запасной ключ... Кроме того, даже если она позволит ему войти в дом, он понятия не имеет, где старик держит ключ. И всё же попробовать стоило, не так ли? Поэтому снова он шёл по тем улицам, которые так хорошо знал.

Погруженный в свои мысли и сомнения, он не сразу заметил, что кто-то зовёт его по имени.

– Эрмаль, всё в порядке?

– Фабрицио! Да, конечно, всё отлично!

Мобричи только взглянул на него поверх садовой ограды.

– Уверен? Либеро немного забеспокоился, когда увидел, что ты несколько раз проходил мимо за последний час, и вот теперь ты снова здесь.

Мета попытался улыбнуться в ответ, но у него ничего не вышло.

– Да, просто оказалось, что я самый настоящий идиот, которому удалось запереть ключи в своём доме. Действительно глупо, я просто забыл их сегодня утром, и дверь сама запирается... я просто пытался получить свой запасной ключ от друга, которому я его дал.

Улыбка Фабрицио была более правдоподобной, чем у кудрявого – удивительно тёплая и совсем не насмешливая, хотя Эрмаль ожидал что-то подобное.

– Значит, теперь всё и правда в порядке?

– Ну... нет, – честно признался он и, заметив удивленно поднятую бровь Фабрицио, пояснил, – мой друг уехал на несколько дней, так что я не смог достать свой ключ. Но всё в порядке, да, я как раз собирался попросить у его соседки запасной ключ, чтобы получить свой! А если это не сработает, я просто остановлюсь в ближайшей гостинице, ничего страшного!

– В гостинице? Только не это, нет.

– Ну, это всё же лучше, чем спать в моем саду только потому, что я не могу попасть внутрь.

– Нет, нет, я имею в виду… почему бы тебе не остаться здесь?

– Где? – Эрмаль был уверен, что не расслышал мужчину правильно, или просто не так понял, потому что «здесь» означало бы... дом Мобричи?

– У меня дома. Тебе не придётся платить за отель, потому что у меня есть отличная комната для гостей.

Мета подумал, что, может быть, он всё-таки предпочтёт заплатить за гостиничный номер, потому что остаться у Фабрицио? На две ночи? Конечно, это приведёт к некоторым «трещинам» в их хрупкой дружбе. Сложно было представить, как они проведут так много времени вместе, когда едва привыкли проявлять дружелюбие по отношению друг к другу всего пять минут в день?

– В этом нет необходимости, я не хочу беспокоить тебя. Со мной всё будет в порядке!  
Моро издал тихий смешок.

– Ты не будешь причиной моего беспокойства. На самом деле, мне было бы намного лучше, если бы я, наконец, смог помочь тебе в чём-то, после всего, что ты сделал.

– Я не так уж много сделал, правда, тебе не нужно…

– Эрмаль, мы уже обсуждали это раньше, ты сделал много. И я настаиваю. Да ладно тебе, никаких отелей. Для этого нет причин.

Мета задумался. Ему вовсе не обязательно было оставаться у Фабрицио, да, но он также не хотел останавливаться в отеле; эти деньги… он найдёт для них лучшее применение. Так что... неужели он не может просто принять предложение своего друга? И кто знает, может быть, это сработает, может быть, это не станет угрозой для их дружбы – провести время вместе. Когда-то – первые недели – он использовал любую возможность именно для этого, дабы узнать больше об этом человеке. Тем не менее, это было много – две ночи, два вечера, а ещё утро…

– Я открою тебе дверь, – сказал Фабрицио и исчез в доме. Очевидно, решение уже было принято. Может, это и к лучшему, но у Эрмаля всё равно не было веских контраргументов, чтобы отказаться.

Так что через некоторое время он бесцельно слонялся по кухне, пока римлянин готовил ужин. Эрмаль уже раз пять спрашивал, не может ли он чем-нибудь помочь, но, по-видимому, это было не так. Но он не мог... так неловко было ничего не делать, глядя на чужую работу.

В какой-то момент Фабрицио был сыт этим по горло. 

– Эрмаль, ты не хочешь поискать Аниту и Либеро? Скажи им, что еда почти готова, и, пожалуйста, напомни им о том, что они должны вымыть руки.

Кудрявый послушно вышел из кухни и начал искать детей. В последний раз он видел Либеро в гостиной, но сейчас она была пуста. Взглянув в сад, он понял, что его там тоже нет. И Аниты тоже нигде не было видно, так что оставалось поискать... наверху? Может ли он просто пойти туда? Или ему стоит позвать их у подножия лестницы? Это был не его дом, это были не его дети, и он не знал, что ему делать.

Оглянувшись на кухонную дверь, он понял, что не может вернуться, не выполнив своего задания. Так что он неловко потоптался на одном месте, а потом добрался до середины лестницы и тихо позвал: «Либеро? Анита? Ужин готов!»

И это было… странно? Это было похоже на то, что в другом мире это может быть нормальным, даже привычным – что-то, что можно будет делать, не задумываясь. И всё же, как бы то ни было, это было странно, но имело свои результаты, потому что он увидел, как из-за двери высунулись две головы и уставились на него.

– Не забудьте, что сначала вы должны вымыть руки! – произнёс он, когда, наконец, нашёл детей и завладел их вниманием. Брат с сестрой лишь кивнули в ответ, и Мета со спокойной совестью вернулся на кухню, радуясь, что выполнил свою задачу.

– Они уже идут, – сказал он Фабрицио, усаживаясь на указанное место.

– Спасибо, – последовал тихий ответ, сопровождаемый довольно милой улыбкой, на которую Эрмаль старался не обращать особого внимания. К счастью, его быстро вывело из транса появление Либеро и Аниты, которые заняли свои места за столом.

Ужин был весьма приятным, с отличной едой – очевидно, глава семейства знал, как готовить. А когда вокруг были дети, не было времени на неловкое молчание. Так прошел вечер, после десерта с мороженым они вместе смотрели кино в гостиной. Эрмаль чувствовал бы себя не в своей тарелке, но у него не было ни малейшего шанса заниматься подобным, когда Либеро сидел на подушках на полу, прислонившись к его ногам, а Анита – между ним и Фабрицио на диване. 

Как всё могло так круто измениться всего за неделю или около того? Как же они с Фабрицио дошли до того, что перестали испытывать эту неловкость? Как эти двое детей так спокойно приняли его присутствие здесь, словно это было в порядке вещей? Не то что бы он возражал, нет, вовсе нет. Какая-то мысль пришла ему в голову, но он решительно отогнал её, потому что не позволял себе думать о том, как это хорошо… как хорошо он вписывается в эту семью. Всё было совсем не так. Он знал это, и ему не следовало теряться в бессмысленных мечтах. Это было только на сегодня, может быть, завтра, но не более того. Так что он решил наслаждаться этим моментом, пока мог.

И он наслаждался им, пока он длился, впрочем, это продолжалось недолго. Фильм закончился, и девочке пора было ложиться спать. Либеро мог бы ещё немного посидеть с ними, но предпочёл делать это в своей спальне. Мета остался сидеть на диване, бездумно уставившись в телевизор и ожидая возвращения Фабрицио. Через некоторое время он появился в комнате, неся две дымящиеся кружки и набор чайных пакетиков. 

– Чай будешь?

И Эрмаль с радостью согласился, взяв одну из кружек и выбрав один из разноцветных пакетиков. Он был рад хоть на чем-то сосредоточиться, потому что теперь, когда дети ушли и остались только они вдвоем, ему было немного неловко. Они уже сидели в этой комнате раньше, вот так. Был правда день, а не ночь, в руках был кофе вместо чая, но всё равно это было… очень похоже. Только на этот раз не было никаких серьёзных разговоров, никаких недоразумений, требующих решения, и никаких извинений.

Какое-то время приходилось поддерживать светскую беседу, и это не казалось чем-то плохим, в конце концов, они всё ещё должны были узнать друг друга лучше, а они почти ничего не знали друг о друге, на самом деле, и разговор тёк неуклюже, прерываясь неловкими паузами. Фабрицио с радостью воспользовался предлогом проведать Либеро и Аниту, и Эрмаль проводил его задумчивым взглядом. Как только он остался один, он позволил своей голове опуститься, устало потирая глаза. Как это раньше было так легко, а теперь так трудно? Было что-то такое, что заставляло его чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке, и теперь, не отвлекаясь на детей, он это заметил. Он чувствовал себя почти неуютно. И вовсе не из-за другого мужчины – тот делал всё возможное, чтобы Эрмаль чувствовал себя желанным гостем.

Так что он сам во всём виноват. Вся эта неловкая атмосфера была целиком на нём. И почему? Он хотел, чтобы всё прошло хорошо, он хотел, чтобы эта дружба сработала.  
Но, возможно, именно в этом и была проблема. Он слишком сильно хотел этого, слишком старался. Он придавал всему слишком большое значение, стараясь читать между строк, когда ничего больше не оставалось. Моро предложил ему свою гостевую комнату, чтобы помочь, потому что именно так поступают друзья. Дружба – вот что у них было, и, учитывая всё случившееся, даже она была особенной.

Да, дружба – это то, что у них было сейчас, дружба – это всё, что у них когда-либо будет. Глупо желать большего, Эрмаль должен просто смириться с этим.

– Всё в порядке?

Кудрявый поднял голову и внезапно вздрогнул: он не слышал, как вернулся Фабрицио.

– Да, да, я просто устал, извини, – выдавил он, надеясь, что это прозвучало достаточно правдоподобно. Он должен вести себя нормально, дружелюбно – ничего больше, и он должен хорошо это помнить.

Хотя было довольно непросто держать это в голове, когда римлянин откинулся на спинку дивана, переключая каналы на телевизоре, и теперь был ближе, чем раньше, излучая тепло. Это всё ещё оставалось довольно сложной задачей, когда Фабрицио переоделся в более удобную одежду – теперь на нём были низко висящие хлопковые штаны и мягкая, явно поношенная футболка. А ещё рубашка, которая выглядела довольно мило.

– Ты же знаешь, что можешь идти спать в любое время. Просто дай мне знать, если захочешь, чтобы я прочитал тебе сказку на ночь тоже, просто для практики своего голоса! – вдруг шутливо протянул Фабрицио, искоса поглядывая на Эрмаля.

Опять же, всё, что почтальон мог сделать – это вести себя адекватно, смеяться над шуткой и игнорировать все возможные сценарии, которые возникали в его голове. Не столько сказка на ночь, конечно, нет – хотя он должен был признать, что голос Фабрицио был довольно приятным, и, конечно, было бы здорово послушать, как он оживляет некоторых персонажей из сборника сказок – куда больше его интересовала роль Фабрицио, уводящего его в постель. Тряхнув кудрявой головой, он попытался рассеять все эти образы. Ему действительно нужно было вытащить свой разум из сточной канавы.

– Нет, нет, я ещё немного посижу, но спасибо за предложение, – он попытался ответить что-то связное, но, в конце концов, можно было бы просто поблагодарить его мысленно? Зачем он сказал это вслух?

Однако мужчина никак не отреагировал, и они молча смотрели новости, которые начали показывать по телевизору. Эрмаль с благодарностью использовал это время, чтобы собраться с мыслями или хотя бы попытаться сделать это – просто ещё немного, чтобы пережить вечер. Это было бы прекрасно, ему просто нужно было разобраться в себе как следует – впереди была бы целая ночь, которая давала время привести мысли в порядок, чтобы завтра не чувствовать себя ещё более неловким.

Новости превратились в сводки футбольных матчей, и, наконец, им удалось завязать какой-то разговор, обсуждая футбольные команды, которые они поддерживали, делясь своим мнением о знаковых матчах и игроках.

Наконец, Мета почувствовал себя непринуждённо, атмосфера значительно улучшилась, и теперь это было похоже на просто дружеское общение. Что, несомненно, помогало, так это то, что мнения Мобричи были удивительно похожи на мнения Дино, и это делало всё происходящее немного более… знакомым.

Да, наконец-то Эрмаль почувствовал себя комфортно.

По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Фабрицио вдруг не положил руку на спинку дивана, придвигаясь всё ближе и ближе к Эрмалю. Мета замер. Неужели римлянин обнимает его за плечи? Нет, правда? Зачем ему это? Для этого не было никаких причин. Абсолютно. Конечно же нет, но это только добавило ему мыслей и идей, которых он так долго избегал и опасался. Он не мог этого вынести, ему было достаточно трудно держать себя в руках, когда Фабрицио все ещё излучал тепло, но теперь оно было непросто где-то рядом – оно было повсюду, и это было нехорошо.

Эрмаль неуклюже повернулся, каким-то образом ухитрившись сдвинуться так, чтобы его спина больше не упиралась в спинку дивана, отодвигаясь от чужой руки. Он отодвинулся на безопасное расстояние, хотя больше всего на свете ему хотелось прижаться к этому мужчине, но он не мог; он знал, что это не лучшая идея, и он разрушит всё, что у него есть сейчас (и тогда ему действительно придётся спать на улице). Он почувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд Моро, но определенно не хотел встречаться с ним глазами. Он продолжал смотреть в телевизор, пытаясь придумать, что сказать – что-нибудь обыденное, что-нибудь, чтобы заполнить их молчание, которое стало довольно тяжёлым.

– Ну... – начал он, – Знаешь, ты, наверное, думаешь, что я круглый дурак, что запер ключи и всё такое, но это не так, потому что у меня есть друг – лучший друг на самом деле, его зовут Марко, мы давно знакомы, он делает для меня очень многое – в общем, он однажды тоже забыл ключ дома, и решил, что просто влезет через открытое окно на первом этаже. Его план состоял в том, чтобы взобраться на крышу сарая и каким-то образом добраться до окна. Но… он так и не добрался до своей цели, потому что крыша сарая частично обвалилась, и его нога застряла, ему пришлось звать на помощь, пока кто-то наконец не услышал его... так что да, у меня всё не так плохо. 

Эрмаль закрыл рот, чтобы прекратить свою бессмысленную болтовню. По крайней мере, это сработало, верно, ему удалось перевести разговор в другое русло и в то же время отвлечься от некоторых мыслей.

Фабрицио ответил лишь неопределённым смешком, но не стал рассказывать истории о своих знакомых. Вместо этого он положил пульт от телевизора на стол и встал, настороженно глядя на парня.

– Я пойду спать, завтра рано вставать. Ты можешь остаться и посмотреть телевизор, на кухне при большом желании можно найти что-нибудь выпить, если хочешь, и... да, думаю, это всё. Чувствуй себя как дома, и спокойной ночи.

Эрмаль едва успел выкрикнуть «спокойной ночи!» до того, как Мобричи исчез на лестнице. Он откинулся на подушки дивана. Это было немного неожиданно, но, взглянув на часы на стене, он понял, что уже больше одиннадцати; школа, без сомнения, начиналась рано утром. Возможно, это было просто его собственное воображение, снова сочиняющее сказки. Глубоко вздохнув, он немного полистал каналы, но, не найдя ничего интересного, решил, что тоже должен попытаться заснуть. Ему понадобится энергия, чтобы держать свои мысли под контролем, и тогда всё будет в полном порядке. Менее неловко. Они друзья. Да.


	8. Глава VIII

Эрмаль оказался прав – следующее утро началось слишком рано. Его разбудили детские голоса и топот ног по лестнице. Часть его хотела остаться в постели, спрятаться в комнате, пока семья не уедет в школу, на работу. Однако он знал, что не может позволить подобное поведение. Это всё равно, что обращаться с Фабрицио, как с гостем, а он этого не заслужил. Если вчерашний вечер был хоть каким-то намёком, то Моро и сам не собирался обращаться с ним как с «безымянным гостем», а скорее как с другом семьи. И это действительно было так, хоть и являлось чем-то странным, необычным, ведь он никогда раньше не проводил так много времени вместе с этой семьёй. Зачем ему это, если у него был дом всего в нескольких улицах отсюда?

Поэтому Мета всё-таки вылез из постели, преодолев сонливость, оделся и спустился вниз. Он нашел Фабрицио, Либеро и Аниту завтракающими на кухне. Мужчина с лёгкой улыбкой пожелал ему доброго утра и кивнул на свободное место за столом, где Эрмаля ждали ещё одна тарелка и стакан апельсинового сока. Он с благодарностью сел, глядя на стол перед собой и пытаясь понять, о чём беседуют дети.

За едой Эрмаль понял, насколько двойственны его отношения с этой семьей, особенно с Фабрицио. С одной стороны, это было настолько поверхностно, они почти ничего не знали друг о друге, а с другой стороны… это выглядело так, словно они завтракали, брошенные в самый разгар лихорадочной утренней рутины, готовили двух детей к школе. Утренняя рутина, которая включала в себя сборы на учёбу и здоровый завтрак.

В конце концов, Фабрицио и дети покинули столовую – Анита и Либеро отправились в школу, первый уехал на интервью. У Эрмаля оставалось ещё немного времени, прежде чем он тоже покинет дом, собираясь на работу. Вернувшись с почты, он снова оказался в доме, полном людей – Фабрицио готовил лёгкий перекус для своей семьи.

День прошёл спокойно, дети играли и занимались своими обыденными вещами, глава семьи смотрел какой-то сериал на своем ноутбуке, Мета углубился в книгу, которую взял с полки в гостиной. Да, всё было спокойно, пока Фабрицио, закончив очередной эпизод, не проверил время и не окликнул сына и дочь.

– Мама скоро приедет, почему бы вам не собрать вещи и не попрощаться с Эрмалем?

Либеро молча ушёл в свою комнату упаковывать рюкзак с необходимыми вещами, не задавая никаких вопросов. Анита, однако, этого не сделала и подошла к Фабрицио, который снисходительно улыбнулся и посадил девочку к себе на колени. 

– Эрмаль останется здесь?

– Да, piccola, он останется здесь до завтра, а потом добудет свой ключ и пойдёт домой.

– Я тоже хочу остаться здесь!

Мужчина нежно провел рукой по её волосам, чтобы немного пригладить непослушные тёмные пряди.

– Ты не можешь, милая, ты должна поехать с мамой на выходные, как и всегда.

– Но я не хочу никуда уезжать, – прошептала Анита, и её губы угрожающе задрожали, а когда Фабрицио повторил уже более тихо «ты должна, amore, только на выходные», обнимая её, она заплакала, казалось, совершенно убитая горем.

Эрмаль просто смотрел на них, не зная, что ему делать, что он мог сделать, пока в середине всего этого не раздался звонок в дверь.

– Ох, не мог бы ты открыть, пожалуйста? – умоляюще спросил Фабрицио, всё ещё пытаясь успокоить Аниту, но безуспешно.

Мета, не комментируя просьбу, вышел в коридор и открыл дверь женщине, которая улыбнулась ему с несколько растерянным видом. Вероятно, Джада.

– Привет, кто ты? – спросила она с плохо скрываемым интересом.

Прежде чем Эрмаль успел хоть что-то ответить, их прервал Либеро, спрыгнувший с лестницы.

– Мама!

Джада обняла сына и тихо спросила: 

– Почему Анита плачет? – рыдания маленькой девочки были отчётливо слышны даже в коридоре.

– Она не хочет прощаться с Эрмалем, – объяснил Либеро.

– Кто такой Эрмаль?

– Я, – ответил Мета, а Либеро услужливо пояснил: – Он почтальон.

– Друг Фабрицио, – поправил он, поскольку это был лучший способ объяснить, почему он открывает дверь, чем комментарий Либеро, и пожал руку женщине. 

– Приятно познакомиться, Эрмаль, почтальон, друг Фабрицио, – в глазах Джады мелькнул огонёк, заставивший албанца заподозрить, что ей уже что-то рассказывали о нём. Хорошо это или плохо – вот в чём вопрос. 

Они прошли в гостиную, где Мобричи всё так же безрезультатно пытался успокоить плачущую девочку. Увидев их, она протянула к ним свои маленькие ручки. Но не к матери, нет – к Эрмалю.

– Я хочу остаться здесь, – взвизгнула она, и Мета бросил испуганный взгляд на Фабрицио, когда тот неожиданно протянул ему Аниту. Зачем? И что ему теперь делать? 

– Ты увидишь меня снова на следующей неделе! – он попытался успокоить девочку, но получил в ответ только ещё один громкий всхлип. Пожалуй, даже слишком громкий. 

– Но тебя здесь не будет! – пожаловалась она, уткнувшись лицом в крепкое плечо.   
Что же, это было правдой. Но что он мог поделать? Он просто знал, что не сможет вынести истерику маленькой девочки.

– Знаешь что? Если ты хорошенько попросишь маму и папу, может быть, они разрешат тебе прийти ко мне в гости в ближайшее время.

Это привлекло внимание Аниты.

– Типа ночёвки? – спросила она, широко раскрыв глаза.

Не успев опомниться, он кивнул: – Да, что-то вроде того.

Затем он понял, что сказал, и бросил ещё один взгляд на Фабрицио, задаваясь вопросом, может ли он вообще что-то предлагать, задаваясь вопросом, не переступил ли он очередную черту, задаваясь вопросом, почему он вообще решил успокоить ребёнка таким образом. 

Хотя, похоже, это оказалось не такой уж плохой идей, потому что Анита успокоилась и внимательно посмотрела на родителей. 

– Можно? Пожалуйста.

Тут вмешалась Джада. 

– Если только ты сейчас будешь хорошо себя вести и соберёшь вещи в рюкзак. Либеро тебе поможет.

Дети исчезли наверху, а трое взрослых остались в комнате, глядя друг на друга. Ну, конечно, всё внимание было сосредоточено только на почтальоне.

– Извини, конечно, это не мое дело, я скажу ей, что это невозможно, мне так жаль, – пробормотал Эрмаль, и щёки его покраснели под этим пристальным взглядом.

– Если Фабрицио не возражает, то я не понимаю, почему она не может этого сделать. Он знает тебя достаточно хорошо, чтобы принять это решение. Только если ты не хочешь, чтобы она всё-таки приходила? – ответила женщина, и это прозвучало как вызов. Теперь он немного лучше понимал, откуда у Аниты такой сильный характер. Это прозвучало как вызов, но он услышал и предупреждение. Теперь всё зависело от него – хочет ли он разбить сердце малышки.

– Конечно, хочу, она очень желанная гостья в моём доме. Фабрицио?

Моро посмотрел на него с непонятным выражением лица.

– Фабри? – мягко произнесла Джада, когда он не ответил, и Эрмалю оставалось просто смотреть на них, гадая, доверит ли Фабрицио свою дочь какому-то почтальону.

– Не вижу никаких проблем, конечно, я не против.

– Неужели? – выпалил Эрмаль, прежде чем успел сдержать порыв.

Но ответа он так и не дождался, Либеро и Анита уже бежали вниз по лестнице, готовые уйти. Девочка всё ещё не выглядела счастливой, но, по крайней мере, у неё было что-то, чего она ждала с нетерпением, и она не собиралась всё испортить своим поведением.

Дети обняли Фабрицио и Эрмаля и ушли вместе с Джадой; мужчинам оставалось лишь махать им на прощание, стоя на пороге дома. Когда машина завернула за угол, они вернулись внутрь, не глядя друг на друга, но занятые одними и теми же мыслями. Разве это не здорово – остаться наедине, когда детей нет? Всё ещё имея кого-то, чтобы поговорить, не будучи поглощённым домом, который был действительно слишком большим для одного человека? Разве это не прекрасно – чувствовать себя частью этой семьи, быть принятым, заслуживающим доверия? Разве это не здорово – находиться здесь вот так каждую неделю..?

***

Римлянин решил приступить к ужину, попросив Эрмаля помочь ему с сервировкой стола. Приём пищи прошёл довольно неприметно – несколько светских бесед, дружеское молчание, по крайней мере, никакой неловкости, как прошлой ночью. По крайней мере, пока, потому что скоро всё изменится.

– Я должен был сказать тебе раньше, но сегодня меня не будет дома, – неожиданно сказал Фабрицио. Эрмаль поднял на него взгляд, собираясь сказать, что всё в порядке, он оказался здесь совершенно неожиданно, конечно, у Моро были другие планы.

– Я встречаюсь с друзьями, – объяснил мужчина, прежде чем тот успел что-то сказать, и Мета задумался, что же ему делать с этой информацией. Это не было похоже на приглашение, он был абсолютно уверен, что это не приглашение, но тогда что он хотел ему этим сказать?

– Это здорово. Развлекайся, – выдавил Эрмаль, разрезая мясо на аккуратные кусочки, жалея, что не может так же эффективно разделаться с гнетущей тишиной, внезапно возникшей вокруг них. Как это вообще возможно, что один момент был великолепен, а следующий просто... нет?

– Спасибо, – ответил Фабрицио немного погодя, и, казалось, он тоже не знал, что случилось с его прежним хорошим настроением.

Они молча закончили ужин, и Мета направился на кухню сказав, что он может помыть посуду, пока Фабрицио готовится к выходу – всё, что угодно, лишь бы занять себя, лишь бы заполнить это гнетущее молчание. Моро не стал даже спорить как обычно, если бы кто-нибудь из гостей предложил помыть посуду – ему самому не терпелось вырваться из атмосферы, царившей между ними, и Эрмаль только что предоставил ему прекрасную возможность сделать это.

Наконец римлянин ушёл, посуда была вымыта, и Эрмаль растерянно сидел на диване. Он чувствовал себя совершенно одиноким в этом незнакомом доме, уставившись в телевизор, на который не обращал внимания. Глядя, как на часах проходят минуты, он, наконец, встал и принес из кухни бокал вина. Хорошее вино. У Фабрицио был прекрасный вкус. Эрмаль бродил по комнате, изучая взглядом различные личные вещи, которые были разбросаны на кухне.

Магниты на холодильнике – явно сувениры, привезённые из отпуска. Пробковая доска на стене, заполненная письмами из детской школы, расписаниями спортивных клубов и сбора мусора, листовками для доставки еды, какими-то картинками и рисунками. Одна полка была заставлена поваренными книгами, хотя, насколько мог судить Эрмаль, ими пользовались нечасто.

Он вернулся в комнату, ненадолго задержавшись в коридоре, чтобы полюбоваться семейными фотографиями на стене. В гостиной на стенах висели ещё картины и рисунки – профессиональные и те, что были выполнены детской рукой. Полки в углу были заполнены не только музыкой, но и книгами, и Эрмаль просто сидел рядом какое-то время, проводя рукой по обложкам, сравнивая свои вкусы с вкусами Фабрицио, перелистывая книги, которых он не знал.

Взглянув на часы, он понял, что ещё довольно рано, особенно для вечера пятницы. Конечно, Мобричи будет отсутствовать довольно долго. Эрмаль не знал, что делать – телевизор не предлагал ничего интересного, да и читать ему не хотелось.

Он долил себе вина и ещё немного побродил по дому. Во время обхода обнаружилась ещё одна закрытая дверь, он остановился перед ней. Фабрицио представил эту комнату, как свою студию, и Эрмаль не был уверен, стоит ли ему туда входить. Вопрос заключался не столько в том, можно ли ему войти, сколько в том, стоит ли это делать в принципе.

Он постоял немного, размышляя, взвешивая все «за» и «против», убеждая себя, что вполне может пожалеть потом, что не встретился с тем, что находится по ту сторону. Сделав ещё один глоток вина, он принял решение и медленно толкнул дверь. Комната оказалась совсем не такой, как он ожидал. Он мог предположить, что в комнате будет тесно и темно, но это было не так, совсем не так. Она была современной с хорошим освещением – это он понял, как только щёлкнул выключателем. Большой камин, которого Эрмаль никак не ожидал здесь увидеть, изящный диван перед перегородкой, за панорамными окнами – непроглядная тьма.

И пианино.

Пианино – вот оно, чёрное и блестящее, зовёт его. Каким-то образом комната вокруг исчезла, и от неё осталось только пианино. Он медленно подошел к нему, оставив стакан на одной из полок перегородки. Он стоял перед инструментом, воспоминания уже боролись за внимание в его голове, а он ещё даже не прикоснулся к нему. Немного отодвинул стул и сел. На мгновение его правая рука зависла над клавишами. Он всё ещё мог вернуться в реальность, он всё ещё мог покинуть эту комнату и притвориться, что инструмента здесь нет.  
Но нет. Ещё один дрожащий вдох, и он опустил руку, позволив силе тяжести сделать своё дело, и звук заполнил комнату.

Это было похоже на возвращение домой. Возвращение домой, но не в то место, которое помнишь. Это было похоже на место, которое осталось, когда ушли все сомнения, когда все возможности сложились вместе, пока не остался только один путь. Это звучало так, словно возвращение домой разбивало ему сердце.

К правой руке незаметно присоединилась левая. Такое знакомое чувство, но и чужое. Это было так давно. Слишком долго. Он знал это, он чувствовал это в своей груди. Он нажал ещё несколько клавиш, прислушиваясь к звукам, наполнявшим воздух. Какой-то определенный тон заставил его с внезапной, совершенной ясностью вспомнить, как он впервые сделал это, нажал на эти белые и чёрные клавиши и заставил звуки появиться, как по волшебству. Он помнил уроки, тренировки, вечера, проведенные за игрой одних и тех же маленьких кусочков музыки снова и снова. Он помнил и другую музыку: его мать играла на скрипке, призывая его подыграть ей и вместе сотворить волшебство.

Он вспомнил, когда играл в последний раз. Тогда это было не пианино, нет, клавиатура. Клавиатура, которая должна была быть подарком, но он знал, что не может принять её. Он сыграл на ней свои любимые песни, а потом вернул обратно.

Он вернул клавиатуру и поклялся, что не позволит своей семье тратить на него деньги подобным образом. Не тогда, когда они могли использовать их для по-настоящему нужных вещей. Это было не так важно, он был не так важен.

И всё же какая-то часть его сердца разбилась в тот день, когда он оставил подарок в магазине и направился в сторону дома с деньгами в кармане, чтобы вернуть их матери. Он знал, что принял правильное решение, но это не означало, что ему не было больно. С тех пор он избегал инструментов, и прежде всего фортепиано.

Но теперь он был здесь, и всё это вернулось к нему, как будто годы вовсе не прошли. Его пальцы вырисовывали узоры, ритмы, его уши улавливали каждый звук, который появлялся, сопоставляя их с ожидаемыми звуками в его сознании, пока они не становились одинаковыми.

И здесь, в этой комнате, которая так отличалась от той, что рисовалась в его фантазиях, в жизни, которая так отличалась от того, на что он когда-то надеялся, он позволил себе задуматься о том, какой могла бы быть его жизнь, если бы он не отказался от музыки в тот день...

Может быть, у него бы всё получилось, может быть. Как тогда могла выглядеть его жизнь? Каково это – всё ещё жить и дышать музыкой? Насколько хорошим музыкантом он мог бы стать? Это изменило бы всё: то, чем были наполнены его дни, опыт, который он имел, людей, которых он встретил.…

Эрмаль оставался там, забыв о времени, погруженный в свои мысли, погруженный в музыку, вызванную к жизни его пальцами. В этом была удивительная лёгкость, как будто десятилетия вообще не прошли, как будто вчера он играл в последний раз. Он не собирался уходить, продолжая играть.

Пока чей-то голос не вернул его в настоящее.

– Эрмаль, звучит потрясающе! Я и не знал, что ты умеешь играть.

Раздался ещё один звук, когда палец Меты соскользнул с клавиатуры, и он замер. С этим коротким комментарием его швырнуло сквозь время и пространство обратно в эту комнату в доме на одной из улиц Рима.

Он медленно повернулся на стуле лицом к человеку, появившемуся в дверях. Фабрицио.

– Эрмаль? Почему ты плачешь? Что случилось? – В голосе Моро звучало очевидное беспокойство, и он сделал маленький шаг в комнату, ближе к албанцу.

Тот ничего не сказал, только медленно поднял руку, чтобы коснуться щеки, и с удивлением обнаружил, что она мокрая. Он действительно плакал.

– Эрмаль? – снова спросил мужчина, теперь уже мягче, сделав ещё несколько осторожных шагов, колеблясь, не зная, стоит ли вообще прерывать этот момент. Не улучшало ситуацию и то, что Мета не отвечал – он всё ещё казался потерянным в своем собственном мире, смотрел на Фабрицио, но не видел его.

– Я принесу тебе что-нибудь выпить, – произнёс Моро, подождав секунду-другую, чтобы посмотреть, как это подействует, но когда этого не произошло, медленно вышел из комнаты.

Он вернулся позже, через некоторое время, показавшееся ему более долгим, чем требовалось для того, чтобы налить стакан воды. Впрочем, Эрмаль не возражал. Время дало ему шанс вернуться в настоящее, вернуться к самому себе, снова овладеть своими мыслями, своими эмоциями.

И Фабрицио вовремя спохватился, потому что пока Мета приходил в себя, у него не было достаточно времени, чтобы впасть в беспокойство и сомнения. Некоторые мысли всё ещё всплывали на поверхность, когда он взял стакан и отпил воды. Можно ли ему вообще находиться в студии, не спрашивая разрешения? О чём подумал Фабрицио? Он ведь наверняка хотел получить ответы, верно?

А может, и нет, потому что в этот момент Моро снова тихо заговорил:  
– Ты хочешь ещё немного побыть один?

Мета отхлебнул воды и задумался. Хотел ли он этого? Не совсем. Да, он боялся вопросов Фабрицио, его осуждений, но его собственный разум, вероятно, был более тёмным местом, в которое он так боялся вернуться. Он не доверял своему голосу, пока не доверял, поэтому просто покачал головой, глядя на мужчину, надеясь, что тот поймёт, чего он хочет, в чём нуждается прямо сейчас.

И, похоже, так оно и было, потому что римлянин опустился на край дивана, чтобы быть как можно ближе к Эрмалю, но при этом не мешать ему. А потом ничего не произошло. Не было ни вопросов, ни комментариев, ничего. Фабрицио просто сидел на диване, предлагая свою компанию, свою поддержку, но не навязывая её Эрмалю.

Кудрявый чувствовал, что если он сейчас передумает, если скажет: «пожалуйста, оставь меня ненадолго в покое», Фабрицио сделает это без каких-либо жалоб. Он просто находился рядом, ничего не требуя от Эрмаля. И, возможно, именно это заставило его открыться.

Он рассказал Фабрицио о своем прошлом, не скрывая ничего. Конечно, это было трудно, но часть его была рада, что он наконец-то рассказал кому-то всю свою историю. Фабрицио. Но это было трудно. Он не хотел смотреть на него, не хотел читать выражения его лица. Так что он, не отрывая взгляд от пустого стакана, поигрывал им, перекладывая из ладони в ладонь, пока во второй раз чуть не уронил, а рука Фабрицио взяла его и поставила на полку позади. Это оставило его руки свободными, но это было не очень хорошо, ему нужно было на чём-то сосредоточиться, пока он говорил, и теперь, когда у него не осталось ничего, он запнулся.

Но история ещё не закончилась, ему нужно было ещё многое рассказать мужчине, и теперь, когда он начал, ему нужно было закончить. Мета посмотрел на Фабрицио, застывший в желании заговорить, но неспособный сделать это. Моро лишь спокойно ответил на его взгляд, всё ещё поддерживая его, даже после всего, что услышал.

– Играй, если это поможет, – мягко сказал он, кивая на инструмент.

Эрмаль медленно повернулся, сомневаясь, стоит ли вообще возвращаться к пианино. Он осторожно прикоснулся к клавише и стал ждать, что она заставит его почувствовать. На удивление, он чувствовал себя… хорошо. Так или иначе, это соответствовало истории, которую он рассказывал, и поэтому он продолжил с того места, где остановился, пальцы теперь сами по себе бегали по клавишам, наполняя комнату мягкими звуками, которые сопровождали его голос.

Наконец, он закончил, и его голос стих. Но пальцы его не слушали, они продолжали играть мелодию, которую он точно никогда раньше не слышал. Но он не думал об этом, не сейчас, он просто позволил этому случиться, и с каждой нотой он чувствовал себя всё более умиротворенным. Фабрицио был прав, игра действительно помогла. Откуда он мог знать?  
Затем, спустя некоторое время, его пальцы замерли следом, и Эрмаль повернулся к мужчине. Он испытывал перемену в настроении по сравнению с тем, что было раньше, и теперь не беспокоился о том, что другой может подумать, потому что его разум был спокоен.

С мягкой улыбкой он встретился взглядом с Фабрицио.

– Спасибо, – сказал он, стараясь вложить всю свою искреннюю благодарность в одно короткое слово. Каким-то образом римлянин сделал именно то, что требовалось Эрмалю, даже когда он сам не знал, что именно. Он слушал, не перебивая, не осуждая, и таким образом дал албанцу душевное спокойствие, которого ему так долго не хватало.

– Это всё ты, – тепло ответил Фабрицио, отражая улыбку Эрмаля, – ты всё сделал сам, я просто сидел здесь рядом.

– Это было именно то, что мне нужно, – ответил мужчина и поднялся, протягивая руки, пока Моро не понял намек и тоже не встал, обнимая его. – Так что спасибо тебе за то, что ты здесь.

Когда они, наконец, отпустили друг друга, Фабрицио стоял и смотрел на Эрмаля, а тот смотрел на него, чувствуя себя так уютно в его присутствии. Он не ожидал ничего, скорее, ожидал только чего-то обратного после всего рассказанного, но это не было чем-то неловким или странным.

– Я рад, что ты чувствуешь себя лучше, и что я смог тебе помочь, – честно сказал Фабрицио, помолчал и добавил с задумчивым видом: – Знаешь, Эрмаль, никогда не поздно начать всё сначала. Ты можешь приходить сюда и играть, если хочешь.

Мета снова перевёл взгляд на пианино. Каким-то образом оно всё ещё зазывало его к себе, но теперь уже не требовательно и отчаянно, как раньше, а как даже… по-дружески.

– Я бы с удовольствием. Спасибо, – ответил он, улыбаясь Фабрицио и снова усаживаясь на стул. Он потрогал клавиши, вспоминая ту незнакомую мелодию, которую услышал раньше, и начал играть её – мягко, но уже увереннее, чем раньше.

Фабрицио с минуту смотрел на него, а потом решил оставить парня в покое. На мгновение он положил руку на чужое плечо – тепло и присутствие римлянина наполнили его дополнительной силой. Эрмаль поднял на него взгляд, полный благодарности, и мужчина покинул комнату, оставив дверь приоткрытой, позволяя чарующей музыке незаметно наполнить его дом.


	9. Глава IX

В последний раз за эти выходные Эрмаль закрыл за собой входную дверь Мобричи. Наконец-то он получит свой ключ, мистер Борсато вернулся из своей поездки. Не то что бы ему не нравилось быть гостем в доме Фабрицио, он просто был очень рад вернуться домой. Наконец-то насладиться купленной ещё на прошлой неделе книгой, насладиться припасённым для отдыха после работы вином и подумать обо всём, что произошло в мире.

Во время предыдущего обхода он заметил, что старика ещё не было дома, но теперь он наверняка вернулся, так что Эрмаль снова пошёл в сторону заветного дома. На этот раз, позвонив в дверь, он, наконец, увидел улыбающееся лицо мистера Борсато.

– Эрмаль! Рад снова тебя видеть, заходи.

Парень почувствовал знакомое гостеприимство и присел на диван, взял кофе, протянутый заботливой рукой. Прежде чем он успел рассказать пожилому мужчине о своей щепетильной проблеме или попросить ключ и отправиться домой, – наконец-то вернуться домой – его друг пустился в описания своего короткого отпуска. Эрмаль сделал две тщетные попытки прервать поток мыслей, мнений и анекдотов, но затем сдался. Он знал, что в таком настроении лучше всего просто дать мистеру Борсато выговориться.

Наконец, много времени спустя, – действительно много – старик замолчал. Он отхлебнул уже наверняка остывший кофе и спросил Эрмаля, как прошла его неделя.

– Ну, – задумчиво произнёс Эрмаль, наконец-то поняв, что его готовы выслушать, – я случайно запер свой ключ и хотел попросить у Вас запасной.

Мистер Борсато встал, чтобы найти спасительный кусочек металла, торжествующе вынул его из деревянной шкатулки в ящике стола и снова повернулся к почтальону.

– Тебе повезло, что я вернулся именно сегодня, и ты можешь получить его немедленно.

– О, боюсь, что нет, это случилось не сегодня, так что не очень-то и повезло, – признался он и добавил более спокойно: – Прошло уже два дня, так что я очень рад, что Вы вернулись.

– Два дня? – мистер Борсато посмотрел на него с удивлением. – И что же ты делал всё это время? Где ты остановился?

Эрмаль колебался, прежде чем ответить, он чувствовал, что ему не понравится то, что сейчас произойдёт.

– Я... Ну, Фабрицио был достаточно любезен, чтобы позволить мне остаться у него, – пробормотал он, наконец.

Старик уже собирался вручить ему заветный ключ, но остановился, когда понял, что именно сказал Мета.

– Фабрицио? Тот самый Фабрицио, о котором я думаю? О, это очень интересно, – сказал он с довольно опасным блеском в глазах.

– Да, это был он. Могу я получить ключ? – Эрмаль попытался, вопреки всякой надежде, как-то избежать неизбежного, протягивая руку и надеясь, что старик оставит комментарии при себе и отдаст ключ, и тогда Мета просто пойдёт домой.

– Нет. Может быть... – мистер Борсато только вздрогнул, покачал головой и скрестил руки на груди, глядя на албанца, – может быть, мне следует ещё немного подождать, чтобы голубки могли свить своё гнездышко? Может быть, это прекрасная возможность для общения, повод рассказать ему то, что было у тебя на уме в течение некоторого времени. Ты так не думаешь, Эрмаль? Может быть, это послание свыше.

Мета застонал. Фабрицио и он – всё было не так, всё будет не так, и чем больше он думал об этом, тем более неловкой становилась ситуация, потому что тем больше он, в конце концов, желал этого. Он может действовать в соответствии с этими желаниями, и тогда всё будет испорчено окончательно.

– Нет! Пожалуйста, нет, просто отдайте его мне. Пожалуйста.

Когда он сегодня стоял перед дверью старика, то не думал, что ему придётся умолять, да, он и не собирался этого делать, но мысль о том, что мистер Борсато будет дразнить его в ответ, или, что ещё хуже, мысль о том, что ему придётся вернуться к Фабрицио ещё на одну ночь, вызывала в нём страх.

Пожилой мужчина, казалось, почувствовал его настойчивость, потому что, наконец, отдал ключ без дальнейших комментариев, но не без этого выражения на лице, которое ясно дало понять Эрмалю, что он может сбежать от него сейчас, но последнее слово об этой ситуации будет не за ним. Несомненно, у мистера Борсато возникнут вопросы о том, что произошло за последние несколько дней.

Но у Меты был свой ключ, да, наконец-то он был у него. Он мог вернуться домой и провести два свободных дня, спокойно обдумывая всё случившееся. Один. Ему просто хотелось немного побыть одному в знакомом месте и хорошенько подумать.

И именно это он и сделал. К вечеру понедельника он кое-что понял. Во-первых, если раньше он был влюблён в Фабрицио, то теперь влюблённость сменилась чем-то другим, чем-то более глубоким, от чего труднее избавиться (ещё труднее, может быть, теперь это просто невозможно). Да, дни, проведенные с Фабрицио, были неловкими, но так было не всегда. Некоторые моменты были великолепны: они вместе, или они вместе с детьми. В эти мгновения Эрмаль чувствовал себя «своим». Он знал, как опасно даже думать об этом, но в то же время не мог отрицать, что его собственный дом казался довольно пустым по сравнению с домом Мобричи. Он пытался убедить себя, что это просто результат привыкания к одиночеству после двух дней, проведённых в окружении очень оживлённой семьи, но он знал, что это не так. По крайней мере, не полностью.

А во-вторых, Эрмаль не мог не вернуться к тому вечеру в студии Фабрицио. Просто чудо, как грамотно поступил римлянин, что успокоил его, заставил почувствовать себя лучше. Мета не хотел отказываться от такого человека, он хотел держать его рядом с собой. Даже если дружба – это всё, что у них когда-либо будет, этого будет более чем достаточно. Просто иметь Фабрицио в своей жизни было бы достаточно, и он не собирался разрушать это, зациклившись на своих безответных чувствах.

И у него появился шанс снова стать частью этой семьи – раньше, чем он думал. Потому что в середине недели, когда он проходил мимо дома №125, его окликнул Фабрицио. Эрмаль решительно проигнорировал то, как ускорилось его сердце, когда их глаза встретились, и ещё более решительно проигнорировал ту часть мозга, которая была убеждена, что это должно быть… неловко. Конечно, это было не так, они были просто двумя друзьями, которые случайно встретились и теперь разговаривали.

И это не было неловко, как ни странно. Оба облокотились на садовую ограду; светская беседа, но не бессмысленная и не пустая, и Эрмаль наслаждался ею. Он чувствовал, что его настроение, которое даже не было плохим с самого начала, улучшается с каждой их общей улыбкой.

Наконец Моро перешёл к делу.

– Итак, недавно Анита спрашивала о той ночёвке. Я полностью понимаю, если это было сказано просто под влиянием момента... – он замолчал, хотя это не звучало так, как будто он бросал ему вызов, как Джада, он просто говорил так, как будто действительно понимал его.

– Нет-нет, я не шутил, она очень желанная гостья, если ты, конечно, не возражаешь!  
Почему-то Эрмаль никак не мог взять в толк, за какие такие заслуги Фабрицио готов так спокойно доверить ему собственного ребёнка на всю ночь. Он и раньше говорил, что не возражает, но парень понял бы, если бы он сказал это просто из вежливости или потому, что за последние несколько дней передумал.

Мобричи посмотрел на него, вернее, уставился, чуть прищурившись. Затем он глубоко вздохнул, прервав зрительный контакт.

– Эрмаль, послушай, пожалуйста, и поверь мне, потому что я говорю серьёзно. Ты прекрасно ладишь с детьми. Я видел тебя с Анитой и Либеро, слышал рассказы соседей. Ты нежный, терпеливый и милый, конечно же, я не возражаю. Я и раньше оставлял детей на твоё попечение и слышал только рассказы о том, как они веселились и как ты был добр к ним. И потом, я не забыл, как ты вёл себя с ними – раньше, ну, знаешь, с этой твоей почтой. Так что я не знаю, о чём именно ты там думаешь, почему так сомневаешься... хотя, думаю, теперь я кое-что понимаю, – сказал он, быстро продолжая, как будто не собирался произносить эту последнюю фразу вслух, – но, Эрмаль, в этом нет необходимости. Ты так хорошо ладишь с детьми, и они тебя любят, особенно Анита. Конечно, я не возражаю, чтобы она осталась у тебя на ночь.

Албанец не знал, что сказать после этой речи; он уставился в землю, стараясь не моргать, потому что чувствовал, что слёзы вот-вот дадут о себе знать, если он не сделает над собой усилие. То, что сказал Фабрицио, было самым приятным, самым неожиданным и искренним из всего, что ему говорили за долгое время, и он не знал, как реагировать. Но он должен был отреагировать, не мог же он просто стоять и молчать. Поэтому он поднял глаза, и если лицо Моро казалось немного красным, то, конечно же, это было просто солнце, падающее под определённым углом, верно?

– Фабрицио, спасибо, правда, – начал Эрмаль, но осёкся, потому что не знал, как продолжить. Так что вместо этого он просто решил оставить это и обсудить некоторые более простые вопросы. – Когда я могу ждать Аниту в гости?

– Ну, мы с Джадой подумали, что… может, на следующей неделе в выходные? Дети останутся со мной, потому что я свободен, а Джада собирается пойти куда-нибудь с друзьями. Поэтому, если мы сделаем это с субботы на воскресенье, то это будет просто идеально. Но я понимаю, если у тебя есть свои планы, то, конечно, это не будет проблемой – перенести и всё такое...

Эрмаль на минуту задумался, пытаясь вспомнить, есть ли у него какие-нибудь планы на этот уик-энд, но ничего не смог придумать.

– Звучит неплохо, – ответил он с улыбкой, – я буду свободен, так что буду только рад её увидеть. Почему бы вам с Либеро тоже не прийти на ужин?

– Звучит заманчиво. Спасибо! – сказал Фабрицио, возвращая ему улыбку.

Мета отправился дальше, чтобы закончить обход, насвистывая на ходу смутно знакомую мелодию.

***

Шли дни, и хотя он скрывал это весьма неплохо, трудно было сказать, кто больше ждал этой ночёвки – Эрмаль или Анита. Он проводил вечера, приводя дом в порядок и стараясь сделать его как можно более уютным для ребёнка. Наконец, наступила суббота, Мета сидел на диване с книгой в руках, хотя и не читал. Скорее, он прислушивался к тишине, ожидая звонка в дверь. Наконец он раздался, и Эрмаль встал, чтобы открыть дверь и обнаружить Фабрицио и Аниту с набитым рюкзаком за спиной.

– Входите!

Он забрал рюкзак, пальто Фабрицио и Аниты, повесил их в прихожей и проводил обоих в гостиную. Он присоединился к ним через минуту, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как малышка застыла в дверях, взглянула на него, а затем потянула Фабрицио за рукав, застенчиво указывая на стену. Потому что там был её рисунок, который Эрмаль вставил в рамку и повесил на самое видное место, как и обещал.

Но одно дело было просто сказать, совсем другое – сдержать обещание и дать возможность девочке увидеть свой собственный рисунок на стене почтальона. В любом случае, взрослые часто говорили достаточно, но на самом деле никогда не выполняли обещанное.

Фабрицио улыбнулся ему одной из тех ярких улыбок, которые освещают комнату, и Эрмалю потребовалось всего мгновение, чтобы взять себя в руки и предложить им выпить. Затем он присоединился к ним – каждый сидел со стаканом чего-то сладкого.

– Разве Либеро не с тобой? – спросил Эрмаль, задумавшись, и отхлебнул из стакана, глядя на друга.

Тот лишь покачал головой: 

– Нет, он решил, что тоже хочет посетить ночёвку, поэтому остановился у друга из футбольной команды.

Эрмаль кивнул, не зная, как продолжить разговор, но, к счастью, Анита уже оправилась от шока, увидев свой рисунок в рамке, словно это было настоящее произведение искусства, и начала описывать проект, над которым работала в школе.

Время шло быстро, пока Эрмаль не приступил к ужину. Он решил приготовить кое-что по албанскому рецепту – одну из немногих вещей, которые никогда не мог испортить. Он достаточно часто практиковался в этом, когда чувствовал тоску по дому, находясь на другом конце страны, вдали от своей семьи, и мог только надеяться, что его гости останутся довольны.

И, конечно, именно так и произошло. На самом деле, Моро действительно понравилось, он был весьма впечатлён. Потому что да, он был хорошим поваром, некоторые люди могли бы назвать его таковым, но он был знаком только со стандартными итальянскими блюдами, на которых вырос. А это было что-то новое, особенное, и он с удовольствием попросил добавки. 

После ужина, оставив посуду на потом, когда Моро уйдёт домой, а Анита уснёт, Эрмаль отвёл гостей наверх, чтобы показать спальню Аниты. Это была его гостевая комната, с большой кроватью, которая выглядела просто огромной для маленькой девочки – за исключением того, что Эрмаль нашёл все мягкие игрушки в своем доме и одолжил ещё несколько у своих племянниц, и положил их на кровать.

Увидев их, девочка взвизгнула от восторга и запрыгнула на кровать. Пока она знакомилась со всеми животными и, без сомнения, заводила новых друзей, старший мужчина отвёл албанца в сторону.

– Знаешь, она может не захотеть остаться тут, – начал он, но затем продолжил более серьёзным тоном: – Послушай, я просто хочу сказать, хочу предупредить тебя… Я понятия не имею, как она отреагирует, когда я уйду. Она никогда раньше не была на ночёвке, или, по крайней мере, только вместе с кем-то, обычно в компании Либеро…

– Я понимаю, – ответил Эрмаль, но Фабрицио продолжал:

– Только не принимай это близко к сердцу, я могу тебе это гарантировать. Если она захочет вернуться домой, то не из-за тебя.

– Я знаю. Нам несколько раз приходилось забирать Сабину посреди ночи, и она была старше Аниты. «Домашняя болезнь» иногда просто случается.

Фабрицио посмотрел на него и кивнул.

– Хорошо, только, пожалуйста, не стесняйся, звони, если что-нибудь случится, если она захочет домой или ещё что-нибудь…

– Я так и сделаю, обещаю. Я присмотрю за ней и дам тебе знать, если что-нибудь случится. Не переживай.

Успокоившись, Фабрицио вскоре ушёл домой, потому что это было не так уж страшно, как он себе представлял – ему, вероятно, было труднее оставить дочь одну на ночь, чем его собственной маленькой девочке остаться вне дома. Эрмаль и Анита устроились на диване с закусками и напитками, чтобы посмотреть «Русалочку» – любимый диснеевский фильм девочки, который также оказался любимым для Меты. Под конец она начала зевать всё больше и больше, и когда фильм закончился, мужчина решил, что ей пора спать. Он помог ей почистить зубы и уложил в постель, окружив мягкими игрушками, включив ночник на прикроватном столике.

– Ты прочитаешь мне сказку? – спросила Анита, внезапно проснувшись, взволнованная этой перспективой.

– Да, – начал было Эрмаль, но тут же осёкся, сообразив, что за всё время подготовки он умудрился забыть достать книжку с картинками, чтобы выполнить именно эту просьбу.

– Я расскажу тебе сказку, которую мне рассказывала мама, когда я был в твоем возрасте, хорошо?

Анита взволнованно кивнула, и Эрмаль на мгновение замолчал, чтобы собраться с мыслями, привести в порядок историю и изложить её по-итальянски. И тут он вздрогнул. К счастью, у него была хорошая память на детали, и он рассказал историю такой, какой она должна была быть, включая всё лучшие моменты и разные голоса.

Девочка осталась довольна, и Мета был немного удивлён её реакцией, силой её эмоций, тем, насколько она была увлечена – только тогда он понял, что она никогда не слышала её раньше. Эта история была для неё совершенно новой. Сам Эрмаль, его братья и сёстры, его племянницы – все они слышали эту и другие сказки раньше, чем могли вспомнить, но для Аниты это было впервые. Мета закончил рассказ, ожидая, что теперь он может уйти, что она сможет заснуть, но он ошибся.

– Эрмаль? Папа всегда заканчивает песней, ты можешь спеть мне песню?

Мета снова присел на край кровати и принялся перебирать в уме слова колыбельной, но в голове было ужасно пусто. Наконец что-то пришло на ум – единственная колыбельная, которую знал, и, конечно же, она была на албанском языке. Но у него не было ничего другого. И это не стало помехой, потому что, пока он пел, глаза Аниты закрылись, и она заснула, сжимая в руках плюшевого ежа.

Кудрявый посмотрел на неё сверху вниз, улыбнулся, убрал волосы с её лба и вышел из комнаты, оставив дверь приоткрытой. Он заполнил вечер тарелками, которые всё ещё ждали его на кухне, а потом читал книгу, не решаясь включить телевизор или какую-нибудь музыку. Что, если Анита проснётся и позовёт его, будет нуждаться в нём? Но она всё так же крепко спала, когда Эрмаль проверил её, наконец, отправляясь спать. Дверь в свою спальню он тоже оставил открытой на случай, если что-нибудь случится, но опять же – ничего не произошло.

На следующее утро он проснулся раньше обычного, потому что даже подсознательно понимал, что сегодня всё по-другому. Мета просто не мог оставаться под одеялом, бездельничая часами, потому что сегодня от него зависело другое человеческое существо. Поэтому он встал, оделся, а затем тихо прошёлся по коридору, чтобы посмотреть, проснулась ли Анита. Она тихо разговаривала сама с собой, играя с мягкими игрушками вокруг неё.

Эрмаль ещё немного понаблюдал, а после приоткрыл дверь и улыбнулся ей.

– Доброе утро, хорошо ли ты спала?

– Доброе утро, Эрмаль, о да! Аврора прогнала прочь все дурные сны!

– Аврора? – растерянно спросил он. В ответ Анита показала ему игрушечного ежа, который, по-видимому, завоевал её сердце. Эрмаль решил послать короткое сообщение Сабине, чтобы спросить, как сильно привязаны его племянницы к плюшевому животному и не хватятся ли они, если он отдаст его девочке.

– Хочешь оладьи на завтрак? – спросил он Аниту, которая тут же взволнованно вскочила.

– Да! А… можно?

– Конечно, пойдём вниз.

Через несколько минут малышка сидела за кухонным столом и болтала обо всем, что приходило ей в голову, Мета тем временем принялся замешивать тесто для блинов. Конечно, первый блин был катастрофой, но со второго дела пошли в гору. Он закончил с готовкой и присоединился к Аните за столом, поставив перед ней тарелку и столовые приборы, а также налил попить. Он пододвинул тарелку с лакомством Аниты, которая с удивлением смотрела на улыбающееся лицо, которое Мета умудрился придать своему шедевру с помощью дополнительного теста.

– Это же лицо! – воскликнула она, улыбаясь.

– Да, а вот сахар и варенье, почему бы тебе не украсить его?

Анита послушала его совет, одарив блин красной улыбкой из джема и глазами из кусочков сахара, а затем с удовольствием съела своё творение. Мета наблюдал за ней – этот простой завтрак вызывал огромное количество его собственных воспоминаний. Он прекрасно помнил, как сидел за бабушкиным кухонным столом, Ринальд и Сабина вокруг него…

– Хочешь ещё один? – спросил он тихо, когда она закончила, и Анита утвердительно кивнула.

Второй блин был украшен джемом так же, как и первый, и когда она закончила, то требовательно заявила, посмотрев на Эрмаля.

– Смотри, я сделала тебя, у него кудри!

Мужчина посмотрел на блинчик с нежной улыбкой.

– Собираешься съесть меня?

– Да! Но знаешь что! Папа говорит, что еда делает нас большими и сильными, так что ты поможешь мне вырасти!

Эрмаль лишь моргнул и сунул в рот кусочек своего блина, иначе он наверняка сказал бы то, что никому не нужно было слышать, и что Анита всё равно не поняла бы. Или он бы заплакал – это тоже было возможно.

К счастью, девочка совершенно не обращала внимания на то, что сделали с ним её слова, и с удовольствием принялась за свой блин.

Когда она закончила, Мета приготовил ей фруктовый салат, просто чтобы добавить немного здоровой пищи к завтраку. Потом Анита с удовольствием посмотрела телевизор, а Эрмаль прибрался на кухне и отправил сообщение Фабрицио, а также Сабине.

Закончив, он присоединился к малышке на диване. Он думал о том, что делать сегодня – может быть, они могли бы выйти на улицу и насладиться погодой, и он бы это сделал, если бы погода была подходящей, чтобы наслаждаться, – на улице шёл дождь. Анита, казалось, не возражала, с удовольствием наблюдая за мультфильмами, пока они не закончились. В конце концов, она посмотрела на мужчину, и в её глазах ясно читался вопрос. Настало время развлечь её.

– Хочешь что-нибудь нарисовать? Или мы можем сыграть в игру вместе? У меня есть раскраски, если хочешь.

– Да, раскраски!

Эрмаль достал всё необходимое: картинки, карандаши и фломастеры. Все неиспользуемые, все новые, но никто не должен был об этом знать. Они сидели за столом вместе, на заднем плане тихо играло радио. Анита выбрала картину с изображением дракона и осла, Мета был занят раскрашиванием слона на пляже. Во время паузы, когда они оба решили немного освежиться, Эрмаль опустил взгляд на свой стол, обычно наполовину заполненный счетами, которые нужно было оплатить, с небольшим пространством для него, чтобы пообедать в одиночестве, и не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз он так радовался простым вещам. Они продолжали раскрашивать изображения, пока не закончили, и он не забыл проверить время.

– О, милая, папа ждал тебя домой пятнадцать минут назад! Давай-ка соберём твои вещи и пойдем домой!

Девочка выглядела расстроенной, но не стала жаловаться, а просто поднялась наверх, чтобы собрать свой маленький рюкзак. Эрмаль быстро написал Фабрицио ещё раз, чтобы извиниться за опоздание, и сообщил, что они уже в пути. Он надеялся, что мужчина не слишком беспокоился, а он не испортил всё как обычно. Затем он поднялся наверх, чтобы помочь Аните, но, когда вошёл в спальню, она посмотрела на него, гордо указывая на рюкзак.

– Смотри, я готова!

– Молодец, Анита, но… ты ничего не забыла?

Девочка растерянно огляделась вокруг – нет, она собрала всё, что у неё было, когда она пришла сюда.

– Аврора наверняка будет скучать по тебе, если ты её оставишь, – сказал он несколько загадочно и протянул ей ёжика. Девочка смотрела на него широко раскрытыми глазами, прижимая игрушку к груди.

– Неужели? Я могу оставить её себе?

Когда Эрмаль кивнул, она вскочила и обняла его.

– Спасибо! Спасибо тебе!

Затем они спустились вниз, Мета взял ключи, – нет, он больше не попадётся на это – телефон и, что немаловажно, зонтик. К счастью, Фабрицио предусмотрительно оставил дочери непромокаемые ботинки и водонепроницаемую куртку, что, несомненно, имело смысл.

Вдвоём они шли по знакомым улицам района, маленькая ручка Аниты находилась в руке Эрмаля, верный зонт защищал их от дождя. Малышка прыгала по лужам, хихикая, когда вода брызгала вверх. Они добрались до дома Мобричи, и мужчина осторожно позвонил в дверь. Расстроится ли Фабрицио, что они опоздали?

Очевидно, что нет – он открыл дверь с улыбкой и раскрыл объятия, чтобы заключить в них дочку.

– Входи, Эрмаль, погода ужасная.

Мета покорно вступил на порог дома, оставив мокрый зонтик в прихожей. Затем он последовал за Фабрицио и Анитой в гостиную, где принял протянутую ему кружку чая и выслушал рассказ девочки обо всём, что она сделала.

– А потом мы раскрашивали! Это было так весело!

Эрмаль достал из кармана куртки два листка бумаги и протянул их Аните.

– Вот твоё прекрасное творение, почему бы тебе не оставить и моё? Как память?  
Девочка посмотрела на него, склонив голову набок.

– Нет, тогда тебе придется оставить моё! Иначе у тебя не будет памяти! И ты сможешь забыть обо мне!

– Никогда, – пообещал Эрмаль, забирая протянутый листок и с улыбкой пряча его в карман. Конечно, он не забудет этот день, наполненный теплом и покоем. Он поднял глаза и увидел, что Фабрицио улыбается ему, прислонившись к дверному косяку. Мета не мог не вспомнить другой день несколько недель назад, который был так похож на этот, с рисунками и маленькой девочкой, с Фабрицио, наблюдавшим за ним. Забавно, как далеко они зашли, и всё же ничего не изменилось.

Анита побежала знакомить Аврору со своими игрушками и куклами, и оба мужчины смотрели ей вслед с одинаковыми улыбками на лицах. Затем Фабрицио повернулся к албанцу.

– Как всё прошло?

– Хорошо! Очень хорошо! Извини, что мы немного опоздали, я не хотел заставлять тебя волноваться.

– Ты этого не сделал, – успокоил его Фабрицио, – я знал, что она в надежных руках.  
После короткого молчания Мета всё же ответил: – Но да, всё и правда прошло хорошо. Она, в принципе, всё уже рассказала сама.

Они стояли в комнате в ещё более неловком молчании, пока Эрмаль не решил, что с таким же успехом он может снова бросить вызов дождю. Здесь для него не было ничего, кроме таких украденных моментов, как этот, и он хорошо помнил об этом.

– Эрмаль? Это сделало Аниту по-настоящему счастливой. Спасибо, – крикнул Фабрицио ему вслед, когда он уже прошёл половину пути, дождь барабанил по его зонту, грозя заглушить чужой голос. Однако ему не удалось это сделать, и албанец, невольно улыбнувшись, ответил через плечо:

– Я тоже счастлив. Спасибо. Пока, Фабрицио!

Затем он снова отправился домой – в дом, который прежде не казался таким пустым, как сейчас, даже когда он вернулся после незапланированного пребывания в доме Мобричи.

***

Примерно через неделю у него вдруг зазвонил телефон. Он не ожидал звонка, и ему пришлось пробираться через комнату, чтобы добраться до того места, где он оставил гаджет, чтобы зарядить его. Мета не проверил имя звонившего в спешке, чтобы снять трубку до того, как это сделает его автоответчик, и произнёс слегка запыхавшимся «pronto».

– Это Фабрицио. Я не помешал?

– Фабрицио! Нет, нет, конечно, нет, – ответил Эрмаль, гадая, что могло понадобиться мужчине в такое время.

– Ну, я звоню потому... Это глупо, прости.

– Нет, я уверен, что это не так, скажи мне, – ответил Мета с ещё большим любопытством, даже не пытаясь скрыть этого.

– Ну, Анита не может заснуть, и ничего не помогает… Но она сказала, что ей очень понравилась песня, которую ты пел для неё, когда она оставалась у тебя... Может быть, ты споёшь для неё?

– Прямо сейчас? – Мета помолчал немного, раздумывая, правильно ли он его расслышал.

– Ну да, – теперь Фабрицио говорил неуверенно.

– Конечно. Эм-м, я начну?

– Подожди, я сейчас включу громкую связь и скажу Аните.

Он слушал, как Моро тихо разговаривает с дочкой, без сомнения, снова укладывая её спать. Затем послышалось уже чуть более громкое «Эрмаль?», и он воспринял это как сигнал и тихо запел албанскую колыбельную. В конце концов, он немного подождал, гадая, сработало ли это, сможет ли Анита теперь заснуть... Какое-то время он ничего не слышал и на мгновение задумался, не отключил ли Фабрицио телефон. Но тут он услышал, как захлопнулась дверь, и раздался тихий голос:

– Вау, это действительно сработало, её глаза просто закрылись, ты сотворил чудо.

– Рад, что смог помочь, – ответил кудрявый.

– Я... Я и не знал, что ты так хорошо поёшь, – добавил римлянин, и Эрмаль задумался на мгновение, что бы на это ответить, но прежде чем он смог связать несколько слов, Фабрицио продолжил: – На самом деле у тебя очень красивый голос.

Молчание затянулось между ними, с каждой секундой становясь всё тяжелее и тяжелее, пока Эрмаль не взял себя в руки настолько, чтобы пробормотать слегка взволнованное и смущённое «спасибо».

– Ничего страшного. Это правда. Я имею в виду... – тихо ответил мужчина, но вдруг замолчал, но потом вздохнул и продолжил уже громче: – Спасибо, Эрмаль, спокойной ночи.

И повесил трубку. А Мета так и остался сидеть, уставившись на свой телефон и гадая, что же именно произошло пару мгновений назад.


	10. Глава X

Одна неоднозначная идея уже некоторое время вертелась на языке почтальона, и если он когда-нибудь собирался озвучить её, то должен был сделать это сейчас. В конце концов, они находились на нейтральной территории – на маленькой игровой площадке рядом с домом Фабрицио. Эрмаль застал их там – главу семьи, Либеро и Аниту; последние двое играли, а первый наблюдал за ними, сидя на скамейке. Его слегка помятая одежда свидетельствовала о том, что он не сидел там последние несколько часов, – Мета знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы быть уверенным – Фабрицио присоединился к своим детям совсем недавно. Кажется, ему повезло. 

Поэтому он должен был спросить об этом сейчас. Получить ответ. С последствиями он обязательно разберётся, но позже. Да.

– Могу я попросить тебя об одолжении? – поинтересовался он осторожно, всё ещё поражённый минутным сомнением, была ли это вообще хорошая идея.

Фабрицио повернулся в его сторону и вопросительно изогнул бровь.

– Так вот, у меня есть один хороший друг. Его зовут Марко, – Мета сглотнул и снова задумался, как бы сформулировать свою просьбу как можно понятнее.

– Да, я знаю. Ты о нём рассказывал, – коротко ответил мужчина, уже не глядя на него, а сосредоточенно разглядывая птиц на тротуаре чуть дальше по улице.

– У него скоро день рождения, и он должен быть в Риме по рабочим делам в этот день, я обещал ему запоминающийся праздник, и я надеялся, что, может…

Он запнулся – теперь, когда он действительно стоял тут, перед Фабрицио, он совершенно случайно вспомнил его в те ужасные недели. Недели коротких ответов, мрачных взглядов и молчаливого презрения. Что, если с этим единственным вопросом он вернёт их обоих в недалёкое прошлое? За последние несколько недель, прошедших с тех пор, как он гостил у Фабрицио, он сблизился с ним, или, по крайней мере, «подружился», хотя ему всё ещё хотелось, чтобы это было нечто большее. Но они проводили время вместе, разговаривали за чашкой кофе, за бокалом вина, смотрели, как играют дети музыканта. Однажды Эрмаль присоединился к Мобричи и его друзьям в баре. Его также пригласили на предстоящий день рождения Аниты, до которого оставалось ещё несколько месяцев, но Фабрицио, очевидно, был уверен, что Мета будет в городе в этот день. Была ли его просьба в таком случае хоть немного корректной?

Он слишком дорожил этими мгновениями – временем, которое он мог провести в обществе Фабрицио Мобричи, своего друга. Он с нетерпением ждал этих моментов, ему нравилось добавлять всё больше информации в потаённые уголки своей памяти.  
Мужчина предпочитал ризотто, ему категорически не нравился лосось. День рождения – девятого апреля. Он начинал перебирать свои волосы, когда нервничал или чувствовал себя неловко. Он готов был сделать для своих детей всё, что угодно (всё, что угодно, но только не заводить настоящую собаку).

Это Эрмаль уже знал. Но ему ещё многое предстояло узнать об этом человеке, многая информация оставалась под грифом «секретно». Плакал ли он во время просмотра грустных фильмов? Как реагировал на поражение своей любимой футбольной команды? Как ему больше нравилось готовить яйца? Что он думает о популярных песнях, которые постоянно звучит на радио? Предпочитает горячий или холодный душ? Каково будет ощутить его губы на губах Эрмаля? 

Предстояло ещё многое узнать, и Мета действительно хотел сделать эти открытия. Ну и что с того, что он готов выбросить из окна малейший шанс на всё это, попросив слишком многого?

– Эрмаль? – хриплый голос вернул его к действительности, и он принял решение. Он любил Марко, безусловно, но это того не стоило.

– Нет, ничего, ничего, это не важно.

– Да ладно тебе, иначе бы ты вообще не заговорил об этом. И у тебя не было бы такого серьезного лица. Скажи мне. День рождения Марко?

Эрмаль попытался импровизировать, быстро придумать что-нибудь другое, потому что соврать было проще, чем признаться.

– Ну, хм, я… подумал, – начал он, запинаясь, – я надеялся, что у тебя, возможно, есть какие-нибудь хорошие идеи о том, как это можно было бы устроить?

Некоторое время Мобричи смотрел на него с любопытством, и албанец старался не морщиться под его пристальным взглядом. Он не сделал ничего плохого. Это было правдоподобно, он всего-навсего просил помочь организовать день рождения для друга? Может быть, просто обсудить кое-какие идеи?

– Эрмаль, спроси меня о том, о чём ты хотел спросить, и не надейся, что я поверю в твои слабые оправдания, – в голосе музыканта звучала усталость, возможно даже разочарование, как будто он ожидал большего, но всё же оставался добр. Нежен. Почему от этого стало труднее, а не легче?

– Так что, гм, это просто... Марко, ему очень нравится твоя музыка, и я... надеялся, что ты тоже придёшь – как гость, как друг, конечно, но, может быть, споёшь что-то для него? Ему бы это понравилось. Мне тоже.

На секунду что-то такое необычное промелькнуло в глазах Фабрицио, но исчезло слишком быстро, чтобы Эрмаль успел распознать эмоцию, только вот сердце всё равно замерло, уверенное, что он окончательно всё испортил. Он просил слишком многого, да, безусловно, это было так. Дружба, которая медленно расцветала между ними, теперь исчезла, отравленная его словами и просьбой, которая оказалась слишком велика... Теперь прежние опасения мужчины, что почтальон никогда не интересовался им как человеком, а только его славой, подтвердились. Он использовал его, чтобы получить интересный подарок на день рождения своего друга, и его намерения никогда не касались самого Фабрицио…

Но через секунду музыкант вдруг улыбнулся, кивнул и сказал: 

– Конечно, никаких проблем.

И всё же что-то в его голосе смутило почтальона, как-то это было… принуждённо, поэтому Эрмаль попытался отступиться от своих слов, убедить друга, что в этом нет абсолютно никакой необходимости. Но ему это не удалось, казалось, что с каждым его словом Фабрицио всё больше укреплялся в своем намерении прийти на вечеринку.

Наконец он сдался и назвал точную дату торжества. Тут Фабрицио на мгновение задумался.

– Ах, прости, у меня на этот вечер другие планы... Но это будет вечером, так что я могу заглянуть к вам во второй половине дня. Я сыграю несколько песен, да, почему бы и нет.

И Мета вновь принялся за старое, не теряя попыток отговорить мужчину, что тот вовсе не должен жертвовать своим свободным временем, потому что у него другие планы, Эрмаль всё прекрасно понимал и не должен был спрашивать... Это было бесполезно, Фабрицио настаивал, что он придёт.

***

Через неделю албанец нервно расхаживал по дому, перебирая в уме каждое решение, принятое им до сегодняшнего дня. А что, если это было немного слишком? Не было ли это чересчур шокирующим – получить известного певца в качестве сюрприза, когда твой друг ожидает спокойного дня в компании приятеля, чтобы отпраздновать свой день рождения?  
Однако у него не было времени на размышления, так как он увидел такси, остановившееся перед его домом. В последний раз он взглянул на Фабрицио, спрятавшегося в гостиной с гитарой. Он поднял взгляд, когда Эрмаль просунул голову в дверной проём.

– Я уверен, ему понравится твой сюрприз, не волнуйся. Иди, открой дверь!

Парень подарил ему благодарную улыбку; и как он снова узнал, что именно беспокоит Эрмаля, если последний даже не упомянул об этом? Размышлять об этом он не мог, поскольку последовал указаниям Фабрицио и распахнул дверь, чтобы впустить своего друга в дом.

– Марко! С Днем рождения! Входи! 

Эрмаль поцеловал друга в щёку и крепко обнял. Он впустил его и терпеливо ждал, пока тот снимет пальто и ботинки.

– Проходи, присаживайся в гостиной, – произнёс он, и он знал, что это прозвучало гораздо более взволнованно, чем того требовала столь простая фраза. Тем не менее, Марко подчинился, ничего не заподозрив, и вошёл в комнату, и тут же застыл на месте, увидев человека, занявшего своё место на диване и начавшего играть первые аккорды любимой песни Марко. Эрмаль своё дело сделал.

Он вошёл в комнату вслед за другом, наблюдая за разворачивающейся сценой. Ладно, в основном он наблюдал за Мобричи, потому что тот выглядел так непринуждённо на чужом диване. Как будто ему там самое место. Как будто он никогда не должен уходить отсюда. Мета покачал головой: сейчас не время для подобных мыслей.

Поэтому он сосредоточился на Марко. Марко, который стоял там, где он остановился раньше, всё ещё застыв, смотрел на развернувшуюся перед ним картину. На секунду Эрмаль задумался, не слишком ли это много – о чём сейчас думал Марко? Но потом мягкая улыбка заиграла на его губах, совсем чуть-чуть, едва заметное движение, и он с облегчением понял, что всё в порядке.

Парень слушал с широко раскрытыми глазами, слегка приоткрыв рот от удивления. Он стоял неподвижно, почти не моргая, но Эрмаль видел, что он действительно наслаждается сюрпризом. В конце песни он зааплодировал, комментируя, как это прекрасно, как необычно. Затем он повернулся к албанцу, открыв рот, чтобы задать вопрос, но Мета мягко перебил его и сказал: 

– Фабрицио не может остаться надолго, так что тебе лучше воспользоваться случаем.  
Марко оглянулся на певца и, слегка заикаясь, ответил на его вопрос о том, какую песню он хотел бы услышать следующей. Когда Фабрицио начал играть, друг Эрмаля опустился на ближайший стул и наслаждался музыкой. Слова благодарности он произнёс одними губами, не смея нарушить магию ни единым звуком. Мета с интересом наблюдал за ним, довольный тем, что его старый друг, кажется, абсолютно доволен своим «маленьким» подарком, и с каждой секундой он всё больше убеждался в собственной правоте. Вместе с тем он смотрел на своего нового друга на диване, потому что это было довольно необычное зрелище. Эрмаль приказал себе быть внимательным – он хотел бы запомнить это навсегда, если получится.

Последовало ещё несколько песен, после которых Фабрицио медленно отложил гитару и сказал, что ему действительно пора идти. Мета сделал шаг вперёд, беря ситуацию в свои руки, потому что Марко всё ещё смотрел на музыканта, поражённый до глубины души, хотя, конечно, Эрмаль не мог его винить. Сначала он бросил быстрый благодарный взгляд на Фабрицио, а затем повернулся к другу.

– Марко, ты принес диск, как я просил?

Именинник только кивнул в ответ и поспешил в коридор, чтобы достать его из сумки.

– Большое тебе спасибо, – тихо произнёс Эрмаль после недолгого молчания, – для него это очень много значит. И для меня тоже. Правда.

Прежде чем Фабрицио успел ответить, Марко вернулся с компакт-диском в руке и растерянно застыл в дверях, словно не зная, что будет дальше.

– Давай его сюда, я подпишу, – улыбнулся Моро, протягивая руку. Марко протянул альбом с широко раскрытыми глазами.

– Спасибо Вам! 

– Нет, это тебе спасибо, – ответил римлянин, – за то, что ты вообще купил его в этой неразберихе. Я ценю это. Действительно. А теперь я оставлю вас вдвоем. С Днём рождения! Эрмаль, увидимся позже.

С этими словами он ушёл, прихватив с собой гитару.

Услышав, как закрылась входная дверь, Марко снова опустился на стул и уставился на диск, который держал в руке. Наконец он поднял растерянный взгляд на друга.

– Поразительно… Это был… совершенно потрясающий подарок на день рождения! Спасибо!  
Мета только улыбнулся ему в ответ, подошёл ближе и потянул своего друга за руки, чтобы заключить его в крепкие объятия.

– Не за что, правда. Я обещал тебе хороший день рождения, ты ведь так далеко от Анны и всех остальных, так что да. Я рад, что тебе понравился сюрприз!

Он отпустил Марко и пошёл на кухню, чтобы взять два бокала и немного вина. Вернувшись в гостиную, он обнаружил, что его друг всё ещё смотрит на диск, легонько прослеживая подпись кончиками пальцев и перечитывая пожелания ко дню рождения, нацарапанные Фабрицио.

С ласковой улыбкой Эрмаль опустился на диван, наполнил бокалы и передал один другу. Он поднял свой бокал, подождал, пока Марко сделает то же самое, и произнёс тост. Сделав глоток, парень, наконец, отложил альбом, поставил стакан и очень внимательно посмотрел на албанца.

– Эрмаль. Как, чёрт возьми, тебе это удалось?

Мета немного поиграл со своим стаканом, глубоко вздохнул, потом ещё раз, потому что не знал, с чего начать объяснения. Он знал, что должен был сказать Марко раньше, например, несколько месяцев назад, или, по крайней мере, намного раньше, чем сейчас. Несмотря на свою славу, Моро в последнее время был важной частью его жизни, и Эрмаль понимал, что ему следовало бы признаться лучшему другу во всём. Он был бы счастлив, если бы Мета нашёл себе нового друга по соседству, захотел бы послушать, чем занимаются Либеро и Анита. Он определённо хотел бы узнать о влюблённости Эрмаля – он знал, что Марко всегда будет тем, кому можно доверить всё, он не будет судить, он просто позволит другу высказать все свои страхи и опасения, какими бы незначительными они ни казались. Но он также знал, что друг не оценит всего этого, зная, что его не посвятили в тайну раньше.

Но… что ему оставалось делать? Сначала Эрмаль просто не знал, кто такой Фабрицио. Когда он узнал, то ему сразу стало ясно, что рассказывать нечего, хотя, конечно, он мог бы поговорить с Марко о том, как ужасно чувствовать, что этот человек игнорирует и отталкивает его. Ему даже не нужно было называть его по имени, но сказать что-то было бы лучше, чем промолчать, как он и поступил, рассчитывая, что так будет лучше. И он сделал это – просто молчал, пытаясь разобраться в одиночку, а не вовлекать своего друга. И так продолжалось до тех пор, пока отношения между ним и Фабрицио не изменились. Он не мог рассказать об этом Марко тогда, а сейчас было уже слишком поздно всё объяснять.…  
Конечно, в то время это было ещё лучше, чем сейчас. Теперь действительно было слишком поздно. И он это знал. И он чувствовал себя плохо, но вот он сидит здесь, и он должен объяснить другу, как ему вдруг удалось заполучить певца в свою гостиную на некоторое время.

– Эрмаль?

– Да. Я всё объясню, просто... прости, что не сказал тебе об этом раньше, ладно? Я знаю, что должен был сделать это давно.

– Эрмаль, что происходит? Что ты мне не сказал? Ты что, сбежал и расписался с ним? Не пригласил меня на свадьбу? Разве я не стал крестным отцом твоего первенца? Ну же, не смотри так серьёзно, всё в порядке. Мне просто любопытно.

Он знал, что Марко просто шутит, но почему-то это прозвучало слишком близко к истине. Конечно, те сценарии, о которых упоминал Марко, были нелепы, и Мета, конечно, не представлял себе ни свадьбы, ни ребенка, боже, нет, зачем ему это, но всё же он не мог отрицать, что часть его хотела этого… ощущения семьи вместе с Фабрицио, вместе с Либеро и Анитой. Но сейчас было не время останавливаться на этом – на этих глупых мечтах, которые именно такими и были. Мечтами, которые никогда не сбудутся. Теперь настало время сосредоточиться на Марко, на объяснениях и на том, чтобы сохранить их дружбу.

– Так. В общем, Фабрицио переехал в дом, который обслуживается моим почтовым участком, – начал албанец, не обращая внимания на то, как брови Марко слегка поползли вверх при одном упоминании его имени, и продолжил: – Мы встретились совершенно случайно, когда я доставлял ему почту, и я почувствовал, что мы каким-то образом «сошлись» – или, по крайней мере, я так думал, но это было в самый разгар всей этой путаницы с плагиатом, понимаешь?

Марко кивнул, и Мета вкратце рассказал обо всём, что произошло за это время. Его друг заслуживал услышать все подробности – лучше поздно, чем никогда, поэтому он потратил некоторое время на пересказ всех мелочей и того, что они заставили его чувствовать. Его помощь Либеро и Аните, реакция, которую он получил... няня, разговор, который произошёл между ним и мужчиной… тот первый настоящий разговор, с извинениями и началом их дружбы. Потом злополучные выходные, когда его заперли, и всё, что случилось после. Эрмаль даже рассказал Марко о своей неудаче, не вдаваясь в подробности – это было частью совершенно другой истории, но, по крайней мере, Фабрицио помог ему немного успокоиться. Он объяснил всё, что произошло – хотя нет, не всё, он держал свои чувства при себе. Эти бесполезные чувства, которые он должен был преодолеть в любом случае, чем скорее, тем лучше – и попытался объяснить, почему он не сказал Марко раньше.

На протяжении всей истории друг почти не говорил. Лишь несколько коротких замечаний, чтобы поддержать Эрмаля, и один раз он прервал разговор, чтобы подлить им вина. Наконец албанец замолчал, и вместо него заговорил Марко.

– Послушай, Эрмаль, конечно, я хотел бы узнать всё это немного раньше, но твои причины я понимаю. Я не сержусь на тебя за то, что ты не сказал мне, почему ты так этого боишься?  
Этот вопрос Мета решил считать риторическим и потягивал вино, пока друг не продолжил:

– Если уж на то пошло, я рад, что у тебя появился новый друг, особенно если это приведёт к тому, что я получу ещё несколько таких подарков, – сказал он, кивнув на диск, который всё ещё лежал на столе между ними. – Нет, шутки в сторону, я рад за тебя, я видел его совсем недавно, он кажется очень милым.

– Да, – согласился Эрмаль, и облегчение, вызванное реакцией Марко, сменилось мыслями о том, каким милым был Фабрицио на самом деле. Как он был добр, готовый помочь в любой ситуации, будь то подарки на день рождения или в тех случаях, когда люди были достаточно глупы, чтобы забыть свои ключи в доме. Как доверчив он был к своей собственной истории или к своим детям. Каким заботливым он был, даже когда находил кого-то, кого не очень хорошо знал, сидящим за пианино и плачущим... как хорошо он выглядел, в любой ситуации, на самом деле. Да, у него было много чего, и «мило» подытожило это довольно хорошо.

Мета вздохнул, наклонил свой бокал, чтобы сделать ещё один глоток – он действительно мог бы выпить ещё немного прямо сейчас, но обнаружил, что его бокал пуст. Он снова поставил его на стол, а затем посмотрел на Марко, который сидел напротив с довольно напряжённым выражением лица. Эрмаль с трудом сглотнул – странная реакция была неожиданной, и она ему не очень-то понравилась.

– Ты был слишком погружён в свои мысли, не так ли? – спокойно заметил он, хотя ухмылка, появившаяся на его губах, показала, что он ещё не закончил, и теперь Мета был совершенно уверен, что ему не понравится то, что последует за этим.

– Хм, – только и ответил он, надеясь, что произойдет что-нибудь, что остановит друга прямо здесь.

– Эрмаль? – вкрадчиво произнёс Марко, но его старательно проигнорировали. Впрочем, для него это не имело значения, потому что он продолжал невозмутимо: – Может быть, ты хочешь мне ещё что-нибудь сказать?

– Нет, – ответил албанец, разглядывая потолок и мечтая оказаться где-нибудь в другом месте.

– Эрмаль? Фабрицио, он тебе нравится, да? – он что, действительно не знал, как оставить его в покое?

– Нет, не нравится.

– Он тебе не нравится? – Марко изменил тактику, потому что даже идиоту было понятно, что он не верит Эрмалю. Совсем.

– Нет.

– Эрмаль. 

– Ладно, может, он мне и нравится. Немного, – наконец признался он, чувствуя, как тяжесть молчания, пристальный взгляд Марко и фальшь на его губах становятся невыносимыми.

– Немного?

– Пожалуйста, перестань повторять за мной.

– Да я просто развлекаюсь, – честно ответил Марко, и Эрмаль услышал скрытый смешок в его голосе. Почему-то это задело, и он решил пояснить: 

– Ну, я не…

И всё же друга это не смутило. 

– Значит, он тебе нравится? Совсем немного?

– Возможно.

Марко посмотрел на него с нежной улыбкой. Мета хотел было отметить, что он выглядит как идиот, но на самом деле это было не так, и он знал, что друг увидит в этом слабую попытку отойти от темы, и просто продолжит, как будто Эрмаль ничего не сказал вовсе. С таким же успехом он мог бы избавить себя от лишних хлопот.

– Ты и Фабрицио Моро. Я не могу в это поверить!

– Ну, это хорошо, потому что нет никакого «и» – нет ничего, что связывало бы нас вместе, нет вообще никакого «нас», – тихо ответил он, и если в его голосе и прозвучала горечь, то он не обратил на это внимания.

– Вы с ним разговаривали?

– Ну конечно, я подошёл к нему и сказал: «эй, я позволил своим эмоциям немного выйти из-под контроля и случайно влюбился в тебя, хочешь выпить со мной кофе?». Нет, Марко, конечно, я с ним не разговаривал, это всё испортит.

Молчание затянулось – молчание, которого Эрмаль не ожидал, не с Марко, и определённо не сейчас, когда тот был в игривом настроении. Он будет использовать любую возможность, чтобы посмеяться над Метой. Так почему же он не сделал этого сейчас? Парень поднял глаза и встретился с другом взглядом, в котором обнаружил довольно… серьёзное выражение и намёк на удивление. Неожиданное зрелище подействовало отрезвляюще, и он попытался понять, что вызвало такую реакцию.

И тут его осенило. «Влюбился» – вот, что он сказал. Это было не то, что он осознавал раньше, но теперь, когда это прозвучало вслух, он понял, что это было единственным подходящим описанием. Чёрт возьми. Он знал, что испытывал достаточно сильную симпатию, но это короткое «влюблён» имело большее значение. Всё это, чем бы оно ни было, превратилось из чего-то неожиданного, немного неудобного в нечто пугающее и определённое.

– О, Эрмаль, – прошептал Марко, и весь юмор исчез из его голоса, когда он увидел первые перемены: легкий страх в глазах, молчаливое отчаяние, неуверенность, которые в одно мгновение овладели им.

– Прости, я не знал...

– Я тоже, – только и ответил албанец, уронив голову на руки. Он услышал шаги Марко и почувствовал успокаивающую руку на своем плече. Что же ему теперь делать? Что он собирается делать? Ничего не изменилось, но с тем же изменилось всё, и он не знал, как с этим справиться.

– Может быть, ещё не всё потеряно?

– Марко, какие у меня шансы?

– Может быть, их больше, чем ты думаешь.

– Нет, он просто видит во мне друга, и даже это чудо. Кроме того, он, вероятно, даже не любит мужчин...

– Ходят разные слухи...

– Не надо, Марко, это не имеет значения. Я ему не нравлюсь, совсем не так, и я должен просто смириться с этим, просто радоваться, что он хочет быть моим другом. Это больше, чем я когда-то ожидал...

Некоторое время они сидели молча, пока Эрмаль не поднял голову.

– Да ладно, это же твой день рождения. Давай сделаем что-нибудь веселое. Мы можем пойти куда-нибудь поужинать?

Марко только кивнул и встал, заключив друга в объятия.

– Так или иначе, всё будет хорошо. Я в этом уверен.

Зато албанец уверен не был – не совсем, скорее, но он оценил поддержку Марко и выдавил слабую улыбку. Они отправились в город, в один из любимых ресторанов, чтобы достойно отпраздновать день рождения Марко, как и планировали.


	11. Глава XI

Не так давно Мета вернулся домой после очередного рабочего обхода и приводил в порядок кое-какие вещи на кухне, пытаясь решить, чем бы ему заняться в оставшееся время. Он мог купить кое-какие продукты, но, если честно, ему не хотелось снова выходить на улицу. Это может подождать до завтра. Чем ещё он мог заняться? Принятием некоторых решений касательно отпуска, который он планировал уже довольно давно. До сих пор у него были идеи, куда он хотел бы поехать, но пришло время действительно забронировать несколько отелей и рейсов, чтобы решить всё окончательно.

Однако как раз в тот момент, когда он загружал свой ноутбук, раздался звонок в дверь. Вздохнув, Эрмаль встал. Что же, если это был один из тех раздражающих продавцов, пытающихся обманом заставить его купить что-то, что ему не нужно вовсе…

Только вот когда он открыл дверь, то увидел на пороге... мистера Борсато и Либеро. У последнего, казалось, прослеживались едва высохшие дорожки слёз на бледных щеках. Эрмаль хотел спросить, зачем они здесь, но в голове у него крутились самые худшие сценарии, и голос просто не слушался своего хозяина.

– Привет, Эрмаль. Этот мальчик пришёл ко мне, он искал тебя, – сказал мистер Борсато, ничего не объясняя.

– Либеро? Что случилось? Входите, вы оба, – ответил он, когда, наконец, снова обрёл дар речи. Но старик быстро объяснил, что ему пора уходить, и через несколько минут только Либеро сидел рядом с Эрмалем на диване, обхватив руками стакан с водой.

– Прости, я не знал, где ты живёшь, но вспомнил дорогу к мистеру Борсато, которую ты показывал нам с Анитой.

– Всё в порядке, тебе всегда здесь рады, и мистер Борсато всегда поможет, если что-то случится, не переживай. Хорошо, что ты пришёл сюда, – он попытался успокоить мальчика хотя бы немного и продолжил: – Ты не хочешь рассказать мне, что случилось?

Либеро глубоко вздохнул, слегка дрожа.

– Это папа… или нет, это я… я сделал глупость…

Мета внимательно смотрел на мальчика, сидевшего на диване – нижняя губа ребёнка слегка задрожала. Люди могли бы продолжать сколько угодно говорить Эрмалю, что он хорошо ладит с детьми, но он всё ещё не знал, что делать в таких «опасных» ситуациях. Это была не просто забота о ребёнке в течение нескольких часов, когда ты развлекаешь их и пытаешься убедиться в том, что они хорошо провели время – это была совершенно другая ситуация, возможно, с не таким простым решением.

Или, может быть, он действительно знал, что делать, самое главное сейчас – утешить Либеро. Поэтому Эрмаль легонько положил руку на спину мальчика.

– Всё будет хорошо, родной, я помогу тебе, всё будет хорошо, – он не хотел давать пустых обещаний, но и не мог представить себе, что Либеро и впрямь сделал что-то абсолютно непоправимое.

Он надеялся, что его слова хоть немного, но успокоят мальчика, успокоят его настолько, что он сможет рассказать свою историю, но этого не произошло. Потому что теперь губа Либеро начала дрожать сильнее, даже несмотря на то, что зубы впились в неё в попытке остановить неизбежное. Сердце мужчины сжалось от этого зрелища, особенно когда по щекам ребёнка покатились первые слёзы. Казалось, он немного замкнулся в себе, чуть больше наклонившись к мужчине. Мета медленно обнял Либеро, не уверенный, что может, но он должен был что-то сделать, особенно сейчас, когда мальчик, без сомнения, чувствовал себя таким одиноким, уверенным, что всё испортил.

Они сидели на диване, слегка покачиваясь взад-вперёд, Мета чувствовал, как намокает его рубашка на плече, где находилось чужое лицо. Но это не имело значения. Единственное, что сейчас имело значение, так это то, что мальчик, в конце концов, почувствовал себя лучше. И что тоже имело значение сейчас, по крайней мере, для Эрмаля, так это то, что Либеро доверял ему настолько, что показал себя таким уязвимым, доверял настолько, чтобы найти решение своей проблемы и попросить помощи. Наконец он немного успокоился и потёр глаза ладонями, пока албанец заботливо не протянул ему салфетку из коробки, лежавшей на кофейном столике.

– Ты не хочешь рассказать мне об этом? – тихо спросил он Либеро и, когда тот кивнул, добавил: – Просто начни с самого начала, у нас есть всё время в мире. Хотя подожди, один вопрос. Папа знает, где ты?

Либеро опустил глаза, пряча лицо.

– Я сказал, что собираюсь поиграть на улице с друзьями, - прошептал он.

Эрмаль вздохнул. Это не было идеальным решением, поскольку мальчик солгал Фабрицио о том, где находится, но пока что сойдёт. По крайней мере, сейчас Мобричи не волновался, и, вероятно, он бы забеспокоился, сообщи Эрмаль, что его ребёнок вовсе не с друзьями, а у него дома – плачет, плачет из-за того, что случилось с Фабрицио. Он также понял, что сейчас не самое подходящее время, чтобы отчитывать Либеро за ложь; он был умным мальчиком и очень хорошо знал, что это неправильно. Так что это случилось, а значит у него была на то причина, и сейчас это было важнее всего.

– Сейчас всё в порядке. Не беспокойся. Ты можешь сказать мне, что случилось? – снова спросил Эрмаль, положив руку на плечо мальчика, как он надеялся, в знак поддержки.

– На следующей неделе у нас школьная экскурсия, – начал объяснять ребёнок, глядя в окно, всё ещё прижимаясь к крепкому плечу албанца, – и на прошлой неделе моя учительница спросила, не могли бы наши родители помочь нам... и я сказал ей, что папа обязательно придёт…

– Но? – тихо спросил Эрмаль, когда Либеро вдруг замолчал.

– Я знал, что он, вероятно, не сможет, но я просто хотел, чтобы он пошёл с нами… со мной, я так сильно хотел этого. Поэтому я сказал, что он придёт.

– Но он сказал «нет»?

– Я не спрашивал. Я хотел спросить, но потом услышал, как он говорит по телефону, что у него назначено интервью в тот же день. И он казался таким счастливым... я не хотел просить и заставлять его выбирать, потому что знаю, что он будет чувствовать себя плохо в любом случае.

Эрмаль мог себе представить, что Фабрицио всё ещё пытается собрать всё воедино после пережитого кошмара, когда его карьера едва не развалилась на части. Несомненно, то, что его снова пригласили куда-то, было хорошим знаком. И Мета понимал, что мальчик прав – Моро будет чувствовать себя неловко из-за того, что согласился на интервью, из-за того, что ему придётся отказать сыну... Прежде чем он погрузится в эти мысли, Либеро продолжил.

– Сегодня я сказал своей учительнице, что папа не может пойти, мол, что-то случилось, но она очень рассердилась и сказала, что я должен найти кого-то ещё, кто может помочь. Потому что она уже собрала группы и всё такое… и я просто не знаю, что делать, у кого спросить, и я не могу сказать папе о том, что натворил…

В конце этой речи Либеро снова заплакал, хотя и пытался сдержать слёзы до последнего, но ему это не удалось. Эрмаль провёл ладонью по его волосам.

– Могу я чем-нибудь помочь? – спросил он, имея некоторое представление о том, что он мог бы сделать, но ему нужно было быть более уверенным, устроит ли такая «замена» мальчика.

Либеро немного помолчал, и его прерывистое дыхание наполнило комнату. Затем он пожал плечами, отвел взгляд и пробормотал: – Нет, нет, ты тоже ничего не можешь сделать, ты тоже… 

Он замолчал, не закончив эту мысль вслух.

– Либеро, – негромко, но без колебаний произнёс Эрмаль и подождал, пока мальчик обратит на него внимание. – Если хочешь, я могу пойти с тобой. Что ты об этом думаешь?

Мальчик посмотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

– Но тебе ведь нужно работать.

– Я могу взять выходной, если попрошу, и думаю, что у меня всё получится. Хочешь, я поеду с тобой на школьную экскурсию?

Либеро только кивнул, возможно, его глаза стали ещё шире. Наконец он обрёл дар речи.

– Ты можешь? Неужели? Ты… ты хочешь этого?

– Конечно, могу. Ну же, не плачь, всё будет хорошо.

Либеро снова наклонился к нему, и на этот раз Эрмаль без колебаний обнял его. Через некоторое время он решил, что можно отпустить его снова, и да, его встретили с улыбкой, дрожащей, но все же улыбкой.

– Ты знаешь номер телефона вашего учителя? – спросил он, готовый перейти к практическим деталям вопроса.

Либеро лишь отрицательно покачал головой. 

– Нет, но ты можешь подойти… завтра после школы? Пожалуйста.

– Я буду там, – пообещал Эрмаль и сменил тему, чтобы поговорить о более простых вещах, чтобы Либеро мог успокоиться перед возвращением домой. Что он и сделал примерно через полчаса, но уже не с очередным объятием, а с робким шёпотом. Очевидно, этот вопрос мучил его уже давно.

– Пожалуйста, не говори ничего папе.

Эрмаль пообещал, что не скажет, конечно, не скажет, а потом смотрел, как Либеро бежит домой, игнорируя щемящее чувство в груди. Ему не обязательно слишком много думать. Сейчас тем более.

***

На следующий день он встретился с учителем Либеро и получил некоторое представление о своих обязанностях. Он будет отвечать за группу из шести детей, включая сына Мобричи, и сопровождать их в интерактивной экскурсии по большому музею. Это звучало не слишком сложно, и Эрмаль поймал себя на том, что с нетерпением ждет этой школьной поездки. Он никогда не занимался ничем подобным, но искренне верил, что всё будет хорошо.

И всё действительно шло отлично: время проходило быстро, дети развлекались и общались между собой, слушая его, когда он говорил им оставаться рядом или быть осторожными, но энергичными и счастливыми. Да, всё было в порядке. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока они не вернулись на школьную территорию, готовые идти домой.

Эрмаль шёл рядом с Либеро, планируя проводить мальчика, как вдруг тот дёрнул его за рукав, заставляя остановиться.

– Папа здесь! – только и сказал он, и Мета посмотрел в ту сторону, куда указывала рука мальчика. Там действительно виднелась знакомая голова с растрепанными волосами. И мужчина, похоже, тоже заметил своего ребёнка.

– Либеро!

Мальчик лишь глубоко вздохнул, и выражение его лица было каким-то смиренным, как будто он пришёл к выводу, что ничего не сможет изменить. Фабрицио узнает о том, что он сделал, и Либеро примет последствия. Затем он повернулся, чтобы направиться к отцу и встретиться со своей судьбой лицом к лицу, но теперь его остановил Эрмаль.

– Подожди, Либеро. Я пойду с тобой.

Мальчик бросил на него благодарный взгляд, и они вместе подошли к мужчине. Мета знал, что Либеро не должен бояться своего отца, и то, что он сделал, было не так уж серьёзно, по крайней мере, по мнению Эрмаля, но если он сможет немного успокоить мальчика, отправившись с ним, то именно так он и поступит.

– Эрмаль? Что ты здесь делаешь? – поинтересовался Мобричи, когда они подошли ближе.

– Я сопровождал класс Либеро в школьной поездке, – объяснил он, совершенно не жалея о содеянном.

– Ты... – эхом отозвался Фабрицио, но замолчал, увидев лицо сына. Эрмаль проследил за взглядом мужчины, и сердце его сжалось, когда он увидел виноватое выражение на лице мальчика. Похоже, он изо всех сил старался не заплакать. Мета ничего не мог с собой поделать, он молча положил руку на чужое плечо, Либеро не должен чувствовать себя так ужасно, когда всё, что он сделал, было обусловлено самыми лучшими намерениями. На самом деле то, что он сделал, было не так уж плохо, и Эрмаль был уверен, что Фабрицио тоже это поймёт.

И он это сделал. Конечно, он всё прекрасно понял.

– Я на машине, поехали домой, – тихо сказал он и добавил, взглянув на руку албанца, всё ещё лежавшую на плече Либеро: – И ты тоже, Эрмаль. Давай.

Виновники торжества последовали за Мобричи к машине, Эрмаль сел на переднее пассажирское сиденье. Он чувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд Фабрицио, но не собирался встречаться с ним. Он не совсем понимал, что происходит, конечно, он будет здесь ради Либеро, если это поможет мальчику и если Фабрицио позволит ему. Но его снова втянули в частные дела этой семьи, и он знал, что ему придется поработать над некоторыми чувствами, желаниями и глупыми надеждами, которые будут вызваны позже, когда он снова останется один.

К счастью, поездка на машине была короткой. Отперев дверь, Либеро и Эрмаль последовали за Фабрицио в дом. Мета немного неловко стоял в коридоре, не зная, что делать дальше, не зная, что произойдёт в следующую минуту. Либеро снял ботинки и пальто, а затем прошёл в гостиную и свернулся калачиком на диване.

– Ты тоже иди, я буду через минуту, – произнёс Моро, исчезая на кухне. 

Эрмаль молча сделал так, как ему было велено – сел на стул, стоявший под углом к дивану рядом с местом, где лежал ребёнок, и стал ждать. Как и было обещано, через несколько минут в комнату вошел Фабрицио с тремя кружками и протянул две из них Либеро и Эрмалю. 

Мальчик обхватил кружку руками так, что можно было предположить, что это ожидаемое событие. Мета же взял свою кружку и с удивлением обнаружил, что она тёплая, но не горячая. Он сделал осторожный глоток и почувствовал вкус подслащённого молока с привкусом корицы, который проник в его горло, распространяя удивительно приятное и успокаивающее чувство в груди. Он поднял глаза и увидел Фабрицио, который сидел рядом с Либеро и мягко улыбался сыну.

Мета хотел спросить, что это он пьет, потому что ему хотелось выпить ещё раз позже, хотя бы для того, чтобы почувствовать себя немного лучше в плохой день. Неужели Моро всегда поступал именно так, когда его дети были расстроены? Но он также знал, что сейчас эти детали не так уж важны. Речь шла о Либеро. 

Сообразив, что, погружённый в свои мысли, он пристально смотрит на Фабрицио, Эрмаль моргнул и отвёл глаза, чтобы снова взглянуть на мальчика. Он, казалось, немного расслабился, потягивая свой напиток. Мужчина, по-видимому, заметил то же самое, потому что он нежно положил руку на колено Либеро, пока мальчик не посмотрел на него.

– Может быть, скажешь мне, что тебя беспокоит? – осторожно спросил он.

Либеро тяжело сглотнул, но медленно кивнул.

– Я попросил Эрмаля помочь со школьной поездкой, – наконец признался он, уставившись на свою кружку.

– Да, – произнёс Фабрицио, – хорошо, что он захотел тебе помочь. Ты никогда не говорил мне, что спрашивал его об этом. 

В комнате на некоторое время воцарилась тишина, глава семейства терпеливо ждал ответа, Мета смотрел на него, но боялся вмешиваться. Наконец Либеро заговорил снова, хотя вскоре замолчал.

– Я не мог... – он прикусил губу, явно пытаясь остановить слёзы, которые предательски собирались в уголках глаз.

Он не собирался продолжать, а Эрмаль больше не мог на это смотреть. Он собирался что-то сделать, он должен был что-то сделать. Поэтому, не обращая внимания на то, что подумает о нём Фабрицио, он поднялся со стула и опустился на колени перед Либеро, поймав его опущенный взгляд.

– Либеро? Мне рассказать папе, что случилось? – тихо спросил он.

Мальчик посмотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами, полными слёз. Он задумался на минуту, а затем застенчиво кивнул. Эрмаль с лёгкой улыбкой кивнул в ответ. Всё будет хорошо, он объяснит сам.

– Можно... можно мне подняться наверх? – тихо спросил Либеро, и албанец внимательно посмотрел на Фабрицио. Он мог бы многое сделать, чтобы помочь, но не мог принять это решение.

– Конечно, – только и ответил музыкант и легко провёл рукой по волосам сына, когда тот вскочил с дивана и скрылся на лестнице.

После этого мужчины остались наедине, Эрмаль вернулся в своё кресло, они с интересом взглянули друг на друга. Мета знал, что Фабрицио ждёт объяснений – чего-то такого, что заставило бы его понять, почему его ребёнок так странно себя ведет. Эрмаль откашлялся и начал:

– Итак, на прошлой неделе Либеро пришёл ко мне домой, и он был… очень расстроен.  
Фабрицио только кивнул в ответ, и кудрявый медленно продолжил. Он объяснил, что мальчик надеялся, что его отец сможет поехать с ним, но в тот же день у него было назначено интервью, и что Либеро просто не хотел заставлять его выбирать. Что учитель попросил его найти кого-то другого. Как он не знал, что делать, как он пришёл к Эрмалю за помощью, как Эрмаль предложил пойти с ним.

Рассказывая всё это, он старался не встречаться взглядом с Фабрицио. Он не знал, был ли готов ко всем эмоциям, которые мог там увидеть. Он мог только догадываться, каково было услышать, что твой сын так сильно хотел, чтобы ты приехал на школьную экскурсию, но знал, что у тебя просто нет на это времени? Что он даже не хотел задавать этот вопрос, потому что не хотел заставлять тебя выбирать между ним и твоей карьерой, потому что знал, насколько труден этот выбор для тебя сейчас. Что он остался с этой проблемой один на один, но не пришёл к тебе за помощью…

– И ты бы ничего не узнал бы, если бы приехал забрать его со школы… Я думаю… Я должен был извиниться за свою роль в этом, может быть, мне следовало побудить Либеро пойти к тебе… Нет, прости меня за это, именно так я и должен было поступить, просто… это было «простое» решение, которое не должно было навредить никому.

Эрмаль замолчал, понимая, что не должен говорить об этом сейчас. Он мог извиниться позже, объясниться позже, сейчас от него требовалось лишь объяснить мысли Либеро, чтобы Фабрицио понял и мог пойти утешить своего сына, который больше всего нуждался в нём сейчас.

Поэтому он замолчал и, наконец, посмотрел на Фабрицио, ожидая реакции. Он не мог до конца понять выражение его глаз, но, по крайней мере, Моро не казался слишком расстроенным – не то что бы Мета ожидал подобного, на самом деле он никогда не ожидал, что мужчина рассердится, хотя, возможно, и расстроится, но всё же было приятно видеть его таким спокойным и собранным.

– Итак, если я правильно понимаю, Либеро просто беспокоится, что я… что? Буду злиться на него? Разочаруюсь? Потому что он не сказал мне об этой проблеме, возникшей только потому, что он не хотел, чтобы я выбирал между ним и интервью?

Мета кивнул.

– Да, примерно так. 

При этих словах Фабрицио встал.

– Хорошо, спасибо, что рассказал мне об этом. Я пойду и поговорю с Либеро, но, пожалуйста, останься. Это не займет много времени. Не уходи.

Эрмаль снова кивнул и посмотрел вслед удаляющейся спине Фабрицио, направлявшегося в коридор. Он сидел, пытаясь собраться с мыслями и чувствами. Сейчас это было так легко – позволить граням между сном и реальностью исчезнуть. В последнее время ему удавалось держать свои чувства под контролем, эти недавно осознанные чувства – или, по крайней мере, их глубину, и он гордился собой, да.

Но теперь, снова сидя в этой гостиной… так близко как физически, так и эмоционально к Либеро и Фабрицио, он снова понял, как сильно хочет именно этого.

Вот оно – так близко, и в то же время так далеко, так недосягаемо. Если бы только был шанс остаться здесь, стать частью этой семьи, быть вместе с этим мужчиной, никогда не уходить, но без риска разрушить всё, что у них было сейчас… Он принял бы это в мгновение ока.

Но этого не будет. Он знал это, как знал и то, что предпочёл бы иметь это немногое, чем вообще ничего. Несколько секунд он пытался представить себе жизнь без Аниты, без Либеро, без Фабрицио… Ему не нравились эти мысли, и он чувствовал пустоту. Он сохранит всё как есть и будет счастлив.

Он также знал, что ему действительно следует отвлечься от этой темы, успокоиться и сделать это до того, как Фабрицио спустится вниз. Эрмаль оглядел комнату, и его взгляд упал на три пустые кружки. Почему бы не вымыть их? По крайней мере, это позволит ему занять руки.

Он встал, отнёс кружки в кухонную раковину, очень осторожно избегая всех мыслей, которые хотели прошептать, что да, это именно то, что он имел в виду, когда говорил, что это то, чего он хочет. Прежде чем албанец успел поставить кружки на место, он снова услышал шаги, спускающиеся по лестнице, а чуть позже раздался вопрос: «Эрмаль?».

– Я здесь, – ответил он и попытался слабо улыбнуться Фабрицио, появившемуся в дверях кухни.

– О, вот ты где, я боялся, что ты ушёл.

– Нет, конечно, нет, я же сказал, что останусь. 

При этих словах Фабрицио одарил его ослепительной улыбкой, и Эрмалю потребовалось пропустить несколько торопливых ударов сердца, прежде чем он смог сказать или сделать что-то ещё, кроме взгляда. Наконец он взял себя в руки, чтобы задать очень важный вопрос.

– Как там Либеро?

Фабрицио вздохнул и прислонился к стойке рядом с Эрмалем.

– Мы поговорили. Я объяснил ему, что не сержусь, не расстраиваюсь, ничего такого. Ну, за исключением того, конечно, что я ценю его заботу – даже если он должен знать, что это не его работа – защищать меня, и что он должен понимать, что всегда будет важнее моей карьеры, независимо от того, насколько я был счастлив от интервью.

Эрмаль улыбнулся, это прозвучало как хороший вывод. 

– Он милый и умный мальчик. Я уверен, что он это знает.

– А он правда знает? – пробормотал Фабрицио, внезапно почувствовав себя очень неуверенно. Мета чуть повернулся к нему, недоумевая, откуда это вдруг взялось.

– Фабрицио, конечно, он знает, что важен для тебя, не сомневайся. Ты отлично справляешься.

Моро все ещё не был убеждён, поэтому Эрмаль продолжил:

– Когда он пришёл ко мне, он был расстроен тем, что не хочет заставлять тебя выбирать. И послушай, его слова были о том, что «ты будешь чувствовать себя плохо в любом случае, если тебе придётся делать выбор», а он не хотел быть причиной этого. Он никогда не боялся, что ты предпочтёшь собеседование ему, даже не задумывался о подобном. Вот как это было на самом деле.

Наконец Фабрицио успокоился и с благодарной улыбкой посмотрел на кудрявого. Он легонько толкнул Эрмаля локтем в плечо и сказал, глядя прямо перед собой: – Спасибо, ты действительно очень помог. На прошлой неделе, и сегодня тоже.

– Я рад, что смог помочь, – искренне ответил он.

– Он действительно доверяет тебе, если пришел с такой просьбой, – заметил Моро.

– Я… – начал было Эрмаль, но осёкся, потому что хотел сказать «я рад», но он только что сказал это, и это было довольно пустое заявление, особенно учитывая все мысли, которые крутились в его голове прямо сейчас. Этот мальчик, которого он знал не так давно, действительно доверял ему настолько, чтобы прийти со своими проблемами, даже когда он сам не знал хотя бы возможного решения, доверяя Мете, зная, что тот сможет помочь. И сегодня он доверил ему честно рассказать свою историю, заставить Фабрицио понять. То, что сказал музыкант, было правдой – Либеро действительно доверял ему, и здесь не имел значения даже его характер, быстро ли он доверял другим или нет, потому что это не меняло глубины того, что было необходимо, чтобы прийти к человеку с такого рода проблемой. Эрмаль знал кое-что о доверии, и это было то, чего он никогда не ожидал получить. Если честно, он потерял дар речи от глубины эмоций, которые это вызвало. Поэтому «я рад» не значило бы ничего – это не дало бы Фабрицио понять, как растроган Эрмаль, как это тронуло всё случившееся. И всё же было очень важно, он должен был знать об этом. Поэтому, глубоко вздохнув, Мета повторил попытку.

– Я очень рад, что это так. Действительно. Ты можешь понять, почему… – он замолчал, надеясь, что Мобричи действительно понял его, и, к счастью, краем глаза он заметил, что мужчина кивнул. И всё же албанец хотел сказать что-то ещё, но не мог, точнее просто не находил слов.

– Я понимаю, – сказал Фабрицио, повернувшись к нему и положив тёплую ладонь на плечо, – я понимаю. Но ты должен знать, что не все поступят так, как ты. Я счастлив, что Либеро ещё не усвоил урок, что доверие может быть ужасно неуместным. Спасибо тебе за всё, что ты делаешь. Спасибо, что ты остаёшься собой в любой ситуации.

Эрмаль лишь улыбнулся в ответ, но ответить не смог. Он был слишком занят, пытаясь держать свои эмоции под контролем. К счастью, он знал, что Фабрицио понимает это, как никто другой.

И действительно, Моро дал ему время успокоиться, снова прислонившись к стойке, заложив руки за спину. Мета знал, что это опасно, очень опасно, но он не мог удержаться, чтобы немного не подвинуться и не прислониться к этой руке и чужому телу. Конечно, Фабрицио ничего не заметил, и Эрмаль не мог отказать себе в этом крошечном почти контакте, особенно после слов, которые он только что услышал в свой адрес.

Хотя ему ничего не хотелось так, как остаться здесь, сосредоточившись только на другом мужчине рядом, он знал, что должен немного отвлечься от всего этого.

– Итак, что я… То, что я говорил раньше… мне жаль, что я не попросил Либеро пойти к тебе и просто всё рассказать. Я не хотел действовать за твоей спиной вот так.

– Эрмаль, ты не сделал ничего такого, ты просто помог Либеро самым простым из возможных способов. Он просил тебя не говорить мне, верно? Это просто ещё один признак того доверия, которое ты не нарушил. И я уже говорил это раньше, но я знаю, что с тобой дети в хороших руках. Так что даже если бы ни ты, ни Либеро не объяснили мне этого, я бы знал, что всё в порядке, потому что ты был там. Не только он доверяет тебе, ясно? Я разделяю его доверие. И я тоже знаю, что это всё не напрасно. Я доверяю тебе, Эрмаль. Это правда.

В конце этих слов Фабрицио посмотрел на него внимательно, и Мета, застыв на месте, оглянулся назад, заметив только, что рука Фабрицио всё ещё была в опасной близости, а лицо мужчины оказалось ближе, чем он ожидал. Он знал, что не должен делать глупостей, знал, что целоваться с Мобричи – это очень глупо, знал, что поцелуй всё испортит. Но сейчас это казалось идеальным решением, единственным, что имело смысл…

Он стоял и смотрел, разрываясь между голосами в его голове, говорящими просто сделать это, и теми, которые говорили ему остановиться, подумать, пойти домой, не рисковать всем, что у него есть. Но внезапно его транс был прерван тем, что Фабрицио прочистил горло и направился к холодильнику.

– Ужин! Я имею в виду, пора заняться готовкой. Подожди, Эрмаль… ты не хочешь остаться на ужин?

Прежде чем Мета смог что-то ответить, он сделал несколько судорожных вдохов, приходя в себя.

– Это очень мило, спасибо, но сегодня я не могу, – он не переживёт этого, нет, сегодня вечером ему нужно вернуться домой и привести в порядок свои мысли, прежде чем он действительно разрушит всё это по-настоящему.

Фабрицио кивнул с опозданием, но Эрмаль не мог понять выражения его лица. Был ли он счастлив, что кудрявый отказался от его предложения, и у него было время для своей семьи без посторонних? Хотел бы он, чтобы Эрмаль всё-таки согласился, может быть, чтобы поблагодарить его таким образом за помощь?

– Я… если предложение всё ещё в силе, я могу прийти завтра? – тихо спросил он, даже не успев подумать, хорошая ли это вообще идея, но в то же время голоса из прошлого говорили ему, что он поступает верно, стараясь проводить больше времени с Фабрицио. К счастью, всё обошлось, Фабрицио с улыбкой повернулся к нему.

– Отлично, завтра как раз приедет Анита! Ей это понравится. О, Ромина тоже приедет, так что ты можешь привести… своего друга, если хочешь?

– Я не хочу вам мешать… – пробормотал Эрмаль, хотя ему хотелось принять приглашение немедленно, и он был уверен, что у него есть подходящий друг, который будет очень рад получить это приглашение, даже если это превратит жизнь Эрмаля в ад на ближайшие недели.

– Ты не будешь нам мешать, даже думать об этом забудь! Правда, это просто Ромина, мы будем очень рады тебе.

– Хорошо, тогда завтра вечером. До встречи, Фабрицио.


	12. Глава XII

Наконец, когда Эрмаль вновь открыл глаза после того, как упрямо закрыл их, казалось, на несколько часов, часы показывали семь утра – разумное время, чтобы встать. По крайней мере, разумное, если ты просто хочешь, чтобы ночь закончилась, а именно этого он и хотел, потому что это была его худшая ночь за долгое время.

Когда Мета вернулся домой прошлым вечером, то почувствовал сильное головокружение от большого количества неудобных мыслей. Он пытался разобраться в них, он действительно пытался, но ночь ясно показала ему, что старания его прошли даром – он лежал на спине, уставившись в потолок, погруженный в те же самые мысли касательно того, что именно произошло сегодня днём. Не с Либеро – тут всё было довольно просто, всё было хорошо, он действовал так, как считал нужным, и Фабрицио был с ним солидарен. Он был рад, что всё разрешилось в лучшую сторону, что Моро обо всём известно и что мальчику стало гораздо лучше.

Нет, то, что он так старательно обдумывал, было тем моментом, когда они с Фабрицио были на кухне. Когда он чуть было не рискнул всем, просто потому, что хотел большего, чем всё, что ему уже предлагали. У него уже было определённое место в этой семье – этого должно быть достаточно, этого должно быть достаточно любому здравомыслящему человеку. Но нет, вместо этого он всё ещё хотел большего, и как он мог быть таким эгоистом? Хорошо, что Фабрицио так тактично нарушил этот момент, но Эрмаль сомневался, заметил ли он. Он надеялся, что нет, но не был уверен. Он надеялся, что ещё не успел всё испортить, потому что если бы это случилось, если бы их дружба начала вот так рушиться, он мог бы с таким же успехом бросить всё на произвол судьбы, потому что если бы он потерял мужчину сейчас, то, по крайней мере, тогда бы знал наверняка, на что будет похож этот запретный поцелуй. Хотя бы на долю секунды, прежде чем Фабрицио с отвращением оттолкнул бы его.

Его мысли снова и снова вращались по одному и тому же кругу. Иногда, однако, они пробирались чуть глубже. Потом он вспомнил о том чувстве, которое испытывал, когда ему доверяли в этой семье – Фабрицио, Либеро, Анита. Все они. Он задавался вопросом, как он заслужил это, что он вообще такого сделал, чтобы получить всё это (и всё же он не был доволен…). Он вспомнил мгновения того дня, когда ему было так легко представить, что его место здесь, на этом диване, или с Либеро на руках, или рядом с Фабрицио, обсуждающим детей, как будто они принадлежали и ему. Он знал, что думать об этом опасно, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Образы были слишком заманчивые, слишком сладкие и запретные, чтобы от них отказаться. Он и раньше позволял себе воображать, что у него есть собственная семья, но теперь, когда он прикоснулся к этому и понял, на что это может быть похоже, он хотел этого.

Те же вопросы занимали его мысли, когда он, наконец, погрузился в беспокойный сон – все переживания вылились в тревожные сны, которые он видел. Там не было настоящей истории, вместо этого он видел сцены – сцены того, что было, что могло бы быть, что абсолютно никогда не могло быть... моменты, вариации событий, немного разные результаты… Сидя на диване, рука обнимала его за плечи, но тогда не было неловкости, он склонялся к прикосновениям, касался Фабрицио, мужчина прикасался к нему… Фабрицио на своем диване, играя на гитаре, но теперь Марко не было рядом, только Эрмаль, для которого были песни. Потом снова прошлое: Эрмаль был нянькой, но на этот раз он не сбежал из дома, когда Фабрицио вернулся. Вместо этого, разговор, который произошёл между ними неделями позже в реальности, случился тогда, и даже больше, и он вернулся домой только поздно вечером. Ему снились ночи, когда он вообще не возвращался домой, оставаясь у Фабрицио, оставаясь с Фабрицио…

После каждого такого короткого сна он просыпался, и пустая тёмная комната вокруг него показывала ему именно то, чего у него не было и никогда не будет. И ночь продолжалась в том же духе, пока где-то в начале пятого утра он снова не потерял всякое подобие сна и просто лежал с закрытыми глазами, притворяясь, что всё в порядке. Но теперь, наконец, пришло время вставать, и Мета неохотно покинул кровать, совсем не готовый встретить новый день, но довольный, что хотя бы ночь закончилась.

Он подошел к шкафу и, глядя на груды одежды, задумался, что же наденет сегодня. Вернее, он гадал, что наденет сегодня вечером. Ужин. Он рассматривал рубашки одну за другой, обдумывая и затем отвергая каждую. Он будет выглядеть слишком неряшливо, слишком официально, будет заметно, что он старается изо всех сил – он слишком старается, чтобы быть спокойным, и это оборачивается неловкостью. Неловкость, а он ещё даже не вышел из своей спальни.

Так что Эрмаль решил поступить разумно и оставить этот выбор на будущее, первым делом он спустился вниз, чтобы выпить кофе во вчерашней одежде, ленясь переодеваться. За завтраком он отхлебнул горький напиток и попытался собраться с мыслями, выбраться из бесконечных лабиринтов, в которых застрял на всю ночь. Он должен был продолжать свой день, думать о вечере, он ничего не мог изменить, и у него был целый день, чтобы впадать в волнение.

Он слонялся по дому, немного прибираясь здесь, немного там, наблюдая, как медленно ползёт минутная стрелка, ожидая рабочего часа. Возможно, это могло бы занять его разум достаточно, потому что он всё ещё функционировал не так, как надеялся Мета, хотя сейчас ситуация хотя бы была под контролем. Наконец, он снова оказался лицом к лицу со шкафом, но всё же, мысль о предстоящем вечере не давала ему покоя.

Он очнулся от мрачноватых фантазий, когда зазвонил телефон, и улыбнулся, увидев знакомое имя на дисплее. Может быть, это и есть решение его проблемы.

– Марко! Ты именно тот, что мне нужен прямо сейчас! – он поздоровался, когда брал трубку.

– Ты звучишь так, будто… – начал было Марко, но, видимо, не нашел подходящего слова, чтобы закончить свою мысль.

– Устал? – любезно подсказал Эрмаль.

– Нет, я сразу подумал об истерике, но, может быть, это слишком громко сказано. Тем не менее, ты говоришь так, будто довольно близок к ней. 

– Истерика?! – эхом отозвался он, впрочем, ладно, это прозвучало не так спокойно и рационально.

– Что-то случилось?

Он немного помолчал, потому что да – что-то произошло, но так же не произошло ничего, и он не был уверен, в чём заключалась главная проблема, и что он должен был начать объяснять.

– Я чуть не поцеловал его, – наконец выпалил албанец, потому что это, возможно, было самой конкретной вещью в его голове прямо сейчас. Это вызвало ещё больше вопросов, безусловно.

– Ты… Фабрицио?

Эрмаль молчал, и этого было достаточно для Марко, который хорошо знал его и мог истолковать даже загадочное молчание.

– Итак, «чуть не поцеловал» это значит… – теперь уже более осторожно спросил друг.

– Я смотрел на него, обдумывая эту мысль, пока он не отвернулся, – пробормотал Мета в ответ, – но теперь я не могу перестать думать об этом, но я должен, потому что скоро увижу его снова. Сегодня вечером.

– Ты увидишь его снова?

– Он пригласил меня на ужин.

Марко тоже молчал, и Эрмаль так же хорошо знал его и услышал вопрос, который он не задал.

– Я не об этом, Марко.

– Ну, по крайней мере, он либо не заметил, либо ему было всё равно. Я уверен, что всё будет в порядке. Не волнуйся слишком сильно.

– Тебе легко говорить, – Эрмаль вздохнул.

После короткого молчания Марко снова взял нить разговора в свои руки.

– Значит, вы будете не одни сегодня вечером?

– Да, его сестра будет там. И он сказал, что я могу привести кого-нибудь.

– Тогда там будет достаточно людей, чтобы немного отвлечь тебя. Всё будет хорошо, Эрмаль.

– Да… – ответил он и, глубоко вздохнув, добавил: – Так ты звонишь по какому-то конкретному поводу?

– Да, мне было интересно, когда ты планируешь свой отпуск, потому что я должен скоро быть в Риме, и у меня будет немного свободного времени между работой, поэтому я подумал, что могу отвезти тебя в аэропорт и проводить, если ты хочешь.

– Это было бы здорово! Это действительно облегчило бы мне жизнь, я не очень-то хочу добираться туда общественном транспорте. – О, Марко, мне нужно идти на работу, я позвоню тебе позже, хорошо?

– Всё в порядке, – ответил он, и Эрмаль услышал в его голосе улыбку. – И не беспокойся о сегодняшнем вечере, всё будет хорошо, я уверен.

Разговор с Марко пошёл ему на пользу; высказав лишь малую толику того, что занимало его, он смог успокоиться и с удовольствием принялся за почту. Одного дома он действительно немного побаивался, но, к своему облегчению, не увидел Фабрицио на горизонте. Наконец, в конце обхода, он позвонил в знакомую дверь, вместо того, чтобы просто бросить письма в почтовый ящик.

– Эрмаль! Я ведь не перепутал дни недели, правда?

– Нет, мистер Борсато, не волнуйтесь, я просто хотел кое о чём спросить.

– Ну что ж, входи, не надо стоять на пороге, словно ты тут чужой, – весело сказал старик и впустил его.

Через несколько минут Эрмаль уже сидел на диване в гостиной со стаканом воды, который он попросил, и слушал какой-то монолог о состоянии телевизионных передач в последнее время. Он едва притворился, что слушает, и, когда наступило приемлемое молчание, перешёл к делу.

– Итак, у меня к Вам вопрос.

Мистер Борсато посмотрел на него с интересом, склонив голову набок.

– Есть ли у Вас какие-нибудь планы на ужин сегодня вечером?

Пожилой мужчина лишь покачал головой. 

– Нет, ничего особенного, а что?

– Меня пригласили на ужин и сказали, что я могу взять с собой друга, и я подумал, что Вы захотите присоединиться ко мне.

– Это очень мило с твоей стороны.

– Да, но у меня есть одно маленькое условие, – сказал Эрмаль.

И снова он не получил ничего, кроме взгляда, теперь уже с поднятыми бровями.

– Вы будете вести себя прилично.

– О, Эрмаль, разве обычно я веду себя иначе? – Мистер Борсато начал было шутить, но албанец перебил его:

– Мы идём в гости к Фабрицио.

В глазах старика мелькнуло понимание, и на секунду выражение его лица стало серьёзным – более серьёзным, чем обычно.

– Понимаю. Я буду вести себя хорошо, Эрмаль, не волнуйся, – сказал он, и в его глазах снова появился весёлый блеск. – Я с удовольствием составлю тебе компанию. Ужин у Фабрицио Моро, кто бы мог подумать, что я однажды окажусь на нём! А ты! Интересно, что ты сделал, чтобы это стало возможным?

У него даже хватило наглости подмигнуть албанцу.

Эрмаль коротко вздохнул. Это соглашение было большим, чем он ожидал получить, если быть честным, и он знал, что если ничего не уточнит о поведении мистера Борсато сейчас, то позже обязательно пожалеет, потому что подобная оплошность повернётся против него.

– Прекрасно. Я зайду за Вами сегодня вечером.

Вернувшись домой и приняв душ, Эрмаль снова уставился на свой шкаф. Он действительно должен был принять это решение сейчас. Даже не смешно. Это не было и близко похоже на свидание, не было абсолютно ни одной причины, почему выбор одежды должен был стать такой проблемой. Это был обычный день, как и любой другой, когда он встречался с другом за ужином. В этом не было ничего особенного.

В конце концов, он выбрал одну из рубашек с довольно своеобразным принтом, которая ему нравились. Он попытался притвориться, что это всего лишь рубашка, а не заявление, но он знал, что это действительно так. Так или иначе, это был он, и если Фабрицио это не понравится, то жизнь Эрмаля станет чуточку легче – по крайней мере, так он пытался убедить себя. Но также знал, что лжёт самому себе – он давно, очень давно прошёл эту стадию.

***

Время пролетело быстрее, чем он думал, и после того, как он в последний раз проверил свою прическу, повторяя себе, что ему не нужно прилагать столько усилий, он снова пошёл к мистеру Борсато. Затем они вместе направились к дому Фабрицио.

Эрмаль позвонил в дверь, не обращая внимания на слабую дрожь в руке. Всё было просто прекрасно. Это был просто ужин. Ничего больше. Ему не о чем волноваться.  
Мобричи с довольной улыбкой открыл дверь. Он поздоровался с другом, а затем посмотрел на человека позади него, казалось, слегка смущённый.

– Фабрицио, это мистер Борсато, мой друг, мистер Борсато, Фабрицио, – он поспешил представить их друг другу.

Они вошли внутрь и сняли ботинки и пальто. Моро подошел к албанцу.

– Ты не… ты не взял с собой Марко?

Эрмаль оторвал взгляд от особенно раздражающего узла на шнурках своих ботинок, который он пытался развязать одной рукой.

– Нет, конечно нет, он живёт в Милане. Вместо него я привел мистера Борсато, потому что думал, что он будет желанным гостем после всего, что сделал.

Это заняло некоторое время, но затем глаза музыканта загорелись пониманием.

– Письма, конечно. Эрмаль, любой твой друг желанный гость в любое время, ты же знаешь.

– Ты очень добр, спасибо! Я также подумал, что дети встречались с ним раньше, хотя и недолго. Я не хотел никому причинять неудобства.

Наконец он развязал узел и смог снять ботинок. Он поднял глаза и увидел, что Фабрицио смотрит на него, и Мете пришлось сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться. Он переживёт этот вечер. Как-нибудь. С ним всё будет в порядке.

– Пойдём, я познакомлю тебя с Роминой, – с улыбкой произнёс мужчина и повёл кудрявого в гостиную.

Их представили друг другу, и пока Мобричи болтал с господином Борсато, Эрмаль беседовал с Роминой.

– Приятно познакомиться, я много о тебе слышала, – сказала она, и Эрмаль невольно перевел взгляд на Фабрицио. Говорил ли он о нём? Что он мог рассказать?

– О нет, не от Фабри, – рассмеялась Ромина, проследив за его взглядом. – Одна маленькая девочка приставала ко мне с ночёвкой после того, как та, что была у тебя, имела такой успех. Она рассказала об этом во всех красках.

Эрмаль почувствовал необъяснимый румянец на своих щеках. 

– Она говорила об этом?

Ромина снова усмехнулась: – Да, она буквально не могла остановиться. Я почти уверена, что не оправдала всех её ожиданий. Я думаю, самым большим разочарованием было то, что у моих блинов не было лица. Я не могу поверить, что совершила такую ошибку!

Мета улыбнулся ей в ответ, чувствуя, что расслабляется в её обществе. Она излучала какое-то устойчивое спокойствие, и ему это нравилось. Это немного успокоило его нервы, и за последние несколько минут ему удалось сосредоточиться не только на Фабрицио.  
Однако всё изменилось, когда глава семейства сообщил им, что ужин готов. Итак, все они направились к столу, Анита и Либеро сбежали вниз по лестнице, приветствуя Эрмаля и мистера Борсато, причем мальчик сделал это довольно застенчиво. Затем он подошёл к кудрявому парню.

– Можно я сяду рядом с тобой, Эрмаль?

– Ну конечно!

– Но, Эрмаль… я тоже хочу сесть рядом с тобой! – возмутилась Анита, услышав вопрос брата.

– Вы оба можете сесть рядом со мной, каждый с разных сторон. Пойдём к столу.

Фабрицио попытался сказать ему, что он может сказать «нет», что он может провести этот обед, сидя в компании взрослых, если захочет, но Эрмаль только отмахнулся от его комментариев. Он не возражал, вовсе нет, сидя рядом с обоими детьми, и то, что они хотели этого, наполнило его сердце тёплым и знакомым чувством. Так что он остался сидеть по середине стола, Анита – слева от него, а Либеро – справа. Напротив него, в опасной близости, сидел Фабрицио, мистер Борсато – напротив Аниты, а Ромина – напротив Либеро.  
Они заняли свои места и залюбовались едой. Мета с нетерпением ждал возможности попробовать ужин; он знал, что Фабрицио хорошо готовит, и сегодняшний вечер, без сомнения, не станет исключением. Он приготовил лазанью, а также небольшие тарелки с хлебом и салатом.

Они приступили к трапезе, и разговор пошёл легко. Мистер Борсато разговаривал с Фабрицио, Эрмаль немного волновался, но его отвлёк Либеро, рассказывающий Ромине о своей школьной поездке.

– А потом мы обнаружили Алтина, он потерял свою группу и был напуган, потому что это была часть музея с мумиями, и было темно, было очень страшно. Но Эрмаль был лучшим!

– И что же сделал Эрмаль? – спросила Ромина, улыбнувшись кудрявому.

– Мы пытались уговорить Алтина пойти с нами, но он не отвечал, и тогда Эрмаль подошёл к нему и заговорил по-албански, и это было так здорово! Я не знаю, что он сказал, но это сработало, он успокоился и перестал плакать, а потом присоединился к нашей группе, и это было очень весело!

– Звучит здорово! Что ещё ты видел, Либеро, кроме мумий?

Мета позволил Либеро рассказать историю музея тёте. Он посмотрел налево и увидел, что Анита перебирает салат, вынимая сыр и оливки.

– Они тебе не нравятся? – спросил её Эрмаль.

– О, только оливки, я всегда даю их Либеро, он их обожает. Я люблю сыр, так что оставляю его, чтобы съесть в последний момент. Не мог бы ты передать ему оливки?

Албанец без вопросов выполнил её просьбу, бросив оливки на тарелку мальчика, и не смог удержаться сам. Он перебрал свой салат, положил сыр на тарелку Аниты, а оливки – на тарелку Либеро. Подняв глаза, он увидел, что Фабрицио смотрит на него с интересом, и быстро улыбнулся, прежде чем снова сосредоточиться на лазанье.

Ужин продолжался, как и беседа. Мистер Борсато рассказывал о своих путешествиях по миру, Анита слушала с благоговейным трепетом. Потом Моро стал рассказывать какие-то истории, а Ромина комментировала, как сильно они, по её скромному мнению, приукрашены. Комната была наполнена приятной атмосферой и смехом. Время шло, и, в конце концов, тарелки опустели. Они помогли убрать со стола, а затем Фабрицио достал мороженое, к великой радости своих детей.

Он добавил к лакомству немного взбитых сливок и раздал миски каждому гостю. Они сидели, разговаривали и смеялись ещё долго после того, как вазочки опустели. Никто на самом деле не хотел уходить домой, каждый прекрасно проводил время. Однако, в конце концов, Аните и Либеро стало скучно, и они встали, чтобы поиграть. Немного погодя Ромина посмотрела на часы и с грустным лицом объявила, что ей пора ехать домой.

Это расшевелило и остальных. Они встали, чтобы попрощаться, и Эрмаль поймал себя на мысли, что хотел бы, чтобы Ромина могла остаться ещё немного. Он почти не разговаривал с ней, если не считать краткого отчёта о школьной поездке, и был не прочь узнать её получше. И его прежние чувства не уменьшились, потому что весь ужин она излучала спокойствие, которое позволяло ему сидеть напротив Фабрицио и не вести себя как влюблённый дурак, каким он был.

К счастью, там был ещё мистер Борсато, который, как и Эрмаль, с радостью принял приглашение остаться ещё ненадолго, присесть в гостиной и выпить. Мета снова устроился в кресле, как и вчера, но как изменились обстоятельства вечера. Сегодня Либеро смеялся, разговаривал с мистером Борсато – он был счастлив. Фабрицио улыбался чему-то, что делала Анита, а не волновался и молчал.

Затем девочка вдруг подошла к нему и спросила, можно ли ей сесть к нему на колени. Конечно, какие могут быть вопросы? Эрмаль поднял её, и она устроилась поудобнее. Фабрицио достал ещё выпивки, закуски и включил телевизор. Все остальные с комфортом устроились на диване. Они смотрели передачу, болтали и всё время улыбались. Либеро всё ещё не спал, хотя и зевал, но албанец заметил, что Анита подозрительно молчит.

Именно в этот момент Фабрицио велел Либеро готовиться ко сну, а мистер Борсато объявил, что ему тоже пора домой: детям пора спать, и старикам тоже. Он одарил Эрмаля последней улыбкой, последним взглядом, последним замечанием: «увидимся в субботу», а затем ушёл, но не без подмигивания, которое заставило кудрявого покраснеть. И всё же он обещал ему, что будет вести себя прилично, и, насколько Эрмаль мог судить, слово он сдержал. Поэтому только храбро улыбнулся в ответ и попрощался.

Вскоре Фабрицио спустился вниз и сел на диван, где вчера сидел Либеро. Он посмотрел на Аниту.

– Знаешь, обычно она так делает со мной, когда вот так засыпает, – пробормотал он, и Эрмаль не был до конца уверен, должен ли он как-то отреагировать на признание. Но он ничего не мог с собой поделать.

– Ты… – начал он и хотел передать Фабрицио его дочь.

– Нет, нет, она может остаться с тобой, она всё-таки выбрала тебя, – ответил Моро, улыбаясь ему.

– Именно так, – согласился Мета и снова уселся в кресло, борясь со своими чувствами. Казалось, что каждый раз, сидя здесь, он только этим и занимался, а может, всё дело было в этом доме. Или, может быть, потому, что он просто был рядом с Фабрицио.

Некоторое время они молча смотрели телевизор, хотя никто из них не обращал на это особого внимания.

– Фабрицио? Не мог бы ты передать мне оливки? – он первый нарушил молчание, потому что ему хотелось немного перекусить, но он не мог до них дотянуться, потому что Анита спала у него на руках. Он ожидал получить оливки, конечно, это был не такой уж странный вопрос, но Моро смотрел на него и не двигался.

– Я думал, ты не любишь оливки.

– Я? Нет, я люблю оливки, – растерянно ответил Эрмаль. Зачем же он их просил тогда, если они ему не нравились? С каких это пор ему приходится давать объяснения таким простым и очевидным просьбам?

– Но ты же отдал их Либеро во время ужина.

– Да, – ответил он совершенно невозмутимо, – именно так я и сделал.

Фабрицио ничего не ответил, только протянул руку и передал ему миску оливок, которую он просил, и выражение его глаз, когда он снова взглянул на Эрмаля, было крайне странным. Неразборчиво, но албанец почувствовал, как дрожь пробежала по его спине, когда их пальцы вдруг соприкоснулись.

Он предпочёл проигнорировать чувство, возникшее в груди, но это определённо было что-то, в чём необходимо было разобраться позже. Казалось, каждый вечер в доме Фабрицио заканчивался именно так. Возможно, лучше было бы вернуться домой, но это означало бы, что он должен покинуть эту комнату, этот дом, эту семью. А этого ему очень не хотелось. Так что пока Моро не жалуется, он останется здесь.

Фабрицио никак не комментировал его присутствие, только время от времени протягивал руку, даже ничего не говоря, но Эрмаль понимал его без слов и протягивал миску с оливками, чтобы мужчина мог взять немного. Вот так они вместе и закончили целую тарелку. Примерно в то же время, когда они достигли её дна, программа, которую они на самом деле не смотрели, закончилась.

– Давай я отнесу её в постель, – тихо прошептал Фабрицио, поднимая Аниту с чужих колен. Когда её вес исчез, Эрмаль понял, что он должен уйти – вечер должен закончиться здесь. Жаль, конечно, но это был такой чудесный, замечательный, удивительный вечер. Он сохранит это воспоминание. И конечно, за этим последует ещё несколько подобных. По крайней мере, теперь он знал, что ничего не разрушено, что они с Фабрицио всё ещё друзья. Хорошие друзья. Он по-прежнему был желанным гостем в этом доме, по-прежнему пользовался доверием детей. Ему всё так же доверял Моро. И разве это не прекрасное чувство? Сегодня он сможет спать гораздо спокойнее, чем вчера, ему действительно нужно хорошенько выспаться.


	13. Глава XIII

Он отлично выспался этой ночью. Ужин, прошедший вечером, стал для кудрявого очередной возможностью побыть рядом с Фабрицио и детьми – напоминало стабильность, хорошую стабильность, и заставляло его отказаться от желания рушить всё и делать глупости на каждом шагу. Конечно, мысли и чувства никогда не покидали его, но он мог дать им место, место, которое работало, по крайней мере, для случайного общения в течение дня, например, когда он доставлял почту знакомому дому, или когда они проводили время вместе, вечер за чашкой кофе, совместные прогулки в понедельник.

Возможно, помогало и то, что отпуск Эрмаля становился всё ближе и ближе, и он даже начал обратный отсчёт дней, дабы понять, что действительно с нетерпением ждёт этого момента. Он уже давно не устраивал себе таких праздников, обычно это были просто несколько выходных дней, проведённых в компании друзей или неделя дома, чтобы навестить мать или бабушку. Но не в этот раз, потому что теперь он, наконец, взял отпуск на несколько недель и запланировал настоящие каникулы; время шло, и он не мог дождаться, когда его планы превратятся в жизнь.

За это время он несколько раз разговаривал с Марко, и они выяснили, что для последнего не было абсолютно никаких проблем отвезти Эрмаля в аэропорт и пожелать ему счастливого отпуска. Мета был несказанно рад, что его другу приходится проводить так много времени в Риме. Они часто шутили, что Марко было бы разумнее переехать в Рим, если он планирует и дальше проводить здесь столько времени. Конечно, нет, ведь тогда ему придется всё время ездить в Милан по работе, к тому же учитывая работу Анны в Милане, самым оптимальным вариантом являлось остаться там. Тем не менее, время было выбрано идеально, потому что теперь Марко мог отвезти его в аэропорт, и албанец должен был признать, что ему было приятно, что у него был кто-то, кто может проводить его.

В зале вылета было полно народу, очевидно, не только у него были планы на отпуск. Он повернулся к Марко, чтобы попрощаться и ещё раз поблагодарить его за поездку, как вдруг услышал чей-то голос: «Смотри, папа, это же Эрмаль! Эрмаль!»

Мета поднял голову, всё ещё обнимая друга за плечи, и улыбнулся, увидев, что Анита бежит к нему сквозь толпу людей и чемоданов, а Фабрицио и Либеро послушно следуют за ней. Он не обращал внимания на то, что его сердце чуть-чуть ускорилось, и сосредоточился на улыбке, приветствуя их, сосредоточился на том, чтобы вести себя нормально, а не становиться фанатичным придурком, каким он был всякий раз, завидев на горизонте Фабрицио.

– Но мне действительно кажется, что я их видел! Может, пойдем и посмотрим? – уговаривал Либеро отца, когда они подошли ближе, явно продолжая какое-то предыдущее обсуждение.

– Нет, по крайней мере, Эрмаль действительно здесь, – ответила Анита немного нетерпеливо, подходя к мужчине и крепко его обнимая.

– Мне всё равно, мы видимся с ним каждую неделю, иногда каждый день! – пожаловался мальчик, но всё же поздоровался с Эрмалем, радуясь его появлению.

– Ты тоже каждую неделю видишь этих глупых футболистов!

– Только по телевизору, а не в реальной жизни!

Эрмаль заметил, что Фабрицио слегка закатил глаза, когда тот, наконец, оказался перед ним, последовав за детьми.

– Привет, Марко, рад снова тебя видеть, Эрмаль. Куда собираешься? – он поздоровался с ними, отодвинув Аниту от Меты, чтобы дать ему немного передохнуть.

Албанец мягко улыбнулся и ответил: – В Париж, на заслуженный отдых!

Затем он посмотрел на Марко, чтобы добавить что-то о том, как он привёз его сюда, что он просто приехал попрощаться… что угодно, чтобы поддержать разговор. Несмотря на то, что они находились в оживленном аэропорту, окружённые толпами людей, которым вскоре предстояло пройти через охрану, Эрмаль хотел поговорить с Фабрицио, спросить его, куда он едет, надолго ли он уезжает, едут ли с ним дети. Мета попытался припомнить, говорили ли ему о предстоящем отпуске, но ничего не вспомнил, а потому был совершенно уверен, что ничего такого не было. Он бы не забыл об этом, нет.

Но прежде чем он успел что-то сказать или спросить, его прервал Либеро: – Есть и другие люди, которые их фотографируют, я был прав! Ну же! – и он потащил отца и сестру к большому скоплению людей. Моро успел лишь бросить извиняющийся взгляд на Эрмаля, прежде чем они растворились в толпе.

Марко рассмеялся и ещё раз обнял Эрмаля.

– Мне нужно сейчас же добраться до машины, пока не кончился парковочный таймер. Приятного тебе отдыха, насладись этими своими пляжами!

***

И он действительно наслаждался «своими» пляжами. Это был самый приятный отпуск за долгое время, и он сожалел только о том, что не может повлиять на течение времени. Сначала он прилетел в Париж, как и говорил ранее, откуда сел на поезд до Нормандии. Он начал с широких песчаных пляжей, где не только природа была впечатляющей, но и чувствовалась история. Эрмаль лениво брёл по берегу, пересекая расстояние от дюн до волн, посещал кладбища, шёл по покрытому белыми крестами пространству, осматривал каменные памятники. Он ходил по музеям, поражённый рассказами о страданиях, которые происходили здесь когда-то, на этих пляжах.

Затем он двинулся дальше, к берегам, состоящим только из гальки и великолепных белых утесов, отмечающих край суши, особенно во время прилива, потому что тогда пляжи исчезали. Затем волны накатывали на скалы, угрожая завоевать всё больше и больше пространства белых камней, растворяя их частица за частицей. Он посещал деревни, наблюдал за людьми на прогулках, обедал в уютных ресторанах.

После этого он отправился в Кале и сел на поезд до Лондона, чтобы успеть на рейс в Ирландию. Там он провел почти неделю, бродя по диким, безлюдным берегам. Именно там он пожалел, что запланировал всю эту поездку по Европе, потому что понял, что мог бы получить гораздо больше, чем те несколько дней, которые он позволил себе здесь, в этой стране – здесь было так много нового. Этих нескольких дней было слишком мало, он хотел остаться, просто остаться там, стать единым с природой…

Однако он уже должен был отправляться в место, которое не могло не затмить полученные впечатления. Самолёт, несколько поездов, автобус и, наконец, паром доставили его на второй по величине Голландский остров. Одна сторона была окаймлена береговой территорией и морем, которые по большей части представляли из себя дамбы и болотистые пески; другая сторона, окаймлённая северным морем, дарила своим обитателям песок и море. Пляж был великолепен в своей простоте, и Эрмаль любил проводить там дни напролёт. Он взял напрокат велосипед и исследовал остров, разрываясь между прогулками по пляжам, купанием в море и ездой на велосипеде через дюны и поля. Времени было мало, чтобы у него сложилось полное впечатление об этом месте, но его было достаточно, чтобы он не чувствовал спешки, не чувствовал давления, необходимости ехать куда-то ещё, осматривать что-то ещё, потому что он мог исследовать буквально всё. На самом деле, он чувствовал себя более расслабленным, чем когда-либо за долгое время, что было результатом отпуска и того места, где он сейчас находился.

Тем не менее, ему снова нужно было двигаться дальше, и он сел на другой самолет до своего конечного пункта назначения, где он пробудет ещё несколько дней. Копенгаген, Дания. Страна с поразительными 8500 километрами береговой линии – неплохо для такой крошечной страны. Где бы вы ни были в Дании, вы можете быть уверены, что море можно найти не менее чем в пятидесяти километрах. Это было то, от чего Эрмаль не хотел отказываться. Конечно, он должен был делать выбор – он не мог побывать в каждой части побережья, его план состоял в том, чтобы сосредоточиться на небольшом участке, а затем переехать в город, чтобы немного акклиматизироваться к напряженной жизни, которую он найдёт там, и к жизни, которую он скоро снова обретёт в Риме.

Первые два дня своего пребывания он провёл не в столице страны, а немного южнее, в каком-то крошечном городке на краю света, с более впечатляющими скалами, утесами с деревьями и церквями, шатко балансирующими на краю, которые пытались всеми силами, своими корнями и фундаментом остаться на суше, иногда терпя неудачу. Эти скалы, прямо здесь, свидетельствовали о падении метеорита, убившего динозавров, решая вопрос, который ученые задавали в течение многих лет. Тут же Эрмаль сумел найти и несколько окаменелостей, держа в руках историю, которая преподносила ему приятный сувенир на память об этом «празднике» жизни.

Последние дни своего отпуска он провел в Копенгагене, пытаясь приспособиться к быстротечной городской жизни с её оживлёнными улицами. Он планировал посетить туристические достопримечательности, и, самое главное, он увидел статую русалки, какой бы маленькой она ни была. Он бы с удовольствием остался там, глядя на море, на цитадель позади него, размышляя о русалке, вспоминая истории и сказки своей юности. Он мог бы остаться там и провести несколько часов, но, в конце концов, он этого не сделал, так как автобус с туристами мешал сосредоточиться на приятных аспектах этого места и скорее разрушал безмятежную атмосферу, которая могла бы быть, чем способствовал ей.

Ему пришлось вернуться в центр города, минуя королевские дворцы, замки и церкви, которые казались такими пустыми по сравнению с теми, что были в Италии. Внезапно он услышал голос, такой неуместный, но такой знакомый: «Эрмаль! Эрмаль!» 

– Нет, Анита, только не это, я же говорил тебе, что Эрмаль не в Дании, как мы!

Мета поднял голову, оглядывая толпу, и увидел, что Фабрицио тянет девочку за руку, чтобы она не отставала от него. Он направился к ним.

– Но Эрмаль и правда в Дании, – сказал он, смеясь, и только рефлекторно раскрывая объятия, чтобы Анита успела в них прыгнуть.

– Видишь, папа, я была права! – радостно воскликнула она, когда её подбросили в воздух.

Мобричи только смотрел на него, немного непонимающе, а затем ошеломлённо огляделся, как будто ожидал увидеть кого-то ещё, как будто он ожидал, что Мета будет не один.

– Фабрицио! Я не знал, что вы тоже здесь! – сказал албанец, когда, наконец, смог отпустить Аниту, и взъерошил волосы Либеро, когда тот подошел ближе. Внезапность этой встречи была его собственной спасительной благодатью – не было времени теряться в мыслях, не было времени волноваться. Оставалось только время, чтобы среагировать и найти своё место здесь, что было достаточно легко, как и обычно.

– Да, поездка туда и обратно через Данию, неделя здесь, неделя там, мы разбили лагерь. Хотя, если честно, это была в основном поездка из тематического парка в тематический парк. Всё началось с Леголэнда, а теперь ещё и Тиволи.

С минуту они стояли молча, пытаясь осмыслить это совпадение – они снова нашли друг друга, нашли друг друга здесь, вдали от всех мест в мире.

– Мы как раз собирались где-нибудь попить, ты… ты не хочешь присоединиться к нам? Может быть? – спросил Фабрицио немного неуверенно.

– Ну конечно! Если вы не возражаете! – он с радостью и быстро принял приглашение.

Они вышли на террасу на площади, Эрмаль заказал себе пива. Для этого было уже довольно поздно, а когда они были в Риме… они не были в Риме, в этом всё дело, но датчане, конечно же, не отказывались от возможности выпить в любое время. Фабрицио последовал его примеру, детям же досталась кола и яблочный сок.

Первые минуты беседы были заполнены Либеро и Анитой, рассказывающими Эрмалю об их отпуске, требуя, чтобы Фабрицио показал ему фотографии, которые он сделал на свой телефон. Музыкант казался немного встревоженным, повторяя снова и снова, что Мета не должен видеть их, если не хочет, что это не обязательно. Албанец, конечно, отмахнулся от всех этих опасений. Он не возражал против того, чтобы послушать об их маленьком семейном празднике, даже наоборот. На протяжении всего их бурного знакомства, их дружбы, он никогда не отказывался узнать больше информации, особенно если это было свободно предложено.

Чуть позже он узнал, почему Фабрицио так неохотно втягивал его в бессмысленную болтовню о радостных, беззаботных каникулах. Теперь их было только двое, Либеро и Анита играли с другими детьми на площади, брызгая водой из маленького фонтанчика. Мета был занят мыслью о том, как хорошо было сидеть здесь, на солнышке, в отпуске, пить пиво с этим человеком, который был его другом, когда римлянин отвлёк его от этой самой мысли, спрашивая серьёзным тоном: «Эрмаль?»

– Да? Да, – ответил он, после того как ему потребовалась секунда, чтобы приспособиться к этой перемене в атмосфере.

– Я должен спросить об этом. Где Марко? Вы что, расстались? Эрмаль, ты в порядке?

Мета уставился на него, прокручивая в голове все услышанные слова, чтобы они обрели хоть какой-то смысл. Но этого не произошло.

– Я и Марко?

– Извини, это не мое дело, мне не следовало спрашивать. Пожалуйста, притворись, что я ничего не говорил, – ответил Моро, почему-то покраснев, теперь уже не глядя Эрмалю в глаза, а уставившись на стол и вертя в руках подставку.

– Марко – мой друг, – снова заговорил Эрмаль, не понимая, где этот разговор свернул не туда и сбился с намеченного пути. Фабрицио ответил не сразу, но затем мягко продолжил:

– Всё в порядке, ты же знаешь. Я не… я имею в виду, тебе не должно быть стыдно, в этом нет ничего плохого, ты любишь того, кого любишь, всё в порядке.

Эрмаль чувствовал себя так, словно попал в какую-то параллельную вселенную.

– Я знаю, что всё в порядке, но, Фабрицио, между мной и Марко никогда ничего не было. Мы же друзья. Между нами никогда ничего не будет. Во всяком случае, он очень счастлив со своей девушкой.

Мобричи откинулся на спинку стула, по-прежнему не глядя албанцу в глаза.

– О! Неужели?! Это хорошо! Я имею в виду – ты не… грустишь. Ты не грустишь, вот что хорошо. Подожди. Ты тоже не… о боже, мне так жаль. Я просто подумал… вы двое вместе, а потом отпуск в Париже! Я думал…

– Марко высадил меня в аэропорту. Он сделал это во имя моего отпуска, который я провожу в одиночестве, – объяснил он, недоумевая, что заставило Фабрицио превратить всё в такую неразбериху. Обычно этим занимался он. Моро же всегда был таким… спокойным, предпочитая молчать, если не был на сто процентов уверен в своих словах.

– Да, конечно. Извини.

Эрмаль не знал, что сказать дальше; он знал, что должен сменить тему, но в голове у него было пусто. Двое мужчин сидели в неловком молчании, допивая пиво, пока, наконец, к счастью, их не спас Либеро.

– Папа, теперь мы можем идти? Ты обещал, что мы сегодня пойдём на одну башню!

Анита последовала за братом обратно к их столику и добавила, немного запыхавшись от игры, в которую они играли: – Ты тоже идёшь, Эрмаль?

– А можно? – мягко спросил он, желая провести чуть больше времени с этой семьёй, даже несмотря на некоторую неловкость, всё ещё висевшую в воздухе. Но он не хотел навязываться им, нет.

– Конечно, всегда пожалуйста, всё зависит от тебя! – ответил Фабрицио, тоже явно не желая принимать такое решение, предоставив его другу.

Но если Фабрицио не возражал, то на этот вопрос был очень простой ответ.

– Отлично, тогда я с удовольствием пойду с вами! – он широко улыбнулся мужчине и был вознагражден ответной улыбкой, хотя и несколько неуверенной. И всё же Эрмаль удивлялся этому, потому что это напрямую указывало на то, что они могут пройти мимо этого неловкого поворота событий со спокойной душой.

Они расплатились и пошли по улицам, Мета хотел узнать о том, что произошло, хотел спросить, как Моро вообще пришёл к такому выводу, – он и Марко вместе, – но не успел. Было ясно, что Фабрицио не хочет говорить об этом снова, было ясно, как он всё ещё смущён. Даже когда прошло время и он немного расслабился, ему удалось сохранить железную хватку на теме их светской беседы. Всякий раз, когда Эрмаль пытался сменить тему, музыкант виртуозно уклонялся от неё, менял направление диалога, так что они не обсуждали ничего, кроме улиц, по которым проходили, или направлений движения. Благодаря детям он не оставался молчаливым или неловким слишком долго, так как им нужно было задавать вопросы, делать замечания и смеяться.

Они добрались до башни, о которой упоминал Либеро. Эрмаль узнал её по одному из своих путеводителей. Он ещё не бывал там и с радостью воспользовался возможностью сделать это сейчас. Они пошли по извилистой тропинке вверх, пока не достигли лестницы и не поднялись выше. Как только вершина была достигнута, они наслаждались видом на Копенгаген. Обошли платформу, указывая на шпили и башни церквей и замков, которые можно было увидеть оттуда. День был ясный и солнечный, и если они внимательно вглядывались вдаль, то замечали вдалеке мост, ведущий в Швецию.

– Туда мы тоже поедем? – спросила Анита, глядя на Фабрицио большими глазами.

– Не в этот раз, дорогая, давай отложим это до следующего отпуска, хорошо? Нам осталось провести здесь всего несколько дней, в городе ещё есть на что посмотреть.

Увидев всё это, они вновь спустились вниз и немного бесцельно постояли на улице. Неужели они собираются расстаться прямо сейчас? А что ещё оставалось делать?

Фабрицио переминался с ноги на ногу, положив руки на плечи детей, и Эрмаль почувствовал, что сейчас они попрощаются. Он надеялся, что это было просто потому, что мужчина хотел провести семейный отдых только со своими детьми, а не из-за того, что произошло между ними часом ранее. Не было никаких причин, чтобы Моро так сильно переживал из-за своей ошибки, конечно же, нет. Это было просто недоразумение, основанное на том коротком разговоре в аэропорту, где Фабрицио предположил, что Эрмаль и Марко вместе летят в Париж. Парень, конечно, не обиделся, и его друг тоже не должен был так думать. Это ничего не изменит между ними, и Эрмаль надеялся, стоя на вершине башни, что ничего не изменится, но сейчас он не был так уверен. Он думал, что их дружба крепка, но сейчас всё зависело от Фабрицио.

Однако, как и много раз прежде, римлянин удивил его. Он даже не намекнул, что им пора идти своей дорогой или что у него есть какие-то планы только с детьми. Вместо этого он задал простой вопрос:

– Не хочешь поужинать с нами?

Прежде чем он осознал смысл этого предложения, его сердце уже подпрыгнуло от радости – это было почти неловко.

– Да, с удовольствием! – он сказал, может быть, слишком быстро, но обнаружил, что не возражает, и Фабрицио, похоже, тоже.

– Отлично, пойдём и поищем хорошее местечко, – только и ответил он, хотя по его лицу было видно, как он доволен полученным ответом. Он пошёл впереди, выбирая небольшие улочки, параллельные главной дороге, где часто можно было найти менее туристические, но более аутентичные места.

И они действительно нашли что-то стоящее – маленький ресторанчик с какими-то местными жителями, а это всегда было хорошим знаком. Эрмаль и Фабрицио сели за стол друг против друга, а дети – рядом с ними. Официантка вернулась с корзинкой хлеба, раздала меню, дала Либеро и Аните рисунок и несколько карандашей.

На этот раз Мета почувствовал, что одержал верх. Казалось, Мобричи всё ещё не мог спокойно встретиться с ним взглядом, и это было как-то… мило. И хотя ему было любопытно узнать точные причины, по которым он сделал эти предположения, Эрмаль не собирался ставить Фабрицио в ещё более неловкое положение, снова поднимая эту тему. Поэтому вместо этого он сосредоточился на том, чтобы поддерживать непринужденный разговор, иногда вовлекая в него детей, пытаясь создать для Фабрицио атмосферу, необходимую, чтобы вернуться к своему обычному состоянию.

Еда была хорошей, дети ещё не слишком устали, они хорошо себя вели и были счастливы. Моро постепенно приходил в себя и вёл себя как обычно, Мета был рад этой перемене. Он снова смотрел на Эрмаля, снова говорил, шутил, и постепенно казалось, что странного разговора, который они вели раньше, никогда не было.

Только одна вещь немного беспокоила албанца. Во время ужина он заметил двух женщин, сидевших за столом позади Фабрицио и бросавших на них любопытные взгляды, явно обсуждая загадочных иностранцев. Он не обратил на это внимания, но задумался. Узнали ли они Фабрицио? Неужели это произойдёт так далеко от дома? Прервут ли они свой ужин? Как отнесётся к этому Фабрицио, как отнесутся к этому Либеро и Анита? Не разрушит ли это мирную, беззаботную атмосферу, которую им удалось создать?

Но он ошибался, как выяснилось чуть позже, ничего подобного не было. Может быть, он должен был усвоить урок, может быть, ему не следовало быть настолько готовым к худшему. Моро отлучился в туалет, и когда Эрмаль снова поднял взгляд от тарелки, он случайно встретился взглядом с одной из женщин. Она кивнула ему и улыбнулась понимающей улыбкой, которая пыталась сказать ему что-то, и было ясно, что это было что-то… хорошее? Он оглянулся, слегка озадаченный, но нашёл ответ, когда чуть опустил взгляд и остановился на переплетённых руках двух женщин.

Осознание поразило его сразу. Они обе думали, что он и Фабрицио вместе – пара, семья в отпуске. При этой мысли он почувствовал, как краска заливает его щёки, но не смог удержаться от ответного взгляда и ответной улыбки. Он мог притвориться хотя бы на секунду, что это всё правда. Они вместе. Пусть эти люди так думают, это не повредит. До тех пор, пока это будет оставаться таким – зеркальная улыбка, общая идея; Эрмаль мог немного побаловать себя, позволить этим желаниям существовать также вне его собственного ума, разделенного с этими двумя незнакомками.

Потом Фабрицио вернулся, и Эрмаль обрадовался, что в ресторане было не так светло, потому что его румянец был слишком уж очевидным. И всё же ему нужна была секунда, чтобы привести мысли в порядок и снова взять их под контроль. Чтобы быть уверенным, что Моро ничего не заметит, он повернулся к Аните, сидевшей рядом с ним, отводя от себя излишнее внимание.

После десерта вечер закончился, и он вдруг понял, что теперь их время действительно подходит к концу. Он не будет делать никаких предположений относительно следующих нескольких дней, ведь эти часы сегодня были большим, чем он когда-либо смел надеяться, совпадение всё ещё было слишком велико.

– В каком направлении ты идёшь? – спросил он Фабрицио, сам не зная, на что надеется. Если им придется идти в одном направлении, то это значит, что их вечер продлится всего на несколько минут. Если они разделятся сейчас, то, по крайней мере, это будет спокойное расставание, без шанса на неловкую ситуацию позже.

И действительно, римлянин кивнул в сторону, противоположную той, где находилась гостиница Эрмаля. Значит, всё закончится здесь. Мета глубоко вздохнул, подыскивая слова, чтобы попрощаться, но также и сказать Фабрицио, как ему было приятно встретить его здесь, провести с ним день. Чтобы дать ему понять, что он вовсе не расстроен и не в обиде, если это всё ещё беспокоит мужчину.

Видимо, он искал слова дольше, чем Моро, потому что прежде чем Эрмаль успел начать фразу, Фабрицио заговорил тихо, почти застенчиво:

– Эрмаль? Я не знаю, каковы твои планы, но завтра мы ещё немного осмотрим город, и… может быть, ты присоединишься к нам? Я понимаю, если у тебя есть другие планы или ты хочешь провести время в одиночестве – это твой отпуск, – но я просто хотел сказать, что ты очень желанный компаньон для нас всех.

Казалось, целую минуту Эрмаль молча смотрел на него. Это было совсем не то, чего он ожидал, но это было всё, чего он хотел. Конечно, он хотел бы провести ещё один день с Фабрицио, с Либеро и Анитой. Его собственный план также состоял в том, чтобы немного осмотреть город, сделать пару фотографий на память, и было бы намного лучше, если бы он мог поделиться этим с кем-то? А поделиться этим с Фабрицио и его детьми… Что ж, Эрмаль определенно не собирался отказываться от столь щедрого предложения.

– Я с удовольствием проведу ещё один день вместе с вами.

Услышав эти слова, Мобричи поднял голову, и на его лице появилась улыбка, которая, казалось, осветила всю улицу; эта улыбка была настолько заразительной, что Эрмаль всё никак не мог стереть свою собственную, когда шёл по почти пустым улицам к своему отелю.


	14. Глава XIV

– Доброе утро! – Эрмаль поздоровался с семьёй, ожидавшей его на углу улицы, когда подошёл чуть ближе. Фабрицио стоял, прислонившись к стене, Анита и Либеро играли в пятнашки в маленьком переулке. Мобричи тут же поднял взгляд, когда албанец поравнялся с ним, яркая улыбка появилась на лице мужчины, когда он увидел Эрмаля, хотя выражение его лица быстро сменилось замешательством.

– Эрмаль? Я думал, ты ещё побудешь здесь, разве нет?

– Что?.. – начал было Мета, но тут же проследил за взглядом Фабрицио, который упал на багаж кудрявого, и усмехнулся.

– О, нет, я не уезжаю. Всё верно. 

Эрмаль прислонился к стене рядом с мужчиной и начал объяснять:

– Я выселился из своего отеля. Это был кошмар, я не думаю, что вообще спал эту ночь. Во-первых, они забыли упомянуть, что напротив моей комнаты ночной клуб, громкая музыка которого не стихала до семи часов утра. Затем люди в соседнем номере решили устроить свою собственную вечеринку в это же время, которая была ещё громче, и когда я пошёл к персоналу отеля, они ничего не сделали, просто сказали мне: «это не так уж плохо». Наконец, сегодня утром меня разбудила – или разбудила бы, если бы я спал, – уборщица. Она была достаточно милой, и я уверен, что это не её вина; она сказала, что у неё очень плотный график, но всё же, это не способ обращаться с платежеспособным клиентом. Как бы то ни было, сегодня утром я снова попыталась пожаловаться, но никто не воспринял меня всерьёз. Поэтому я ушёл.

– Звучит ужасно, – согласился Фабрицио, сочувственно присвистнув сквозь зубы.

– Так оно и было. Все другие отели, которые я нашёл, были прекрасны, даже лучше, чем ожидалось, но этот был просто ужасен. Так что да, я хотел предупредить тебя, что просто присоединюсь к вам позже, когда найду место, где остановиться на эти последние две ночи, хорошо? Я позвоню тебе, когда закончу, чтобы знать, где тебя найти.

Фабрицио медленно кивнул, а потом ещё медленнее произнёс: – Хорошо, или же…

Мета повернул голову и с любопытством посмотрел на него. В этом его тоне было что-то особенное.

– Или? – мягко подсказал он.

– Ну, мы забронировали семейный номер, ты знаешь, один двухместный, соединённый с номером с двумя односпальными кроватями для детей. Анита хотела поделиться со мной своей новообретённой любовью к ночёвкам, так что у нас есть… свободная односпальная кровать. Я просто пытаюсь сказать, что ты мог бы… остановиться у нас?

Говоря это, Фабрицио перевёл взгляд с Эрмаля на детей, выкрикнув: «велосипедист!» – чтобы разогнать их по сторонам узкой улочки, уступая дорогу туристу. Это было почти так же, как если бы он только что не сделал предложение, и в течение пяти секунд албанец задавался вопросом, не выдумал ли он его каким-то образом, не начал ли он слышать вещи, которых не было вообще. Как только эта мысль пришла ему в голову, и он ухватился за неё, чтобы всё объяснить, он заметил что-то, что противоречило этой самой мысли.

Румянец, казалось, пополз вверх по шее Фабрицио, и он начал теребить свои волосы.

– Я имею в виду, если ты хочешь… Я понимаю, что ты в отпуске, это твоё время, я уже просто рад тому, что ты согласился провести время с нами сегодня, ты не должен был, пожалуйста, можешь проигнорировать моё предложение, просто… Да, ты можешь найти другой отель, и мы просто встретимся позже. Да…

Римлянин действительно только что предложил Эрмалю разделить комнату? Разделить с ними остаток отпуска? Как будто они действительно были семьёй? Как будто албанец принадлежал им? Эрмаль знал, что это будет нелегко, и он знал, что, без сомнения, вляпается в ещё большую неразбериху, которую нужно будет уладить позже, но был ли хоть один шанс, что он откажется от этого? Определённо нет.

– Подожди, Фабрицио, это такое… потрясающее предложение! Это действительно было бы идеальным решением! Я бы с удовольствием остался с вами. Но… могу ли я… мне правда можно остаться с вами?

При этих словах глаза Мобричи, хотя он по-прежнему не смотрел на Эрмаля, слегка загорелись. Если бы Мета не знал всей разочаровывающей действительности, он мог бы назвать это чувство… надеждой, но он отлично знал правду, и не было никаких причин, почему Фабрицио надеялся, что он скажет «Да», не так ли? Он просто пытался помочь ему, как делал это много раз до этого. Было важно, чтобы он держал здравый смысл наготове, особенно сейчас, особенно после того, как всё это случилось, когда они собираются остаться вместе в одном отеле до конца их отпуска, потому что это давало ему возможности, которых никогда не будет. Он должен помнить об этом и не проецировать свои глупые надежды на сложившуюся ситуацию.

– Конечно, можешь, это действительно не проблема! – сказал Фабрицио теперь уже с мягкой улыбкой, и, наконец, посмотрел на Эрмаля, что привело к некоторым проблемам с поиском подходящих слов, которые албанец хотел сказать. Но, в конце концов, ему это удалось.

– А Либеро не будет возражать против того, что я стану его временным соседом?

– Уверен, что нет, но давай спросим его, – ответил Фабрицио и позвал сына. Он быстро объяснил ситуацию мальчику, который, конечно же, нисколько не возражал.

– Так ты останешься с нами? Это потрясающе!

– Либеро, Эрмаль останется с нами, но он всё ещё в отпуске, так что он может не захотеть проводить с нами целый день, а просто займётся своими делами, не забывай об этом, – предупредил Моро, хотя кудрявый не мог не подумать о том, что если бы это зависело от него, он определённо хотел провести с этой семьёй весь день.

Анита тоже заметила, что что-то происходит, и перебежала на другую сторону улицы.

– О чём это вы болтаете? Эрмаль, ты что, уезжаешь? – спросила она, заметив стоящий рядом чемодан, и её губы задрожали.

– Нет, Ани, нет, он переезжает к нам в отель! – быстро сказал Либеро, желая всеми силами предотвратить поток слёз, особенно когда для этого не было абсолютно никаких причин. – Разве это не здорово?

– Это правда, ты действительно останешься с нами? – спросила девочка, глядя на мужчину широко раскрытыми глазами, и завизжала от восторга, когда он кивнул в ответ и улыбнулся. Даже несмотря на всю эту ситуацию с Фабрицио, одной реакции этих двух детей было бы достаточно, чтобы убедить его остаться. Это было действительно приятно – видеть, как им нравится, когда он рядом.

– Давай поднимемся и оставим твой чемодан, – сказал музыкант и распахнул дверь отеля, чтобы впустить их. Они быстро объяснили ситуацию на стойке регистрации и получили ещё одну ключ-карту. Эрмаль поставил чемодан в комнату Фабрицио, и через несколько минут они снова стояли на улице, готовые начать свой день.

– Какие у тебя были планы на сегодня? – спросил Эрмаль Фабрицио, когда они спустились вниз.

– Ну, мы хотели ещё немного осмотреть достопримечательности, но ты, наверное, уже видел большинство из них – мы ещё не были возле «Русалочки», но ты сказал, что… может быть, это была не очень хорошая идея, извини…

– Что? Нет! Я имею в виду, я не против увидеть её снова! Я просто пойду с вами, хорошо? Это будет весело.

И Эрмаль имел в виду именно это. Не важно, что он уже видел статую или какие-то здания; он знал, что всё будет по-другому, когда он присоединится к этой семье. Тогда он тоже увидит всё глазами детей, и это будет совсем не то же самое, что увидеть всё самому, когда не с кем поговорить и обсудить. Это было бы даже лучше, он был убеждён в этом.

– Ладно, отлично! – ответил римлянин, несколько удивленный чужим энтузиазмом. – Мы также хотели сегодня купить сувениры. Посмотрим, что можно найти на местных улочках.

Албанец кивнул, и они пошли дальше по улицам, направляясь к «Русалочке», осматривая порт Нюхавн с его разноцветными домами и проходя мимо замков. Наконец они добрались до статуи, как раз когда в потоке автобусов, набитых туристами, наступило затишье, поэтому там было не так людно, как накануне.

– Смотри, папа, это действительно она, это действительно Ариэль! – взволнованно воскликнула Анита, указывая на статую.

Затем она начала рассказывать всю историю своего любимого фильма, как будто никто из них не знал его, хотя все они видели его раньше… много раз. Эрмаль на мгновение задумался, стоит ли рассказывать ей правдивую историю девушки, но передумал. Не было никакой необходимости беспокоить эту счастливую маленькую девочку сказкой, которая закончилась не так хорошо, как диснеевский фильм, и без злой ведьмы, которую можно было бы обвинить во всём произошедшем. Это был урок, который Анита ещё не должна была усвоить, что жизнь иногда просто несправедлива, что иногда плохие вещи случаются с хорошими людьми.

Вместо этого он сосредоточился на смехе девочки, на улыбке мальчика, на счастливом выражении лица Фабрицио. Вот что у него было. Иногда случаются и хорошие вещи, он не должен забывать об этом. И как он мог забыть об этом сейчас, когда Анита обнимала его, когда Фабрицио подшучивал над ним, когда Либеро протягивал ему руку, когда они возвращались в центр города? Случались хорошие вещи, и он тоже был счастлив.

Они пообедали в парке возле Королевского замка. Мета купил в киоске несколько хот-догов и раздал их своим спутникам. Они сидели на каменном краю клумбы, разглядывая воду и старомодные корабли. Фабрицио и Либеро разговаривали между собой, Эрмаль и Анита тоже.

– Что тебе больше всего нравится из того, что ты видела в Копенгагене? – спросил он её, хотя на самом деле даже не задавался вопросом, каким будет её ответ.

– Маленькая Русалочка!

Эрмаль усмехнулся, потому что, конечно, это было довольно очевидно.

– А как же дома или замки? – он всё равно пытался.

– Хм, нет. И знаешь почему? – произнесла девочка, задумавшись на несколько секунд.

– Скажи мне.

– Я уже видела их в Леголенде, так что теперь они не кажутся мне чем-то удивительным. Просто они чуть больше размером.

– Правда? Неужели ты видела замки, которые были сделаны из лего? Целиком? – спросил Эрмаль, но вопрос лишь вызвал обиженный взгляд малышки.

– Эрмаль! Это Леголенд, конечно же, они сделаны целиком из лего! – ответила она, в отчаянии качая головой.

– Я не знал, – тихо рассмеялся мужчина, – я никогда там не был!

За это он заслужил ещё один подозрительный взгляд.

– Никогда?

Эрмаль покачал головой: – Никогда.

– Папа, папа! – Анита повернулась к Фабрицио и потянула его за рукав, чтобы привлечь внимание. – Папа, мы должны вернуться в Леголенд! Эрмаль никогда не был там!

Моро уставился на неё, явно сбитый с толку этим заявлением и тем, откуда оно вдруг взялось.

– Нет, дорогая, мы не можем сейчас вернуться, мы только приехали оттуда. Может быть, мы сможем поехать туда в следующем году, да?

Анита повернулась к албанцу, взволнованная этим почти обещанием, которое ей удалось получить, но Эрмаль не смотрел на неё. Он смотрел на Фабрицио, который уставился на него в ответ, и, казалось, только спустя несколько секунд понял, что именно сказал. Он покраснел, моргнул и попробовал снова.

– Я имею в виду, может быть, Эрмаль сможет поехать туда в следующем году или как-нибудь в другой раз. Но не сейчас. Мы же на другом конце страны! – он больше не смотрел на кудрявого, отвлекаясь на фабричные трубы вдалеке, и румянец на его щеках медленно, очень медленно угасал.

– Вот видишь, папа сказал, что мы можем поехать снова! Ты должен увидеть Леголенд!

Эрмаль снова повернулся к девочке, сосредоточившись на ней, сосредоточившись на единственной нормальной вещи в этой ситуации – единственной вещи, которая не обрастала тонной вопросов. Он мог бы заняться этим позже, получить свои ответы, но не сейчас.

– Кто знает, может быть, я когда-нибудь туда поеду.

К счастью, Анита ничего не заметила и продолжала болтать о Леголенде без всякого участия Эрмаля. Это дало ему достаточно времени, чтобы успокоиться и к концу обеда вести себя так, будто ничего странного не произошло. Ведь на самом деле так и было. Не так ли? К тому же Фабрицио, казалось, снова обрёл самообладание, и теперь, когда они шли по улицам города в поисках красивых сувениров, всё было как прежде.

Они бродили по разным магазинам, дети восхищались всем, в то время как Мобричи пытался отговорить их от покупки всего, что им совершенно не нужно. Эрмаль брёл за ними. На самом деле он не собирался покупать сувениры – ни для себя, ни для семьи, ни для друзей. Он уже послал большинству из них яркие открытки, и у него были фотографии, а самое главное – воспоминания.

В конце концов, Анита нашла футболку, которая ей понравилась, и записную книжку с русалочкой. Либеро остановился на магнитах кораблей викингов, а Фабрицио решил купить себе кепку. Эрмаль ждал, пока он заплатит, бездумно проводя руками по витрине с белками для ключей.

– Они тебе нравятся? Хочешь купить что-то? – спросил с интересом Либеро, появившись рядом с ним.

– Я ещё не знаю, – сказал он, – какой тебе больше нравится?

Мальчик повернулся к витрине, чтобы осмотреть все украшения.

– О, смотри, это круто, типа маленькая книжка, ты можешь поместить туда фотографию!

Эрмаль взял у него брелок и осторожно открыл. Действительно, как сказал Либеро, сувенир легко открылся с помощью маленького механизма. На лицевой стороне был изображён порт, сзади русалочка. Внутри было место для четырёх маленьких фотографий, размером с фотографии для паспорта. Эрмаль внимательно осмотрел брелок. Он не собирался ничего покупать, но был уверен, что это понравится его бабушке, особенно если он положит туда несколько фотографий.

– Я, пожалуй, возьму его. Спасибо, Либеро!

Он подошёл к кассе, расплатился и вернулся к Фабрицио, который терпеливо ждал, когда он закончит. Поиски красивых сувениров заняли больше времени, чем они думали, поэтому они отправились в ресторан, чтобы закончить свой день.

После вкусного, ничем не примечательного обеда Мобричи с трудом нашёл дорогу до отеля, и Эрмаль был почти уверен, что они шли по более длинному пути, чем следовало бы. Он не возражал, хотя, если бы это зависело от него, этот отпуск никогда бы не закончился.  
Дети не возражали, но это был долгий день, с большим количеством прогулок, с большим количеством вещей, и они устали. Фабрицио пришлось нести Аниту на руках последние несколько улиц, Либеро снова схватил Эрмаля за руку. Наконец они добрались до своего отеля, едва переставляя ноги от усталости.

Чуть позже Эрмаль вышел из ванной с полотенцем, обернутым вокруг головы. Он ожидал, что в отеле будет фен, и действительно, он был в номере, но из него почему-то дул такой теплый поток воздуха, что его волосы, казалось, не высохнут целую вечность. Увы, его собственный был похоронен на дне чемодана.

Но прежде чем добраться до своих вещей, он остановился и попытался вникнуть в сцену, развернувшуюся перед его взором. Либеро уже лежал в постели, листая перед сном комикс. Но внимание албанца привлекло не это, в этом не было ничего плохого. Анита сидела на полу и плакала, Фабрицио стоял на коленях рядом с ней. Неужели что-то случилось?

Эрмаль подошёл поближе к ним и пытался понять, может ли он чем-то помочь или не стоит вмешиваться. Мужчина поднял глаза и слабо улыбнулся ему, прежде чем снова сосредоточиться на дочери.

– Я не хочу, – всхлипывая, сказала Анита.

– Пошли, – терпеливо сказал Фабрицио, хотя, похоже, это продолжалось уже довольно долго. – Ты же хорошо спала прошлой ночью, не так ли?

– Нет! Ты ужасно храпишь! Я плохо спала и хочу сегодня спать в своей собственной постели!

Мужчина лишь вздохнул и мягко ответил, вытирая слёзы с лица девочки: – Но сегодня Эрмаль остаётся у нас, и мы уже разрешили ему спать в комнате Либеро. Так ведь? А ты будешь спать со мной.

– Не-е-ет, – взвизгнула она, – я хочу спать в комнате Либеро! – добавила она сквозь икоту, снова разразившись рыданиями. Было ясно, что она переутомилась после долгого дня и всего того, что они делали и видели. Хороший ночной сон поможет ей, но это сработает только в том случае, если она действительно заснёт.

Мета услышал достаточно, чтобы понять, о чём идет речь, и за долю секунды принял решение. Он присел на корточки рядом с Фабрицио и положил руку ему на плечо, чтобы привлечь внимание.

– Она может спать в моей кровати, я не возражаю. Я имею в виду, я могу уступить ей место и занять её, верно? Если ты не против, – сказал Эрмаль, когда мужчина, наконец, посмотрел на него. Голос где-то в глубине сознания подсказывал ему, что, может быть, это и нехорошо, и он, вероятно, пожалеет об этом позже, когда ему придется иметь дело с последствиями, но это был единственный выход.

Мобричи на секунду задержал на нем взгляд, и албанец не сразу понял выражение его лица. Но потом он всё же кивнул.

– Спасибо, – пробормотал он, прежде чем встать и поднять Аниту на ноги.

– Ты слышала, что сказал Эрмаль? Он сказал, что ты можешь занять его кровать. Так что можешь спать в своей кровати сегодня. Ладно? Перестань плакать, любовь моя.

Анита медленно успокоилась, периодически икая, пока не заснула в объятиях Фабрицио. Он уложил её в постель, а также сказал Либеро, что пора выключить свет и идти спать. Тем временем албанец высушил волосы и перенёс свои вещи в другую комнату. Он со вздохом присел на край матраса. Делить постель с этим мужчиной – разве это нормально? Хотя у него не было выбора, не так ли? Он сам предложил эту глупую затею, поэтому должен был убедиться, что всё в порядке.

Теперь настала очередь Моро идти в ванную, Эрмаль же забрался под одеяло. Он попытался немного почитать, но просто уставился на страницы, не видя ни слова, и снова отложил книгу. Наконец римлянин вышел из комнаты, одетый в пижаму, с ещё влажными волосами. Он быстро проверил, спят ли его дети. Затем он закрыл дверь, подошёл к кровати и забрался под одеяло.

– Я знаю, что это не то, на что ты подписался сегодня утром, но всё же надеюсь, что ты хорошо выспишься сегодня ночью, – сказал Фабрицио в темноту, выключив ночник на прикроватной тумбочке.

– Всё нормально, не волнуйся об этом. Я уверен, что так и будет. Спасибо, что позволил мне остаться, правда.

Римлянин больше ничего не сказал, поэтому Мета тихо пожелал ему спокойной ночи и отвернулся, не закрывая глаз. Дело не в том, что он не хотел спать или чувствовал, что не может уснуть, он знал, что должен это сделать после той ужасной ночи, просто он внезапно почувствовал себя таким… бодрым. Почему-то комната, казалось, насмехалась над ним, ведь сон – это то, о чём он мечтал так долго, вот только ничего не получалось. Ему следовало быть более осторожным в своих желаниях… и всё же это не давало Эрмалю заснуть, даже когда ничего не происходило на самом деле. Он просто лежал, прислушиваясь к дыханию Фабрицио, которое говорило ему о том, что мужчина рядом не испытывает таких проблем, потому что оно углубились и выровнялось, говоря о том, что его обладатель заснул.

Вскоре после этого Эрмаль услышал, как щёлкнула ручка двери, отделяющая их комнату от детской. Она медленно распахнулась, показав растущий луч света. Либеро прошаркал в комнату, очерченную светом позади него.

– Папа? – тихо сказал он, всё ещё стоя в дверях. Было ясно, что он не хочет будить Эрмаля, но он нуждался в своем отце и должен был разбудить его. Он подошел к их кровати.

– Папа? – повторил он чуть громче, но Фабрицио не пошевелился.

– В чём дело, Либеро? Я могу помочь? – мягко спросил албанец, когда больше не мог этого выносить. Это чувство, что он ничего не делает, в то время как он может легко что-то сделать. Он всё равно не спал. 

Когда он вдруг заговорил, мальчик поднял на него взгляд.

– Аните приснился плохой сон... – сказал он, почти прошептал.

– Мне пойти с тобой?

Даже в тусклом свете, льющемся из открытой двери, Эрмаль заметил неуверенный кивок, поэтому он вылез из-под одеяла и последовал за мальчиком в другую комнату. Там горел ночник; он видел, как Анита крепко прижимает к себе любимого плюшевого кролика, во второй раз за эту ночь в её глазах стояли слёзы.

– Ш-ш-ш, piccola, всё хорошо, это всего лишь сон, – прошептал албанец, опускаясь на колени рядом с кроватью и гладя девочку по волосам. – Ты хочешь увидеть папу, может, мне стоит разбудить его прямо сейчас?

При этих словах девочка отчаянно замотала головой, уронив ещё несколько слёз, и этого было достаточно, но то, что действительно тронуло Мету – то, как она прижалась к нему.

– Хорошо, я останусь, не волнуйся, я останусь, – Эрмаль повторял эти слова как мантру, пока слёзы малышки не высохли, пока, наконец, Анита не успокоилась и не расслабилась, снова устраиваясь под одеялом. Однако он не знал, что делать дальше, и посмотрел на Либеро, который снова забрался в свою постель.

– Папа всегда поёт нам после плохого сна, – услужливо подсказал он, явно чувствуя неуверенность мужчины. Эрмаль улыбнулся ему с благодарностью, потому что это действительно могло сработать.

– Хочешь, я тебе спою? – он спросил Аниту. – Это поможет?

Девочка кивнула, и Эрмаль устроился удобнее на полу рядом с ней. Он протянул руку, чтобы вытереть дорожки слёз и укутать её поплотнее в одеяло. Потом он запел ту же колыбельную, которую пел для неё раньше, и спел её дважды, просто чтобы убедиться, что она снова может заснуть.

Закончив, он задержался ещё на минуту, ожидая, не случится ли чего-нибудь. Ничего не произошло, поэтому он встал и увидел, что Либеро тоже заснул. Он не мог удержаться, чтобы не подоткнуть одеяло мальчика и не откинуть волосы со лба.

Затем Эрмаль пересёк комнату, чтобы вернуться к себе. Он оставил ночник на тумбочке между детскими кроватками и тихо прикрыл за собой дверь. Но он не попал в тёмную комнату, как ожидал. Лампа на прикроватном столике со стороны Мобричи тоже горела, а сам он сидел на подушках, не сводя глаз с Эрмаля, который стоял перед дверью, не убирая руки с ручки.

– Аните приснился дурной сон, пришёл Либеро, но ты спал, а я всё равно не спал… – начал было объяснять он, но его перебил Фабрицио, который тихо заговорил:

– Эрмаль, всё в порядке, тебе не нужно ничего объяснять. Кроме того, я слышал достаточно, чтобы понять, что происходит. Спасибо. Действительно. Опять же, ты так много делаешь для них – для нас, для меня. Спасибо.

Он не знал, что на это ответить. Существовал предел ответам, которые он мог дать, когда его благодарили за то, что он делал не думая, за то, что было единственно логичным в конкретной ситуации. Поэтому он просто улыбнулся и кивнул, надеясь, что Фабрицио всё равно поймет его.

Когда Эрмаль, наконец, вернулся в постель, римлянин тоже улегся и снова пробормотал «спокойной ночи». Музыкант повернулся на бок и, казалось, тотчас же провалился в сон.


	15. Глава XV

Эрмаль не спал. Опять. Хотя он и устал, особенно после почти бессонной ночи, но всё равно не мог заснуть. Его мысли просто не оставляли его в покое, но это было вполне нормально. Этот процесс не был бесконечным хождением по кругу беспокойства или стресса, это было просто перебором событий дня и сортировкой, помещением их в определённое место, чтобы убедиться, что он их запомнит. Он был почти уверен, что наука утверждает всем и вся, что именно для этого и нужен сон, но, очевидно, не для него.

Он не возражал, ведь так много всего происходило в эти дни – так много мелочей, вещей, которые он не хотел забывать. Эрмаль знал, что это не настоящее, что всё было не так, как он хотел. В эти дни, с этой семьёй... всё могло быть очень похоже на ту жизнь, о которой он мечтал, но это было не так. Вспоминать об этом иногда было так трудно, и это время ночью дало ему возможность снова внушить это себе, чтобы он не сделал никаких ошибок в течение следующего дня. Ошибок, которые позволили бы всему разрушиться…

Он немного подремал, но так и не заснул глубоким сном. Анита была права, как он понял позднее, Фабрицио действительно храпел. Это был ещё один ясный признак того, насколько далеко зашёл кудрявый, потому что он вдруг обнаружил, что это не так уж и раздражает. Он был не слишком громким, но довольно ритмичным, если судить по храпу, и не слишком прерывал его мысли. Скорее, это давало им своего рода спасательный круг, не позволяя Эрмалю полностью потеряться в этих мыслях и воспоминаниях.

Эти мысли, которые с течением времени перешли на совершенно другую тему. Каким-то образом, лежа там, в темноте, рядом со спящим Фабрицио, он перестал напоминать себе, что это не реально, что это ничего не значит, и превратились в нечто совершенно противоположное… Эти запретные мысли приходили ему в голову, и он не мог их остановить. Что, если это может оказаться правдой? А что, если есть мелочи, которые действительно что-то значат?

Эрмаль точно знал, какая огромная пропасть лежит в направлении этих рассуждений, насколько это невероятно опасно. Но это было так легко, это казалось таким естественным – идти именно этим путём прямо сейчас. И оставался всего лишь ещё один день, ещё одна ночь, он мог бы пережить это небольшое количество времени, не так ли? Даже если сейчас он просто позволит себе насладиться этим, просто задержится на возможности, которая существовала только в его собственном уме. Он мог взять себя в руки даже после этого. Конечно, он мог бы. Всего лишь одна ночь, вот и всё. Провести оставшееся время с Фабрицио здесь, а потом получить всё необходимое время, чтобы успокоиться и вернуться домой. Всё будет в порядке.

Вот что он сказал себе, а потом позволил своим мыслям блуждать, не контролируя их. Что, если все эти мелочи могут быть настоящими? Что, если он ничего не выдумывал, что, если всё, что было между ними, было не просто неуместными чувствами Эрмаля, а взаимным?

Может быть, есть какие-то другие объяснения, помимо желаемых им, но они просто не всегда имеют смысл. Например, реакция Фабрицио, когда он узнал, что почтальон не порвал с Марко, когда он узнал, что Эрмаль никогда не был вместе с Марко и никогда не будет – это была не совсем нормальная реакция, не так ли? Это была не та реакция, которую можно было ожидать от друга, который думал, что вы только что разорвали отношения. В выражении лица Фабрицио было облегчение, в его словах, да, но оно было глубже, чем просто предотвращённый кризис, больше, чем просто сострадание к другу. Там было что-то ещё, что-то вроде надежды, может быть?

Весь этот день, который они провели вместе... казалось, что между ними возникло это притяжение, этот поток энергии. Конечно, кудрявый и раньше испытывал нечто подобное, ещё в Италии, но не так, как сейчас. Если бы он подумал об этом, то даже сказал бы, что это началось раньше, чем сегодня, может быть, вчера, во время обеда. Они с Фабрицио как будто медленно притягивались друг к другу, с обеих сторон, тогда как раньше это казалось более односторонним, только его собственным воображением. И что же изменилось? Фабрицио больше не думал, что у него уже были отношения, и он преодолел своё затруднение в виде мыслей об этом.

И что, если Фабрицио тоже хотел его, хотел большего, чем просто дружеских отношений? Что, если это был не просто Эрмаль со своими нелепыми романтическими мыслями? В конце концов, мужчина иногда смотрел на него таким взглядом, который мог означать гораздо больше. А сегодняшнее замечание о том, что в следующем году они поедут отдыхать вчетвером, и почтальон присоединится к Фабрицио, может означать это самое больше, не так ли? Особенно учитывая очаровательный румянец на лице мужчины после того, как он заметил то, что сказал вслух.

Эрмаль улыбнулся, глядя в тёмный потолок. Да, а что, если это был не только он, и что, если он мог бы получить это? На следующий год – отпуск в Леголенд с Фабрицио, Либеро и Анитой, в таком же отеле, как этот, или, может быть, в кемпинге, с палаткой для детей и ещё одной для Фабрицио и его самого, свернувшихся калачиком в спальных мешках. Завтракать, наблюдая за ясным солнышком за окном… Он не мог сказать, что когда-либо был склонен к походам, но внезапно это начало ему почему-то нравиться.

Он терялся в подобных мыслях, во всё более и более невероятных сценариях, которые имели одну общую черту. Это были мысли о нём и Фабрицио, вместе, и это был довольно приятный способ провести ночь.

Мета ещё не спал, когда заметил, что римлянин заворочался с боку на бок, а потом со вздохом встал и пошёл в ванную. Он не стал включать свет, просто прошёл через комнату в тусклом свете уличного фонаря, пробивающегося сквозь занавески, и Эрмаль оценил этот жест – он старался не разбудить его. Конечно, он уже проснулся, но Фабрицио этого не знал.

Однако план провалился, когда мужчина возвращался к кровати и случайно споткнулся об один из своих ботинок, потеряв равновесие, но сумев удержаться за тумбочку. Фабрицио не упал – но его датскому путеводителю не повезло разделить ту же участь. Книга упала на пол с громким грохотом – громче, чем это было необходимо для всего лишь стопки бумаги.

– Твою мать, – пробормотал Фабрицио, снова поднимая его и садясь на кровать. Он бросил встревоженный взгляд на Эрмаля, который смотрел на него с открытыми глазами, ясно видимыми даже в тёмной комнате.

– Прости, я не хотел тебя будить… – начал мужчина, и в его голосе отчётливо прозвучало чувство вины.

– Я знаю, не волнуйся, я всё равно не спал, – быстро ответил Эрмаль, не желая, чтобы Фабрицио испытывал ненужное чувство вины.

– Ты не можешь уснуть? Что-то не так – подожди, я храплю? Это не даёт тебе уснуть?

– Нет, нет, дело не в этом. Я… я просто погрузился в свои мысли, ты же знаешь, как это бывает, – ответил кудрявый, пытаясь обратить ситуацию в шутку. Хотя эта забота была доброй, она также была тем, чего он не хотел и в чём он не нуждался прямо сейчас. Ещё несколько вопросов, и Фабрицио доберётся именно до тех мыслей, которые не давали ему уснуть, и, конечно же, это плохо кончится… Эрмаль думал, что у него будет ещё несколько часов, чтобы собраться с мыслями, и он не столкнётся так скоро с объектом своего воображения.

– Ты хочешь поговорить об этом? Может быть, это поможет, – сказал Фабрицио, как и предполагал Эрмаль. Как он собирается прекратить этот допрос, проводимый из лучших побуждений? На самом деле единственное, что могло ему помочь, – это немного побыть одному, – вдали от Моро – или получить ответы на свои вопросы.

Ответы.

Ответы от Фабрицио.

Сможет ли он? А должен ли он? Как он уже много раз говорил себе раньше, он рисковал всем… Но после рассуждений, которые приходили ему в голову только что… Некоторые вещи не имели смысла, вообще никакого, если только они значили что-то другое. Но в то же время Мета понимал, очень хорошо понимал, что хочет, чтобы всё это означало именно это, так что же, если он совершенно не прав и просто слишком много во всём увидел?

– Эрмаль? – Фабрицио протянул руку, словно хотел положить её на плечо кудрявого, но остановился прямо над ним, словно не был уверен, что ему это позволено. Через несколько секунд он просто убрал её обратно, спрятав под другой рукой и тихо вздохнув.

И каким-то образом именно это сподвигло его, этот незаконченный жест, но даже больше, этот тихий вздох. Албанец не мог понять, что это было, что этот вздох сказал ему, не словами, но именно это придало ему мужества, которое ему было необходимо, чтобы сделать это. Он давал ему некоторую надежду, что мужчина был так же заинтересован им, как и он сам Мобричи. Пришло время рискнуть всем.

– Может быть, ты можешь помочь, да… – сказал он, садясь у изголовья кровати, совсем как Фабрицио, когда Эрмаль вернулся из детской. Мужчина занял почти такую же позу, следуя его примеру, явно уделяя ему всё своё внимание в этот момент, не обращая внимания на свою прерванную ночь.

– Я… есть кое-что, – начал кудрявый, но остановился и глубоко вздохнул.

Он это делал! Он действительно это делал! – Только вот, что именно он делал?

Он запнулся. Он не думал об этом, совсем не думал, на самом деле в последнее время он проводил большую часть своего времени, не думая об этом. Он запретил себе рассуждать, воображать всё это, кроме худших последствий, просто чтобы остановить свои безумные мысли. Теперь он был здесь и обнаружил, что не готов. Неужели он собирается что-то сказать Фабрицио? Спросить его о чём-нибудь? Что даст ему лучший шанс донести свою точку зрения, что даст ему лучший шанс получить положительный ответ? Как же он собирается это сделать?

– Ты можешь сказать мне, – произнёс римлянин заботливым и нежным голосом. – Я обещаю, что помогу тебе, если смогу. Всё будет хорошо.

Эрмаль рассеянно кивнул. Конечно, Фабрицио сказал это, и, конечно же, он действительно так думал, по крайней мере сейчас, до того, как узнает, что именно было на уме у почтальона.

Внезапно Мета вспомнил, что думал об этом, что принял решение на итальянском пляже много недель назад, ещё до того, как они с музыкантом стали друзьями. Он не был уверен, почему это вернулось к нему сейчас, но это было хорошо. Он помнил это чувство – желание сражаться за Фабрицио, не сдаваться, не сожалеть о том, чего он не сделал. И он знал, что, каким бы ни был исход этой ночи, его будет ждать горькое сожаление, если он не скажет что-нибудь сейчас. Это был лучший шанс, который он мог получить здесь, в их отпуске, где они проводили так много времени вместе. Он должен был сказать Мобричи сейчас, в этих обстоятельствах, потому что дома всё вернется на круги своя, и он потеряет этот момент близости и покоя. Как он сможет найти ещё один такой спокойный момент, когда всё внимание Фабрицио будет сосредоточено только на нём?

Он понял, что не станет этого делать, и именно поэтому ему нужно было что-то сказать сейчас.

– Я думал о… невозможных вещах, по крайней мере, мне так казалось. Я сказал себе, что не должен думать о них, забыть их, и я попытался, но сегодня это было почти невозможно…

Эрмаль снова замолчал, потому что, когда некоторые из этих образов снова промелькнули перед его глазами, он внезапно понял, где находится. Он в отпуске. Делит постель с Фабрицио. Действительно ли сейчас подходящее время и место, чтобы признаться в своих чувствах? Несмотря на тишину и покой, что если он испортит их выходные – это были не только его отдых, это был отпуск Фабрицио, это были каникулы детей…

А потом… действительно ли это хорошая идея – рассказать обо всём другу, когда он находится с ним в одной постели? Что подумает об этом Моро – что, если Эрмаль всё перепутал, неважно, что Фабрицио сказал «ты любишь того, кого любишь, всё в порядке», разве он не провёл бы где-нибудь черту? И, конечно же, вся эта ситуация перечеркнёт это десять раз.

Но он должен был сказать ему, должен был. Он постарался и сумел вернуть себе эту решимость отдать всё ради шанса. Он не мог отступить сейчас, когда уже зашёл так далеко, когда так много вещей нашёптывало ему, что он не ошибся, что Фабрицио тоже заботится о нём…

– Эрмаль? Невозможные вещи? – мягко подсказал мужчина.

Кудрявый глубоко вздохнул и уставился в потолок. Он был рад полутёмной комнате, темнота окутывала его, как одеяло, защищая. Как бы тяжело это ни было, в суровом свете дня это будет в тысячу раз труднее. И когда ещё он найдет возможность побыть с Фабрицио в такой темноте? И снова он этого не сделает.

– Я начинаю надеяться, что они не так уж и невозможны. Что, возможно, есть шанс, что ты чувствуешь то же, что и я. Я просто должен быть храбрым и сказать тебе. И я знаю, что это может быть худшее время, и я знаю, что есть шанс, что я совершаю самую большую ошибку, которую я когда-либо совершал, но я должен это сделать.

Он сделал ещё один глубокий вдох, надеясь, что Фабрицио не перебьёт его сейчас, потому что, если он это сделает, всё будет потеряно – смысл его слов и так был слишком очевиден, так что прерывание сейчас, несомненно, означало бы, что его следующие слова будут нежелательны. Пока, однако, было только молчание, поэтому Эрмаль продолжил; надежда медленно, так осторожно начала расцветать в его груди.

– Я счастлив называть тебя своим другом. Какое-то время я думал, что этого никогда не будет – это уже одна из вещей, которые когда-то казались невозможными. Но Фабрицио, я хотел бы называть тебя по-другому… I dashur, zemra ime, shpirti im… Caro, tesoro, amore mio… Фабрицио, можно я буду называть тебя так? Это… возможно?

И всё так же, римлянин никак не отреагировал, разве что резко втянул воздух где-то в момент этих ласковых слов, и Эрмалю нужно было знать, что это значит. Он оторвал взгляд от потолка, каким бы безопасным и надёжным это ни было. Ему придётся столкнуться с последствиями своих слов. Он медленно повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Фабрицио, но не смог этого сделать. Вместо этого он посмотрел на его плечо, не желая встречаться взглядом с мужчиной, боясь того, что может там увидеть, но в то же время с надеждой.

– Эрмаль, – начал он, и у кудрявого перехватило дыхание, когда Фабрицио произнёс его имя, потому что сейчас оно отличалось от всех других раз, когда он произносил его, как будто в этих знакомых звуках таились скрытые слои смысла. Это заставило его посмотреть на мужчину, по-настоящему посмотреть на него. Не важно, что мужчина больше ничего не сказал, потому что даже в темноте его глаза горели светом, который был наполнен всеми ответами, в которых так нуждался албанец.

Они сидели, затерявшись во времени, их лица были на расстоянии дыхания. Мета изумился в этот момент. Это было не так, как раньше, возможность поцелуя несколько недель назад, когда он вёл внутреннюю борьбу – должен ли он поцеловать Фабрицио или нет. Нет, на этот раз всё уже решено. Он поцелует Фабрицио, и Фабрицио, скорее всего, поцелует его в ответ, вот насколько далеко они зашли. И это знание заряжало момент.

В конце концов, он больше не мог выносить накопившуюся между ними энергию. Эрмаль поднял руку и нежно провел тыльной стороной ладони по щеке Фабрицио. Тот судорожно вздохнул, и тогда кудрявый наклонился, наконец, прижавшись губами к губам римлянина. Он хотел бы сказать, что это был всего лишь короткий, простой поцелуй, чтобы опробовать лёд, но всё пошло не так.

Всё пошло не так, потому что было слишком хорошо, а он так долго ждал этого, так долго желал этого. Он не хотел останавливать это просто так, пока всё не началось по-настоящему. И, похоже, Фабрицио подумал то же самое, потому что, как только поцелуй начался, он начал двигаться, но не чтобы прервать его. О нет, определённо не для того, чтобы прервать его. Он поднял руку, чтобы найти руку Эрмаля, лежащую теперь на его шее, и погладил её. Другая запуталась в волосах почтальона, притягивая его ближе и углубляя поцелуй.

Их чувства были в этом поцелуе, все те невысказанные чувства последних месяцев. В этом поцелуе был также намек на обещание... обещание чего-то большего, но они оба знали, что не будут действовать в соответствии с ним. Не сегодня вечером, когда всё ещё было так близко к переломному моменту. Не сегодня, когда дети так близко. Не сегодня, но у них будет время. Теперь у них было целое будущее вместе, и оно тоже было обещано в том поцелуе.

Наконец они отстранились, хотя руки римлянина крепко держали Мету, пока он смотрел ему в глаза.

– Эрмаль, – снова выдохнул он с улыбкой на губах и нежным, таким нежным выражением лица, с сияющими счастьем глазами. – Ты можешь называть меня так, и даже иначе, как захочешь.

Мета улыбнулся ему в ответ, а затем позволил себе упасть вперед, спрятав лицо на шее Фабрицио и найдя безопасное место в руках мужчины, который с радостью предоставил его.

– Я надеялся на это, – прошептал Моро, снова проводя рукой по волосам Эрмаля.

– Я тоже... так долго, и я никогда не ожидал… – ответил кудрявый и почувствовал, как руки Фабрицио сжались вокруг него. Внезапно всё это стало слишком, все эмоции, кружащиеся в его теле в течение последних нескольких часов, сокрушительное сомнение, предательская надежда, подавляющее счастье, в сочетании с полным отсутствием сна – это было просто чересчур. Эрмаль почувствовал, как горячие слёзы брызнули у него из глаз и потекли по щекам.

– Эрмаль? – спросил Фабрицио, который тоже это заметил. – Что случилось?

– Н-ничего, – прошептал Мета и шмыгнул носом. – Я просто не ожидал этого, и я так счастлив. Ты делаешь меня таким счастливым.

Римлянин снова притянул его к себе.

– А ты меня. Боже, я думал, что у меня вообще не было шанса… Но сейчас не время говорить об этом. У нас будет на это время, очень много времени. Тише, – сказал он и осторожно отстранил от себя Эрмаля, вытирая слезы с его лица и целуя сначала веки, а потом снова губы.

– Я думаю, тебе пора немного поспать, не так ли?

Эрмаль мог только кивнуть, потому что Фабрицио был прав, и как бы ему ни хотелось остаться и восхищаться всеми этим новоприобретёнными возможностями, усталость всё равно одолевала его. Моро кивнул в ответ и потянул кудрявого за собой, взбил его подушки, чтобы он мог снова лечь. Затем сделал то же самое со своими, и расположил их так, чтобы у него была возможность обнимать парня, одна рука обернулась вокруг тела, чтобы держать его близко, ладонь легла на грудь почтальона, чтобы чувствовать, как бьётся его сердце. Мужчина в последний раз поцеловал Мету в висок и улёгся сам.

– Как ты думаешь, теперь ты сможешь уснуть? – тихо спросил Фабрицио.

– Да, я почти уверен, что смогу, – ответил Эрмаль, чуть подвинувшись, чтобы удобнее было лежать рядом с Фабрицио. – А ты?

– Даже лучше, чем раньше, – последовал ответ. – Спи спокойно, amore.

И кудрявый действительно сразу же заснул, улыбаясь, когда Моро произнёс последнее слово.


	16. Глава XVI

Эрмаль проснулся позже обычного, но, возможно, это не было таким уж удивительным событием после двух бессонных ночей. Он спал ещё меньше, чем обычно в Италии, и сон медленно окутывал его своим сетями. Конечно, другой причиной, по которой он проснулся поздно, могло быть то, насколько комфортно ему было.

Постепенно он начал понимать, что именно его окружает. Да, это был тот же самый номер, в котором он лёг спать прошлой ночью, но после всего, что случилось, он уже не был таким, как прежде. Они с Фабрицио уже не лежали по разные стороны кровати. Вместо этого Мобричи каким-то образом передвинул подушки на середину кровати и лежал там, распластавшись. Если бы Мета действительно оказался рядом с мужчиной, римлянин вполне бы мог просто упасть с кровати. Но это было не так. Потому что там, где Фабрицио расположил свою подушку, оставалось достаточно места, потому что кудрявый ещё ночью отбросил собственную куда-то в сторону.

Он поднял глаза, чтобы извиниться за возможные неудобства, но всё, что он получил – быстрый взгляд и мягкую улыбку, прежде чем тёплые руки обняли его и прижали к себе, удерживая на месте. Эрмаль не мог сказать, что возражал. Одна рука рисовала узоры на его руке, слегка щекоча, в то время как другая пробегала по его кудрям. Обычно ему не нравилось, когда кто-то прикасался к волосам, но сейчас, с Фабрицио, он чувствовал себя как в раю.

– Доброе утро, – прошептал он, чуть отодвинувшись, чтобы освободить руки, и начал своё собственное исследование. Было немного жаль, что римлянин надел пижаму, но Эрмалю, конечно, было всё равно. Даже в рубашке это была гораздо большая территория, к которой он никогда не ожидал получить доступ. Наконец-то он нашёл одну из этих татуированных рук и смог проследить эти интригующие цветные рисунки на коже Фабрицио.

– Очень похоже на то, – последовал немного запоздалый ответ, и он прозвучал чуть-чуть неуверенно. Мета нежно улыбнулся, уткнувшись в грудь мужчины. Всё казалось волшебным, но также и достаточно реальным, потому что это было единственное идеальное место для него. И всё было по-настоящему, хотя всё ещё трудно было в это поверить, после тех недель и месяцев, когда они оба просто надеялись и мечтали. 

Мужчины лежали молча, но их прикосновения говорили сами за себя. Эрмаль не знал, сколько времени прошло, но ему было всё равно. Он просто хотел остаться здесь, дыша в унисон с Фабрицио, ощущая его тепло вокруг себя, окутывая его, защищая его, показывая, кому именно он принадлежит на данный момент.

Внезапно, однако, их покой был грубо нарушен, когда дверь, ведущая в детскую комнату, распахнулась. Эрмаль машинально поднял голову, но тут же застыл на месте и почувствовал, что руки Фабрицио тоже замерли в районе спины. Опять же, это был Либеро, который так не вовремя вошёл в комнату.

– Папа, какие брюки мне надеть сегодня? У меня остались только джинсы и шорты… что будет лучше в самолете, я не замёрзну, если… Ой!

Мальчик замер на месте, и Эрмаль на минутку представил себе, что именно он увидел. Это была довольно большая перемена по сравнению с прошлой ночью, когда он пришёл после кошмара Аниты, и солнечный свет, просачивающийся сквозь занавески, ничего не скрывал. Не было ничего, что могло бы спрятать их.

Эрмаль запаниковал, он ничего не мог с собой поделать – это было что-то, о чём они ещё не говорили. О них самих, о том, кем они будут, о чём угодно, кроме этой ночи. Он вскарабкался наверх, снова сел у изголовья кровати и потянул за собой одеяло, словно оно могло защитить его.

Заметив это, Либеро тоже очнулся от оцепенения.

– Извиняюсь, – прошептал он, моргая, и повернулся, чтобы уйти, оставив их в покое.

– Подожди, Либеро, – остановил его Фабрицио, тоже садясь, и голос его звучал чересчур спокойно, может быть, даже спокойнее, нежели казалось Мете «объективным» в данной ситуации, если бы он мог хоть немного объективно думать прямо сейчас.

– Анита тоже проснулась? Ты можешь позвать её сюда? Нам есть, о чём поговорить с вами.

Мальчик лишь кивнул, и когда он вышел из комнаты, Моро быстро повернулся к албанцу.

– Эрмаль, извини, пожалуйста, скажи мне, если это слишком много или не то, что ты хочешь сейчас –

Чудом было то, что кудрявому удалось обрести голос прямо сейчас, и он справился. 

– Это именно то, чего я хочу. Но…

Фабрицио нащупал его руку под одеялом и крепко сжал её. – Я обещаю, что всё будет нормально, хорошо?

Эрмаль не успел ответить, как в комнату вприпрыжку вбежала Анита, а Либеро последовал за ней чуть медленнее, казалось, осторожнее. Всё, что он мог сейчас сделать – это держаться за руку мужчины и довериться ему.

– Садитесь на кровать, – сказал Фабрицио детям, и они сели. Мета попытался ответить на непринужденную улыбку девочки, но понял, что это ему не удалось. Моро мог сколько угодно твердить ему, что всё будет хорошо, но что, если нет?

– Мы с Эрмалем хотим кое-что вам сказать, – начал римлянин, и Эрмалю вдруг стало трудно просто слушать и ждать, чем всё это кончится. И всё же это было единственное, что он мог сделать.

– Вы знаете, что иногда люди становятся друзьями, действительно хорошими друзьями, особыми друзьями, и они хотят проводить время вместе, прикасаться друг к другу, вместе что-то делать?

– Как Ариэль и Эрик? – спросила Анита после короткой паузы, радуясь, что понимает, о чём говорит её отец.

– Как вы с мамой когда-то? – тихо предположил Либеро, думая в другом направлении, и даже Фабрицио на долю секунды замер посреди своего кивка, который он начал после слов Аниты. Он взглянул на Эрмаля, который при этих словах даже не пошевелился, который тоже застыл и теперь был, кажется, сильно напуган. Упоминание о их матери, конечно, не было хорошим знаком, не так ли? Албанец почувствовал, как Моро успокаивающе сжал его руку под одеялом, и был рад этому прикосновению, особенно теперь, когда их вновь обретённая мечта, казалось, начала разваливаться на части.

– Да, именно так, – тихо продолжил Фабрицио, глубоко вздохнув. – Мы с Эрмалем поняли, что чувствуем друг к другу то же самое. Вы понимаете, о чём я говорю?

В комнате воцарилась короткая тишина, и Мета заставил себя посмотреть на детей, хотя ему больше всего на свете хотелось спрятаться под одеяло и притвориться, что ничего не происходит. Это было совсем не то, о чём он думал, когда собирался рассказать Фабрицио о своих чувствах. Он даже не подумал о том, что всё это будет означать, с чем им придется столкнуться.

Либеро просто кивнул в ответ на вопрос Фабрицио, в то время как Анита всё ещё выглядела немного задумчивой. Наконец она застенчиво подняла голову, переводя взгляд с Фабрицио на Эрмаля.

– Могу я кое-что спросить? – сказала она, широко раскрыв глаза. Оба мужчины кивнули ей, хотя последний немного побаивался того, что могло быть на уме у такой маленькой девочки. Когда он услышал её первые слова… лучше не стало.

– Это вопрос к тебе, Эрмаль. Ты любишь папу? – серьёзно спросила Анита. Мужчина почувствовал, что краснеет, и ему не хотелось смотреть на Фабрицио. Это был не трудный вопрос… на самом деле, он был очень лёгким, с очень простым ответом.

– Да, – сказал он и крепче сжал руку римлянина, как бы говоря: «останься, я знаю, что это слишком много, слишком рано, но, пожалуйста, останься, не уходи». Он жалел, что не мог сказать об этом Фабрицио при других обстоятельствах, позже, когда они были бы только вдвоём, или, по крайней мере, сказать ему прямо, лицом к лицу… Не ввязываться в такой разговор, когда его чувства кажутся такими незначительными. Но это был серьёзный вопрос, и дети заслуживали правды. Фабрицио заслужил правду.

Малышка торжественно кивнула и, повернув голову, посмотрела на отца.

– А ты, папа? Ты любишь Эрмаля?

Фабрицио ответил на этот вопрос так же быстро, коротко и ясно, как и кудрявый.

– Да, я люблю. 

Это сопровождалось ещё одним уверенным прикосновением чужой ладони, и что-то после этого незначительного жеста поселилось в груди Эрмаля – уверенность, что этого будет достаточно, и что они смогут преодолеть всё, пока они вместе.

– Хорошо! – сказала Анита, хлопая в ладоши, – тогда всё в порядке!

Фабрицио улыбнулся ей.

– У вас есть ещё какие-нибудь вопросы? Либеро, что насчёт тебя?

Мальчик задумчиво кивнул. 

– Но... теперь что-нибудь изменится, да? Дома?

Фабрицио замолчал на секунду, немного ошарашенный этим вопросом, думая о нём и о том, как лучше всего на него ответить. Эрмаль тоже молчал, радуясь, что в основном говорит Моро, и делает это так хорошо. Он действительно понятия не имел, как справиться с этим, особенно с этим вопросом, не после комментария Либеро…

– Для вас двоих – нет, – наконец произнёс мужчина. – Большинство вещей останутся такими же, как сейчас. Эрмаля в нашей жизни, вероятно, станет немного больше. Иногда мы будем вот так обниматься или держаться за руки. Это будет нормально?

Анита только кивнула – она, казалось, не придавала этому большого значения.

– Либеро? – тихо спросил Фабрицио, зная, что его сын понимает куда больше.

– Конечно, почему бы и нет. Я не против, – ответил он, пожимая плечами, но тоже улыбаясь. Это немного угомонило беспокойство в груди Эрмаля, потому что он знал мальчика достаточно хорошо, чтобы тот высказал своё мнение прямо, зная, что его будут слушать. Тем не менее, оно не исчезло полностью, но это принятие теперь было чем-то, с чем они могли работать дальше. Вместе. Он и Фабрицио, он и Либеро.

– У меня есть ещё один вопрос! Папа, а вы с Эрмалем целуетесь, как Ариэль и Эрик? – с очевидным любопытством в голосе спросила Анита, практически прошептав окончание фразы.

Снова наступило молчание, и впервые за это утро Мобричи, казалось, не знал, что делать, но Эрмаль нашёл в себе силы выручить возлюбленного. Он не хотел отвечать на этот вопрос – не тогда, когда это звучало настолько направлено только в адрес римлянина, но он мог поддержать Фабрицио, дать ему ту молчаливую поддержку, которую он сам получал всё это время. Кудрявый сжал его руку, надеясь, что мужчина поймёт этот жест. И, похоже, так оно и было, потому что он сжал её в ответ, а затем посмотрел на Аниту более решительным взглядом.

– Да, иногда мы делаем так, – коротко ответил он и повернулся к албанцу с выражением лица, которое всё ещё как бы спрашивало, согласен ли Эрмаль со всем этим. Мета определенно был согласен, даже более чем, и чтобы показать Фабрицио именно это, он наклонился и запечатал на его губах целомудренный поцелуй. Это было всего лишь невинное соприкосновение губ, но когда они отстранились, он почувствовал, как Моро улыбнулся.

Либеро застонал и откинулся на матрас, Анита только хихикнула, услышав ответ на свой вопрос и увидев реакцию брата.

– Вы хотите ещё что-нибудь узнать? Если есть что-то, о чём вы хотите поговорить, или подумать… или если вы будете беспокоиться, я хочу, чтобы вы пришли ко мне, хорошо? Или к Эрмалю, но поговорите с нами в любом случае, ладно? – сказал римлянин, хотя и понимал, что разговор уже подошёл к концу. Как он и обещал – всё было хорошо. Конечно, к некоторым вещам надо было привыкнуть, но это было прекрасно. Сейчас было важно показать детям, что на самом деле не изменилось ничего. Он всё ещё был там для них, всегда будет. И следующий вопрос Аниты дал ему прекрасную возможность показать это.

– А теперь мы можем завести собаку? Собаку… вроде Макса? Пожалуйста, папа.

– Нет, милая, мы всё равно не заведём собаку.

– О, хорошо. Ну, тогда мы можем позавтракать? Я хочу есть.

Фабрицио в последний раз сжал руку Эрмаля и отпустил её. Он посмотрел на Аниту и улыбнулся игривой, но опасной улыбкой.

– А знаешь ли ты, кто ещё голоден? Большой злой волк!

Было ясно, что она знала, что должно произойти в следующий момент, потому что начала хихикать и визжать, пытаясь сбежать от отца, но, к сожалению, последний оказался быстрее. Фабрицио протянул руку и поднял её, раскачивая в воздухе, а когда она снова упала на матрас, он начал щекотать девочку, пока Анита извивалась, смеялась, едва не задыхаясь.

Эрмаль смотрел на всё это, поначалу немного смущённый, но чувство это было прошло, сменившись нежностью, и он удивлялся тому, что теперь был частью всего этого, что он действительно был частью чего-то столь приватного. Он и раньше видел Мобричи, играющим с детьми, но никогда ещё он не был таким расслабленным и беззаботным, как сейчас.

Спустя некоторое время они всё же оделись, чтобы спуститься вниз на завтрак. Времени у них было немного, но этого хватило, чтобы быстро обнять Эрмаля и крепко поцеловать в шею.

– Всё прошло хорошо, не так ли? Я же говорил, что так и будет.

Эрмаль осторожно обнял его в ответ и кивнул. Но когда Фабрицио двинулся дальше, чтобы помочь Аните надеть туфли, албанец тихо вздохнул и перевёл взгляд на Либеро. Он не казался слишком расстроенным, и Моро, казалось, тоже был уверен, что с ним всё в порядке, но всё же… то замечание, которое он сделал о Фабрицио и Джаде… Мета знал, что ему не нужно волноваться или ревновать, больше всего он беспокоился о детях.

Он знал, что они любят его, но была большая разница между просто другом семьи, который иногда был рядом, и новым партнером отца… особенно для Либеро; он был достаточно взрослым, чтобы помнить, что его родители когда-то были вместе. Что, если он почувствует, что Эрмаль пытается заменить Джаду, занять место, которое она когда-то занимала? Может быть, это всё сказочные намёки маленькой девочки, но что, если дети увидят в нём… злую мачеху? Мета должен был поговорить с Либеро – это был первый шаг, и он надеялся, что у него будет время для этого сегодня.

За завтраком Фабрицио обдумал план на день. У них осталось не так уж много интересных мест, которые они так и не увидели, особенно в те напряжённые дни, которые у них уже были, поэтому сегодня они решили посетить главный музей, а затем просто посмотреть, что ещё можно успеть сделать за оставшееся время.

Они шли по улицам, выбирая самый живописный маршрут, хотя видели эти улицы и раньше. В музее они заплатили за вход и получили бланки с заданиями для Либеро и Аниты. Вопросы и указания были на английском языке, но это не было проблемой для Эрмаля. Они вчетвером пошли по маршруту, Мета переводил, дети с интересом отвечали на вопросы викторины по дороге.

Они начали с истории Дании – с выставки, посвящённой доисторическим людям, жившим в этом районе, и перешли к викингам, а затем дальше, через века. Другие выставки проводили их в путешествие не только во времени, но и на разные континенты.

Фабрицио и Анита восхищались одеждой инуитов и говорили о том, как трудно, вероятно, живется в таких холодных местах, как северный полюс. Эрмаль прошёл мимо, улыбаясь их разговору, и увидел, что ему представилась возможность поговорить с Либеро. Он нашёл мальчика в соседнем помещении, разглядывающим какие-то впечатляющие маски инуитов.

– Они классные, правда? – начал Эрмаль, стоя рядом с мальчиком. Он не знал, как продолжить, как сменить тему, с чего начать. Они стояли молча, Мета читал надпись рядом с масками и переводил её. Либеро указал на несколько статуй с довольно страшными лицами, которые он тоже видел, некоторое время они говорили о выставке.

Когда стало ясно, что мальчик готов двигаться дальше, пытаясь найти путь назад к отцу и сестре, Эрмаль понял, что должен что-то предпринять, иначе этот шанс будет упущен. Он остановил Либеро, накрыв его плечо ладонью, которую так же быстро убрал спустя секунду.

– Либеро, подожди, я хотел поговорить с тобой, – сказал он.

Мальчик повернулся и посмотрел на него. – Да?

– Насчет сегодняшнего утра.

– О. Я… извини, что вошёл, я должен был постучать… – начал было он, но Эрмаль быстро перебил его, ведя их к чему-то, что напоминало скамейку, на которую им, возможно, не разрешат сесть… он узнает об этом, когда охранник, совершающий обход, вернётся, но сейчас Либеро был важнее.

– Нет, нет, нет, я не это имел в виду, Либеро, не извиняйся за это. Папа и я… мы оба, мы всегда будем рядом, когда ты будешь нуждаться в нас, несмотря ни на что. У нас всегда будет время, и ты всегда сможешь прийти поговорить с нами, всегда. Да?

Мальчик серьёзно кивнул, явно уловив тон мужчины и его настойчивость. Тогда он только вопросительно посмотрел на албанца, и Эрмаль понял, что надо переходить к делу.

– То, о чём я хотел поговорить… ну, помнишь, что ты сказал, когда твой папа начал объяснять насчёт… меня и его?

Либеро не ответил, только продолжал смотреть, так что Мета попробовал снова.

– Анита упомянула Ариэль и Эрика, из сказки, а ты…

– Я сказал, как папа и мама…

– Вот именно… – он сделал короткую паузу, глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь найти слова, чтобы объяснить, что его беспокоит. – Либеро, я знаю, что твои мама и папа всё ещё хорошие друзья, и это не изменится. Я это обещаю. Я обещаю, что между тобой, Анитой и папой ничего не изменится, хорошо? А также ничего между тобой и мамой. Ты не должен этого бояться, даже если я теперь… – Эрмаль замолчал. Он не знал, достаточно ли ясно выразился, но также не знал, что ещё можно было сказать.

– Я это знаю. Я этого не боюсь, – только и ответил мальчик.

– Окей. Это… хорошо. Ну, если есть что-то, что тебя беспокоит, поговори с нами, хорошо?

Либеро кивнул и поспешил прочь, присоединившись к Аните, которая любовалась каяком, а Фабрицио смотрел на вывеску, чтобы рассказать ей о том, что там написано, но, похоже, ничего не понял. Эрмаль вздохнул, но затем подошёл к римлянину и, опираясь на его плечо, прочитал надпись. Он нуждался в этом маленьком контакте сейчас, потому что не был уверен, что его разговор с мальчиком достиг того, к чему он стремился. Либеро сказал, что не боится перемен, но это совсем не то же самое, что радоваться присутствию албанца в роли гораздо более значимой, чем просто друг отца…

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Фабрицио, уловив его настроение. Эрмаль только храбро кивнул. В этом не было ничего плохого, по крайней мере, ничего конкретного, и он не собирался портить их последний день отпуска своими глупыми переживаниями. Они могли бы разобраться с этим дома.

– Всё в порядке, – добавил он и повернулся, чтобы уйти, потому что знал, что его попытка улыбнуться покажет, что это не так. Он не хотел беспокоить Мобричи, по крайней мере сейчас, и он знал своих детей лучше, чем Эрмаль. Если он сказал, что всё в порядке, значит, Мета должен верить, что так оно и есть. И всё же сейчас ему хотелось держать Фабрицио поближе к себе, и он робко протянул руку, коснувшись чужой, пока римлянин не взял его ладонь в свою, и они вместе прошли через музей.

Они дошли до «детской» части музея, где Либеро примерял меч викингов; Фабрицио сделал несколько снимков. Потом Анита потащила отца за собой, потому что ей хотелось сесть на деревянного коня на выставке, и ей нужна была помощь.

Эрмаль с улыбкой смотрел им вслед. Он наслаждался жизнью, отбросив все тревоги. Приятно было присоединиться к Фабрицио и его детям, и он понял, что то, что Моро сказал сегодня утром своим детям, было правдой. Ничего не изменилось. Если албанец оглянулся на вчерашний день и сравнил его с сегодняшним, то единственная разница заключалась в том, что сегодня он мог протянуть руку и коснуться мужчины, когда хотел, не останавливаясь.

Когда он погрузился в эти мысли, то почувствовал мягкое прикосновение к своей руке. Он поднял глаза и увидел, что Либеро застенчиво смотрит на него.

– Эрмаль?

Что-то в его голосе и выражении лица говорило о том, что он думает о чём-то важном, и Мета повёл их к скамье в тихом углу помещения.

– В чем дело, Либеро?

– Я… я просто хотел сказать, что… я не упоминал маму, чтобы сравнить тебя с ней или что-то в этом роде, или чтобы ты почувствовал, что ты не… тот человек? – Либеро закончил вопрос, явно подыскивая нужные слова для объяснения, поэтому Эрмаль просто промолчал, давая ему время продолжить. Он сделал это немного позже. – Я просто хотел, чтобы Анита поняла, что на самом деле имел в виду папа, что всё это реально и гораздо серьёзнее, чем просто сказка… и я думал, что мой пример поможет ей, но я не думал, что ты будешь думать, что тебе не рады… прости.

Он снова замолчал, но теперь уже Мета искал подходящие слова. Потому что как на это реагировать? Он не знал, но мальчик опередил его, продолжая снова:

– Вообще-то я очень рад, что это ты, Эрмаль, – просто сказал он, подняв голову и встретившись с мужчиной взглядом.

– Я… это делает меня по-настоящему счастливым, – только и смог ответить он, надеясь, что Либеро поймёт, что это действительно так. Не обращая внимания на комок в горле, он попытался сморгнуть слезы, но некоторые из них всё же покатились по его щекам, особенно когда Либеро придвинулся и упал к нему в объятия, надеясь, что Эрмаль поймает его. И это именно то, что он сделал, конечно, он сделал это. Это то, что он всегда будет делать, пока ему позволят.


	17. Глава XVII

Примерно в таком состоянии Фабрицио и Анита нашли их минуту спустя. Эрмаль знал, что они здесь, потому что маленькая девочка, не колеблясь, подбежала к нему и брату, чтобы присоединиться к их крепким объятиям. Они оба чуть подвинулись и освободили ей место. Наконец, дети устроились так, как им удобно, и Мета успокоился следом за ними.  
Фабрицио только смотрел на них, и на его лице играла самая нежная, самая счастливая улыбка. Албанец почувствовал, как по его щекам пополз румянец, когда их глаза встретились, когда оба ребенка отпрянули от него и поднялись на ноги. Этот взгляд казался таким интимным, и ему не было неудобно, совсем нет, ему нравилось, что Моро хочет так смотреть на него, но на самом деле не прошло ещё и дня, и ему было очень трудно поверить, что у него есть всё это. Что всё это вообще реально.

Они вышли из музея и стали искать место, где можно было бы взять немного еды на вынос. Не было никакого смысла тратить время, сидя за столиком в ресторане в ожидании, когда они могли наслаждаться солнцем и городом в каком-нибудь парке.

И это именно то, что они делали – наслаждались этим солнцем в парке. Они нашли отличное место, как раз в полутени под деревом, и устроились на траве. Они ели довольно вкусную еду, болтая между жеванием. Теперь Эрмаль мог, наконец, расслабиться, он знал, что находится в нужном месте, что у него вообще есть место в этой семье, и что его принимают дети, оба ребёнка.

Он случайно встретился взглядом с Фабрицио и улыбнулся. Это был рефлекс, он ничего не мог с собой поделать. В последние дни он часто улыбался, и щёки у него начали понемногу болеть. Впрочем, это не имело значения, у него были все основания улыбаться, сейчас особенно.

Наконец, еда закончилась, и Анита с Либеро встали, чтобы немного поиграть – сначала в пятнашки, конечно, затем они двинулись на площадку, расположенную чуть ниже по склону холма. Мета откинулся назад, лёг на траву и уставился в голубое небо над головой. Снова улыбнулся. Он был счастлив.

Внезапно он почувствовал мягкое прикосновение пальцев, скользящих по его руке. Он повернул голову и увидел Фабрицио, который лежал в траве рядом с ним.

– Всё в порядке? – тихо спросил он, глядя на албанца.

– Всё абсолютно идеально, – прошептал Эрмаль, оглядываясь назад. Пальцы Мобричи уже дотянулись до его руки, и он наклонился, чтобы встретиться с ними, притянуть их ближе и переплести их пальцы. Они оставались так некоторое время, просто лежали и наслаждались мирной атмосферой вокруг них.

Через некоторое время солнце переместилось так, что Эрмаль обнаружил, что оно довольно раздражающе светит ему в глаза. Он повернулся на бок и осторожно отпустил руку Фабрицио, чтобы иметь возможность поддержать голову. Он лишился контакта, но не мог пожаловаться, потому что теперь он мог смотреть. Он медленно обвёл взглядом римлянина, который лежал рядом с закрытыми глазами, его взъерошенные волосы. С такого близкого расстояния Эрмаль мог видеть едва заметное серебро, пробивающееся сквозь черноту. «Интересно», – подумал он, – «как будет выглядеть Фабрицио с ещё более светлыми волосами?». Затем он двинулся дальше, рассматривая глаза с подрагивающими ресницами, заметные мешки под глазами. Они, возможно, частично были виной Эрмаля, который не давал Фабрицио заснуть посреди ночи из-за его признания. И всё же мужчина, несомненно, согласился бы с ним, что оно того стоило. Потом щёки римлянина, покрытые веснушками и щетиной.

Мета огляделся и увидел, что дети всё ещё развлекаются на детской площадке, не выказывая ни малейшего желания возвращаться к ним. Хорошо, потому что и Эрмаль, если честно, тоже этого не хотел. Он снова повернулся к Фабрицио, который не двигался места. Неужели он спит? Или просто наслаждается покоем и тёплым воздухом? Мета сорвал травинку, поддавшись детскому порыву провести ей по лицу мужчины, пощекотать его.  
Он явно не спал, так как его нос поморщился от этого ощущения, и он лениво открыл глаза.

– Тебе обязательно это делать? – спросил он, и в его словах прозвучала искренняя покорность судьбе.

– Да, – улыбнулся Эрмаль в ответ. Он продолжал ещё какое-то время, пока не понял, что гораздо больше, чем пробегать травинками по лицу Фабрицио, ему хотелось бы, чтобы его пальцы двигались по тем же самым дорожкам. Так он и сделал, отпуская травинку и проводя кончиками пальцев по вискам мужчины, по его щекам, по щетине и по лбу.

Мобричи только смотрел на него, не отводя глаз, пока, наконец, не приподнялся и, протянув руку, мягко не коснулся щеки Эрмаля. Кудрявый предпочёл рассматривать это как приглашение и наклонился вперёд, пока его губы не прикоснулись к Фабрицио. Ладонь римлянина скользнула в его волосы, дав ему шанс притянуть возлюбленного чуть ближе. На это Эрмаль тоже не обратил внимания, ведь ему удалось занять более выгодную позицию. Пятна от травы на их светлой одежде были более поздней проблемой, и в любом случае стоили бы этого.

Они продолжали лежать так, нежно целуясь и прикасаясь друг к другу, добавив к этому нежный шёпот, пока не услышали голоса Либеро и Аниты. Фабрицио снова сел, бросив быстрый взгляд на своих детей, чтобы убедиться, что всё в порядке. Да, они выглядели немного растрёпанными, но этого и следовало ожидать.

Они упали на землю рядом с ними: Либеро сидел, подтянув колени, а Анита лежала, положив голову на живот Эрмаля. Он удивлённо поднял голову, но тут же снова улегся, зарывшись кудрями в траву. Это было не то, чего он ожидал, но то, что он мог принять без каких-либо проблем.

– Кто хочет мороженого? – спросил Фабрицио через минуту или около того и получил ту восторженную реакцию, на которую рассчитывал.

– Эрмаль?

– Да, пожалуйста!

Фабрицио кивнул и направился через парк к ларьку, где продавалось мороженое. Либеро секунду смотрел ему вслед, а потом повернулся к мужчине.

– Ты умеешь свистеть с помощью травинки? Мама может, а папа – нет.

Услышав это, Анита села, выжидающе глядя на Эрмаля, который тоже поднялся.

– Возможно я могу? Держу пари, что да.

Он огляделся в поисках подходящей травинки, достаточно длинной и широкой, чтобы держать напор, нашёл одну и сложил её между ладонями. Затем он дунул, и резкий звук пронзил воздух. Либеро ухмыльнулся ему, и Анита радостно захлопала в ладоши.

– Ты можешь научить нас?

Эрмаль кивнул и показал детям, как правильно держать травинку в руках, чтобы она могла воспроизвести звук. Именно к этой сцене и вернулся Фабрицио, держа в руках мороженое, которое начало понемногу таять. Он быстро раздал рожки и снова сел. Они вчетвером насладились мороженым, а потом двинулись дальше из парка, но не раньше, чем осмотрели друг друга, чтобы проверить, не прилипла ли к их одежде трава. Или, вернее, потратить довольно много времени, копаясь в чьих-то кудрях, чтобы вытащить все маленькие листочки. Фабрицио, казалось, не возражал, и Эрмаль тоже, наклонившись к нему и печально вздохнув, когда всё это закончилось.

Они шли по случайным улицам, наслаждаясь ощущением, что им некуда идти, некуда спешить, что у них всё время мира. Фабрицио и Эрмаль пропустили детей вперёд, предоставив им самим выбирать, куда идти. Они просто следовали за ними, и в какой-то момент их руки нашли друг друга. В их поведении было что-то необузданное, как у влюблённых подростков в первый раз, когда они гуляли в парке, и теперь они гуляли по улицам. Они не говорили об этом, но оба знали, что в Италии у них этого не будет – там они должны быть намного осторожнее с тем, где они находятся, с тем, кто их видит… В молчаливом согласии они решили извлечь максимум пользы из этого последнего дня своего отпуска в стране, где их никто не знал, и почти никому не было дела до того, чем они занимаются.

Каким-то образом они добрались до главного железнодорожного вокзала города, уворачиваясь от путешественников с чемоданами и спешащих деловых людей в костюмах.

– Эрмаль, ты не хочешь сделать снимки для своего брелка? – вдруг сказал Либеро, указывая на маленькую фотобудку самообслуживания в вестибюле станции.

Мета посмотрел внимательно, немного подумал и кивнул. Он был почти уверен, что фотографии будут точно такого же размера, как его брелок, и его бабушка, без сомнения, будет очень рада получить несколько последних фотографий, даже из отпуска.

– Ты не возражаешь? – спросил он Фабрицио, кивая на будку.

– Конечно, нет, мы просто подождем здесь. Иди.

Эрмаль улыбнулся ему и направился к кабинке, пытаясь понять, как это работает. Инструкции висели на стене внутри, поэтому он сел на маленький табурет и уставился на них. Никакого английского, конечно, нет, зачем облегчать жизнь иностранцам на вокзале? Тем не менее, картинки были достаточно чёткими, и в конечном счёте он понял, как сделать несколько снимков. Всё прошло не совсем так, как планировалось, поскольку цепочка из четырех разных картинок вышла дважды. Ничего страшного, он мог бы послать немного и своей матери.

Он сидел на табурете и рассматривал фотографии. Это были хорошие фотографии, он хорошо выглядел. Он выглядел счастливым. И всё же чего-то не хватало. За последние несколько дней его жизнь сильно изменилась. Он больше не был сам по себе, всегда один. И разве эти фотографии не должны отражать это?

Он высунул голову из щели, обрамленной маленькой занавеской, и огляделся, пока не нашёл Фабрицио. Каким-то образом ему удалось привлечь его внимание и подозвать к себе.

– А ты… может быть, ты захочешь присоединиться ко мне? Ты и дети?

Моро секунду смотрел на него, потом на его лице появилась улыбка.

– Конечно.

Он позвал Аниту и Либеро, и все четверо втиснулись в маленькую кабинку. Эрмаль снова сел на табурет, дети опустились на колени, обхватив их руками, чтобы удержать равновесие. Фабрицио спрятался за спину албанца, хотя места оставалось немного. Потребовалось несколько попыток, чтобы все четверо попали в кадр, но им это удалось. Они позировали для фотографий снова и снова, и когда вереницы изображений вышли, Эрмаль показал их остальным, прежде чем быстро спрятать в бумажник.

– А можно мне несколько? – спросил Фабрицио, не сводя глаз с убежавших Либеро и Аниты.

– Нет, они мои, – с улыбкой ответил Мета.

Мужчина только взглянул на него и, казалось, хотел что-то сказать, но промолчал, прикусил губу и слегка покачал головой, а потом наклонился, чтобы поцеловать. 

После этого, прежде чем Эрмаль успел что-либо спросить, Фабрицио уже двинулся дальше.

– Давай найдём Либеро и Аниту, пока они не уехали куда-нибудь на поезде! 

Он взял его за руку и повёл через вестибюль станции к своим детям. Вчетвером они ещё немного побродили по улицам города, прежде чем нашли хороший ресторан, чтобы провести свою последнюю ночь в Копенгагене. Ни Фабрицио, ни Эрмаль не хотели, чтобы это кончалось, но это было необходимо, и не только потому, что Анита почти засыпала в своем кресле. Кроме того, им нужно было хоть немного собраться сегодня вечером, чтобы хоть немного облегчить утро.

Именно этим Эрмаль и занимался некоторое время спустя, роясь в своём чемодане, чтобы убедиться, что всё, что ему больше не нужно, хорошо упаковано, и всё, что ему могло понадобиться, было в пределах лёгкой досягаемости. Фабрицио только что уложил Аниту и Либеро в постель и теперь принимал душ.

Тихий щелчок сообщил Эрмалю, что Фабрицио вернулся, закрыв за собой дверь ванной.

– Всё готово к отъезду? – его голос раздался из-за спины, и Мета обернулся. Он так и не ответил на этот вопрос, потому что его мысли просто застыли на сцене перед ним. Фабрицио, с его обычно такими растрёпанными волосами, всё ещё немного влажными, в данный момент возился со своей пижамной рубашкой, пытаясь снова вывернуть её на правильную сторону. Это означало, что он… да, был без рубашки, и мысли Эрмаля застыли при виде этого зрелища. И тело его не слушалось, он встал и медленно пошёл через комнату, пока не оказался прямо перед римлянином.

Он и раньше видел Фабрицио без верхней одежды, видел мельком его грудь сквозь расстёгнутые рубашки, но никогда ещё он не имел столько свободы, чтобы смотреть, чтобы прикасаться. Эрмаль медленно поднял руку и кончиками пальцев провёл по татуированной коже, которая обычно была хотя бы частично скрыта от посторонних глаз.

Или, по крайней мере, Мета думал, что сможет свободно дотронуться, медленно исследовать этот маленький кусочек кожи, который он хотел узнать лучше, но через несколько секунд Мобричи вдруг сделал крошечный шаг назад.

Это движение разрушило чары Эрмаля, и он снова поднял глаза, но увидел, что Фабрицио не смотрит на него. Он открыл рот, чтобы спросить, что случилось, но мужчина оказался чуть проворнее.

– Эрмаль, пожалуйста, не надо. Не сейчас.

Кудрявому не нужно было смотреть на детскую дверь, чтобы понять, что он имеет в виду.

– Я знаю это, Бицио. Я не… – прошептал он в ответ, на мгновение задумавшись, должен ли он сказать больше, объяснить чуть больше, но затем решил не делать этого.

Вместо этого он осторожно взял рубашку из рук Фабрицио и повернул её так, чтобы помочь ему надеть её. Он имел в виду это как явный жест заботы, чтобы показать мужчине, что тот понял его посыл. Чего он не учёл, так это того, что одевать кого-то другого может быть довольно трудно, особенно когда они оба не совсем привыкли к этому.

Так что на полпути к битве с проталкиванием конечностей через правильные отверстия в ткани, которая становилась всё сложнее с каждой секундой, Эрмаль пожалел, что начал это. Он только усугубил ситуацию.

Наконец Фабрицио, как и следовало ожидать, разобрался с проклятой рубашкой, но теперь уже Эрмаль не хотел встречаться с ним взглядом. Но Моро не оставил ему выбора: он осторожно коснулся кончиками пальцев подбородка, и парню пришлось поднять глаза.

– Спасибо, – просто сказал он, и Эрмаль понял, что это не из-за той катастрофы с рубашкой, которая только что случилась, теперь его снова благодарили за то, что любой сделал бы – или, по крайней мере, должен был бы сделать.

– Фабрицио, я… – начал было он, но замолчал, когда мужчина приложил палец к его губам. Когда албанец замолчал, Мобричи улыбнулся мягкой улыбкой, а затем его пальцы пробежали по щеке кудрявого, даря сладкую ласку.

– Пойдём спать, – тихо сказал он и, когда Эрмаль согласно кивнул, игриво взъерошил его кудри. Мета секунду смотрел на него, потом подошёл к кровати, лёг рядом с Фабрицио, выключил свет и повернулся к нему лицом.

Мужчина тут же прижался к нему и глубоко вздохнул.

– Не могу поверить, что завтра наш отпуск закончится, – прошептал он в тёмную комнату.

– Наш отпуск, – только и смог выговорить Эрмаль. На самом деле это был не их отпуск, и у него были прекрасные воспоминания о двух предыдущих неделях, когда он исследовал Европу в одиночку, но они так же спокойно меркли на фоне последних дней.

– Бицио, что ты подумал, когда увидел меня?

С минуту Фабрицио молчал, обдумывая вопрос.

– Ну, конечно, первой тебя увидела Анита, так что я в основном старался держать её поближе. Ей было довольно трудно понять, что не все самолеты из Рима летят в Данию, и это случилось, кажется… дважды, так что мне пришлось извиняться перед случайными мужчинами, которые были очень смущены тем, почему около них вдруг появилась маленькая девочка, обнимающая их ноги.

Эрмаль усмехнулся, представив себе взволнованного Фабрицио, пытающегося объяснить ситуацию своими ограниченными языковыми способностями и в то же время пытающегося оттащить девочку от незнакомцев.

– А когда ты увидел, что я один? Я имею в виду, я и Марко, почему ты подумал… ты ведь видел нас вместе только дважды? – спросил Эрмаль, наконец, задав вопрос, который мучил его уже несколько дней.

Фабрицио не ответил, он просто повернулся лицом к потолку. Неужели он всё ещё так смущён этим? Или было что-то ещё? Мета не знал, как продолжить, что спросить и что сказать. Он молчал, ожидая, пока Фабрицио что-нибудь скажет. Наконец его голос раздался тихо, немного неуверенно.

– Эрмаль? Вчера ты кое-что сказал… – начал было он и замолчал.

– Что я сказал? – спросил Мета, пытаясь угадать, что имел в виду Фабрицио, но вариантов было слишком много…

– Ты сказал… ты сказал, что надеялся на «нас» долгое время… как… как долго?

Эрмаль глубоко вздохнул, и это прозвучало неожиданно громко в комнате. Мужчина не издал ни звука, даже не пошевелился. И как ответить на этот вопрос?

– Слишком долго, – наконец сказал он. – Ты привлёк моё внимание после той первой встречи, ну, знаешь, с почтой, и ты был в рубашке задом наперёд… Но потом, после всего, это должно было сказать мне, что у нас никогда ничего не будет… И всё же я сохранил свои глупые надежды. Ты помнишь наш разговор, когда ты сказал, что удивляешься, почему я всё ещё здесь, когда мне нечего терять?

Эрмаль подождал, пока Фабрицио кивнёт в слабом свете настольной лампы, и продолжил:

– Тогда я сказал тебе, что дружбу нужно заслужить, и это то, что я получил. Но даже тогда была такая возможность, такой крошечный шанс на что-то большее, и я не мог выбросить это из головы.

Некоторое время в комнате было тихо, и у Меты возникло ощущение, что Фабрицио что-то беспокоит. Но что именно?

– Бицио? – он пытался говорить мягко, пытаясь добиться хоть какой-то реакции.

– Но тогда почему, Эрмаль? – наконец поступил ответ, точнее, тихий шёпот в темноте.

– Почему что? – у него было такое чувство, что он должен знать, о чём говорит Фабрицио, потому что это звучало как нечто важное.

– Я знаю, ты удивляешься, почему я был так уверен, что вы с Марко вместе. Дело не только в том, что я увидел тебя в аэропорту и ты сказал мне, что едешь в Париж. Это было что-то до этого… ты помнишь тот уик-энд, когда ты жил у меня несколько дней?

Теперь настала очередь Эрмаля кивнуть, ожидая, что Мобричи продолжит, и, когда воспоминания начали играть в его голове, он понял, о чем мог говорить Фабрицио.

– Было так приятно, что ты рядом, и мне так хотелось, чтобы это было нечто большее. И я воспользовался этим шансом. В тот первый вечер я рискнул… я осмелился сделать первый шаг… а потом ты… ты просто уклонился от него, легко отверг меня, или мне так показалось, ты начал говорить о Марко. О своём друге Марко, твоём добром друге, твоём лучшем друге. 

Фабрицио замолчал, и албанец закрыл глаза. Так вот что случилось в тот вечер… захваченный своей собственной неуверенностью, он упустил такой шанс.

– Эрмаль, как я мог истолковать это иначе, чем то, что ты был вместе с Марко? А теперь… ты говоришь мне, что не был, что ты также хотел… Вот почему я спрашиваю тебя, почему… почему ты так отреагировал?

Он глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем ответить.

– Бицио? 

Он подождал, пока римлянин повернёт голову и посмотрит на него, прежде чем продолжить. 

– Весь тот вечер я твердил себе, что должен держать свои чувства под контролем – держать себя под контролем. Что я твой друг и больше ничего. Что я не должен всё испортить. И когда ты это сделал, я… наверное, я просто запаниковал. Это было именно то, чего я хотел, и я думал, что это не будет значить то же самое для тебя… поэтому я не смог.

Он посмотрел на Фабрицио, ожидая реакции, но её не последовало. Он просто смотрел на него в ответ, темнота в комнате не позволяла прочесть выражение его лица.

– Мне очень жаль, – немного смущённо добавил Эрмаль.

– Не стоит, – быстро ответил мужчина. Он снова повернулся на бок, лицом к албанцу, протянул руку и нежно погладил его по щеке, тщетно пытаясь заправить волосы за ухо.

– Но это заставило тебя чувствовать себя плохо – и всё то время, которое мы могли бы провести вместе! – Эрмаль мягко возразил, хотя и не был уверен, почему он это сделал, он не должен превращать это в дискуссию, он должен обнять Фабрицио теперь, когда он, наконец, может быть счастлив.

– Это не заставило меня чувствовать себя плохо. Не совсем. А потом это просто выбило меня из колеи, и я немного завидовал Марко, хотя никогда его не видел. Но для меня гораздо важнее, чтобы ты был счастлив. И теперь, ну, я вспомнил ту ночь, когда ты сказал, что не был с Марко, никогда не был… Я подумал, что я просто выдумываю, если я действительно был так близок к тому, чтобы рискнуть всем. Это заставило меня задуматься, это сделало меня неуверенным. Но Эрмаль, не беспокойся о времени, которое у нас могло бы быть, подумай о том, сколько времени у нас будет.

Он наклонился ещё ближе и нежно поцеловал его в губы.

– В конце концов, всё получилось, не так ли? И благодаря Аните мы даже точно знаем, где находимся на данный момент, – добавил он с лёгкой улыбкой.

Эрмаль почувствовал, как его щёки заливает румянец.

– Но я не шутил. Я люблю тебя, – сказал он, торопливо проговаривая эти слова, хотя сегодня утром сказал себе, что это может подождать, что всё это должно быть по-другому, но вот он снова был здесь. Мета наклонился для поцелуя, зная один верный способ придать своим словам некоторую силу, некоторую убеждённость. 

Но прежде чем он успел дотянуться до губ Фабрицио, он заметил, что расстояние, казалось, было больше, чем следовало. Он помолчал и посмотрел на мужчину. Тот почему-то отстранился, и это озадачило кудрявого. Единственное, что знал Эрмаль – это то, что это не из-за чего-то плохого, не из-за этой улыбки на лице Фабрицио. Поэтому он остановился, посмотрел и стал ждать.

Ожидание было недолгим.

– Я тоже люблю тебя, Эрмаль, – сказал Фабрицио мягко и просто, как в то утро говорил сам Мета. Затем он снова приблизил голову к парню, но не сократил расстояние полностью. Албанец подождал ещё немного, не уверенный, сможет ли он продолжить прежний курс, и тут Фабрицио тихо хихикнул.

– Если хочешь, можешь поцеловать меня прямо сейчас.

– О, я не уверен, что всё ещё хочу этого, – поддразнил Эрмаль, но быстро добавил: – Нет, я определённо хочу, иди сюда.

Наконец он смог поцеловать Фабрицио, и этот поцелуй был более страстным, чем все предыдущие. Они знали, оба знали, что сегодня вечером не могут позволить себе что-то кроме этого, но сейчас этого было более чем достаточно.

И они оставались так, обнимаясь, целуясь, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока зевок Эрмаля не прервал их немного.

– Нам надо поспать, – усмехнулся Фабрицио. – Ты почти не спал последние ночи.

– Мне всё равно, я не хочу спать, – чуть раздражённо сказал Эрмаль. – Мне это нравится.

– Хм, ну а вот я хочу спать. Я люблю поспать, – поддразнил его Фабрицио в ответ, протягивая руку и поправляя одеяло вокруг любимого.

– Ну же, спи, Эрмаль, – сказал он, делая то же самое, что и прошлой ночью, поворачивая их так, чтобы они лежали в обнимку. Фабрицио провел рукой по кудрям парня, пока тот не расслабился, а затем положил руку на чужую грудь, как и раньше. Если отныне это войдёт в привычку, никто из них не станет жаловаться.

***

**  
Они спали, и Эрмаль, кажется, спал дольше, чем все последние дни. Конечно, это всё ещё не было идеальным и полноценным отдыхом – вчерашний день был всё ещё слишком близок, но этой ночью он спал хорошо. Он снова проснулся в объятиях Фабрицио, но на этот раз тот всё ещё спал. Эрмаль воспользовался этим шансом, чтобы погреться в тёплом чувстве защиты, любви, счастья.

Впрочем, это продолжалось недолго, и на этот раз не потому, что их прервал кто-то из детей. Вместо этого Фабрицио проснулся, и первое, что пришло ему в голову, было то, что им нужно успеть на самолет – на самолет, на который нужно успеть, и ещё много чего сделать до этого. Он тут же встал, к великому сожалению Эрмаля. Он не возражал бы против ещё одного медленного пробуждения, как вчера.

– Вчера вечером я хотел собрать побольше вещей, но потом передумал! А что касается детей, то я не могу ничего оставить, а вдруг я забуду что-то важное? Нет! – забормотал Фабрицио, ища одежду, которую он собирался надеть, одежду, которую он специально отложил, чтобы быть готовым раньше…

– Ты уже положил их в ванную. Иди собирайся, я разбужу детей, – сказал Эрмаль, тихо вздохнув и свесив ноги с кровати. Когда мужчина скрылся в ванной, Мета решил всё-таки выполнить то, что сказал, и направился в детскую. Либеро уже проснулся и пытался закончить читать свой комикс, чтобы успеть взять ещё один в самолете. Мета легонько встряхнул Аниту, и ему пришлось усмехнуться, когда она села – её волосы стали ещё больше похожи на волосы Фабрицио.

Через некоторое время он уже не смеялся над этим, потому что Анита стояла перед ним с расчёской в одной руке и несколькими заколками в другой.

– Ты можешь сделать мне прическу, Эрмаль? Папа, кажется, очень занят.

Эрмаль мог только кивнуть, как он мог сказать «нет»? Девочка встала перед ним, и он начал расчесывать её волосы, стараясь не причинить боли. Что-то в этом было знакомое – сколько раз он делал именно это для Сабины, когда она была маленькой? И всё же он не помнил, чтобы волосы сестрёнки когда-либо были такими упрямыми и несговорчивыми. Но, в конце концов, он удовлетворился результатом и, взяв у Аниты заколки, аккуратно прицепил их на волосы.

– Всё готово! Иди, посмотри, тебе нравится! – сказал он, приглаживая ещё несколько прядей волос. Анита убежала и не вернулась, чтобы пожаловаться на ужасные парикмахерские навыки, так что Эрмаль решил, что он хорошо поработал. Затем он взглянул на часы, у него было более чем достаточно времени, чтобы закончить сборы и успеть в аэропорт вовремя. Лучше сначала позавтракать, потому что Фабрицио, похоже, забыл об этом.

После недолгого обсуждения Мобричи согласился перекусить, а после завтрака албанец решил в последний раз прогуляться с детьми по Копенгагену. Он хотел помочь Фабрицио, но не было похоже, что он будет очень полезен там. Вряд ли удастся убедить римлянина, что он ничего не забыл. Если Эрмаль и поможет ему собрать вещи, то он просто проверит их позже, чтобы убедиться, что всё в порядке. Было бы лучше, если бы Фабрицио справился с этим сам, ограничив все отвлекающие факторы.

Они шли по улицам – Либеро впереди, а Анита держала его за руку. Они прошли мимо булочной, и малышка, увидев её, остановилась и уставилась на витрины.

– Всё это выглядит так потрясающе! – сказала она, широко раскрыв глаза.

– Пойдём, мы можем купить что-нибудь на обед позже! Это будет намного приятнее, чем искать еду в аэропорту! – сказал вдруг Эрмаль и вошёл в лавку, пропустив детей вперед. Он терпеливо ждал, пока они выберут то, что хотят, а затем выбрал то, что, как он думал, понравится Фабрицио, и что-то для себя.

Пока он расплачивался, дама за стойкой спросила, не может ли она предложить его детям печенье. Эрмалю потребовалась секунда, чтобы прийти в себя, – его детям – прежде чем он согласился и посмотрел на детей. Они были полны энтузиазма, как он и предполагал, и он улыбнулся доброй леди.

Они вернулись в отель, сжимая в руках пакеты с угощением. Эрмаль с облегчением обнаружил упакованные чемоданы и гораздо более расслабленного Фабрицио. Он поздоровался с ними, восхитился обедом, который уже предвкушал, а затем попросил Либеро и Аниту забрать свои последние вещи и проверить, не забыл ли он чего. Мета сделал то же самое, быстро обошёл ванную и спальню, а затем присоединился к римлянину, который сидел на краю кровати, наблюдая за ним.

– Извини, я могу немного сходить с ума от всего этого, – тихо сказал Фабрицио, не глядя на Эрмаля.

– Бицио, – ответил албанец, положив руку на колено мужчины, пока не убедился, что его слушают. – Не надо, всё в порядке, не извиняйся за это.

Фабрицио с благодарностью посмотрел на него, и на его лице медленно появилась улыбка. 

– Спасибо. Кроме того, когда со мной дети… как правило, это всё гораздо более хаотично.

Эрмаль тихо вздохнул и обнял возлюбленного. Когда-нибудь ему придётся поговорить с Фабрицио о том, чтобы он остановился со своими благодарностями, ведь он не нуждался в них абсолютно, но сейчас он мог принять это и просто убедиться, что с Фабрицио всё в порядке.

Меньше чем через час они добрались до аэропорта. Они приехали рано, но им нужно было где-то подождать, и мужчины согласились, что аэропорт – лучший вариант, чем номер в отеле. По крайней мере, там было немного больше, чтобы посмотреть, больше, чтобы развлечь детей, и им не придётся беспокоиться о каких-либо проблемах с их транспортом.

Это было чудо, что они заказали один и тот же рейс домой, точно так же, как вся эта встреча в Копенгагене была самым большим совпадением, но, конечно, их места были на противоположных концах самолета. Имея достаточно времени и небольшой шанс изменить это, они подошли к стойке обслуживания клиентов, где Эрмаль быстро объяснил ситуацию и спросил, возможно ли сделать что-нибудь, чтобы он был ближе к Фабрицио и детям.  
Дама сделала несколько щелчков на своём компьютере, только чтобы поднять взгляд с извиняющейся улыбкой на лице.

– Извините, но я ничем не могу вам помочь, все пассажиры, которые сидят здесь, уже зарегистрировались.

– Ничего страшного, всего два с половиной часа, спасибо, что проверили, – ответил Эрмаль с храброй улыбкой, но, когда они уходили, в груди у него поселилось разочарование. Фабрицио потянулся к его руке. Мета сжал её в ответ, но мысли его были заняты тем, что их отпуск действительно подходит к концу. В Италии всё будет по-другому. Так много изменилось с тех пор, как он уехал, к лучшему, определенно к лучшему, но всё снова изменится между тем, что у них с Фабрицио было в Копенгагене, и тем, что у них будет в Италии. И теперь у него есть целый полёт, чтобы смириться с этим.

Казалось, время летит незаметно, пока не пришло время занять свои места в самолёте. Фабрицио обнял Эрмаля так, словно они больше не увидятся, вместо того чтобы через несколько часов высадиться в одной и той же стране. Либеро и Анита уловили это настроение, и Мета провёл свои последние минуты в датском аэропорту, согнувшись к полу с двумя детьми, обнимавшими его.

– Вы скоро увидите меня снова, мы в одном самолете! Это не прощание! – он пытался их утешить.

Наконец-то пришло время подниматься на борт, они больше не могли откладывать это дело. Пристегнувшись в кресле в задней части самолета, рядом с окном, Эрмаль смотрел на проплывающий внизу пейзаж. Всё было бы по-другому, да, но всё будет замечательно, он и Фабрицио могли бы справиться с этим.

В середине полета он достал бумажник и нашёл сделанные ими фотографии. Он просмотрел их, сосредоточившись на тех, что включали Фабрицио, Либеро и Аниту. Там была девочка с ее щербатой улыбкой, мальчик со странным выражением лица, римлянин, делающий кроличьи ушки за головой Аниты. На последней он тоже был, наклонившийся, чтобы поцеловать Эрмаля в щёку.

Сам Мета не делал ничего особенного на этих фотографиях, он не позировал, нет, просто сидел в центре композиции, окруженный этой семьёй, его семьей, и выглядел счастливым. И, возможно, это само по себе было особенным. Он не знал, как сложится его жизнь, но если бы последние два дня были хоть каким-то признаком, или, вернее, если бы время, проведённое с Фабрицио с тех пор, как они стали друзьями, было хоть каким-то признаком, то это была бы действительно счастливая жизнь.


	18. Глава XVIII

Марко

Они были дома уже несколько дней, и, честно говоря, мало что изменилось в их жизни. На самом деле и Эрмаль, и Фабрицио были так заняты возвращением к своей работе после отпуска, что едва успевали увидеться. Мета скучал по мужчине. После тех дней в Копенгагене, после стольких дней, проведённых вместе, возвращение в свою повседневную жизнь, в Рим, было потрясением.

Но сегодня всё было по-другому. Это был сладкий бальзам на душу, потому что сегодня вечером они могли снова провести время вместе. Эрмаль присоединился к нему и детям за ужином с одним из «домашних» блюд Фабрицио, и искренне наслаждался каждой минутой. Это было доказательством того, что всё это не было просто выдумкой, что это не было просто чем-то, что произошло из-за совпадения в Дании. Нет, это было нечто большее, это было реально.

Сейчас дети уже спали – Мета обещал Аните спеть ей колыбельную, – и они с Фабрицио устроились на диване, прижавшись друг к другу. Мобричи просматривал почту, которую ему прислали поклонники, албанец листал книгу, которую взял с полки неподалёку.

Однако у него было кое-что на уме, поэтому он тихонько закрыл книгу и немного подвинулся, чтобы посмотреть на Фабрицио. Затем он глубоко вздохнул.

– Бицио? Марко снова приедет в Рим на следующей неделе. Ты бы хотел, не знаю, встретиться с ним?

Моро, нахмурившись, поднял глаза от письма, которое держал в руках.

– Но я ведь встречался с ним раньше?

– Я знаю, я имею в виду… – Эрмаль тяжело сглотнул, но храбро продолжил: – Я имею в виду, ты не хочешь увидеть его и рассказать ему о… нас?

В этом последнем слове было что-то такое, что, казалось, с каждой секундой давило на Эрмаля, но Фабрицио не отвечал. Он волновался из-за этого – из-за того, что развивал всё слишком быстро, просил слишком многого, требовал слишком больших обязательств… но он был так уверен в них, и надеялся, что римлянин чувствовал то же самое. Он знал, что для Мобричи это не так просто, но всё же были люди, с которыми он хотел поделиться этой новостью, этим счастьем.

Наконец, раздался ответ, отвлёкший Эрмаля от его мыслей.

– Ты… не рассказал ему о нас? – это было сказано едва ли громче шепота, и Мета не смог удержаться, чтобы не повторить его громкость, когда ответил.

– Я не знал, хочешь ли ты, чтобы это стало известно, для тебя это не так просто, как для меня, я это понимаю.

Эрмаль осмелился взглянуть в лицо Фабрицио и обнаружил, что оно смотрит на него как-то замкнуто, но в то же время непонимающе. Неужели он действительно должен был это объяснить?

– Я имею в виду твою карьеру… Ты так усердно работал последние месяцы, чтобы сохранить её, чтобы забыть всё, что случилось. Я не хочу… я не хочу, чтобы моё пребывание здесь – с тобой – разрушило всё это.

Во время этой речи он уже не смотрел в лицо мужчины. Он слишком боялся того, что мог там найти. Может быть, облегчение от того, что Мета всё понял, и римлянину не пришлось бы поднимать эту тему самостоятельно. Поэтому Эрмаль уставился в окно, его взгляд был устремлён на тёмный внешний мир, скрытый занавесками, но это не имело значения. Он всё равно мог смотреть на них, если это означало, что ему не нужно смотреть на Фабрицио.

Однако Моро не оставил ему выбора, протянув руку, чтобы преодолеть небольшое расстояние между ними и повернуть голову албанца к себе, мягко и нежно взяв его за подбородок.

– Эрмаль, посмотри на меня, пожалуйста. Ты можешь рассказать о нас своим друзьям, ты можете рассказать о нас своей семье, конечно, ты можешь, – пальцы Фабрицио отпустили его подбородок и ласково пробежались по щеке.

Кудрявый кивнул, чувствуя, что в груди у него стало чуточку легче, но ничего не сказал, потому что видел, что Фабрицио пытается выразить словами что-то ещё. Это заняло некоторое время, и теперь Мобричи был тем, кто смотрел на затемнённое окно.

– Это не так… Сомневаешься в нас? Сожалеешь о нас? – слова прозвучали неуверенно, голос стал ещё тише, чем прежде. – Это ведь не та причина, по которой ты никому не сказал?

На этот раз Эрмаль пошевелился, обхватил ладонями лицо Фабрицио и повернул его так, чтобы тот мог пристально смотреть ему в глаза.

– Никогда, – сказал он ему, вкладывая в это слово все свои чувства, всю свою любовь, – я никогда не пожалею о нас. Я люблю тебя, Фабрицио.

Он подождал, пока дрожащая улыбка не появилась на лице мужчины, прежде чем продолжить.

– Фабрицио, послушай меня. То, что я никому не сказал… это не потому, что я не хочу, боже, я хочу рассказать всем. Но мы не говорили об этом, и я думаю, что это то, что мы должны обсудить, особенно, ты знаешь, потому что есть больше, чем только мы вдвоём.

Мобричи медленно кивнул. Этого нельзя было отрицать.

– Но Эрмаль… твои друзья и семья, они заслуживают того, чтобы знать, не так ли?

– Конечно. Но я не мог просто… не спросив тебя, это же твоя карьера, и мы оба знаем, что пресса будет в восторге от первых слухов. И Анита, и Либеро – если ты хочешь их защитить–

– Эрмаль, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, остановись, послушай меня секунду. Мне нравится, как ты об этом думаешь, но ты слишком много думаешь. Ты для меня гораздо важнее, чем моя карьера. Ты – часть, очень важная часть моей личной жизни, а моя работа – это именно работа. И выбор между ними прост. Я всегда буду выбирать тебя.

Мета несколько секунд не мог ничего ответить, слова Фабрицио вкупе с его пристальным взглядом, всё ещё устремлённым на него, были слишком напряжёнными. Но, в конце концов, ему удалось снова обрести дар речи.

– Но ты так много работал в этом году…

Фабрицио вздохнул.

– Я всегда много работал. Это никогда не было легко для меня. И в этом году… это было больше из-за несправедливости всего этого, ни одно из этих обвинений не было правдой – вот что беспокоило меня. Теперь всё будет совсем по-другому. Конечно, это было бы несправедливо, но я могу примириться с этим, пока у меня есть ты. Кроме того, будет достаточно людей, которые всё ещё будут поддерживать меня, я знаю это, и они сделают это стоящим.

– Но… твои дети… – Эрмаль знал, что ему следует остановиться, казалось, что Фабрицио думал об этих вещах, как и он сам, и пришёл к другим выводам, гораздо более приятным выводам, и он должен верить, что его суждение было здравым. Он должен верить, что римлянин сможет оценить ситуацию лучше, чем он сам. Почему он всё ещё спорит об этом? Почему он так старался убедить Фабрицио, что они никому не должны говорить? Это было даже не то, чего он хотел.

– Либеро и Анита вырастут, зная, что любовь есть любовь. С ними всё будет в порядке. Ты же знаешь, что я не сделаю им ничего плохого. Эрмаль, я обещаю, что сделаю всё возможное, чтобы защитить их от мира. Но это не значит, что мы не будем честны с теми, кого любим. Это не тот пример, который я хочу им дать.

Албанец кивнул; он понимал причины, подтолкнувшие Фабрицио. И он хотел верить им, хотел верить этому мужчине, когда тот говорил, что всё будет хорошо. Просто у Эрмаля наконец-то появилось так много… так много вещей, о которых он так долго не смел даже мечтать, и он так боялся потерять всё это. Он никогда не был тем, кому просто так везло.  
Фабрицио, по-видимому, мог прочесть выражение его лица, потому что он снова нежно провел пальцами по щеке любимого.

– Сейчас всё хорошо, не так ли? – он вздрогнул и дождался кивка Эрмаля, прежде чем продолжить. – Итак, мы начнём здесь и проживём наши жизни вместе, и если что-нибудь случится, если возникнет какая-нибудь проблема, мы справимся с ней и решим её вместе. Мы пересечём эти мосты, когда доберёмся до них. Нам не нужно беспокоиться о них сейчас, это не поможет.

Эрмаль снова кивнул с благодарной улыбкой на лице и позволил себе расслабиться рядом с Фабрицио, найдя там удобное место. Он почувствовал, как рука мужчины легла ему на голову, пальцы успокаивающе пробежались по коже головы. Он закрыл глаза, теряясь в прикосновениях.

– Значит, ты расскажешь людям? – голос Фабрицио вернул его в настоящее.

– Я расскажу всем, кого встречу. Я позвоню маме завтра. Хорошо? И мы можем пригласить Марко на ужин, во время которого он будет очень возмущён тем, как мы любим друг друга.

– Звучит превосходно, – ответил Фабрицио, и даже с закрытыми глазами Эрмаль понял, что он улыбается.

– Хорошо. Я люблю тебя.

Мобричи ничего не ответил, по крайней мере, он ничего не сказал, но Мета почувствовал, как чужие губы осторожно коснулись его лба, а руки крепче обхватили его за талию, и этого было достаточно.

***

Мистер Борсато

Прошло уже больше недели с тех пор, как Эрмаль вернулся, и сегодня, наконец, пришло время выпить свой субботний кофе у мистера Борсато. Он также был в отпуске, навещая свою дочь, но сегодня он вернулся, и албанец знал, что он с нетерпением ждёт, чтобы услышать «всё» об отпуске своего друга.

Он взял с собой фотографии, чтобы дополнять свой рассказ, с некоторыми «специальными» снимками в конце, которые, как он ожидал, будут сюрпризом. Это был хороший сюрприз, и после разговора с Фабрицио он понял, что можно поделиться своими новостями с другом – и у него был план сделать это.

Поэтому он позволил старику неспешно проводить себя в дом, с улыбкой принимая кофе и слушая, как мистер Борсато снова и снова рассказывает о своих последних неделях. Наконец, после того как он допил кофе и съел ещё одно печенье, пожилой мужчина повернулся к нему с любопытным выражением на лице.

– А теперь, Эрмаль, расскажи мне всё о своем отпуске! Как тебе пляжи? Понравился ли тебе «Сэнди»?

Албанец лишь усмехнулся и кивнул: – Да, песчаный, и каменистый, и водянистый. Но это было здорово! Вот, я принёс Вам фотографии, сейчас покажу!

И он принялся рассказывать мистеру Борсато всё в деталях, передавая картинку за картинкой по мере развития сюжета. Вид на море, скалы, небо. Музеи и мемориалы, маленькие деревушки и широкие пейзажи. Селфи и более удачные фотографии, где он попросил кого-то сфотографировать его. Он рассказывал о том, что делал, о том, что видел, о разговорах с местными жителями, с которыми встречался.

Наконец он добрался до той части, которую так долго ждал. Копенгаген. Эрмаль просто рассказывал свою историю, как он осматривал достопримечательности, передавая фотографии, как делал это раньше. Теперь он добрался до первых фотографий, на которых был изображён не только он, но и другие люди, которых знал мистер Борсато.

– Итак, вот эта башня, и по большей части в ней нет никаких лестниц, это просто склон, идущий вверх. Вот, это фотографии вида сверху, – сказал он, протягивая старику стопку фотографий, сначала просто с широким видом на город, но затем с изображением его с Фабрицио, Либеро и Анитой, сделанной услужливым коллегой-туристом.

Мистер Борсато сделал несколько общих замечаний о виде, зданиях и просмотрел фотографии. Эрмаль не смог сдержать улыбки, когда увидел, что его друг добрался до картинки, которую так долго ждал. Он увидел, как мистер Борсато взглянул на фотографию, застыл, несколько раз моргнул, а затем посмотрел на него.

– Эрмаль? Это что…?

– Я встретил их просто случайно, представляете? Не знаю, кто больше удивился, когда Анита вдруг подошла ко мне – я или Фабрицио!

Он снова улыбнулся, и ему оставалось только надеяться, что его лицо не выдаст всего того, о чем он пока не хотел сообщать мистеру Борсато, – фотографии говорили сами за себя. Он позволил ему ещё немного побормотать о совпадениях, избегая вопросительных взглядов, ответы на которые будут даны достаточно скоро, и продолжил свой рассказ о достопримечательностях Копенгагена.

Он дошёл до музея, о котором подробно рассказывал, показывая фотографии того, что они там видели, и туманно рассказывал о своём последнем дне в городе, о том, как они пошли в парк, чтобы просто насладиться покоем, мороженым, присутствием друг друга.  
Присутствием друг друга. Теперь пришло время.

Мета отдал мистеру Борсато оставшуюся стопку фотографий, на которых были изображены парк, голубое небо сквозь зелёную листву дерева, играющие дети, сам он лежит на траве, но в основном это были фотографии, сделанные Либеро без ведома Фабрицио и Эрмаля. Мобричи несколько раз отдавал ему фотоаппарат, чтобы мальчик мог сделать несколько собственных снимков. И он делал это, снимая здания, забавные сцены, Аниту вверх ногами на рамке для лазания на детской площадке, странное селфи их двоих, да, Либеро сделал снимки.

А еще он запечатлел Фабрицио и Эрмаля, идущих рука об руку по датским улицам – они смотрели друг на друга, когда думали, что никто не видит, и обнимались, когда думали то же самое. Это были фотографии, которые сейчас рассматривал мистер Борсато, в сочетании с теми, что они сделали в фото-кабинке.

Эрмаль ждал его реакции, всё ещё улыбаясь – нет, он не просто улыбался, он сиял. Он с некоторым нетерпением наблюдал, как старик просматривает эти снимки раз, другой и снова, по-видимому, не в силах поверить в то, что видит. Наконец он поднял глаза, и на его лице появилась зеркальная улыбка, когда он увидел друга.

– Мы вместе… Фабрицио и я, – просто сказал он, хотя это было не так просто, он почувствовал, как внутри него что-то дрогнуло. Наконец-то он мог сделать это для всех и каждого, кто хотел бы это услышать, потому что теперь это было правдой.

– Это правда? – тихо спросил мистер Борсато, хотя на самом деле это был не вопрос. Эрмаль мог только кивнуть в ответ, потому что да, он ожидал, что мистер Борсато будет рад за него, после тех месяцев и страданий на его глазах, но он не ожидал такой реакции. Улыбка старика не дрогнула, она только росла, пока его лицо не стало угрожать расколоться надвое, и, конечно же, Эрмаль всё это выдумал, когда заметил подозрительный блеск в его глазах.

– О, Эрмаль, – сказал он, а затем встал и заключил албанца в сокрушительные объятия. – Я так рад за тебя, мой мальчик! Ты счастлив, не так ли?

Мистер Борсато немного отстранился, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо, теперь уже более серьёзное.

Мета снова кивнул и прошептал: «я так счастлив», и едва он закончил, как эти руки снова обняли его, прижимая к себе, и старик продолжил нашептывать всякую ерунду на ухо Эрмалю. О том, как он счастлив, как горд, как был уверен, что у них всё получится. Кудрявый мог только позволить себе расслабиться в этих объятиях, чувствуя заботу, поддержку и… да, счастье.

***

Анита

Прошли недели, даже месяцы. Они с Фабрицио нашли удобный ритм жизни, который устраивал их обоих. Каким-то образом всё встало на свои места, и это сработало.

Сегодня римлянин работал, Либеро был в школе. Эрмаль закончил свой обход и теперь присматривал за Анитой. Он мысленно перебрал в уме список продуктов, которые только что купил по дороге в магазин. Ничего замороженного, ничего, что не выдержало бы немного времени вне холодильника. Он мог бы сделать небольшой крюк.

– Анита, хочешь мороженого? – спросил он маленькую девочку, скачущую рядом с ним. Она посмотрела на него, и на её лице появилась улыбка.

– Ну же! – Сказал Эрмаль и направился к ближайшему магазину. Он заказал два хрустящих вафельных конуса с их любимыми вкусами, и они сели на скамейку рядом.

Какое-то время они молча ели мороженое, но потом Анита подняла глаза на мужчину и задала вопрос, которого он совсем не ожидал.

– Эрмаль, ты переедешь жить к нам?

Албанец замер и едва удержался, чтобы не ляпнуть «да», потому что ему этого очень хотелось, потому что он уже начал мечтать именно об этом, и иногда у него почти хватало смелости сказать об этом Фабрицио. Почти. 

Но теперь он должен был помнить, что это не было предложением, конечно же, не было – это была просто маленькая девочка, размышляющая о том, что должно произойти. Поэтому Эрмаль сделал размеренный вдох, а затем ответил: – Это то, о чём мы с папой должны поговорить, – задаваясь вопросом, должен ли он добавить ещё, спросить её мнение, сделать какие-либо заверения… он не знал, на чём остановиться, поэтому просто молчал.

Он не знал, какой реакции ожидал от малышки, может быть, она задаст ещё несколько вопросов, но она не стала этого делать, а просто мудро кивнула и сказала: – Возможно, в следующий раз он спросит об этом сам. Кстати, твоё мороженое тает.

Мета взглянул на свой рожок, и действительно, его лакомство капало и растекалось по пальцам. Он поспешил предотвратить это, в то время как его мозг был занят совершенно другим.

В следующий раз? Что всё это значит? Он понимал, что ему, вероятно, не следует спрашивать – это следовало обсудить с самим Фабрицио, а не с его пятилетней дочерью, но, похоже, она что-то знала…

– Итак, ты что-то знаешь? – спросил Эрмаль, прежде чем успел остановиться.

Но Аните, похоже, было всё равно, она ела мороженое и ответила на его вопрос, не особо задумываясь.

– Да, папа спросил меня, что я думаю о том, чтобы ты жил с нами, и я знаю, что он также спросил Либеро об этом. Так что будет разумно, если теперь он спросит уже тебя.

Эрмаль только кивнул, потому что не мог сформулировать ответ. Судя по всему, Фабрицио много думал над этим вопросом и относился к нему вполне серьёзно. Так что да, было бы очень разумно, если бы он спросил его следующим.

Улыбка медленно появилась на губах албанца, когда он доел своё мороженое. Фабрицио мог бы спросить его, но Анита уже испортила ему сюрприз. Возможно, ему всё-таки следует взять дело в свои руки. В конце концов, было бы глупо ждать, когда всё, чего он хотел – это сказать Фабрицио «да».

Он решил подождать, пока они не лягут спать. Это казалось хорошим временем, чтобы поднять вопрос, и он чувствовал себя в безопасности, завернувшись в темноту и объятия Фабрицио.

– Бицио? Сегодня мы с Анитой ели мороженое после того, как купили продукты, и она мне кое-что рассказала.

Фабрицио повернулся к нему. – И что она тебе сказала?

Эрмаль ответил после короткой паузы, нарушив вновь окутывающую тишину.

– Она… упомянула о вашем с ней разговоре…

Фабрицио потребовалось всего несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что это значит – его насторожил тон Эрмаля и незаконченная фраза. Он со стоном откинулся на подушки, прикрыв рукой глаза.

– О нет, она этого не сделала!

– Она сделала, – ответил албанец, с трудом сдерживая улыбку. Он наслаждался реакцией мужчины, если быть честным.

Фабрицио потянул его за руку и вздохнул.

– Я не могу самостоятельно сказать тебе, что люблю тебя, я не могу попросить тебя переехать ко мне… Что мне нужно сделать с этой девочкой?

– Ты можешь сказать, что любишь меня, – снова поддразнил Эрмаль, и это вызвало у него несколько недовольный взгляд.

– Я это знаю, и ты это знаешь. Но, Эрмаль, каков был твой ответ?

– Я сказал ей, что должен поговорить с тобой, и она сказала, что я буду следующим, к кому ты придешь, и Бицио, я знаю, что не должен был спрашивать её больше, но я ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Мобричи только кивнул, он всё понимал прекрасно. Он снова повернулся к Эрмалю, потому что эта информация была не тем, что он искал.

– Но Эрмаль… Каков твой ответ?

Фабрицио произнёс это несколько неуверенно, но, конечно же, у него не было на то причин, и албанец понимал, что ему тоже следует как можно скорее объяснить это ему. Поэтому, едва дождавшись ответа любимого, он ответил: – Я бы с удовольствием переехал! Конечно, я согласен.

Глаза Фабрицио загорелись надеждой, и на губах его заиграла улыбка, которую он тут же постарался скрыть.

– Но, Эрмаль, ты уверен? Я имею в виду… – он замолчал, не высказывая никаких мысленных тревог, совершенно ненужных тревог.

– Бицио, я люблю тебя, я люблю Либеро и Аниту, я люблю проводить с тобой время, я всё равно провожу больше времени здесь, чем у себя. Конечно, я хотел бы жить с вами, нет ни одной причины, по которой ты можешь подумать, что это не так. 

Фабрицио, похоже, ещё не совсем убедился в этом, и Эрмаль попробовал ещё раз.

– Анита сегодня заговорила об этом не в первый раз, Бицио. Я думал об этом, и я знаю, что ты тоже. А что сказали дети, кстати?

При этих словах на лице Мобричи появилась улыбка, и он посмотрел на кудрявого, забыв, казалось, все прежние тревоги.

– Им бы очень понравилось, правда! – он усмехнулся. – Либеро на самом деле спросил меня, чего мы ждём, почему у тебя всё ещё есть свой собственный дом, когда ты почти никогда там не бываешь. И Анита тоже… она была так увлечена, что трудно было сказать ей, что это ещё не было точно.

– Но теперь так и будет, – сказал Эрмаль, хотя, встретившись взглядом с Фабрицио, понял, что это вопрос, а не утверждение. Он хотел, чтобы римлянин полностью согласился с этим, а не заставлял его отказаться от этого решения.

Фабрицио всё понял и слегка кивнул.

– Так и будет, – повторил он, и Мета тоже кивнул, улыбнулся и поцеловал мужчину, прежде чем прижаться к нему под одеялом. Он нашёл здесь свой дом.


	19. Глава XIX

Либеро

Всё было совсем не так, как представлял себе Эрмаль. Они разбили лагерь после бесконечных вопросов Аниты, чтобы, наконец, реализовать свои старые обещания. Правда, до Дании они в этот раз не добрались. Вместо этого они нашли место для своей палатки в кемпинге, расположенном на берегу моря к северу от Рима. Ни Эрмаль, ни Фабрицио не ожидали, что погода будет идеальной – в конце концов, это было ещё даже не лето, но они и представить себе не могли, что всё может быть так плохо. Они пробыли здесь уже три дня, и всё это время шёл дождь с благословенным двухчасовым перерывом на то, чтобы поставить палатку.

Просидев в палатке ещё одно дождливое утро, Мета почувствовал себя немного скованно. Не то что бы ему это не нравилось или он плохо проводил время, вовсе нет. Просто находиться здесь с Фабрицио и детьми, на их собственном маленьком острове – в буквальном смысле, среди всего этого дождя – было действительно приятно и спокойно, и они заслужили какой-никакой праздник.

Но сейчас это было монотонно и слишком однообразно. Эрмаль не хотел читать ещё одну главу книги, которую взял с собой, не хотел играть в карты. Ему хотелось двигаться, а не сидеть сложа руки в палатке, отчаянно стараясь не касаться брезента, чтобы тот не дал течи.

Поэтому он с радостью вызвался проводить Либеро и Аниту на мероприятие, которое лагерь, к счастью, организовал для детей. Он оставил их там, зная, что они в надёжных руках, и зная, что они будут развлекаться некоторое время.

Вместо того чтобы вернуться в палатку, он пошёл по тропинке к пляжу, завернувшись в тонкий дождевик, который должен был помочь ему остаться сухим. Он уселся на мокрый песок, аккуратно сложив накидку под собой. Эрмаль вдохнул солёный воздух и улыбнулся, глядя на волны, которые сегодня казались серыми, покрытыми белой пеной и почти неотличимыми от неба.

Забавно, как спокойно он чувствовал себя у моря, как мгновенно успокаивался, едва взглянув на эту бесконечную полосу воды. Он сидел, позволяя своим мыслям идти туда, куда они хотели. Через некоторое время они остановились на Фабрицио. Фабрицио был такой важной частью жизни Эрмаля, и он удивлялся, что всё складывается лучше, чем он ожидал.

Они начали всё это с самыми лучшими намерениями, с желанием, надеждой и решимостью заставить это работать, заставить их работать вместе, но разве не так начинаются все отношения? Это не было гарантией успеха, и они оба это прекрасно понимали. Это было похоже на чудо, но он и Фабрицио… это просто сработало. Конечно, бывали дни, когда это было труднее, дни, когда один из них был в плохом настроении, дни, когда разочарования боролись между ними, дни, когда их неуверенность подрывала их отношения, но они всегда справлялись. Они знали, когда нужно дать собеседнику личное пространство, когда нужно поддержать разговор о том, что его беспокоит. Иногда Эрмаль задумывался о том, как далеко они ушли от тех первых встреч, от тех первых недель, когда он был убежден, что Фабрицио ненавидит его, до этого момента, когда, что бы ни случилось, он знал, что мужчина любит его.

А ещё дети привыкли к его присутствию, к тому, что он живёт с ними в одном доме, делит с ними семейные моменты – они так легко приняли его. Конечно, он беспокоился об этом, что бы ни говорил Фабрицио, что бы ни говорили им дети. Реальность всегда будет отличаться от того, что они имели в виду, и он боялся, как это будет происходить. В общем, он не слишком беспокоился об Аните, но Либеро – совсем другое дело.

Эрмаль знал, что мальчик был бы честен в своих словах, когда отец спросил его, но опять же, реальность могла быть иной, чем он ожидал. И с возрастом он стал лучше понимать, что подумают люди, что подумают его одноклассники. Кроме того, скоро он действительно станет подростком и не захочет слушать Фабрицио, не говоря уже об Эрмале…

Поэтому он был осторожен, давая Либеро пространство, дистанцию, давая ему время побыть вместе с Фабрицио, но теперь он знал, что мальчик нисколько не изменил своего мнения о нём. Он действительно принял его и уважал.

На лице Меты появилась улыбка, когда он вспомнил о своих недавних встречах с Либеро. Вполне логично, что он приходил к нему помочь с вещами, в которых Фабрицио не шибко разбирался, например, с домашним заданием по английскому. Или когда они вместе смотрели телевизор, пока музыкант работал… Но Либеро также просто хотел провести с ним время, спрашивая, может ли он прогуляться с Эрмалем, когда тот будет разносить почту, бесконечно болтая о своих друзьях, занятиях, футболе. Задавал вопросы, узнавал его получше. Он приходил к нему, когда Фабрицио тоже был дома, но всё же просил его присоединиться к игре, попросить помощи или просто поговорить.

Но лучший признак искренней привязанности мальчика появился около двух недель назад. 

***

День отца. Эрмаль не придавал этому особого значения, он всегда старался относиться к этому дню, как к любому другому, не желая останавливаться на достигнутом. Но теперь всё изменилось. Он вовремя сообразил, что должен помочь детям найти подарок для Фабрицио, и также поговорил с Джадой, не зная, какова будет её роль, и что он сможет сделать, не нарушая их семейных традиций. Она отвечала на его вопросы со странной улыбкой, которую он не мог понять – по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока сам день не преподнес ему эти ответы.

Он планировал встать пораньше и приготовить завтрак для Фабрицио вместе с детьми, но почему-то его будильник так и не зазвонил, хотя он был уверен, что действительно поставил его накануне вечером.

Вместо этого он проснулся одновременно с Мобричи, когда вошла Анита с подносом – её лицо сияло от гордости. Там были круассаны и пирожные, апельсиновый сок и маленькие кусочки шоколада. Либеро последовал за ней, сосредоточившись на двух дымящихся чашках кофе. 

Эрмаль мог только молча наблюдать за тем, как Фабрицио накрыл его ладонь своей, поглаживая большим пальцем. Анита поставила поднос на прикроватный столик, а затем забралась на кровать и устроилась между мужчинами. Либеро поставил кофе на тумбочку рядом с албанцем, выбежал из комнаты и через несколько секунд вернулся с пакетом, а затем тоже присоединился к ним на кровати. Он взглянул на Аниту, молча досчитал до трёх, а потом оба ребенка воскликнули: Счастливого дня Отца!

Эрмаль пребывал в оцепенении, его разум никак не мог понять, что это и для него тоже. К счастью, Фабрицио обошёлся без подобных хлопот, мягко поблагодарив Аниту и заключив её в объятия. Она прижалась к отцу на секунду, а затем снова попыталась освободиться.

– У нас есть подарки! – она подползла к Либеро и порылась в шуршащем пакете.

– Это от меня, там внутри стихи! Вы должны прочитать всё это, я написала вам письма! Да, ты тоже, Эрмаль, это твоё!

Мета взял письмо и вопросительно посмотрел на мужчину. Тот просто кивнул ему, давая знак продолжить, и Эрмаль развернул маленькую записку; ему пришлось проглотить комок в горле, прежде чем он смог читать. Это был короткий, милый стишок, такой же банальный, как и всё остальные, но всё же лучший подарок, который он когда-либо получал. И на этом дело не кончилось: после того как Либеро достал подарки, которые он помогал делать Фабрицио, для него нашлись и другие, и тут он почувствовал влияние самого Мобричи. Наконец, были два самодельных подарка от Либеро. Пакет был пуст, и мальчик устроился между ними рядом с Анитой, прислонившись к Эрмалю.

– Мы делали их в школе. Мой учитель сказал мне, что я никогда не смогу закончить оба вовремя, но я сделал это! Я должен был, потому что мне нужны были два, по одному для вас обоих!

– Она прекрасна, – прошептал албанец, глядя на деревянную рамку, которую держал в руке, на фотографию, изображавшую его и Либеро внутри – это зрелище заставляло его отчаянно пытаться сморгнуть слёзы.

Прежде чем ему это удалось, мальчик поднял на него взгляд, думая о чем-то другом.

– Эрмаль? У нас также был вопрос. Мы не можем называть тебя папой, потому что это было бы странно, но как мы можем называть тебя в таком случае?

Мета посмотрел на него – он слышал вопрос, но не мог понять его, не говоря уже о том, чтобы сформулировать ответ. Слёзы были уже совсем близко, и теперь моргание только позволит им упасть, поэтому он старался не делать этого.

– Если… если всё в порядке, то нам и не придется, – добавил Либеро, чувствуя себя немного неуверенно, когда албанец промолчал.

К счастью, Фабрицио был рядом, чтобы помочь, лучше заполнить это молчание, делая правильные выводы. Он положил руку на плечо Эрмаля, показывая ему, что он здесь, что он не один.

– Как насчёт албанского слова? Разве это не должно сработать? Эрмаль, ты не против? – мягко предложил он.

При этих словах он сумел кивнуть, и дрожащая улыбка осветила его лицо, хотя в глазах по-прежнему блестели слёзы, готовые вот-вот пролиться.

– Да! Скажи нам, как это будет на албанском! – обрадовалась Анита.

Потребовалось несколько попыток и несколько нервных выдохов, прежде чем он смог ответить, и его голос звучал не так твёрдо, как ему хотелось бы.

– Это будет… babë, – наконец ответил он и стал слушать, как Либеро и Анита пробуют произнести иностранное слово.

***

Он сидел на песке, глядя на тусклый горизонт, погруженный в свои мысли. К холодному дождю на его лице примешались горячие слёзы, но Эрмаль не обращал на них внимания.

Из всех вещей, которые он никогда не ожидал иметь – эти дети, которые называли его babë. Это было слово, которое он уже давно не надеялся когда-либо применить к самому себе, и всё же он был здесь.

Внезапно он очнулся от этих мыслей, когда кто-то сел рядом с ним. Мета поднял голову и увидел рядом с собой Фабрицио, тоже закутанного в дождевик. 

– Я так и думал, что найду тебя здесь, – улыбнулся римлянин.

Эрмаль посмотрел на него, он никак не ожидал увидеть его здесь, рядом с ним под дождем, ведь прекрасно знал, что Фабрицио не любит выходить на улицу в такую погоду.

– Я скучал по тебе, – сказал Моро, словно прочитав мысли кудрявого.

Эрмаль улыбнулся, ещё не вполне доверяя своему голосу, и склонил голову на плечо Фабрицио.

– О чём ты только думал? – спросил мужчина, как-то заметив его настроение.

Эрмаль слегка повернул голову, чтобы спрятать лицо на шее Фабрицио, и прошептал: – День отца.

Римлянин взял его ладони в свои, окутывая теплом; дождь ещё не успел остудить их.

– Ты знал, что Джада звонила мне, чтобы сказать, что ты ничего не ожидаешь? Что ты пытался выяснить, что сделать с детьми в подарок мне, но совершенно не думал о себе?

– Она это сделала? – удивлённо спросил Мета, но затем продолжил: – Конечно, я ничего не ожидал, я не отец.

Ответ Фабрицио не заставил себя долго ждать.

– Но это так. Во всех отношениях, которые имеют значение, ты один из них, ты знаешь это, Эрмаль, из всех людей, ты знаешь это.

Албанец снова заплакал, пытаясь спрятать слёзы между каплями дождя, но безуспешно, потому что Фабрицио слишком хорошо его знал. Он почувствовал, как его обхватили руки, мягко покачивая взад-вперёд.

Мобричи продолжал говорить, стараясь немного изменить настроение, сделать его чуть светлее.

– И это было весело, ну, держать всё в секрете от тебя. Джада помогла Аните с её второй открыткой, и Либеро действительно так много работал в школе, чтобы закончить оба наших подарка. А потом… мне оставалось только выключить твой дурацкий будильник, к счастью, сын сказал мне, что ты планируешь, и я справился с этим.

– Я так и знал, что это твоих рук дело! – воскликнул Эрмаль, и на его лице появилась улыбка.

– Конечно же, ты говорил мне снова и снова, что никогда не забываешь, что никогда не опаздываешь!

– Ну, это правда, – он защищался, как мог, но потом продолжил уже более серьёзным тоном: – Спасибо тебе, Бицио, за всё.

Фабрицио только кивнул и улыбнулся, и они сидели под дождем, глядя на волны, разбивающиеся о песок, который был и без того мокрым от дождя.

Через некоторое время римлянин поднялся, увлекая за собой Эрмаля.

– Да ладно, есть более удобные места, чем мокрый, ветреный пляж. Если мы зайдём в магазин кемпинга, то сможем купить ещё немного молока. Я могу приготовить горячий шоколад, и мы будем лежать в спальных мешках, пока не вернутся дети. Как это звучит?

Эрмаль схватил его за руку, когда они шли по песку.

– Идеально.

Фабрицио

Эрмаль знал, что ему не придется ждать, пока Фабрицио выйдет из дома, прежде чем отправиться в студию. Ему было позволено входить туда в любое время, он был желанным гостем там, конечно, он был, и Мобричи говорил ему это много раз.

И дело было не в том, что албанец не хотел этого – временами его пальцы чесались вернуться в заветную комнату и сыграть на этом пианино. Просто когда Фабрицио был рядом… было так много других способов провести время, провести его вместе.

Но теперь он был один. Джада заехала за детьми незадолго до этого, Фабрицио всё ещё был на работе. Эрмаль собирался приготовить им ужин – только они, вдвоём. Это была бы приятная, спокойная ночь вместе. Он имел некоторое свободное время, которое не знал, чем заполнить перед этим, хотя… здесь он и обнаружил себя сидящим за роялем.

Мгновение перед тем, как он нажал первую клавишу, было тяжёлым, но когда звук разнёсся по комнате, ему стало просто хорошо. Эрмалю вдруг вспомнилось, что говорил ему Фабрицио, когда он в первый раз снова играл на пианино. Ещё не поздно начать всё сначала. И разве это не так?

Мета улыбнулся, когда его пальцы скользнули по клавишам, играя без его сознательного решения ту же самую мелодию, которая пришла к нему раньше – ту оригинальную мелодию. Мелодию, которая была полностью его собственной.

Он сыграл её несколько раз, теряясь в ощущениях силы и защищённости, которые она вызывала в нём. Он был бы рад остаться таким, он был бы доволен, но вдруг что-то изменилось.

У него возникло неожиданное желание сделать что-то большее, чем просто играть, и он сосредоточился на тех словах, которые сказал ему возлюбленный; они соответствовали тем чувствам, которые он испытывал, они соответствовали этой мелодии. 

Сначала он начал напевать, но и этого оказалось мало. Мгновение он колебался, но потом понял, что терять ему нечего. Эрмаль снова заиграл мелодию, тихо напевая слова, которые кружились у него в голове. Теперь он чувствовал себя хорошо. Да, что-то новое, неожиданное, необычное, всё это было так, но ему было хорошо.

И он не хотел потерять это. Мысленно повторяя эти слова, он огляделся в поисках бумаги и ручки. К счастью, их было не трудно найти, поскольку он находился в студии. Это место было подготовлено для внезапных вспышек вдохновения.

Эрмаль нацарапал несколько строк и уставился на бумагу. Это были всего две строчки, и он задумался, есть ли ещё, откуда они взялись. Он снова погрузился в мелодию, в те чувства, в те воспоминания, во всё то, о чем рассказывал Фабрицио здесь, в этой комнате, много недель назад. Но теперь не было этого отчаяния, а было что-то ещё. Была надежда.

Эти чувства и воспоминания превратились в новые строчки, превратились в слова, настоящие слова. Не только слова Мобричи нашли своё место в мелодии, но и слова его матери – слова, которые она произнесла так давно, но которые никогда не покидали его, и он был уверен, что никогда не покинут.

Он продолжал играть, петь, записывать слова, вычёркивать их и писать новые. Наконец он понял, что с ними покончено. Теперь его разум был пуст, он сказал всё, что хотел, всё, что ему было нужно. Он сыграл всё заново, от начала до конца, довольный тем, что создал.

И тут его осенило. Он написал песню, настоящую песню. Эрмаль в изумлении уставился на бумагу, лежавшую перед ним, на пианино. На его губах появилась гордая улыбка. Он действительно сделал это сам, позволив музыке и словам течь из его рук, его ума, его рта. И он чувствовал себя хорошо.

Наконец тишина была нарушена тихим щелчком открывшейся двери, и из-за неё показалась голова Фабрицио.

– Как поживаешь, Эрмаль? Мне не хотелось прерывать тебя.

– Фабрицио! Ты уже дома? – спросил он в лёгком замешательстве, но, взглянув на часы, добавил: – О нет, я совсем забыл про время! Я хотел приготовить тебе ужин, прости меня.

Мужчина только улыбнулся ему.

– Я заказал кое-что для нас, всё в порядке, ты был занят.

Он подошёл к Эрмалю, остановился за его спиной и начал мягко массировать его плечи. Албанец откинулся назад и слегка повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Фабрицио.

– Я написал песню, Бицио, – прошептал он, всё ещё не веря своим ушам. Одно дело – сделать вывод, подумать, но совсем другое – сказать это вслух кому-то другому.

Моро посмотрел на него в ответ, и выражение его лица можно было назвать только гордостью. Он наклонился и нежно поцеловал Эрмаля в щёку.

Он ждал следующего очевидного вопроса, но его не последовало. И, если подумать, это, возможно, не должно было удивлять его. Фабрицио всегда умел дать ему свободу действий, когда он в ней нуждался, даже когда сам этого не знал.

Но сейчас всё было не так, он хотел поделиться этим с Фабрицио, если вообще и хотел с кем-то, то, конечно, именно с ним. После той роли, которую он сыграл в том, что привёл его сюда.

– Ты хочешь это услышать? – он предложил это мягко, немного застенчиво, но в этом не было необходимости, потому что римлянин тут же кивнул. Он присел на краешек табурета рядом с Эрмалем.

Мета глубоко вздохнул и заиграл свою песню. Он не обращал внимания ни на Фабрицио, ни на его реакцию. Опять же, он был полностью очарован музыкой, и ему даже не нужно было смотреть на свои каракули, чтобы понять их правильно. Они просто текли из него, как и должно было быть, и не имело значения, что теперь у него была аудитория.

Он закончил, позволив последним нотам затихнуть, и через мгновение Фабрицио прислонился к нему, обхватив его руками.

– Это было прекрасно, Эрмаль. Я уже говорил тебе, что люблю твой голос, но эта песня... Она потрясающая.

Албанец посмотрел на него, по-настоящему посмотрел и увидел то, что он подозревал, но что Фабрицио так старался скрыть в его голосе. По его щеке только что скатилась слеза, и Эрмаль убрал руку с клавиш, чтобы стереть её.

– Я так… так горжусь тобой, – тихо сказал Фабрицио, прежде чем уткнуться лицом в шею Эрмаля; его кудри наверняка щекотали, но мужчину, казалось, это не волновало – он снова обнял его.

Наконец мужчина отпустил его, уже более спокойный. Некоторое время они молча смотрели друг на друга, и Эрмалю показалось, что у Фабрицио на языке вертятся какие-то слова, но он их не произносит. Но через некоторое время он лишь неопределённо покачал головой.

– Может, пойдём поедим? – спросил он.

Эрмаль лишь кивнул и потянулся, вставая. Он упустил время, но его суставы, конечно же, не упустили его, и он чувствовал себя немного одеревеневшим. Он последовал за Фабрицио на кухню, прихватив с собой тарелку с едой. Они ели, сидя на диване, не заботясь о том, чтобы накрыть на стол сегодня вечером.

Когда они оба закончили, Мобричи взял пустые тарелки и поставил их на кофейный столик. Затем он устроился поудобнее на диване и притянул к себе албанца, которого не нужно было долго уговаривать подчиниться. Он любил эти нежные, сладкие мгновения, когда они были только вдвоем, мгновения, которые могли стать чем-то большим и привести куда-то ещё, или мгновения, которые оставались такими же, как сейчас, уютными и удобными.

Сегодня вечером, похоже, это будет второй вариант, поскольку Фабрицио провёл пальцами по кудрям Эрмаля, казалось, погруженный в свои мысли. Мета оставил его в покое, найдя, чем занять свои мысли, и расслабился под чужими прикосновениями.

Наконец рука Фабрицио замерла, и кудрявый задумался, не заснул ли он. Это будет не в первый раз. Но нет, мягкое «Эрмаль?» прозвучало в комнате, и парень промурлыкал в знак согласия.

– Я рад, что ты снова попробовал музыку, – сказал мужчина, каким-то образом сказав гораздо больше, чем просто эту обычную фразу. Мета повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, и рука Фабрицио задвигалась вместе с ней, возвращаясь к прежнему успокаивающему ритму.

– Я тоже рад, что снова взялся за это дело, – ответил он, – кстати, это из-за тебя, ты и твои слова… ещё не поздно начать всё сначала. 

Ему было важно, чтобы Фабрицио знал об этом, и Эрмаль не был уверен, заметил ли он это, когда играл ему песню.

– Ну, это не так. Никогда не бывает слишком поздно. Если ты хочешь, ты всё ещё можешь попытаться сделать это в музыке, эти старые мечты всё ещё могут стать реальностью. Я уверен, что ты сделаешь это потрясающе, если эта первая песня хоть как-то покажет, на что ты способен.

Голос мужчины звучал мягко, но твёрдо, и Эрмаль понял, что он говорит серьёзно, но всё же усмехнулся.

– Не говори глупостей, – сказал он, хотя в его словах не было резкости.

– Я и не говорю, – ответил он, всё так же спокойно, проводя пальцами по волосам Эрмаля так, что ему захотелось растаять. Однако ответ его не убедил.

– Бицио, брось, я всего лишь почтальон, конечно, я не могу заниматься музыкой. Уже слишком поздно.

Теперь Фабрицио ответил с мягкой улыбкой, которая прозвучала в его голосе.

– Ещё не поздно начать всё сначала.

– Ой, заткнись.

– Нет, правда, я серьезно. Сочинять музыку, Эрмаль, тебе бы это понравилось? Не думай обо всех вещах, которые могут пойти не так, просто представь на секунду, если бы всё получилось – тебе бы это понравилось?

Вопреки себе, Эрмаль так и сделал… вообразил это.

Он представлял себе песни, которые мог бы написать, игру на пианино, кто знает, изучение других инструментов – он всегда был заинтригован гитарой, и то, как Фабрицио играл на ней… он представлял себе концерты, которые он мог бы играть, людей, которые наблюдали за ним, слушали, даже пели его тексты. Он представлял себе сообщения, которые он мог бы послать, людей, с которыми он мог бы связаться с помощью своей музыки, добро, которое он мог бы сделать.

Он снова посмотрел на Фабрицио сверкающими глазами и молча кивнул в ответ на этот вопрос.

Да, ему бы это понравилось.

И в этот момент он понял ещё кое-что. Почему бы не попробовать? Если это не сработает, то всё будет в порядке, ведь он сделал всё, что мог. Он мог попытаться, и он знал, что независимо от того, что произойдёт, один из его самых больших поклонников всегда будет на его стороне. Сегодняшний день показал ему, что он может это сделать, что музыка всё ещё была внутри него, ожидая, чтобы выйти наружу, независимо от того, как он подавлял её все эти годы. Он мог работать с этим, и он мог попытаться.

Ещё не поздно начать всё сначала.


	20. Глава XX

Pov Фабрицио [таймлайн – Копенгаген]

Он чувствовал, как сердце Эрмаля бьётся под его рукой, медленно и ровно. Тепло кудрявого албанца передалось Фабрицио, каким-то образом утешая его, и он тоже попытался погрузиться в сон, но мысли пока не давали ему покоя. 

У него всё ещё оставались вопросы без ответов, но сейчас они не имели значения. Как он и сказал Эрмалю, они могли подождать, но это не означало, что они полностью покинули его разум. Тем не менее, у него также была уверенность. Он снова позволил этим словам звучать в его голове – тем, которые Эрмаль хотел донести ему, которые он совсем не понимал, – но чужой голос доносил смысл в любом случае – и тем словам, которые он знал, тем, которые заставляли его прерывисто дышать, потому что это действительно происходило.

Он мечтал об этом – или нет, он не осмеливался мечтать так много, он пытался защитить себя, своё сердце. Когда он думал об Эрмале и любых других возможностях, он приказывал себе держать всё в тумане, держать всё в себе, и это было гораздо больше… всё сразу.

Caro, tesoro, amore mio.

Эти слова снова прозвучали в его голове, и он притянул парня чуть ближе. Теперь у него есть то, чего он хотел, и он сохранит это. Они вместе вернутся в Рим, и их жизни переплетутся. Фабрицио улыбнулся, представив себе все возможности, его и Эрмаля, конкретные последствия того, что произошло между ними этой ночью. Он так долго считал всё это невозможным, по той или иной причине… и всё же вот он. Вот они. На той же странице, на той странице, на которую он так долго надеялся. 

Он вспомнил их первую встречу. Он вспомнил, как зазвонил дверной звонок, когда он совсем этого не ожидал. На самом деле, он едва успел выбраться из постели, направляясь в душ, поспешно натянул рубашку, спускаясь по лестнице, стараясь не споткнуться о свои ноги или груды писем внизу. 

Затем, открыв дверь, он обнаружил там почтальона, одетого в униформу, вызывающую головную боль. Хотя, по правде говоря, его внимание привлекли не столько яркие цвета, сколько кудри мужчины. Они так красиво обрамляли его лицо.

Фабрицио пытался винить себя за сонливость, за то, что никак не мог сосредоточиться на разговоре, за то, что возился с ключами, но понимал, что лжёт самому себе. Этот человек отвлекал его раз за разом.

И, честно говоря, было довольно трудно иметь дело с такими неожиданными событиями, как переполненный почтовый ящик и потоки конвертов, льющиеся к вашим ногам. Как на это реагировать, даже при самых благоприятных обстоятельствах?

Он не знал, но, по-видимому, почтальон знал, взяв на себя ответственность за ситуацию, пока мужчина не успокоится настолько, чтобы вести нормальную беседу, пока он не выполнит свою работу, не доставит все письма и не сможет уйти. Он мог уйти, а Фабрицио прислониться к закрытой двери, чтобы понять, что только что произошло, и почему именно ему показалось, что его мир немного изменился.

Он понял причины, поразмыслив над этим некоторое время. Помимо очевидного… даже в этой униформе, этот человек был красив, и была ещё одна важная причина.

Казалось, он его не узнал.

Это само по себе было глотком свежего воздуха, и последующие встречи Фабрицио с ним, казалось, только подтверждали это. «Сосредоточься на своей фамилии, своей настоящей фамилии, а не на сценическом имени». Его имя, похоже, тоже ничего не значило. Как они говорили в перерывах между работой албанца о себе, даже о музыке, и ничто даже на секунду не указывало на то, что этот человек – Эрмаль – знает, кто он такой. И всё же, каким-то образом это работало. Фабрицио наслаждался тем коротким временем, которое он проводил с ним, просто сидя, разговаривая, попивая пиво.

Конечно, Эрмалю было любопытно узнать о письмах, но он не слишком настаивал, и только Мобричи был виноват в том, что ему пришлось прервать этот разговор, заговорив о своей работе. Это привело бы к вопросам, на которые он не хотел отвечать, так что лучше закончить на этом. Они увидятся снова, и скоро, конечно, увидятся. Спешить было некуда. У него было время выяснить, есть ли шанс, что они станут друзьями, может быть, даже больше, чем друзьями.

Так он думал, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Анита не начала задавать свои вопросы. На первый всё равно ответили отрицательно, Эрмаль не знал, что ему пишут, да и зачем ему знать, если он не знает о работе Мобричи? Но ответ на второй вопрос разрушил все осторожные надежды Фабрицио.

Мета знал, кто он такой. Эрмалю понравилась его музыка. В тот момент Фабрицио не хотел иметь дело с этим – ещё одним поклонником, у которого на уме, без сомнения, была тысяча вопросов, и который, конечно же, хотел только получить ответы, так или иначе.

Поэтому он вошёл в дом и в последующие дни старался хоть немного избегать албанца. Это была детская реакция, он знал это, но ему нужно было немного времени, немного пространства, чтобы справиться с этим необъяснимым чувством разочарования в груди. Он злился и на Эрмаля за то, что тот оказался не таким, как он ожидал, надеялся, воображал, и на самого себя за то, что у него были эти ожидания, надежды и фантазии в первую очередь. Разве он не должен был предугадать это заранее?

И на этом всё могло бы закончиться, всё могло бы быть хорошо, он мог бы взять себя в руки, извиниться перед почтальоном, когда увидит его в следующий раз, и двинуться дальше, не теряя надежды. Он мог бы это сделать, если бы не то, как судьба сыграла с ним и назначила эту самую следующую встречу в самый худший день за долгое время. И это о чём-то говорило.

Это был уже не просто случай утечки альбома, что было прискорбно, но можно было решить так или иначе. Это уже не сочеталось с какими-то туманными обвинениями в плагиате, о которых можно было говорить. Нет, теперь обвинения в плагиате уже не были очень расплывчатыми и вошли в основные средства массовой информации с уколами, и последствия становились ясными.

Долгие встречи с руководством, отказы от интервью и выступлений направо и налево, магазины, возвращающие копии его альбома, разговоры о судебном процессе, журналы сплетен, включающие в себя всё, что он делал, пытающиеся найти ещё больше грязного белья, затем более респектабельные журналы, следующие их примеру… всё разваливалось, и теперь снова был этот почтальон, который с таким же успехом мог нести ещё больше тех ужасных писем, с которыми Фабрицио просто не хотел иметь дело прямо сейчас.

Объективно он знал, как это должно было выглядеть для Эрмаля, он понимал, что это будет выглядеть как личное – не совсем так, если быть честным. Насколько он его знал… Мета всё ещё ему нравился. Хотя в том-то и дело, что он его совсем не знал. А сейчас он просто не мог с этим смириться. Не тогда, когда люди, которых он считал своими друзьями, продавали свои истории этим никчемным журналистам, не тогда, когда его руководству звонили люди, притворявшиеся, что поддерживают его, но которые просто интересовались деталями…

А что, если Эрмаль не был одним из этих людей? Выискивая подробности его истории, другие способы выставить его в дурном свете, унизить, уничтожить всё, ради чего он так упорно трудился?

Время шло, а Мета всё так же старался, здоровался с ним, говорил с ним, как с любым другим человеком, которого он случайно встречал на своем пути. Фабрицио понимал, что должен всё исправить, извиниться, но чем дольше это продолжалось, тем легче было продолжать то, что он делал, не обращая внимания на почтальона, позволяя этим робким разговорам умереть преждевременной смертью. Теперь так трудно измениться, так много нужно объяснить, а он не знал, с чего начать, у него не было никаких объяснений. 

Но у него был прекрасный шанс извиниться, и Фабрицио это знал.

Сегодня Эрмаль снова был там, предлагая свою помощь, предлагая присмотреть за детьми. Конечно, римлянин не хотел соглашаться, да и сделал это не очень любезно, но в свою защиту он сказал бы, что его мысли всё ещё были заняты телефонным звонком, который он только что получил. Тем не менее, Эрмаль сделал предложение, зная, во что ввязывается, он подслушал телефонный разговор и теперь прекрасно понимал настроение Фабрицио.

А потом, два часа спустя, возвращаясь домой, Мобричи вдруг понял, что сейчас самое время поговорить с Эрмалем, извиниться перед ним. Это было самое меньшее, чего он заслуживал, и ещё много всего. И он хотел, у него было запланировано начало речи, он намеревался пригласить его остаться, предложить ему выпить, а затем объяснить.

Он вернулся домой, чтобы понаблюдать за Эрмалем и Анитой, играющими с конструктором «Лего», который он уже трижды просил убрать в коробку. Эта сцена даже заставила его почти улыбнуться – настоящий подвиг после той встречи. Но тут кудрявый заметил его, и римлянин был готов приступить к осуществлению своего плана, но не успел. Эрмаль проскользнул мимо него, пробормотав одновременно «привет» и «до свидания», и исчез.

Фабрицио ошеломленно смотрел ему вслед, пока Анита не завладела его вниманием, радуясь, что он вернулся, обняла его и рассказала о том, как провела день. Похоже, албанец произвёл на девочку впечатление, и это каким-то образом усилило медленно растущее чувство вины Фабрицио за то, что он плохо обращался с ним.

Это чувство только усилилось при следующей встрече. В тот день Либеро и Аниты нигде не было видно. Ни в доме, ни в саду, ни на улице. Фабрицио искал их, паника медленно сжимала ледяными пальцами его сердце. Когда он, наконец, нашел их, облегчение поселилось в его груди, теперь борясь с поднимающимся гневом, питаемым только страхом перед прошлым. Ему потребовалась минута, чтобы заметить, что Эрмаль тоже присутствует, и эта связь была установлена только через письма вокруг его детей.

Те письма, от которых он пытался их защитить, но потерпел неудачу, и это требовало разговора с Эрмалем. Не совсем тот разговор, который он планировал, но, тем не менее, важный. И тут Мета застал его врасплох – он заговорил первым, и Фабрицио не ожидал извинений, которые сорвались с его губ, – за что он должен был извиняться? 

И снова он был смущён этим человеком. Как он мог оставаться таким милым, таким услужливым, даже после того, как Фабрицио обращался с ним? Потому что Эрмаль всё ещё не думал о себе, не был по праву расстроен тем, как с ним обошлись, но думал сначала о детях, а потом о мужчине, спрашивая, не может ли он чем-нибудь помочь. Снова предлагая помощь, даже сейчас… Мобричи прекрасно понимал, что не заслуживает её. Он также знал, что это был ещё один шанс всё исправить, но Эрмаль снова ушёл, прежде чем он смог приступить к этой задаче.

Потом, конечно, была ещё одна попытка детей подбодрить его, гораздо более успешная. Это не было большим скачком, чтобы выяснить, кто помог им с этим… не с незнакомым почерком, волшебными печатями и увеличенным количеством раз, когда оба ребенка упоминали почтальона.

И это не остановилось на достигнутом, этот почтальон доставил ему ещё несколько писем, которые были так желанны. Фабрицио не мог в это поверить, Эрмаль разговаривал со своими друзьями, и они писали музыканту те добрые, ободряющие письма, которые приходили точно в нужное время, прямо перед тем ужасным судебным разбирательством, когда всё должно было решиться…

После того, как он получил хорошие новости, когда он, наконец, смог оставить всю эту неразбериху позади и сосредоточиться на своих следующих шагах, Фабрицио понял, что должен поговорить с Эрмалем. Он должен был извиниться. Его поведение было непростительным, и сейчас ничто не мешало ему попытаться исправить ситуацию.

Ничего… кроме одной вещи. Мета, казалось, внезапно исчез с лица Земли. Фабрицио понимал, что этому, вероятно, есть вполне рациональное объяснение, но иногда поздно ночью, когда он больше спал, чем бодрствовал, он не мог не думать о том, что, может быть, албанец просто помог ему пережить эти мрачные моменты – своего рода ангел-хранитель. А теперь, когда худшее позади, может быть, Эрмаль… тоже ушёл?

Но нет, конечно же, нет. Хотя Фабрицио не был уверен, кто больше обрадовался возвращению Эрмаля – он или Анита. И каким образом он вернулся, незамеченный на улице, не встреченный холодным приветствием через садовую ограду, нет, он был прямо здесь, в своем доме, стоял в его гостиной. Может быть, римлянин был бы немного любезнее, если бы спросил, почему Эрмаль здесь, но это внезапное появление не сделало его менее сверхъестественным.

Его запинающееся объяснение, почему он оказался в чужом доме, всё же удалось, и Фабрицио почувствовал, что смягчается, а также понял, что вот ещё один шанс извиниться, наконец-то он должен, он сделает это… но Эрмаль снова застал его врасплох.

– Я знаю, что не нравлюсь тебе, но я мог бы помочь, – прошептал он.

Это снова сбило Моро с толку, потому что разве не этим всё это время занимался Эрмаль? Помогал ему? Даже когда это не казалось желанным, он продолжал предлагать, несмотря ни на что. И, постойте, он думал, что Фабрицио ненавидит его? Римлянин видел, как он пришёл к такому выводу, и чувство вины давило на него ещё сильнее, но он знал, что сейчас самое время начать извиняться, попытаться найти какое-то объяснение, хотя это и невозможно.

И он действительно начал это, и ему даже удалось закончить, хотя он не совсем знал, как это сделать. И он действительно извинился. Он мог только надеяться, что Эрмалю ясно, что он говорит серьёзно, что он искренен в своих намерениях. Это было всё, на что он надеялся, что его извинения будут приняты, что они смогут начать с чистого листа, потому что Фабрицио многое отдал бы, чтобы вернуться к тем первым встречам, когда он ещё не всё испортил.

И снова сюрпризы не прекратились. Потому что Эрмаль не просто принял его извинения, нет, он сделал гораздо больше. Он предложил дружбу. Фабрицио с трудом мог поверить, ведь если кто-то и не заслуживает дружбы этого человека, так это он. Но если это было предложено, как он мог сказать «нет»?

И только когда Мета спросил, как он себя чувствует во время всего этого, Мобричи вдруг понял, как ему не хватало этого разговора, когда ему не нужно было притворяться, что всё будет хорошо, что он всё держит под контролем. Только тогда он понял, что всё это время ходил по яичной скорлупе, пытаясь понять, кому можно доверять, стараясь не волновать самых близких ему людей… кому же ещё говорить правду?

Но теперь Эрмаль слушал его, спрашивал, как он поживает, и искренне интересовался ответами. Вот он, кудрявый почтальон, беспокоится о человеке, которому он доставлял письма ненависти, хотя это ни в коей мере не было его виной. Вот Эрмаль, который почти не хотел принимать его благодарности за письма, которые он велел написать своим друзьям… Вот новый друг, и Фабрицио был рад этому.

Перед ним был новый друг, и всё же та маленькая частичка его души, которая сначала была сосредоточена на этих кудрях и этой милой улыбке, теперь вернулась, шепча на задворках его сознания, сосредоточившись на том, что Эрмаль казался немного взволнованным этими письмами, или, скорее, их содержанием. Он заметил, как албанец слегка покраснел, когда, запинаясь, спросил, что именно написал этот мистер Борсато, и с каким быстро скрытым облегчением среагировал на информацию о том, что старик «больше ничего не сказал». Это заставляло задуматься, что тут можно было сказать… что могло заставить взрослого мужчину так покраснеть?


	21. Глава XXI

По крайней мере, Фабрицио наконец-то нашёл способ что-то сделать для Эрмаля, а не наоборот. Конечно, он мог бы предложить свободную спальню другу на несколько ночей, и да, хорошо, возможно, ему было бы любопытно, как это будет – проводить больше времени с албанцем, чем просто несколько минут то тут, то там.

Мобричи старался выбросить этот румянец из головы, старался не думать о голосе, звучавшем у него в сознании, но игнорировать его становилось всё труднее, потому что с каждой неделей он становился всё громче, навязчивее. Теперь, когда Эрмаль сидел за обеденным столом и оставался здесь ещё на два дня, игнорировать его становилось невозможно.

Так продолжалось до самого вечера, и этот чёртов голос подпитывался каждой ответной улыбкой Эрмаля, каждым взглядом, который Фабрицио удавалось перехватить, никак не помогало и то, как парень вёл себя с его детьми, которые подключили его к семейному вечеру кино, которые вообще не сомневались в его присутствии здесь. На секунду мужчина задумался об этом, но потом понял, что за те долгие недели, что он избегал его и не обращал на него внимания, дети действительно разговаривали с ним, узнавали его. Они знали его лучше, чем он сам.

Это тоже стало ясно, когда он уложил Либеро и Аниту в постель и присоединился к Эрмалю на диване перед телевизором. Настроение изменилось, стало тяжелее, и Фабрицио попытался заполнить молчание простыми вопросами, чтобы получше узнать своего новоиспечённого друга, но это было нелегко, и беседа текла прерывисто. Это не было бы проблемой, если бы не то, что в каждой тишине голос в его голове становился всё смелее и начинал предлагать всё более глупые вещи.

Наконец Фабрицио не выдержал, ему нужно было отдохнуть от всего этого и немного побыть одному, чтобы решить, что делать дальше. Ему нужно было принять решение, хотя бы для того, чтобы заглушить этот голос… поэтому он встал под предлогом проверки детей, это не заняло много времени; – всё было в порядке – затем он вошёл в свою комнату и опустился на край кровати.

У него было два варианта. Он мог бы оставить всё как есть, или же рискнуть и посмотреть, как Эрмаль отреагирует на что-то другое, на что-то большее… он мог бы попытаться, по крайней мере, не так ли? Да, да! Голос в его голове ответил только на это, и через долю секунды мужчина принял решение.

Он быстро переоделся в более удобную одежду, просто чтобы объяснить этим, почему его не было так долго, и снова спустился вниз. С минуту он наблюдал за албанцем, который ещё не заметил его возвращения, а когда заметил, то на секунду замер, задержав взгляд на Фабрицио чуть дольше, чем следовало. Теперь голос в голове римлянина звучал только как безмолвная улыбка.

Во всяком случае, эта реакция придала ему немного больше уверенности в том, что всё может получиться. Поэтому он снова сел на диван, чуть ближе к Эрмалю, чем это было необходимо. Он снова сосредоточился на телевизоре или, по крайней мере, сделал вид, что сосредоточился, потому что больше обращал внимание на кудрявого, чем на мерцающие изображения на экране. По мере того как новости переходили в спортивные сводки, Эрмаль, казалось, понемногу расслаблялся. Теперь они вели нормальную беседу, говорили о разных футбольных командах и игроках, как будто были старыми друзьями.

После очередной мягкой улыбки, которая ему очень понравилась, Фабрицио решил, что пора действовать. Он чуть подвинулся – чуть ближе к Эрмалю, и его рука легла на спинку дивана, готовая скользнуть по чужому плечу. 

Он никогда не заходил так далеко. Только вот албанец отодвинулся, повернулся, а потом начал болтать о своём друге, о лучшем друге, который у него был, и всё повторял и повторял о том, как он однажды заперся снаружи. Сначала Моро мог только смотреть, не понимая, откуда всё это взялось, пока, наконец, не щёлкнуло.

Именно это Эрмаль говорил ему – его внимание не приветствуется. Он говорил ему, что у него есть отношения. Он пытается дать понять, что уже занят.

Правильно. Он мог понять намёк.

И это было прекрасно, он знал, что это был шанс, которым он воспользовался, он сделал всё, что мог.

Но это не означало, что ему не было больно – только немного, или, может быть, чуть больше, чем он хотел бы признать.

И всё же не было никакой причины вымещать злость на Эрмале – это была не его вина. Тем не менее, сейчас Фабрицио предпочёл бы остаться один, поэтому он пожелал ему спокойной ночи, надеясь, что тот не обидится, если его оставят наедине с самим собой до конца вечера.

Некоторое время он лежал в постели, уставившись в потолок и пытаясь прийти в себя. По крайней мере, он пытался, и теперь ему просто нужно было справиться с разочарованием в груди. Как будто это было так просто. Но Эрмаль должен был остаться здесь, по крайней мере, на эти несколько дней, и Фабрицио надеялся, что и после… этого он тоже будет здесь, хотя бы изредка. В качестве друга.

Он мог бы сделать это, будучи другом. Большего ему и не требовалось, хотя это было бы так мило… Нет. Он не собирается вставать на чужом пути. Этого не случится, Эрмаль был в отношениях, без сомнения, в счастливых отношениях, и этот факт тоже мог обрадовать Фабрицио. В конце концов.

Это заняло некоторое время, но затем он заснул, только чтобы быть грубо разбуженным, как ему показалось, через несколько минут его будильником. Один раз он нажал кнопку, но потом понял, что ему пора вставать, готовить завтрак, отвозить детей в школу. У него не было времени предаваться жалости к себе. У него не было причин убиваться из-за такой «глупости». Не совсем. Значит, Эрмаль ему отказал? Это был не конец света, и он мог справиться с этим.

Фабрицио взял себя в руки и уже завтракал с Либеро и Анитой, когда на лестнице послышались шаги. У него была только одна секунда, чтобы собраться с духом, прежде чем дверь кухни открылась, и вошёл Эрмаль. Римлянин глубоко вздохнул, а затем выдавил из себя дружеское «доброе утро» и улыбку. Он смог это сделать. Это было прекрасно.

И всё на самом деле было прекрасно, но только до полудня. Когда всё перестало быть абсолютно нормальным. Потому что настало время, когда Джада должна была забрать детей, и теперь Фабрицио обнаружил, что он не единственный, кто сильно привязан к Эрмалю. Анита поняла, что ей придётся оставить своего любимого почтальона на выходные, и её это совсем не радовало.

В середине всего этого, Джада приехала, конечно же, она была здесь, у неё всегда была её обычная пунктуальность. Фабрицио мог только попросить Эрмаля открыть дверь – просьба, которая казалась совершенно естественной, пока он не понял, что эти двое никогда раньше не встречались. Это, несомненно, даст ему некоторые вопросы для ответов позже, и он понятия не имел, как выйти из этого разговора.

Но сейчас он должен успокоить дочку, и у него, конечно, была прекрасная идея. Эрмаль. Он вернулся в комнату, и мужчина, не говоря ни слова, отдал ему ребёнка, старательно избегая пристального взгляда женщины. Он также не хотел смотреть на Мету с Анитой на руках, поэтому сосредоточился на Либеро, взъерошив его волосы и притянув к себе.

Но внезапно его внимание вернулось к почтальону и девочке.

– Типа ночёвки? – он слышал, как она говорила тем особенным тоном, да, с этими большими глазами, устремленными на кудрявого.

– Да, как ночёвка, – эхом отозвался Эрмаль, и кто мог его винить? Никто не мог устоять перед Анитой, когда она была в таком состоянии, и она это знала. Испуганный взгляд, который он бросил на Мобричи, сказал ему, что он не совсем понимает, что происходит.

Фабрицио молча посмотрел на дочь, которая взволнованно спрашивала, может ли она это сделать, и слёзы, наконец, высыхали. К счастью, там всё ещё оставалась Джада, которая взяла на себя ответственность и отправила детей наверх, чтобы они могли поговорить. 

Эрмаль тут же начал извиняться, и Фабрицио удивился, за что именно, и удивление Меты по поводу его согласия было неожиданным. Почему бы ему не согласиться? Он видел его с детьми. Он слышал, как соседи говорили, что Эрмаль всегда был добр. Он не мог придумать ни одной причины, по которой не позволил бы Аните остаться с ним на одну ночь.

В тот вечер Фабрицио встречался с друзьями, но никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что оставлять Эрмаля одного было невежливо. Поэтому он отправился домой раньше, чем сделал бы в противном случае, гадая, чем же занят албанец. Он сказал, что любит читать, может быть, он читает?

Музыкант вошёл в дом, но не увидел почтальона ни в гостиной, ни на кухне, хотя и нашёл там открытую бутылку вина. Внезапно он понял, что звуки пианино резонируют по всему дому. Это, вероятно, отвечало на вопрос, где Эрмаль, хотя Фабрицио понятия не имел, что он играет на пианино – и так хорошо!

Он направился в студию, остановившись в дверях и наблюдая за чужой игрой. Он делал это, полный эмоций, явно полностью поглощённый музыкой. Но Фабрицио не мог просто стоять и смотреть, он должен был дать Эрмалю понять, что он здесь.

И он это сделал. Но его доброжелательное замечание не соответствовало тому, что он заметил, когда парень повернулся к нему лицом. Он был явно поражён внезапным появлением Фабрицио, но, более того, он… плакал.

Римлянин попытался добиться от него реакции, но ничего не вышло. Может быть, Эрмалю нужно было ещё немного побыть одному? Очевидно, его мысли были где-то совсем в другом месте. Мобричи пошёл за водой, и пока он смотрел на гранёный стакан, его мысли метались в поисках объяснения… хоть какого-нибудь.

Если честно, видеть Эрмаля в таком состоянии было немного страшно. Потому что… что происходит? Что могло вдруг случиться? Что же было не так? Было так очевидно, что что-то не так. Фабрицио ещё раз вздохнул и вернулся в студию, надеясь, что сможет чем-то помочь, но в то же время недоумевая, как он сможет помочь в этом деле, когда оно кажется таким большим.

Эмоций на самом деле было много – именно это понял мужчина, когда сидел там и слушал, что говорил ему Эрмаль, слушал звуки, которые издавало пианино под его руками. Он никогда бы не подумал, что всё это скрывается в прошлом парня, но он знал, что Мета был намного сильнее, чем он думал.

Наконец албанец повернулся к нему с мягкой улыбкой на губах, хотя на его щеках ещё оставались слёзы. Фабрицио до боли хотелось стереть их, но он знал, что не должен этого делать. Кроме того, было ясно, что Эрмаль почувствовал себя лучше, к его лицу вернулся румянец. Они обменялись объятиями, в которых мужчина попытался рассказать ему всё то, что не мог сказать вслух прямо сейчас, и после последнего медленного прикосновения к его плечу оставил его в студии в одиночестве.

Звуки рояля продолжались, такие же искусные, как и раньше, но теперь уже с более лёгким оттенком. Мобричи на секунду прислонился к стене, прислушиваясь и пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Его сердце болело за маленького мальчика, который бросил музыку, когда она так много значила для него. Но он также знал, что нашёл его снова, и, как он сказал Мете, никогда не было слишком поздно.

В ту ночь ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы заснуть, и его мысли вернулись к той сцене в студии. На какое-то мгновение он задумался, правильно ли поступил, поступил ли так, как должен, но потом выбросил эти мысли из головы. Да, так оно и было. Он сделал всё возможное, чтобы утешить Эрмаля, предоставив ему личное пространство, и это сработало, и теперь он мог просто смириться с доверием, которое тот проявил к нему.  
Тем не менее, это был напряжённый уик-энд, чувства всех видов пробежали по его телу за самое короткое время, и Фабрицио солгал бы, если бы сказал, что не испытал хотя бы малейшего облегчения от того, что парень, наконец, вернётся домой. Ему нужно было какое-то время, чтобы расставить всё случившееся по полочкам.

Но он не мог надолго забыть Эрмаля, ведь Анита каждый вечер спрашивала, когда она пойдёт к нему с ночёвкой, а Фабрицио рано или поздно должен был поговорить с ним об этом. И когда он это сделал, его снова удивила нерешительность парня – это была не нерешительность по поводу визита Аниты, а скорее сомнение, согласится ли сам Мобричи на это вообще. А после прошедшего уик-энда Фабрицио смог чуть лучше определить, откуда это всё идёт, и постарался развеять тревогу друга.

Похоже, это сработало, и, к радости Аниты, день ночёвки наступил быстро. Мужчина привёл дочку и оповестил, что останется на ужин. Он увидел рисунок на стене, мягкие игрушки на кровати, все приготовления, которые Эрмаль сделал, чтобы Анита чувствовала себя как дома, и его сердце немного смягчилось – как будто оно уже не было таким слабым, когда дело касалось этого албанца.

Он оставил Аниту, полностью доверив её другому человеку, но всё ещё задаваясь вопросом, как справится его маленькая девочка, проведя всю ночь одна в чужом доме. Он всю ночь не выпускал из рук телефон, но он так и не зазвонил, и Фабрицио понял, что всё в порядке. Анита росла, и он должен был привыкнуть к тому, что с течением времени она будет всё больше отдаляться от семьи. Он был рад этому, но легче от этого не становилось.

На следующий день он получил торопливое сообщение от Эрмаля, в котором тот извинялся за опоздание и заверял, что они с девочкой уже бегут, но Мобричи только улыбнулся. Когда раздался звонок в дверь, он открыл её и быстро впустил «гостей» в зал, где их уже ждали горячие напитки.

Он мог только улыбаться им обоим, слушая болтовню Аниты о ежах, блинах и сказках, а когда она убежала, ему потребовалась минута, чтобы собраться с мыслями и как следует поговорить с Эрмалем. Парень вскоре ушёл, но не раньше, чем подарил ему яркую улыбку через плечо. Фабрицио знал, что идёт дождь и пасмурно, но с этой улыбкой ему казалось, что солнце всё-таки светит.

Следующая неделя прошла быстро, он был занят на работе, и у него не было много времени, чтобы задерживаться на мыслях об Эрмале, хотя он вспомнил о нём, когда в третий раз за вечер укладывал Аниту в постель. Она просто не могла уснуть и всё время возвращалась в гостиную, чтобы сказать ему об этом. Он перепробовал всё, начиная с колыбельных и сказок на ночь и заканчивая разговорами с ней, пока она не засыпала. Вот только она не заснула.

В их разговоре девочка упомянула, что Мета пел ей колыбельную во время её ночёвки, и она «очень любила её, а Эрмаль был таким милым, правда, папа?»

Фабрицио старался не отвлекаться на мысли об Эрмале, но сосредоточился на насущной проблеме. Аните нужно было поспать. Было кое-что, что он мог бы попробовать, хотя это было странно просить, но он должен был…

Поэтому он позвонил кудрявому, который, как ни странно, согласился спеть эту колыбельную по телефону, а потом рассказал об этом Аните. Он укрыл её одеялом, с надеждой поцеловал на прощание, а затем снова повернулся к телефону, чтобы попросить Мету начать петь.

А потом он забыл обо всём. Он просто держал трубку и слушал чужой голос, поющий незнакомые слова, звучащий, как голос ангела. Неудивительно, что Аните понравилась эта песня, да и кому бы она не понравилась?

Ему потребовалась минута, чтобы понять, что Мета замолчал, и теперь в трубке слышалось только его дыхание, а Анита чудесным образом заснула. Он встал, тихо прикрыл за собой дверь и, прежде чем снова поднести трубку к уху, выдохнул и сказал Эрмалю, что у него на уме. В наступившей тишине Фабрицио понял, что он делает, чего хочет и чего не должен делать. Поэтому он пожелал ему спокойной ночи и повесил трубку, а затем уставился на телефон, задаваясь вопросом, как он должен держать под контролем своё сердце, когда Эрмаль был таким.

Однако несколько недель спустя, когда тот попросил его прийти на день рождения Марко (Марко, его друг, его лучший друг – Фабрицио это хорошо знал) и сыграть несколько песен, он нашёл хороший способ держать своё сердце под контролем. Потому что Марко это понравится. И Эрмалю тоже.

Фабрицио ответил утвердительно. Он пытался убедить себя, что это потому, что он делает одолжение другу – то, что он сделал бы для любого из своих друзей. Конечно это вовсе не потому, что Эрмалю тоже полюбит это (а может быть, полюбит и его), конечно, не потому, что он хотел немного помучить себя и посмотреть, как парень счастлив с Марко, и напомнить себе, почему он должен забыть обо всём этом для себя. Конечно, ни по одной из этих причин, как кто-то мог даже подумать об этом?

И он послушно сидел на диване Эрмаля с гитарой на коленях, пока албанец нервно мерил шагами комнату. Приближалось время приезда Марко, и Мобричи снова спросил себя, почему он согласился на это. Он даже не хотел видеть, как Эрмаль счастлив с этим человеком. Но ему не следовало думать об этом прямо сейчас, он действительно согласился, он застелил свою постель и теперь должен был лежать в ней. И ему пришлось заверить Мету, что всё будет хорошо, потому что он выглядел так, словно вот-вот взорвётся от нервов.

Наконец появился Марко, и когда он вошёл, Фабрицио заиграл его любимую песню. Он сосредоточился на гитаре, не уверенный, сможет ли продолжать петь, если поднимет глаза и увидит Эрмаля и Марко вместе. Через некоторое время, однако, он был почти уверен, что его мозг выдумывает вещи и похуже, поэтому он рискнул взглянуть вверх. И да, всё было не так плохо, как могло бы быть. Марко сидел на стуле, наблюдая за ним, внимательно слушая, произнося слова одними губами. Это заметил Фабрицио и не смог удержаться от мимолетной улыбки, которая удивила даже его самого. Затем он перевёл взгляд на кудрявого, который стоял, прислонившись к стене в дальнем углу комнаты, и смотрел на Марко с такой нежной улыбкой, что у римлянина чуть сжалось сердце. Если бы только она была направлена на него.

Он снова сосредоточился на гитаре, что ещё он мог сделать? После нескольких песен ему пора было уходить, и он должен был признать, что почувствовал некоторое облегчение. По крайней мере, теперь он знал, что Эрмаль действительно счастлив с Марко – это было ясно по выражению его лица, и всё было в порядке, конечно, Марко казался добрым человеком. Он может быть счастлив за Мету, и он будет счастлив.


	22. Глава XXII

Последующие недели были заполнены приветствиями, короткими беседами, а иногда и выпивкой, и Фабрицио был рад этим минутам, проведённым с Эрмалем, он всегда наслаждался их совместным времяпрепровождением, даже если они были «просто друзьями». Албанец был хорошим другом, и он хотел, чтобы тот был рядом.

И хорошо, что он действительно был рядом. В один из дней Мобричи был готов забрать Либеро из школы. Анита гостила у Ромины, мальчик был в школьной поездке, и Фабрицио подумал, что было бы неплохо провести некоторое время с сыном – только они вдвоем. Либеро мог бы рассказать ему о поездке и обо всём остальном, о чём захочет. Он так быстро взрослел, и мужчина хотел быть уверенным, что ему будет удобно говорить с ним о чём угодно.

Но оказалось, что он уже опоздал с этим намерением. Потому что, когда он увидел Либеро на школьном дворе, он был не один, и он не выглядел слишком счастливым, когда подошёл к нему. На самом деле, он выглядел так, как будто пытался не заплакать и не смотрел ему в глаза. Эрмаль тоже был там, положив руку на плечо мальчика.

Мобричи повёл их обоих к машине и поехал домой, а мысли его крутились вокруг одного единственного вопроса – почему Эрмаль здесь, почему Либеро плачет, почему, почему?

Он попросил обоих пройти в гостиную, а сам отправился на кухню, чтобы приготовить тёплое молоко с мёдом и корицей, которое он всегда готовил детям, когда они были расстроены. Затем, глубоко вздохнув, так как его чудесный день с сыном теперь развалился на части, он пошёл в гостиную и раздал кружки. Он сел рядом с ребёнком и стал ждать, что за всем этим последует.

В конце концов, объяснение последовало, но не от Либеро. Вместо этого Мета самым мягким образом взял на себя заботу о мальчике, когда тот снова готов был заплакать. А ещё рассказал, что его сыну требовалось, чтобы кто-то приехал на школьную экскурсию, ведь он обещал своему учителю, что Фабрицио обязательно приедет. Только потом он узнал, что у отца было собеседование в этот же день, и он не хотел заставлять его выбирать между этими двумя вещами – между Либеро и его карьерой.

По крайней мере, так ему сказал Эрмаль. И римлянин понял, что это, вероятно, правда. Он знал, что сын думает о его работе, и часто беспокоился, не сказываются ли нерегулярные встречи, поездки и непредсказуемость его работы на детях, особенно после этих ужасных нескольких месяцев…

Ему нужно было поговорить с сыном, нужно было заверить его, что он всегда будет рядом, что тот всегда будет на первом месте, независимо от того, что будет происходить на работе отца. Его дети были важнее, и сердце Фабрицио разрывалось от того, что они этого не знали. Как он мог потерпеть такую неудачу? Где же он ошибся и заставил их усомниться, что он не променяет их ни на что?

Он рассказал обо всём этом Либеро и надеялся, что он всё поймёт, но также решил поговорить об этом позже, когда они оба немного успокоятся. Сейчас этого было достаточно, чтобы убедить мальчика, что он не расстроен, что он не разочарован, что он вообще не чувствует что-то негативное. А пока достаточно было обнять его, прижать к себе, сказать, что он любит его. И это сработало, Либеро почувствовал себя лучше, слабо улыбнувшись ему, а Фабрицио дал ему немного личного пространства. Всё будет хорошо.  
Он снова спустился вниз, всё ещё немного разочарованный в себе, и не только в себе, когда заметил пустую гостиную. Он надеялся, что Эрмаль задержится ещё немного, ему действительно хотелось с кем-нибудь поговорить прямо сейчас. Взрослый, друг – кто-то, кто знает, что происходит в его жизни. И кто лучше албанца, который был в центре всего этого, когда Либеро тоже пришёл к нему за помощью?

Он испытал сильнейшее облегчение, когда голос Эрмаля ответил: «здесь», и Мобричи нашёл его на кухне. Он прислонился к столешнице рядом с собой, и ему даже не нужно было делиться с парнем тем, что его беспокоит, чтобы объяснить ситуацию. Вот почему мужчина так нуждался в нём. Эрмаль знал, как его подбодрить. И теперь ему нужно было сказать кудрявому, как его ценят, и сделать это, глядя вперёд, чтобы он мог притвориться, что не сосредоточен на тепле, исходящем от чужого тела поблизости.

К счастью, Мета снова заговорил, так что Фабрицио не мог слишком углубиться в свои мысли. Но он не только заговорил снова, он снова начал извиняться за то, за что ему не нужно было извиняться. Он помог мальчику, как мало кто поступил бы вообще, отказавшись от выходного дня и присматривая за группой детей, которых он не знал. Как он мог подумать, что Фабрицио расстроится из-за этого? Почему он до сих пор думает, что римлянин не доверит ему своих детей?

Поэтому Фабрицио сказал ему, как сильно он на самом деле доверяет ему, и какая-то часть его сознания говорила ему, что его речь была слишком… насыщенной, слишком напряжённой, а слова, которые он произносил, были слишком близки к другим словам, но это не останавливало. А потом он посмотрел на Эрмаля, который смотрел в ответ, и… он был так близко, взгляд падал прямо на его губы, и Мобричи мог только наблюдать, мечтать…

Нет. Рациональная часть его разума была сильнее, чем он думал, к счастью, он ничего не смог сделать. Он ничего не должен был делать. Конечно, Эрмаль не смотрел на его губы, он был в отношениях. И Фабрицио не собирался делать ничего, что могло бы разрушить его дружбу.

Поэтому он сунул голову в холодильник, подставив щёки прохладному воздуху, а потом повернулся к парню и предложил ему поужинать. Заметил ли Эрмаль что-нибудь? Если он сейчас уйдет, мужчина будет знать наверняка, что он действительно всё испортил. Тогда он потеряет эту дружбу.

И да, Эрмаль вежливо произнёс: «Это очень мило, но нет, сегодня я не могу», и Фабрицио мысленно выругался про себя. Глупый. Почему он не может держать себя в руках? Несколько недель назад албанец был достаточно ясен, и Фабрицио знал, где они находятся. Ему следовало бы приложить гораздо больше усилий, чтобы взять свои чувства под контроль…

Но снова, как и много раз прежде, Мета застал его врасплох. Он спросил, можно ли ему прийти на следующий день, и даже как-то неуверенно произнёс это, как будто ему не будут рады. Конечно, он бы так и сделал. И было бы ещё лучше, если бы Ромина была рядом. А Эрмаль привёл кого-то со своей стороны. Больше человек в одной комнате – меньше шанса сделать какую-либо глупость.

Фабрицио знал, что его друг, скорее всего, приведёт Марко. На самом деле он на это и рассчитывал. Это будет проверка на реальность, способ взять себя в руки, столкнувшись со счастливыми отношениями, которые он не должен разрушать. Он не особенно ждал этого, он знал, что будет больно видеть Эрмаля таким, но он также знал, что это будет хорошо для него самого.

Поэтому Моро очень удивился, когда на следующий день, открывая дверь после звонка, не увидел Марко на пороге дома. Ему потребовалась секунда, чтобы вспомнить имя, но потом он понял. Мистер Борсато – тот, кто написал письмо. Тот, кто знал, как заставить Эрмаля покраснеть, хотя это было совсем не то, на что надеялся мужчина.

Он представил их Ромине, а затем вступил в разговор со стариком. Он обнаружил, что с этим человеком легко разговаривать, и его «злое» чувство юмора едва скрывалось под поверхностью. Время шло быстро, пока ужин не был готов, и он не смог пригласить своих гостей сесть за стол. Он попытался сказать Эрмалю, что ему не обязательно сидеть между детьми, он может сесть рядом со взрослым, но сдался, когда кудрявый настоял на своём.  
И если Фабрицио был честен, сидя напротив них, то вид Эрмаля между Либеро и Анитой был очень… милым? Он вновь переключился на разговор с мистером Борсато, который был прерван чуть раньше, и смог понять, почему Мете так понравился этот человек.

Погруженный в беседу, он не совсем понимал, что происходит по другую сторону стола: Эрмаль смеётся с Роминой и Либеро, беседует с Анитой. Однако он видел, как парень переложил оливки девочки на тарелку его сына, и невольно улыбнулся. Его улыбка застыла на месте, когда тот вдруг принялся перебирать свой салат, с мягкой улыбкой положив сыр на тарелку Аниты, а затем оливки на тарелку Либеро.

Когда Эрмаль встретился с ним взглядом, Фабрицио снова сосредоточился на своей тарелке, чувствуя, как его щёки заливает румянец, который, несомненно, можно объяснить вином. Мета, вероятно, не любил оливки и отдал их мальчику, а потом отдал свой сыр Аните, чтобы она не чувствовала себя обделённой. Это было правдоподобное объяснение, но и такое милое. Он не должен был делать всё это, и всё же он делал, он всегда делал.  
Вечер продолжался, Ромина и Мистер Борсато собирались домой, Либеро укладывался спать, так что в какой-то момент времени в гостиной остались только Эрмаль и он. И маленькая девочка, конечно же. Фабрицио понимал, что ему не следует так думать, но ему казалось, что именно такой и должна быть его жизнь: они с парнем вместе провожают гостей, а потом проводят вечер всей семьёй.

Эти мысли только усилились, когда Анита забралась к почтальону на колени и заснула. Моро наблюдал за ними, и его собственные колени внезапно ощутили странную пустоту. После других ужинов, других вечеров его дочка всегда сворачивалась калачиком у него на коленях. И всё же это было приятное зрелище, хотя и… немного опасное.

Он наблюдал за ними, иногда поглядывая в телевизор, когда кудрявый вдруг попросил тарелку с оливками на столе, до которой он не мог дотянуться, ведь Анита всё ещё спала у него на коленях. Фабрицио лишь секунду смотрел на него, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. Эрмаль не любил оливки. Он же отдал их Либеро.

Вот только он явно любил оливки. И всё же отдал их.

Он действительно был всем, что Мобричи хотел бы найти в партнёре, если бы только тот уже не был в отношениях… Это могло быть так прекрасно, каждая ночь могла быть такой, и Фабрицио позволил себе немного помечтать об этом, глядя в телевизор и ничего не видя. Однако он всё равно заметил, что программа закончилась, и пришло время отнести Аниту в её постель, не важно, что он предпочел бы, чтобы она оставалась на «своём» месте, если бы это означало, что Эрмаль останется с ним ещё немного…

Однако и ему пора было уходить домой, и Фабрицио понимал, что ему нужно взять себя в руки. И он прекрасно справлялся в последующие недели, изредка проводя время с албанцем, каждый раз стараясь вести себя прилично.

Ему помогало то, что его мысли были заняты предстоящим отпуском с детьми. Нужно было упаковать чемоданы, купить и постирать одежду, выбрать игрушки, проверить бронирование.

Наконец, они были в аэропорту, вовремя, им нужно было только пройти через охрану, и всё будет в порядке. Мобричи вздохнул ещё раз, вздохнул глубоко, пытаясь немного успокоиться. Каникулы были расслабляющими, да, конечно, но не их подготовка.

Внезапно его воображение о спокойном ожидании после службы безопасности было грубо нарушено Либеро и Анитой, готовыми бежать в противоположных направлениях. Сын утверждал, что видел нескольких своих любимых футболистов, а дочка визжала, что только что видела Эрмаля.

Конечно, малышка выиграла этот маленький конфликт интересов, и Либеро с Фабрицио последовали за ней к Эрмалю, хотя мальчик всё ещё бормотал что-то о футболистах. Римлянин сосредоточился на этом, потому что сейчас он не мог позволить себе думать о сцене, которая открывалась перед его взором – Эрмаль и Марко, вместе, рука последнего обнимала Мету за плечи.

Каким-то образом ему удалось поздороваться с ними, завязать разговор, хотя ответ на его вопрос заставил его пожалеть, что Либеро не потащил их к этим футболистам, были они здесь или нет, потому что Эрмаль и Марко собирались в Париж. На заслуженный отдых. Вместе. Как хорошо. Как романтично. Как здорово… для них.

Однако он не мог придумать ответа, по крайней мере, сейчас, и, к счастью, ему не пришлось этого делать, потому что мальчик пришёл ему на помощь, увлекая их за собой, чтобы присоединиться к быстро формирующейся неподалёку толпе. В любое другое время Фабрицио посоветовал бы ему не прерывать взрослые разговоры подобным образом, потому что это было невежливо, но сейчас он мог только вздохнуть с облегчением. По крайней мере, всё закончилось.

Он пытался убедить себя, что это не имеет значения. Эрмаль собирался в отпуск со своим парнем, и он это заслужил. А Фабрицио поехал отдыхать с детьми, он заслужил это, и будет радоваться жизни. Он мог выбросить все дурные мысли из головы и сосредоточиться на своей собственной жизни, на своей семье. Он мог сосредоточиться на волнении Либеро, на удивление Аниты, и этого было бы достаточно.

И он бы справился, отпуск был отличный. Несколько недель в Дании, осматривая разные части страны. Первую неделю, проведённую в окрестностях Леголенда, им пришлось, конечно, арендовать деревянный домик на стоянке. Погода была чудесная, и Фабрицио чувствовал себя лучше, просто наблюдая, как его дети бегают, играют, заводят друзей. По вечерам он готовил им ужин на гриле, который прилагался к хижине, и сидел на маленькой веранде с пивом, когда дети ложились спать.

Конечно, в такие моменты труднее всего было сосредоточиться на том, что у него было, а не на том, чего у него не было, но большую часть времени ему это удавалось. И всё же его пальцы жаждали взять гитару, хотя бы для того, чтобы избавиться от некоторых из этих чувств.

Через неделю они переехали в лагерь у моря. И снова у них была маленькая хижина, и снова дети весело проводили время, бегая по пляжу, купаясь втроём, хотя вода была немного холодновата, и наслаждаясь игровыми площадками кемпинга с другими детьми. На этот раз Фабрицио тоже нашёл с кем поговорить. В соседнем домике жила семья из Швейцарии – жена была итальянкой, муж тоже достаточно хорошо знал язык, чтобы поддерживать простую беседу. И что ещё лучше, он привез с собой гитару, которую Мобричи смог ненадолго одолжить.

Да, это был бы прекрасный отпуск, без всяких (почти никаких) мыслей об Эрмале, если бы не тот факт, что Фабрицио был не единственным, кто думал о кудрявом почтальоне, когда ему не следовало этого делать.

В первый раз это случилось, когда они были в Орхусе для однодневной поездки – город, который находился немного дальше, чем ожидал сам Фабрицио, но это было хорошо… Стоило посетить подобное место ещё раз, особенно после нескольких дней в кемпинге. Он скучал по этому, по городской жизни вокруг него. Он и дети сидели на каменных ступенях, ведущих к реке, прямо рядом с главной торговой улицей, доедая мороженое. Либеро как раз спрашивал, что ещё можно посмотреть, когда Анита поставила свою почти пустую чашку мороженого на ступеньку рядом с собой и вскочила, убегая. Фабрицио не успел её догнать, поэтому он поспешил за ней, убедившись, что сын остался с ним.

Он догнал Аниту почти вовремя, так близко, но всё же слишком поздно, чтобы помешать ей броситься на мужчину, у которого, в её защиту, действительно были тёмные вьющиеся волосы. Но он не был Эрмалем, конечно нет.

О нет.

Фабрицио с минуту смотрел на него, потом пришёл в себя, оттащил Аниту от мужчины и начал громко извиняться – на итальянском. По-английски. На любом языке вообще, кажется. К счастью, мужчина, казалось, не возражал, он выглядел смущённым, но просто рассмеялся, с улыбкой смотря на девочку, которая теперь пряталась на груди Фабрицио, внезапно застеснявшись и ожидая, когда её отец исправит ситуацию.

Римлянин убедился, что не потерял Либеро, и повёл их к ближайшей скамейке, чтобы поговорить. Анита не могла просто убежать, ничего не сказав – это было важно. Кроме того, Эрмаль был не в Дании, он был во Франции. Здесь они его не увидят. Это тоже было важно.  
Малышка надула губки и пустилась в объяснения, но Фабрицио их не слушал. Это было то, чего она не должна была делать, и не было никаких веских причин для этого, поэтому он не слушал её, нет.

Может, ему и следовало это сделать. Возможно, ему следовало выслушать её и объяснить все причины, по которым они не встретятся с кудрявым албанцем во время их отпуска. Потому что это случилось снова.

В этот раз они были Оденсе – город, который был местом рождения Х.Андерсена. Конечно, они должны были посетить его, а затем статую Русалочки в Копенгагене. Они шли через парк, наслаждаясь тенью, которую давали деревья, и Фабрицио погрузился в раздумья, пытаясь вспомнить, есть ли ещё что-нибудь, что они действительно должны увидеть, пока находятся здесь. Поэтому он не успел среагировать вовремя, когда Анита отпустила его руку и побежала к парочке, устроившей пикник на траве. Одним взглядом он понял, что происходит. У парня были чёрные кудри, выглядывавшие из-под шляпы, которая очень походила на ту, что принадлежала Эрмалю, но это была не его шляпа. 

О боже, только не это.

– Анита, нет! – он бросился за ней, но это не помогло, поэтому ему снова пришлось подойти к незнакомому человеку, забрать дочку и извиниться. Извинения прозвучали немного мягче, чем в первый раз, но он почувствовал, как вспыхнули его щёки. Это могло произойти из-за глаз Аниты, застенчиво глядящих на мужчину, но он тоже не был сердит или расстроен. И, по крайней мере, его подружка была довольна собой, смеясь над выражением его лица.

Фабрицио воспользовался этим временем, чтобы ускользнуть, вернуться к сыну и отвести обоих своих детей на другую скамейку, чтобы объяснить, что не все самолеты летят в одно и то же место, и что мир велик. Он терпеливо выслушал все вопросы дочери, отвечая на них очень разумными ответами, за исключением её последнего замечания.

– Я просто очень хочу снова увидеть Эрмаля!

Что он мог сказать на это, кроме желаемого «я тоже»?

Это был почти третий раз – ожидание в очереди в супермаркете, но на этот раз это был Либеро с быстрой реакцией. Как только Анита соскочила со своего сиденья на тележке и начала визжать, он схватил её за плечи со словами: «это не Эрмаль, пожалуйста, перестань нас позорить!»

Фабрицио хотел бы избежать всех городов, остаться в этом лагере со своей одолженной гитарой, но он не мог. Слишком скоро они должны были двигаться дальше, к их конечному пункту назначения – Копенгагену. Они едва успели миновать первые несколько улиц, отделявших их от отеля, как Анита с радостным «Эрмаль» снова понеслась в толпу, и Фабрицио ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ней, мысленно повторяя свои извинения и надеясь, что этот человек так же спокоен, как и двое предыдущих.

Так оно и было. Конечно же, ведь это и правда был Эрмаль. Мужчина мог только смотреть на него, когда тот поймал Аниту в объятия, смотреть, как он развернул её, смотреть, как он опустил её обратно на землю, как взъерошил волосы Либеро, как он подошёл к Фабрицио и встал перед ним с сияющей улыбкой на лице.

Он бездумно ответил на вопрос албанца о своём отпуске, а затем просто стоял и смотрел ещё немного, пытаясь понять, был ли Эрмаль настоящим… или просто плодом его воображения. Каким бы он ни был, и Фабрицио знал, что хотел бы провести с ним больше времени, если бы мог.

Мета, видимо, хотел того же, потому что быстро принял приглашение мужчины выпить, и все четверо направились к одному из столиков на площади. Постепенно Фабрицио понял, что Эрмаль действительно здесь, в Дании.

Он также понял кое-что ещё. Если он и был здесь, в Дании, не в Париже. Он был здесь один, а не с Марко. Но он должен был быть в Париже с Марко, в их заслуженном отпуске.

Почему он здесь? Что же произошло? Этому было только одно объяснение, и в этом случае Эрмаль, без сомнения, не захотел бы услышать «всё» об их весёлом отпуске, со всеми удивительными и забавными вещами, которые они сделали – не тогда, когда его собственный прошёл так плохо, насколько это возможно.

Поэтому Фабрицио попытался успокоить детей, хотя и не очень преуспел в этом. Тем временем он пытался понять настроение Эрмаля, о чём тот сейчас думает… он казался весёлым, искренне радовался встрече с ними, но последнее было слишком подозрительно, и вся веселость могла быть просто мастерски притворной.

Чуть позже Мобричи получил возможность узнать, как на самом деле чувствует себя Эрмаль. Либеро и Анита теперь играли на площади, только вдвоём, и он не мог остановиться.

– Я должен кое-что спросить. Где Марко? Вы что, расстались? Эрмаль, ты в порядке?

Он задал этот вопрос так осторожно, не зная, следует ли ему, хочет ли албанец поделиться этим, но он также помнил, как однажды днём Мета спросил его, как он себя чувствует, и тогда это было именно то, что нужно Фабрицио. Он надеялся, что сейчас сможет помочь в ответ.

Только, похоже, это было не так. Единственное, что он получил – смущённый взгляд и заявление, что Эрмаль и Марко были друзьями. И ничего более.

Правильно.

Его немного задело, что парень не доверяет ему в этом, что считает, что он не примет этого. Фабрицио думал, что они были «лучшими» друзьями. Он думал, что Эрмаль знает его лучше.

За исключением того, что он явно всё перепутал. Марко и Эрмаль не были вместе, они действительно были друзьями. Не парой. Мобричи был так уверен. Что же тогда это значило? Был ли у него хоть какой-то шанс?

Скорее всего, нет. Потому что какая ещё может быть причина для реакции Эрмаля в ту ночь на диване? Фабрицио думал, что он мягко отказал ему, потому что у него уже были отношения, но, возможно, правда была в том, что он мягко подвёл его к тому, что его просто не привлекали мужчины.

А теперь он сделал всё так неловко, со своими предположениями и вопросами… И всё же он не хотел, чтобы Эрмаль снова покинул их – они только что нашли его. Поэтому он пригласил его пойти с ними, пригласил его на ужин, пригласил его на экскурсию на следующий день. Каждый раз, когда парень соглашался, Фабрицио чувствовал, как что-то трепещет у него в животе, хотя он и старался подавить это чувство. У него не было ни единого шанса, и он должен был забыть о тех глупостях, которые нашёптывал ему голос.

На следующее утро Фабрицио сделал Эрмалю самое глупое предложение, на какое только был способен. Кровать в его комнате, потому что это решило бы проблему. Разве не так поступил бы друг?

Они провели весь день вместе, и римлянин смотрел на русалку, на замки, сувениры, смотрел на Эрмаля. Он наслаждался этим днём под датским солнцем, отдыхая со своими двумя детьми, которые любили каждое мгновение, улыбаясь и смеясь практически всё время.

По крайней мере, пока они не добрались до гостиничного номера, потому что именно в этот момент Анита решила действовать. Она плакала, рыдала и причитала, пока Эрмаль не предложил ей своё место.

Делить двуспальную кровать.

Фабрицио согласился, потому что это успокоило бы дочь, а сейчас, возможно, это было единственное, что могло её успокоить. Осознание настигло его только тогда, когда он выходил из ванной. Ему придётся делить с ним постель. С Эрмалем. Целую ночь… Нет, две. Как он собирается это пережить? Как же их дружба переживёт это?

Он сделал единственное, что мог – выбросил всё из головы и заснул. Если бы он позволил себе думать об этом хотя бы минуту, всё было бы потеряно. Так что он этого не сделал.

Он проснулся среди ночи, чувствуя, что что-то изменилось, и действительно – матрас рядом с ним был пуст, а дверь, отделявшая комнату от детской, была приоткрыта, сквозь которую пробивался тонкий луч света. Это было не единственное, что заметил Фабрицио, потому что до него также донеслось тихое пение. Эрмаль снова пел свою колыбельную.

Мобричи откинулся на подушки и не смог сдержать мягкой улыбки. Он знал, что Аните, возможно, приснился кошмар, она иногда видела его, когда очень уставала. Он улыбался албанцу, который пошёл к ней, чтобы утешить. Он не должен был этого делать, дети ни в коем случае не были его обязанностью, но он всё равно взял её на себя, и Фабрицио был благодарен за это.

Он сказал об этом Эрмалю, когда тот снова вошёл в их комнату, и через некоторое время снова заснул. Фабрицио не знал, сколько времени прошло, когда он снова проснулся. Ему нужно было в туалет. Он не хотел вставать и не хотел будить друга, но у него не было выбора. По крайней мере, он мог не включать свет, в комнате всё равно было не совсем темно. Он мог бы тихо пробраться в ванную.

И он смог. Вот только не смог спокойно вернуться к кровати. Он споткнулся и разбудил Эрмаля. Или мог бы, если бы тот спал. Но это была не его вина, и Фабрицио подумал… или всё же его, потому что слова Аниты «ты храпишь» эхом отдавались у него в голове.

Албанец заверил его, что это не так, и римлянин продолжил рассуждать: «Что же занимало мысли Эрмаля? Что он мог сделать, чтобы помочь?

Наконец кудрявый заговорил, так сильно колеблясь… почти на каждом слове. И то, что он сказал, Фабрицио никак не ожидал услышать, по крайней мере из уст своего друга.

Caro, tesoro, amore mio.

Эти слова он не ожидал услышать, но с радостью принял бы их. И они звучали так сладко в устах Эрмаля, с намёком на неуверенность, но в основном они звучали так, как будто он действительно имел их в виду.

Фабрицио снова сосредоточился на биении сердца под ладонью и прижался к Эрмалю, хотя это было едва ли возможно. Кудри щекотали его лицо, но он не возражал. Это было всё, о чем он иногда мечтал, но никогда не ожидал испытать по-настоящему.

И да, у него были вопросы. Почему Эрмаль так отреагировал, когда остался у Фабрицио? Как долго он надеялся на это? Сколько времени они потеряли? Сколько было недоразумений?

Но он знал, что ответы не так уж важны. У него тоже была уверенность. Он и Эрмаль – то, что у них было, было настоящим. Слова албанца, его слёзы, то, как он расслабился в объятиях Фабрицио, словно засыпал в них уже сотни раз – всё это было правдой. Все эти надежды, мечты и желания последних месяцев станут реальностью. И римлянин знал, что всё будет хорошо, их дружба зашла так далеко, была так глубока, и теперь они пойдут только дальше.

В любом другом случае он мог бы беспокоиться о детях, о том, что они думают об этом развитии событий, но сейчас ему не нужно было этого делать. Он мог удивляться, но беспокоиться было не о чем. Оба ребенка любили Эрмаля, уважали его, им нравилось проводить с ним время. Было бы легко найти с ними место, где мог бы поместиться ещё один член семьи, потому что он просто сделал это.

Что бы ни случилось дальше, они с Эрмалем справятся вместе. И у них был ещё один день в Копенгагене, ещё один день отпуска, который они не начинали вместе, но который закончат вместе. И Фабрицио с нетерпением ждал этого дня и всех последующих дней, когда он будет вместе с любимым. Он снова заснул с этими мыслями в голове, с улыбкой на губах и с Эрмалем в объятиях, готовый ко всему, что произойдёт дальше.


End file.
